


The Bodyguard

by JonerysTargaryens



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Action & Romance, Adult Content, Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, F/M, Falling In Love, Fanfiction, Forbidden Love, Game of Thrones References, Inspired by Game of Thrones, Jon Snow Knows Something, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 113,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23965882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonerysTargaryens/pseuds/JonerysTargaryens
Summary: There is no one else better than him in the business. He never failed. He always fulfilled all his commissions in a perfect way. His name almost became a legend. He considered himself as an objective and serious man and he exactly looked like that way. Nothing ever could distract his attention about his task... they paid him and he kept those people alive and save.That was the reason why Mr. Targaryen needed him. He was trustable and doesn't ask too much. He needed him to keep his eyes on his daughter. Daenerys. They lost her mother in a tragic massacre and he needed to know her daughter won't get into any trouble until she married the other wealthy family son. She was of course not that easy to handle. She had her own dreams and plans for her future and that doesn't include that forced marriage.She turns Jon Snow's life upside down... they were so different and meanwhile... he started to feel something for her that he shouldn't feel. She was not an option for him. She was just a job... but can he comply with the lines and resist to that beauty?
Relationships: Jon Snow & Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Steve Rogers/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 139
Kudos: 350





	1. Chapter 1

"Which part was not clear to stay in the car?" the handsome man yelled with a woman who was clearly afraid. She was shaking and her eyes were full of tears. He pushed her back to the seat and closed the car door, then looked around with the weapon on his hand. He hated when his assignments became independent and went after heir own head. That was the worst they could do. Even if he doesn't really care about them - not personally - he was the best in this job and he wanted to keep it in that way. His name was a legend in the higher circles and that guaranteed him the best missions and a lot of money. That was the point. He was not just a simple bodyguard, more a defender. A killer... depends on who he asked. He is not assorted. He defended the ones who paid the protection. Good or bad did not exist in his world, and that is why everyone respected him... and kinda afraid of him. He was cold-blooded and professional. Nothing can distract his attention... never. He heard some noise from the corner, and turned to the direction, and opened the car door to catches the bullets. He slid under the door, and he only needed one shot. He killed the one who attacked them, shot in the neck. The bullet went through his neck and he immediately collapsed.   
"That was the last one," he stated loudly and walked to the men, who was still alive. Gripped his throat and wrestled on the ground. He raised his gun without a word and dropped another bullet in the middle of his forehead. He went for sure. Always, and he never missed a shot. He turned back to the car and picked up his phone.   
"You have to give me something better than that if you want to entertain me," he told the phone, then get into the car.   
"Take her home and come to the office. I have something for you." a woman answered from the other side of the phone. "Money doesn't matter for the man. He wants you."   
"I am on my way," he answered and put the car in gear, then stepped on the accelerator. 

"How can I thank you for what you did for me?" the woman asked him when he opened the door for her in front of her luxury house.   
"The transfer?" he asked her without any emotions.  
"I've already done it." she raised her phone and showed him the bank transfer in her phone display.   
"Then I think we are done." he wanted to turn away and leave, but the woman grabbed his arm.   
"But still... I want to show how grateful I am." she stepped closer and raised his eyes at him. She had long blonde hair, silicone breasts, filled lips. Every man could have happily taken advantage of the offer. "Maybe we could get to know each other better." she leaned closer and whispered to him.   
"As I said, we are done." He answered so seriously and left her there. By the time she came to her mind, he was not even there. She only could hear the sound of the engine as it moves away. It was not the first time. He would not be able to count, how many times he received such an offer, but he never mixed work with personal life. He doesn't have time for that. Women only can cause trouble and make life harder. That would be a good fuck, for sure, but he can get a good fuck anywhere. Women loved him. He was charming, intelligent, secretive. His dark curly hair made him more ... special, not to mention his deep brown eyes. He could see into women's souls, but he lives for his work. Only that can make him happy. The adrenaline. He couldn't help it. He loved to live in this way. When he reached the office building he gets off the car, adjusted his suit, and walked inside. 

"You gotta be kidding me." he was sitting in the conference room, his legs were on the table. He listened to the new assignment, but he can just laugh about it. Melissandre, the head of the agency rolled her eyes. She knew that will be his reaction. He only cared about quick jobs, and blood had to be shed.   
"I wouldn't call that babysitting. His daughter is 22 years old." she slid the folder in front of him.   
"Why a 22-year-old woman needs a bodyguard?" He sighed and opened the folder. His eyes immediately stopped on the picture. She was mesmerizing. Even based on one picture.   
"Do not tell me you are interested in women too?" Melissandre teased him and laughed. She noticed how he was staring at the picture.  
"Another spoiled little girl, who got everything from her daddy and doesn't have to care about anything else in life just dresses, cocktails, and parties." he threw the folder back. "Find someone else."   
"Her dad wants you. Only you." Melissandre answered.   
"I am not going to escort a wealthy chick to shopping." he stood up and shook his head.  
"Money doesn't count. He would pay as much as you want. Up to millions..." Melissandre smiled. "He is a pretty doubtful businessman, but he is wealthy. They are one of the wealthiest families in the States. Probably in the world too. But if you let go of such an offer." She sighed and staring at him and placed her hand to the folder, but Jon stopped her. "So that means you care?" 

The sun was shining warmly and the sky was so clear. The other side of the city was especially a quarter of the rich. Villas and places lined up side by side, but each also had a huge estate and high concrete fences. Inside one of those villas, on a huge terrace, a woman was sunbathing. Her long brown hair was in a bun, and she was sipping cocktails. Her black little bikini barely covered something out of her body.   
"Miss Targaryen." A maid stepped to her. She removed the sunglasses from her face and looked at the young girl. In the sunlight, her emerald eyes were shining more.   
"How many times do I have to ask you Doreah. Just call me Daenerys. Please." she sat to the edge of the sunbed.  
"Your father wouldn't be happy If I would do that." Doreah lowered her head.  
"My father is not happy about anything." she stood up and let her hair down. "and I insist." she glanced at her, then took a step towards the swimming pool.   
"Don't," Doreah warned her. "Your father sent me. He wants you to go to his office room. Immediately."   
"Great." Dany rolled her eyes. "He must have found some idiot again, who will keep his eyes on me." she grabbed the thin black robe, and meanwhile she was walking inside, she put it on. Still, it doesn't cover too many things in her body. She loved to embarrass those jerky, combat-trained idiots. Usually, they only could mutter when they saw her, and she exactly knows how to freak them out in a couple of days. That won't be different now. She opened the office door without knocking and stepped inside. She only could see the man from the back. His curly hair... his broad shoulders, but he was shorter than the others. So this time her father will entrust a child? Can it be worse? 

"Sometimes you should wear a bit more clothes on" his father shook his head.  
"Doreah did not say we have a guest. I thought you just want to have some chat with your beloved daughter." she stepped to him, and he placed his arms around her. She did not even look to the new security guard. She did not care less about him.   
"I have time for that anytime." He smiled at her "But now..." he turned her to their guest. "I'd like to introduce you Mr. Snow." he pointed towards the gloomy and brittle men. Dany had to admit to herself that he is hot. Handsome and now that she had seen him from the front... not just his butt deserves recognition. She stepped closer to him, and she let the thin material to fall from her shoulder.   
"I assume you are going to be my new babysitter" she stretched her hand towards him. "Daenerys Targaryen. Dany for my friends, but I don't think we could get that close," she remarked.  
"Jon Snow," he answered objectively. Yes, that woman takes his breath away. She was the first in years... who had such an effect on him, but she was just another job. He did not show it, and he did not even glance at her breasts. Dany raised her brow and surprised. It always worked. Before. She was scanning at the man from tip to toe, then she turned back to her dad.  
"Does it really necessary?" She asked her father and spread her arms. "I am still sure I don't need another bodyguard, more a self-defense course." she rolled her eyes. Jon lowered his head and smiled a bit. Self-defense course, sure. She was so thin, in a perfect way, but too thin. How much power can be in this fragile girl?   
"The two things are not mutually exclusive. You can enroll in a course if you want to." her father answered.  
"Seriously, how this man" she pointed to Jon, then turned to him "Do not be offended," she told him then turned back to her father "can protect me? You run out of professional bodyguards, and hired the first who you found on the streets?" she questioned her father.  
"He is the best."   
"I am," Jon added firmly. Dany turned to him and stared at his face.   
"Every other says that about themselves." Daenerys made a face. "I've heard it enough times." she was odious.  
"I am afraid you have to... get used to each other. I've made my decision and I am not going to change it." Mr. Targaryen told them, and Dany crossed her arms. "I already transferred the first payment. As we agreed, I'll pay weekly." he looked to Jon, and he just nodded.   
"Great." Dany sighed. "Can I go now?"   
"Another thing." her dad continued before she could turn to leave. "I'm leaving for two weeks. At least. Tomorrow. You can't go anywhere without his permission." he added.  
"What?" Dany freaked out. "You easily entrust me in a stranger? What if he is a serial killer? You don't even know him." she raised her voice.  
"Jon Snow is the best bodyguard in the States." he stepped closer to her daughter. "That is why I can leave with a calm heart because I know you'll be safe." he caressed her face.  
"It would be easier and cheaper if you lock me in the house." she rolled her eyes.   
"I would never do this with you."  
"You've just done it" Dany reminded him.   
"I did not. You can go anywhere. With him." He glanced at Jon. "You are not locked."   
"Wonderful." she took a deep breath and tried to calm down. "Can I go back to the terrace or that is dangerous too?" she mocked.  
"Go, we'll go through the details with Mr. Snow." 

Dany looked at Jon once more. There was everything in those emerald eyes. Her deepest feelings about how much she hates the situation. Their eyes locked for a moment, then she stormed out of the room.   
"Fierce nature," Jon stated when the door slammed behind his back.  
"Just like her mother was." Mr. Targaryen answered. "Do you... really can keep her safe? Protect her? No matter ... what the situation is."  
"You were the one who insisted on me ... to do this job and now you are questioning my abilities?" Jon frowned.   
"I've heard many things about you, Jon Snow. If half is true..." the old man swallowed.  
"The whole thing is true. Everything you've heard about me. Is true." he made it clear with a serious face. Mr. Targaryen just nodded.   
"Mr. Jorah Mormont, the leader of our security group will show you your room. If you need anything you just have to ask him. But you work ... separately from them."   
"Otherwise I would not have undertaken it." He answered and turned to leave the room. 

"I can't believe." Dany was talking on the phone with someone. She was sitting at the edge of the sunbed. "I don't understand dad. Seriously." she took a deep breath. "Now Imagine ... he hired a little boy faced, he ... he has the same height as me. Probably he just started this whole profession. And dad believed his outpouring how great he is." she kept talking, vehemently. She did not even notice Jon was already there. He was standing at the entrance of the balcony and remained in silence. He smiled at her words. Usually, the people who he met... know him. His background. His ... deeds. Maybe it was better for Dany that she doesn't know. Those stories are not for a spoiled rich girl. It would probably upset her stomach as well, not to mention she would totally freak out. He was staring at her. Now he was the one who looked at her from tip to toe. Her beautiful legs, how that tiny black bikini covers her most intimate parts. Her hair covered her shoulder, and as the rains of the sun shone through it shined in all the shades of brown. She was beautiful... as a woman. He had to admit it. She was beautiful ... outside. Inside... he was not that sure. Those types of women could easily freak him out. With their hisses and whines... how hard their life. He rolled his eyes. And after the first impression, she was just like that. There was a long period ahead of him if he wants that money.   
"Even his name..." Dany continued and stood up she slid her toe to her high-heeled slippers and walked towards the swimming pool. "Jon Snow. What kind of name is it?" she sighed. "Missy do you even hear what I am saying?" she asked her friend.  
"You take it too seriously." her friend, Missandei answered. "You'll chase him easily. Just as you did with the others."  
"I am not sure of it." Dany looked up to the sky. "I went to meet with him in my tiny little black bikini ... you know which one right?" Dany explained.  
"Aham." 

"He did not even notice. He was completely insensitive. Or he is gay." she shrugged her shoulder, and that moment Jon couldn't hold his voice anymore. He laughed a little no matter how hard he tried to keep it back, she heard it. Dany turned immediately to his direction but her legs slipped in her high-heeled slippers and her ankle twisted. She felt how the phone fell out of her hand but she did not fall. Not to the ground, neither to the swimming pool. He caught her and he was holding her in his arms. Dany needed some seconds to came to mind. Their faces were so close, and his hand wrapped around her waist. Their eyes were locked. Those deep brown eyes. She couldn't take her eyes off of it. She opened her mouth, but not even she knows what she wanted to say. Jon raised her up and walked with her to the sunbed. Laid her down there, then turned to her ankle.   
"Does it happen often?" he asked her, while he was fumbling her ankle from every side.   
"No. Because usually, no one eavesdropping my calls," she replied mockingly.   
"I couldn't care less what are you talking about with your probably also rich and spoiled girlfriend." he looked at her face and hit back. He turned back to her ankle and tried to move it.   
"Ouch" Dany pulled out her leg from his hand. "That hurts."  
"Does it happen often or not?" He asked her again.  
"Yes, my ankle band is very weak. Then what?" she rolled her eyes   
"Then you don't think you shouldn't use those kinds of shoes?" he did not understand. "You cannot wear high heels when we are going somewhere. Not as long as I am responsible for your safety," he told her firmly.  
"Do not tell me what to do." She pushed him away from her and stood up. She grabbed her shoes and started to walk inside. She was limping. It hurts. She kept her tears back, but she knew it goes away. It happened to her many times. "Fuck" she stopped and she realized her phone probably somewhere in the swimming pool. She turned back, but Jon was already there behind her.  
"Will you really be on my trail all the time?" she shook her head.  
"That is what your father paid for." Jon shrugged his shoulder, then pulled out the phone from his pocket.   
"How... " she narrowed her eyes "You know what, I don't care." she pulled the phone out of his hand and without a thank you, she left him behind. She cared. She wanted to know how the hell he was that quick. He did not just catch her before she fell into the water but her phone too. Maybe he really knew something. She glanced back above her shoulder. Jon was looking around in the room. He was handsome... that was sure... but annoying to poultry. This time it won't be that easy. It was clear that man is persistent, definite, and don't give up. She needed to figure out something else, too... get rid off him. She doesn't have a problem especially with him... but she doesn't want a babysitter around herself. She doesn't need it. No matter what her father thinks. 

Mr. Targaryen insisted to have dinner together with her daughter before he leaves in the morning. Of course, he wanted Jon to join too. To get to know him better. Dany decided ... she changes her plan. If she can't freak him out... then she'll use other methods.  
"Jon!" she called him from her room. She knew he must be there somewhere, around her door outside. She heard a small knock and he entered. She smiled a bit, then turned her back at him. Her naked back. She did not wear a bra, and her zip was down. "Would you please help?" she asked him with her softest and sweetest tone.   
"I thought you have staff for this task." Jon kept the distance from her.   
"I don't know where Doreah is. And I don't have time to look for her, because my father waiting for us," she answered so kindly. "And you are here."   
"Not for that." Jon kept the fetch from her, he avoided looking at him.   
"It is just a zip." Dany stated "But fine, If you want my father to wait, just go and look for Doreah. She must be in the house. Somewhere." she kept the dress on her body.   
"Fine." Jon took a deep breath and walked closer. Her smell. He still had no idea how this woman can enchant him that much, meanwhile her nature ... freaks him out. He slowly placed his hand to the zip and he held the dress to her body, with the other.  
"You know... "Dany talked so quietly. "what they say about the men whose hands are so cold?" she felt how the zip reached her neck and she turned to him immediately. "Do you?" she was staring at his eyes.  
"Probably that... their hearts are cold too," he answered, and he tried to not looking her full, rosy lips.   
"I did not hear that one," Dany answered, and she moved her eyes to his lips, then licked hers. "As far as I know... they are extremely good in sex." she moved her head a bit closer and her lips almost reached his. That moment Jon grabbed her shoulder and stepped back.   
"Your first plan did not work, so you are trying to seduce me? You think I am a fool?" he shook his head "Get used to it little girl. I am not going anywhere, and in the following weeks... or maybe months... you have to live with my rules." he was so cold with her, and he turned his back at her and walked towards the door. "Your father is waiting for us," he added and stepped out from her room.   
"Fuck," he told to himself when he closed the door. It was close. He almost let her twist his head. He had to be saner than ever. That girl was clever and trigger too. She played that game well. What the hell is that special in her... he wiped his hair back. He could say no to supermodels, to the most amazing actresses... but not to a normal, average girl. Nonsense. The door finally opened and she stepped outside. She gave an angry look to him, then walked forward on the corridor, towards the dining hall. She was still limping, no matter how much she tried to act herself.   
"I assume..." Jon walked passed by her, to open the door " you are wearing high heels again." he made a face.  
"Did not win." she replied mockingly and showed toe to him, by pulling up her dress. She did not wait for his answer, she walked to the dining table and tried to give her best smile to her father. 

"So Jon Snow." Mr. Targaryen turned to him. The silence was huge during dinner no matter how much he wanted to start a conversation with them. They only give small short answers. "I'd like to know you a bit better. Tell us something about yourself." he was laughing and drank to his glass. It was his third or fourth whiskey during that dinner. "Doreah, bring one more" He raised her glass and turned to Jon. "You don't drink?" he looked at his glass and he did not even drink a sip.   
"Never while working, Dulls the senses." Jon pushed the glass away on the table.   
"More left for me" Mr. Targaryen raised it and drank all of it.   
"Dad I think it will be enough." Daenerys placed her hand to his arm. Jon was scanning her face. She worried about her father. That was clear by her look. Maybe he should have read the whole folder about the family.   
"Darling, it is just some whiskey." he laughed at her daughter. "Doreah!" he yelled again. "Where the hell is that maid?" he became more impatient.   
"I... look for her." Dany pushed her chair back and stood up, and that moment Jon stood up too. "You don't have to come with me. I am just going to the room next to us. Geez." she couldn't keep her mouth and she walked away. That moment did not even want to follow her, he just wanted to be polite.   
"I know..." Mr. Targaryen placed his hand to Jon's arms, and he was clearly drunk "I know she is hard to handle, but she is a very good girl. Very very good girl. I wish she wouldn't be that similar to her mother. She never listened to me either... and... " he lowered his head and started to cry. Jon had no idea how to handle those kinds of situations. He was not good with emotions. He was not good with people. He was just staring at him. "she died because of me." the old man continued. "It was my fault. Just mine."   
"Dad." Dany returned with a glass in her hand and her eyes stopped on her father. She gave her the glass and hugged him. "We've talked about it many times. It was not your fault." she tried to calm him down. "I have an idea... drink that last one and let's go to sleep." she was so kind and affectionate. She loved her father from deep in her heart. It couldn't be clearer. He drank the last glass and stood up. He leaned his daughter.  
"Good night, Jon Snow," she told him quickly, and then she paid all her attention to her father. After they left the room, Jon raised up the last glass. Why would she bring her another one, if she wanted him to stop a moment earlier? He smelled it. "Apple juice." He realized. That was not a question. He frowned and that moment he was sure... That girl was not ordinary or average... not at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Jon went to his room after he checked every corner of the huge house. It was not even a house. It was a palace. A modern version of it of course. He sat to the desk in his room and leaned back on the chair. The scene between Daenerys and her dad surprised him. He started to feel this girl was not as lost at all, as her father thought she is. He turned the key in the drawer lock and pulled it out. He grabbed the folder about the Targaryen family and walked with it to the bed. He threw the confidential document to the bed and untied his tie, then placed it perfectly to the back of the chair, then unbuttoned his shirt. One by one, slowly. His mind was somewhere else. It was not characteristic of him but he wanted to know more about them. He hung the shirt on a hanger and opened his belt. He was curious. He never needed to read those documents that Melissandre gave him. He just needed to know who is the target and who is the enemy. That was enough. He placed his shoes next to each other then pulled his pants off. He shook then folded his pants onto the hanger as well. He walked back to the bed, in his short black boxer, and laid down. He opened that folder so cautiously. He was not sure, why he does this. He always does his work according to the usual process. Without any connection to the people. He grabbed the picture of Daenerys and looked it more closely. His eyes stuck on her. He was looking at the photo at least for a minute. As if he could figure out from the picture why is she that special... he shook his head and placed the picture to his pillow, then opened the written documentation.

"Not specified." those words were in the file quite many times. Not his father's job, not his interests, not his business partners... Mother died. Accident. That was all and he knew after that night that was not enough, even worse it is not true. That man blamed himself because of her wife's death. There must be a reason for it. He turned a page, and that page contained many more details than the previous one. That page was about Daenerys Targaryen. Eventually, she was the one, who he needs to keep alive. Hair color. Brunette. More the mix of chestnut and chocolate. The perfect mix of it. Eye color. Green. He rolled his eyes. That is why he never needed to read those documents. The clerks never looked after anything. They just typed it to a page. Fill the missing data. Green. Those eyes were not green. Those eyes were ... like the sea. Or jade. No... those eyes were like emeralds. He had never seen a pair of eyes like her's before. Okay, that was hilarious. His thoughts. He needed to focus. Those were details, and he knew those details without reading those pages. He needed something else. Schools. She graduated s.c.l. in Psychology. He nodded appreciatively, and if that was not enough she took another exam in Management. In parallel. And he thought that woman is just a silly and doltish girl... who never had to work hard for anything in her life. Of course, the opportunity was still there... daddy bought those exams for her. He would not have been surprised. That happened many times in those upper circles. He moved on. Early Years. She competed in sports. She did outstanding performance in running, but she had to stop due to an ankle injury. So that was really an old problem. Additional sports activities. Skying. Skating. Riding. Mixed Martial Arts. His eyes stopped on that one. So self-defense is not so far from her. He wondered when she did those workouts. His eyes jumped to the next word, while his mind was still thinking about that one. Swimming. He frowned. So the thing is, she got bored of everything too soon - as those girls usually do - or she was a hyperactive child. He began to feel tired and rubbed his eyes. He checked the time on his watch. It passed midnight. Maybe he should really sleep, who knows what miss independent stubborn princess wants to do on the following day. He placed the documents and the photo back to the folder and lay on his back, as soon as he closed his eyes, he immediately falls asleep. 

However, the night had something else for him instead of sleeping. He moved his nose as if to smell something. He immediately recognized that violet and iris scent with a bit of vanilla in it. It was her perfume. Maybe it was just his mind what was playing with him. He needed to figure out how to get Daenerys Targaryen out of his head. When he felt something or someone touched his tight he opened his eyes quickly and took down his attacker. With a sudden and unforeseen move, he turned with her in the bed and crumpled her under himself. He squeezed her hands to the bed by the wrist but she was just smiling.   
"I know you want it too," Dany whispered so sensually, so wistfully. Her eyes mesmerized him. He tried to turn away, but when his gaze went down on her body, he was face to face to her perfect breasts. There was nothing on her, just a thin translucent black nightgown encompassed her body. He felt the heat between her tights. "Do it," she asked him lustfully and tried to reach his lips with hers.   
"We can't." he let her wrists away, he tried to resist. He had to resist, his mind knew it, but that moment it was hard to think with his mind.   
"We can." she grabbed him by his neck and kissed him. No one kissed him in that way ever before. That kiss was so intense, ardent, elated... her tongue easily could find the was to his tongue and she sounded some kinky moans while their lips were locked. She circled over him during that kiss, then pressed him to the bed by his chest. "I want you to fuck me." she straightened in his lap, then she just escaped his manhood from that tense boxer shirt, and before he could say anything he felt the heat of her wet pussy. From inside. He was in her. There was no turning back. He allowed himself to drift with the events. He let his cock ... his lust won over his mind. He grabbed her waist and pressed her more to his groin. He was so deep in her, and she let a loud moan out in pleasure. He did not care. Anyone could hear them but he couldn't care less. He wanted that damn witch who totally enchanted him. He wanted to please her, and he wanted her to please him. She had no idea what she has gotten into. He had many characteristic features, but being a kind and soft lover was not one of those. She was riding on his dick meanwhile her nails went deep into his chest. She moaned continuously and she was so close to her climax. He sat up and squeezed her naked body to his. He held her tightly so she couldn't move. He licked her neck once and clutched her hair at the nape of her neck.   
"You have no idea what you're involved in." he groaned.  
"Then show me." she moaned to his mouth and she tried to move her hips again. She wanted to ride him, but he shook his head.   
"I'll fuck you so hard, that you'll forget your fucking name." he was still holding her hair in his palm. He grabbed her waist and turned with her in the bed. Without a question, he placed her calf to his shoulder and thrust his cock deeper into her sex.  
"Yes!" she cried out and he adored it. "Yes, Jon! Yes!"  
"Say my name!" he ordered her firmly. He never really loved his name but hearing it so lustfully from her mouth was totally different. She almost begging her to fuck her more. Harder.   
"Jon! JON!" she barely could breathe and right before she could cum she looked straight to his eyes.  
"Jon? Hello?" her voice seemed distant and her mouth did not move while she was talking. Suddenly the picture was shattered in his mind and he opened his eyes. 

"JON! For fuck sake, I don't have time for that." she was continuously knocking on his door and her voice seemed nervous. "Okay, I had enough" she grabbed the door handle and stepped inside. He jumped up from the bed, but he was still under the influence of his sensual dream ... about her. Now she was wearing clothes. Many clothes. She was ready to leave somewhere. She opened her mouth to continue to quip him, but all the words stuck on her throat. She couldn't take her eyes off of his six-packs not to mention that package which bulged in his tight boxer. That was... impressive. His body. She was sure his clothes were hiding a muscular body, but that man was just fucking perfect. As the muscles appeared in his arms... the two perfect lines at the bottom of his abdomen towards his groin.   
"What is that so urgent that you could not wait?" he broke the silence between them and pulled a shirt on. That minute Dany lowered her head, then took a deep breath.   
"It is 8 am already. I should be at the gym." she rolled her eyes. "But if you want to go back to the bed and sleep until noon, just do it. I can go alone," she added.  
"Maybe if you would have deigned to inform me about your daily agenda, a day before, there won't be any problem at all." he stepped closer and staring at her face.   
"Jorah... Mr. Mormont knows everything about my daily routine." she shrugged her shoulder. "I do not think I should be the one who had to give you dividual information." she raised her brow. "You have a mouth use it," she added in a quite sardonic way.   
"I will." Jon narrowed his eyes. "A few minutes and we can leave."   
"Great." she forced a smile, but she did not move anywhere.   
"Would you go out, or you want to stare my body for a little more?" Jon smirked.  
"You are not that freaking perfect as you think you are." Dany pulled a face then turned her back at him and walked out of his room. How dare he... she wanted to choke him, she could have drowned him in a spoonful of water. He was so arrogant and shameless. Just a bold yob. She was walking up and down right in front of his room. He should have waited for her in front of her room before she woke up, but that way she would have not seen that perfect ABS. The sight worth it. She did not even notice when she bit her lower lip. She would have liked to see that package between his legs without clothes. Nature was generous for him. She smiled a bit. 

"Can we go or you continue dreaming?" Jon stepped next to her. Her smile was gone immediately.  
"I hope at least your dreams were worth it to miss my private training." she mocked him and walked forward. If she would have known. Jon took a deep breath. Her pompous behavior irritated him so much. He couldn't explain to himself, even so, why he longed for her that much. That dream... his dick even hardened in his pants for the thought how he was fucking her in that vision but that was the keyword. It was just his imagination. You just had to look at her. She was a good girl grown up in a golden cage by her father. Not to mention her father has quite deep connections with dubious figures. He would probably send assassins to the ones who try to touch his precious daughter. Nonetheless, he enjoyed how she became speechless when she saw his body. She couldn't act herself well. No, you can't. - he reminded himself. She is not an option. You can't fuck a protected person. That is your job. She is your job. Nothing else. He needed to repeat it in his head many times. He opened the car door for Daenerys but she just glanced at him and went to the other side of it. The driver's side.   
"What are you doing?" Jon kept his eyes on her, while she was trying to get into the car.   
"I am going to the gym to do my workout." Dany shrugged her shoulder.  
"It is my job to..."  
"No. It is not. I never needed a driver." she cut him. "Not to mention I would never let you drive my car." she finally got in and closed the door. Jon tried to not be upset, but it seemed she went back to the first routine. She tried to make him go away, with her attitude. He won't give her that pleasure. It was not him. She has to learn, not everything goes on the way she wanted. He opened the car door and got inside next to her.  
"To be honest, It is better in that way," he stated and leaned back at the seat. "At least if anyone tries to kidnap or attack you... my hands will be free to shot them." he held a small gun in his hand and placed it to his thigh. Her eyes stopped on that weapon. "Just try to not kill me. No matter how you want to do it," he added but he did not even turn to her direction. "I thought we are in a hurry. What are you waiting for?" Jon rolled his eyes and checked the ammo. 

The gym was not far away, but they did not say a word to each other. It would have only generated tension between them. They were like ice and fire, sharp opposites of each other... and despite this, they both attracted to the other, even if they would have never say it aloud. Jon kept his eyes on the rearview.   
"Turn right," he told her but he kept his eyes at the car behind them.   
"What?" Dany frowned.  
"I said turn right. Now." he was serious and manly. She glanced at the rearview, then she did that he asked. She turned right in the next chance. "Do not speed up," he warned her when he felt she pushed the accelerator more. He was still staring at the car behind them. It followed them. That was clear at that moment.   
"Jon," Dany said his name quietly.  
"Now pay attention to me." he checked his gun again and he was so stern. "Do what I say, without any question. If I say stop, you're gonna stop. If I say run, you're gonna run. Do you understand?" Jon told her in a very sombre way. Dany was afraid, she tried to not panic. "Do you understand?" He asked her again and turned to her. "I don't care about your hysteria or stubbornness. Your life can depend on it." he raised his voice. "Do you understand Daenerys?"   
"Yes," she answered and nodded a bit, but her voice was so thin. The strong woman who she really is disappeared.   
"Turn right. Again. Now." Jon was level-headed. "Okay, there is an alley." he continued. "There" he pointed to the following narrow cross street. "Turn." he directed her and she followed his commands. "Stop." he took a deep breath. "Now... Get out of the car and run as fast as you can. Inside. That door." he pointed to a collapsed building door in that alley.   
"Jon I..." her voice was trembling.   
"Now!" he repeated and he saw in the other car in the rearview. It was his own terrain, he knew every corner of that place. He opened the door at the same time as Daenerys and she started to run. A man jumped out from the other car, but before he could do a shot Jon did his. Straight through his chest, right into the heart. Jon glanced at the way and saw how the door closed after Daenerys. He hid behind the car door. The other man cast several shots to him, and he counted those shots. "Six" Suddenly he stood up and shot their attacker both legs. He couldn't make a mistake. Another reason why he was the best in this. He walked to the man, who was soaking in the blood, writhing on the ground. He looked straight to his face.  
"Who sent you?" Jon asked the man. "Who is the principal?"   
"You can't save her Jon Snow. You're gonna fail. This time you're gonna fail... and I regret only that I won't see it with my own eyes." the man laughed at him "Do it. Kill me!" he shouted. "Kill me! Kill..." he couldn't finish his last sentence. Jon had enough. Shot in the throat without batting an eye. "One vermin less." Jon was watching how the blood gushing from his body. He looked around again. Thoroughly. Paying attention to every detail. There was no one else around there. Just two people, in such an amateur way... and they knew... he was the one to have a charge on her. They have been sacrificed... to warn him, but why? His mind was racing meanwhile he went after Daenerys. 

"Daenerys," he called her and walking inside. It was a ruined building from outside, but a real luxury one from inside. Full of modern computers, devices, and many other electric things, that Dany never saw in her life. She was standing in front of some monitors, completely frozen. The whole area can be observed in that room. Jon realized she probably saw the whole scene that happened outside. That he killed those men. Both of them, without hesitation, and he was sure that what she had seen was utterly freak her out. It is not a coincidence that he did not have a serious relationship with anyone. Or any relationship. It would not fit in his life. This life. The life he had chosen and in the life in which he was the best.   
"They're gone. We'll wait a little longer then we can go." he broke the silence in the room and wiped his gun with a cloth.   
"You've killed them." Dany finally said it aloud.  
"That is my job." Jon placed his colt to the table next to Dany and went to the kitchen. Washed his hands. For him, it was just another average day, and he did his job. He wiped his hands and turned back to Daenerys.   
"You have to forget your car and your daily routine. Probably too many know about it. I assume you always go to certain places at a specific time." he raised his eyes at her. "You don't have to give up anything... just replan those programs." He was talking so objectively. "I take care of the rest." he grabbed his gun and placed it back to his belt, under his jacket.   
"How? You are just going to kill them without hesitation?" she questioned him, and tears glistened in her eyes.   
"You know that they wanted to kill you, right?" Jon made a face and narrowed his eyes.   
"How do you know?" she raised her voice. "As I saw you did not give them any chance to explain anything. Just shot them." she tried to act strong, but her voice trembled.   
"Let me do my job, without questioning me, and I will then ensure that you can live your life a bit longer because they can't shoot your head through the car window." he leaned closer to her and made the rules clear.   
"Who are you?" Dany couldn't spit out anything else.   
"Probably the only one who can keep you alive." he raised his brow and that was the first moment when they were standing face to face and his eyes stuck on her lips, but it did not last longer than a moment. "I take you home now, and we think through who may want to see you dead." he stepped out from her way and gestured her to go. They reached her car, and he opened the door for her. Now she accepted the passenger seat. She did not feel able to drive. She tried to summarizing the things in her head. So her dad was right and someone wants to kill her, so he hired another killer to keep her alive. The way he shot that man. Dany glanced at Jon. There was no emotion in his face. On his grouchy but damn good-looking face. At least now she understood why he turns her on. She always attracted to bad guys. Through his father's fault, she met many such men in her life, those times she was that silly to believe those men want something serious from her. They wanted her to be just their lover ... a third of fourth in the line, the others did not even look at her because of her father. She knew from the first moment that man... that Jon Snow is not like the other guys. Those were just bodyguards. Without a gun, without modern techniques. There were some who did not even know any combat techniques. That was ridiculous. 

"You mentioned for your father yesterday, that you want to take some self-defense courses." Jon brought her back from her thoughts.  
"Why does it matter?" she shrugged her shoulders.  
"Is there a suitable place for it in the palace where you live?" he glanced at her, while he was driving.   
"Palace? I am glad that you still in the mood to make those kinds of comments." she rolled her eyes and looked out at the window.  
"Are there or not? Why you just... not able to answer one question clearly, once?" he sighed.   
"We have a huge cinema room in the basement which is empty. Clearly enough?" she frowned.   
"Then we'll start that training today." he nodded.  
"Is there something which are you not good?" she looked at him skeptically. "More precisely what you think you are not good at?"   
"If you are dealing with something you need to do it well," he answered, and turned in front of the Targaryen mansion with the car. "Take a bath. Eat something, and we'll start in an hour, while we discuss everything." he opened the car door and just got out from it. Jorah opened the door for Daenerys and helped her to get out of it.   
"You got back very quickly. Anything happened?" he asked her.   
"No. Nothing." Dany shook her head. "I was not in the mood for training today, so I've changed my mind in halfway there." she did not want to tell him. Not until she gets to know more about it. About him. She needed answers. "Ahm. Jorah... dad is..."  
"Departed at dawn. As planned. And he asked us to not try to call or reach him in the next couple of days." Jorah escorted Daenerys to the entrance of the house.   
"Do you know where he went?" Dany turned to him.  
"You know I can't tell you. I can't do it." Jorah shook his head. "For your protection."  
"I am kind of had enough that everyone keeps saying that," she commented and pushed the door violently. One last time she is going to do that he asked. She'll take a bath and then she'll show him she is not that fallen and defenseless as they think she is, and she is gonna tell him, that she doesn't want him to kill people because of her. That was not right. He should just arrest those people and inform the police about them. She stopped in front of the mirror in her room. She'll be able to do it. She'll survive. With or without Jon Snow's help. 


	3. Chapter 3

Daenerys made a ponytail on the top of her head. She checked herself once more in the mirror. The tiny black sports bra and those leggings fit perfectly to her body. She had no idea what Jon Snow wanted to teach her, how to shot someone? She rolled her eyes at the thought. It was clear that is his method. No questions, just use a gun. If that is his plan, she'll close the training very fast. She grabbed a towel and her gourd and walked to his room. One knock, nothing. Two knock. Still silence. Just the same as in the morning. She placed her hand to the door handle but hesitated for a minute. Maybe he is dressing. Or taking a shower. She pulled her hand back and checked her smartwatch. The hour he said passed already, and she was his employer. He was just... subaltern like others in the house. She always treated everyone respectfully but she hated when anyone keeps her waiting. She opened the door and walked inside, but the room seemed empty. She looked around once more. She spotted his shirt and pants perfectly hung on the wardrobe door. The shoes fitted side by side. The bed was also cast. Perfectly. The room was severely neat, except for one thing. She walked closer to his bed, and her eyes stopped on the folder. She knew she should not open it, but her curiosity was bigger than that. She looked around quickly once more, then stretched her hand towards the folder. She almost reached it when the room door opened and she jumped further from the bed.  
"What are you doing here?" Jon was staring at her, then his eyes stopped on the folder. "Have you ever heard of privacy?" he walked to the bed and grabbed the map. He quickly placed it to a drawer and locked it with a key.   
"I came as you ordered." she sighed and acted as nothing happened. "And you're late. It is better if you know I hate to wait. For anyone."  
"You show strangely enough that you are grateful." Jon raised his brow and walked to his wardrobe.   
"Why should I be grateful? Because you killed people for me?" she crossed her arms.   
"They wanted to kill you, can you catch this up with your tiny little brain?" he turned to her and asked her edgily. He almost ripped the shirt off from his body to change it to another. She couldn't help herself, to not stare his muscular back. "This fucking world is much more shitty than you think it is. They were murderers." he continued ardently before she could say anything. "If I did not kill them, probably they would have been the ones who kill you." he picked up another shirt. "It might be easier for me to do that." he turned to her and walked closer. "But unfortunately I can't," he told straight to her face.   
"Oh, yeah. I almost forgot the money that my dad pays you is more important." she made a step towards him and kept her eyes on his eyes. "I would be wondering how much I am worth to my father." she made a comment.  
"Enough to protect you," Jon answered. Their faces were close, she could feel his breath on her lips. "Can we go?" he frowned.  
"It was not me, who was not here in time." she walked passed by him and pushed him by her shoulder. Jon closed his eyes for a second and took a deep breath. He will choke her with his bare hands if she'll continue this. The only problem with that thought ... that he imagined that choke in such a different situation. In his bed, meanwhile, she is screaming in pleasure during he gave many orgasms to her. Finally, he tried to get the thought out of his mind and walked after her. They went down to the basement.

A long and little dark corridor leads them to the room where they wanted to go. The silence was huge especially compared to the rest of the house.   
"You don't come down too often as I see," Jon stated meanwhile he was looking around.   
"I have come here many times when I was a child." Dany stopped and placed her hand in one of the cabinets. "I wanted to escape from the quarrel of my parents and I did not want to hear my father's business either. Sometimes he was downright violent," she remembered. "I mean with his... subalterns. Mom tried to warn him many times." she took a deep breath. "That way." she pointed to a room and opened the door. A huge cinema screen was there but the whole room was empty. "For some reason, no one was looking for me here." she sighed.   
"That means your parent's relationship was not too good?" Jon asked her.  
"They loved me more than anything. Both of them. In different ways but... they tried to make me believe everything is fine between them." she shrugged her shoulder. "But I knew it is not."  
"Why your father blames himself because of your mother's dad?" the question just came out of his mouth. Dany surprised and raised her brow.  
"He is not..." she shook her head.  
"He does. He told me that night when we had that dinner. When you brought him some apple juice instead of whiskey." Jon tried to be honest with her. He wanted to understand. "Was it his fault? The spoiled family relationships can... destroy many things and that would have explained why you did that many sport activities back then."  
"Do not try to analyze the situation. You are not a psychologist." Dany rolled her eyes.  
"Yeah, that is your specialty."Jon placed his hands to his pocket and he realized too late, that he should have not said it aloud.   
"What... How... how do you know that I have a college degree in psychology? " Dany turned to him immediately. She finally get it. "That is in the folder, isn't it? My life." she realized immediately.   
"I don't know what are you talking about." Jon tried to avoid giving her answer, then walked some steps in the room.  
"Do not lie to me," Daenerys told him firmly. "I've never mentioned it, neither my childhood and how many sports I tried after my ankle broken. I saw that folder in your bed." she kept her eyes on him.  
"We need to know the protected person." Jon turned back to her and admitted.   
"So you know everything about me. Great." she hated it. She doesn't want him to know anything about her. She doesn't want him to get closer to her.   
"Not everything." Jon sighed and pulled out two bandages from his pocket. "For example, I have no idea how long and when you trained in martial arts, and that may be important now." he handed the bandage to her. She was staring at his face for a minute, then took the bandage out from his hand, rolled up around her palm. That was not the first time she had done it. It was clear.   
"I can't defend myself with words, and I won't just shot anyone with a colt, who is trying to attack me, so we should start this." she turned her back at him, raised her arms above her head, and stretched out. She was so perfect. Every piece of her. Her shape. She bent down and stretched her back as well. He wanted to go right behind her, grabbed her by her waist, and just... feel her. Feel the warmth of her pussy around his cock, hear her moans. What the hell was wrong with him? He turned away and tried to think about something else. 

"Show me what you know," Jon told her a minute later and they were standing face to face. "I am going to attack you."  
"Oh I am sure others will warn me before they do it," she commented mockingly, but the next moment he was there, close to her, grabbed her arm, and turned her into his embrace. Squeezed her to his body, she barely could move. Her butt touched his groin. Their whole bodies were compressed.   
"It has been easy so far. You have to do it better," he smirked and told her with his deep and sexy voice. She felt his breath on her neck. It aroused her. He aroused her. "That's it?" he quips her and Dany narrowed her eyes. She won't give him that pleasure. She jostles him away from her body with her butt, then she slipped down out from his arms and with a quick move she wanted to punch him in the face but he stopped her fist with his hand. "Almost, but it was a..." he tried to praise her, but before he could finish the sentence she kicked him at his most sensitive part and he released her hand.   
"I hope it hurts." she was satisfied.  
"That was..." Jon tried to stand up, but he kept his hand on his cock. "Insidious." he swallowed.   
"I went various martial arts for ten years." she was staring at him. She loved to see how it hurts him. He deserved it. "Karate, Krav Maga, Kenpo, Jujutsu... to mention only the most important ones." she rolled her eyes. "Oh and kick-box. Those were my favorites." she crossed her arms in front of her body.   
"I see." he finally could stand up totally. "Let's try something else." at the moment he finished the sentence, he grabbed her and pressed her to the ground, and she felt something between her ribs. He was leaning over her. "Your technique is good. But you are slow." Jon mentioned and he couldn't look anywhere else just straight into her emerald eyes. Their noses touched. "You are already dead." his tone changed. He almost whispered those words to her and she felt how he pulls out the pistol barrel from her ribs. She took advantage of the moment and rolled over him, grab the gun and throw it away, then squeezed his wrist to the ground, while she was sitting on his lap. Squeezed him between her tights. They both panted. She felt as if something was hardening in his pants. She surprised, and he saw it in her face. He was stronger than her. He escaped from her hands, grabbed her wrists, and sat up, clenched her hands behind her back. Their faces were even closer. They both wanted to kiss the other, even if they knew that is not right.   
"So..." she whispered and her lips almost touched his. "Do I have to go ... faster with my moves?" he felt how her lips brushed his lower lip while she was talking. That was the line. The limit that they could not cross. Not just because it wouldn't be right, but they could barely stand each other anyway. "How fast do you like me to go?" she closed her eyes, to kiss him, but he coughed and turned his head away from her.   
"Much faster." he became that unbearable asshole again. He almost pushed her out of his laps and stood up quite quickly. He stepped away from her and tried to put his thoughts together. "Ahm... I don't understand why you want to go to self-defense courses." he tried to change the topic. "You are better in this... what can they give for you?" he frowned. Dany was still sitting on the floor. She hated him from the bottom of her heart. She hated the feeling that he brought out from her. She wanted him, she wanted him to grab her, press her to the wall, open her legs, and fuck her brains out, but it was clear, that will never happen if it depends on him. Maybe it was better in this way. She stood up and dusted her leggings.   
"The right question is... what I can give to them." she looked to his eyes. "Let me know when you looked through my daily routine, and what I have to change in it." she avoided looking at him.  
"I..." Jon wanted to answer, but she already left him there. 

She was mad at him. She wanted to scream. What the hell is wrong with that man? She can't understand. She felt he wanted it. He wanted her, no matter what he tried to make her believe. His cock became rock hard when she was sitting in his lap, and the way he stares her lips. It was so damn obvious, meanwhile, he kept turning her down. At the very beginning, she wanted to seduce him because she knew if she tells her father, that he kissed her or wanted to have sex with her, her dad would have sent him away from the house. Immediately... but now, she hated to admit it, but she wanted that damn man with his perfect ABS, flawless butt ... and she even loved his beyond all bearing personality. She found it irresistible. "What the hell Dany?" she sat to the edge of the bed, asked herself, and placed her face to her palms. No. It was not right. She should be glad that nothing happened between them. He was a murderer. He killed two people right in front of her eyes. With cold blood, how it can be possible, she still wanted him. He drew her... like a magnet. She heard a knock on the door.  
"Yes?" she answered and tried to act cool. She won't show her real feelings to him, but it was not Jon.  
"Miss Targaryen I..." she started and she looked worried.  
"What happened?" she immediately stood up from her bed and walked to her maid. "Doreah?"  
"I... we... we... have some guests and Mr. Mormont ordered me to instruct you to not show up there until..." she tried to explain Daenerys, but Doreah was sure she won't listen to her... and she was right. She couldn't even finish the sentence, but Daenerys went passed by her despite the request. She was not careful. She was too brave and too reckless. She hurried down on the stairs, and she literally ran into Jon. She did not even glance at him but walked on. Jon immediately knew there is something wrong. 

"We just want to have some words with him." A huge, tattooed man with long hair was standing face to face with Jorah. He looked menacing.   
"As I already informed you, Mr. Targaryen is not here. He traveled from the states. Indefinitely." Jorah was so forceful, nonetheless, he knew that mafia guy could kill him with his bare hands. He was not young, but he served the Targaryen family since he was a teenager. Daenerys almost stormed into the room. Jorah couldn't believe she did exactly the opposite that he asked her.   
"What the hell do you want here Drogo?" she asked him confidently. She knew that man is fraught with danger... she knew many things about him and all the important thing is she wanted to keep him away from her family and especially from her father. She did not care about the risks.   
"My darling" Drogo gave a satisfied smile to Jorah, then turned to the young woman. "Your beauty enchants me more and more. Day by day." he stepped closer to her and stretched his hand towards Daenerys. She ignored that move.   
"I asked, what are you doing here?" she tried to act so sure of herself.   
"You are very odious today, sweetheart," Drogo stated, then stepped to the fireplace. "I just wanted to have some words with your father." he took a photo frame from the top of the fireplace.   
"As I know, he finished with all business with you." she narrowed her eyes. "So I don't think that you should talk about anything." she followed Drogo with her eyes, but she also saw the two frightening men at the other side of the room. She noticed from the corner of her eyes, how Jorah tried to get closer to her, slowly and almost unremarked.   
"That not works in this way, darling." Drogo turned back to her and frowned. "You can't get out of this." he placed the picture back to its place. "And the sad thing is your family can't get out of it either. There are times when they have to pay for your fault." he walked closer to Daenerys again and he raised his finger and showed Jorah to stop. "Otherwise it is surprising that he left you here. Alone. Without protection." he raised his hand and tried to caress her cheek. She let him, but she was staring at him with so much disgust in her face. "I thought he'll ... preserves you as his most feared treasure," he smirked. 

"If I am not wrong, Miss Targaryen does not welcome you in her house." the deep, self-confident voice came from her back. Jon was leaning against the doorway, then he started to walk slowly towards them.   
"A new baby sitter. I am impressed." Drogo laughed. "I've told your father many times that you should have retired the old man" he glanced towards Jorah "a long time ago. Though I am not sure that ... one... can protect you either." he eyed him up and down.   
"I don't think we knew each other." one of his hand was in his pocket, meanwhile he stretched his other hand towards Drogo. "Jon Snow."  
Drogo's reaction told everything. He knew that name. He knew him. Dany noticed it. He accepted Jon's hand and shook it, but he remained in silence. "Drogo the Khal."   
"I think you should go now. Miss Targaryen has a tight schedule and she... is already late." Jon made it clear. He did not say anything wrong, but the way he said it. It sounded so threateningly. "I don't have to repeat the request, right?" Jon kept his eyes on the mafia guy's face.   
"Tell your father." Drogo pulled his arm back from Jon "He should call me when he arrives home." he was disappointed, and instruct the two other men to follow him. Jorah walked them to the entrance door. They were left alone in the room.   
"Then now it is time." Jon turned to her, and he was so strung "to finally tell me the fucking truth about the fucking things around your screwed up family." he raised his voice. Dany swallowed. "Now!" Jon almost ordered her. Dany trembled when he raised his voice.   
"They were the ones, who killed my mother." she barely could say those words and she was not able to tell more. She looked into his eyes, for a moment, then just left him there. She wiped her tears away quickly. She did not want anyone to notice how broken she really is. 

"Daenerys." She almost reached the stairs when Jorah called her back. She sighed.  
"I know what you want to say." She giggled a big "but I had to come down and look into his fuck..." she turned meanwhile said those things but the words stuck on her throat. "Steve."   
A tall and handsome man was standing right next to Jorah and both were smiling. He was wearing a suit. A quite expensive one. His light brown hair was perfectly combed. There was a beautifully composed bouquet in his hand.   
"Mr. Rogers just arrived. At least we can say we have a welcomed guest today." Jorah explained then walked further from them. Dany walked closer to Steve slowly. She did not expect him to be here.  
"What are you doing here?" She asked him kindly. She kept the distance from him. They knew each other... thanks to their fathers, but that did not mean she wanted to get closer to him.   
"I've just arrived from Boston and I thought... I ... " he stuttered a bit and he was clearly embarrassed. "Don't you want to join me... for a dinner or something?" he smiled at her.   
"Steve." Dany sighed. "My father is not in town. You don't have to act as you care about me." she acted with him so differently than with Jon. She was kind and sweet.   
"I do care about you, Daenerys. I don't have to act." he raised his brow and looking into her eyes. That was the moment when Jon also stepped out from the hall and the sight of the couple shocked him a bit. He wanted to go closer to them immediately, but Jorah put his arm in front of him to stop.   
"He is a family friend." the old man added. "You don't have to intervene."   
Jon glanced at him, but as he hadn't heard a word, he walked on. Towards them.   
"You look great. That beard looks good on you." Dany adjusted Steve's collar. She saw Jon from the corner of her eyes. Of course, she did. If he doesn't want her... well... she is gonna show him, that she doesn't need him.   
"I can tell the same. Not about the beard but..." Steve laughed a bit. "Although, I have to mention you look a bit undressed for a restaurant." he looked at her from tip to toe.   
"I'll ask for half an hour and ...I fix myself." Dany kept her eyes on his face, and she left her hand on his chest. "Jon" he finally stepped next to them. He could have killed that man only with his eyes. Daenerys was contented. She exactly wanted that reaction. Steve turned to him, with a questioning look. "Steve." Daenerys grabbed his arm and stood so close to him. "This is Jon Snow. My... new bodyguard. You know..." she rolled her eyes. "My father insisted to have one, especially while he is away." there was nonchalance in her voice.   
"Or longer. He did not hire me only for a few weeks." Jon stated then stretched his hand towards Steve. "And you?"

"Steve Rogers. I am... an old friend of the family." he introduced himself and shook Jon's hand.   
"And he is my fiancé," Dany added quickly. Both of them turned to her surprised. "What?" she glanced at Steve. "Neither do our fathers make a secret of it."   
"I know... I just..." Steve smiled under his nose.   
"I haven't even given you a chance." she squeezed his arm. "Maybe I should try." she flirted him. She did it on purpose, and she loved to see how Jon was seething from inside. She knew it wasn't fair with Steve. He was a kind and well-behaved man. Most women could have killed anyone to have him. To call themselves his bride, meanwhile Daenerys ... just did not care. He was the coolest bachelor, but she doesn't want him. She never could look at him as a man. She doesn't want that life, that he can offer to her. The life of a rich wife, who just have to sit home and spend her time in clothing stores and beauty salons. It was just... not her. Her father never understands that. He wanted her to marry him, to have a better life. To clear her name, their family name. He wanted to cut the threads that bind her to his dark dealings... with the gangland. He decided it right after her mother died. "I'll be back. Just feel yourself... at home." she caressed his arm then turned to leave.  
"May I ask where do you want to go? I am afraid I can't let you leave the house." Jon took a deep breath and enlightened her.   
"My father was quite clear about that." she did not turn back to him. "I can leave the house anytime when I want to. If you come with me," she told him mockingly, then turned back to him. "And I want to go to dinner with my fiancé" she emphasized the last word ". And you are coming with us. Of course, if you take a shower." she made a face. "You're gonna sit to another table. Alone. That is how you love to spend your time, don't you? Alone." she was talking so ironically. "You better hurry Jon Snow. I hate to wait for anyone." she raised her brow then she walked up the stairs. Leaving them behind. 


	4. Chapter 4

Jon was upset. He still did not really understand the situation around the Targaryen family. If they knew that Drogo the Khal - it sounded so hilarious in his head - was the one who is responsible for her mother's death why they did not do anything? He wanted to know more. He didn't understand why... he just wanted to help them somehow, and he wanted to keep that damn irritating woman alive. He checked himself in the mirror. He can't believe he has to accompany them to a date when the situation is that ... chaotic. Not to mention he couldn't get out of his head the words "he is my fiancé" That was another reason why he should suppress his feelings and his desires towards her, and think with a clear mind, but no matter how hard he tried to do it, he couldn't think about anything else just that hysterical and willful girl, who continuously mocking him. Jon pulled out his phone from his pocket and dialed.   
"Melissandre, hi." he started and walked to the window.   
"What a surprise. I thought it will be a longer mandate. Do not tell me you already finished." she surprised.  
"No. I... there ... are more mess around this family than I thought," he admitted. "I need your help."  
"Jon Snow asking for help." Melissandre laughed a bit. "Another surprise." she leaned back to her chair in the office. "what can I do for you?"  
"I need information. About someone." he pulled the curtain a bit with his finger, and his eyes stopped on the luxury Audi which was standing right in front of the house. There was a man laying to the car. Probably his security, or driver. He made a face, then turned back to his desk.

Daenerys got ready. As she promised. Not half an hour passed. Her hair perfectly strands fell before her shoulders. Covered her bare shoulders above that tiny, little black mini dress she chose to wear that night.   
"Your father was right. Sometimes you should wear a bit more clothes on." she heard Jon's deep voice from behind her. He was amazed by her beauty, but he hated that dress at the same time. It barely covered anything. Dany sighed and rolled her eyes, then turned to Jon.  
"I'm glad to see you got ready on time." she decided to ignore his comment, while he was walking closer to her.   
"I thought we agreed, that you won't leave the house in a shoe like that one." he glanced at her foot. She was wearing high heels again. A black shining one.   
"We did not agree on anything. You've told me I shouldn't, but I want to wear those," she answered warily. "It perfectly fits with my dress."   
"It's pretty bold that call this... something..." he looked at her body "on you... a dress."   
"Oh my god, so sorry if I disappoint you," she said to him tauntingly and stepped more closer, looked deep into his eyes. "Let me enlight you, I didn't dress for you, so I don't care about your opinion." she was talking so slowly. The tension between them was huge, both of them felt it. "Get used to it." she hissed, but before she could turn and leave him there, he grabbed her arm. Dany turned her head and fixed her eyes on his hand, then slowly raised her eyes at his face. Jon opened his mouth to say something, then swallowed a quite big one.   
"I thought the things happened in the morning... make you a little bit careful." he frowned and avoided looking into her eyes.   
"Sure. That is why I allowed you to come with us," she stated with a grimace and wanted to pull her arm out from his hand, but he did not let her. "I have a date. Let me go," she warned him.  
"Have you always been so unbearable?" Jon released her arms and rolled his eyes.   
"I could ask the same thing from you." she hit back.  
"Are there any problems?" Jorah appeared not too far from them in the corridor. "Mr. Rogers is still waiting and ..."  
"No. There is not any problem at all." she was staring at Jon's face, then she left him behind. She walked passed by Jorah quite quickly. Jon sighed, then wanted to follow her, but Jorah stopped him by his chest.  
"You better forget her. Sooner is better." Jorah stated, and patted his shoulder, then just walked away. Jon shook his head. The past days started to resemble a ridiculous nightmare. 

Dany walked down on the stairs, and she was careful. Clung to the railing. Jon was right those shoes were the dumbest idea of her, but she would never admit that. Especially not to him.   
"Wow." Steve forgot to breathe when he spotted her on the stairs. Dany smiled a bit, and when she finally reached the ground floor, she relaxed a bit. Steve stretched his arm towards her, and she wrapped her arms around it.   
"You're speechless." she gave him a smile.  
"It's your fault." he glanced at her, and he looked proud and satisfied. He straightened himself. "You look... magnificent." he tried to find the perfect word.   
"Come on." she played the innocent embarrassed girl. "It is just ... an old dress which I found at first in my closet."   
"Sure." she heard how Jon made a comment about her words, meanwhile, he walked passed by them. He opened the entrance and looked around. He indicated them to not come out yet.   
"He takes his job... seriously" Steve nodded.  
"That's all he has. His job. At least in that, he must be good." she couldn't shut her mouth.   
"You don't really like him" Steve raised his brow.  
"I ... just... hate when my dad treats me as a child. That is all." she rolled her eyes, but she couldn't take her eyes off of Jon. He looked sexy and she had no idea how that damn suit could look that good on him. After he makes sure the place is safe, he turned to them and waved with his hand. Steven escorted Dany to his car, but Jon stepped on their way.  
"She's coming with me," Jon looked straight to Steve's eyes. "Just give me the address."   
"I am sorry, but that is a date."  
"Yes, and I want to be sure, that she'll arrive in one piece to that date," he added. "I'll take her there, or she is not going anywhere." he made it clear.  
"I am fucking enough of you." Dany released Steve and delivered her option, a bit too ardently.   
"The feeling is mutual." he made a sarcastic face. "Get in the car." he nodded with his head, towards his car. Dany narrowed her eyes, she was out of her mind, but finally, she did that he asked. She did not want any scene in front of Steve's eyes.   
"I don't think you should talk with her like that way," Steve mentioned when Dany left them. Jon needed every inch of his body, to not give a hot-headed answer to him.   
"As soon as ... "he sighed "She finally understands her life is in danger, and she'll behave that way, I'll talk with her in another way. I promise." he told him sardonically. "We will follow you." he turned his back at Steve and walked to his car. 

"You've decided to ruin my night, don't you?" Daenerys made a sulky face.   
"His driver sent some details to someone." Jon kept his eyes on the car in front of them. Watched how Steve got in. "Now, again." he watched how the driver looked around after he closed the door after Steve, and press a button on his phone, then looked around again before he got into the car.   
"You combine things. Steve is a very old friend of the family." Dany sighed.   
"I am not worried about the pretty boy," he answered while he started the engine. He went after the other car. Followed them close.   
"It's annoying that you are always like that," Dany mentioned then turned to the window.  
"Like a man, who wants to keep you alive? I am sorry," he asked back and shook his head a bit.   
"Like... Serious and edgy." Dany lowered her head and answered. "Do you even... relax sometimes?" she asked him while she pulled her tiny dress down on her legs. Jon noticed it from the corner of his eyes and just smiled a bit about her.   
"Sometimes, when I am not working" he admitted.   
"How?" Dany glanced at him.  
"What?" Jon turned to her for a moment then back.   
"How do you usually take a break? What do you usually do then? " she shrugged her shoulder.   
"Climbing. Traveling. Flying."   
"Flying?" Dany frowned.  
"Yes, I have a pilot license too. I know it is unbelievable. Another thing that I know." he heard her voice in his head. He made a parody of her, with his voice and his face.   
"It's sounds... kinda cool." Dany nodded.  
"Not any mocking remarks? Should I have to worry?" Jon glanced at her again.   
"I just wanted to have a normal conversation." she took a deep breath "but if you are capable of it... just forget it." she turned to the window again.  
"What do you want?" Jon frowned.  
"Gosh, do I have to want something when I am kind?" she turned to him a bit with her whole body.   
"Don't be offended, but it's not typical of you." he looked at her, and his eyes stopped on her eyes for a bit too long. "Your dress," he stated after some seconds, without even looking down then turned back to the wheel. Dany looked down, and she did not even notice earlier, that her dress was sliding up on her tights, and her black underwear can be seen. She pulled the dress down. "I've told you ... that you should wear more clothes," he smirked. Steve's car stopped, next to a quite elite restaurant.   
"Open the glove compartment," Jon told to Dany, while he kept his eyes on Steve. She did, and there were some small pistols there. "Put one to your bag."  
"But..." Dany wanted to contradict him.  
"Please." Jon turned to her and looked to her eyes. He doesn't use that word so often, he doesn't give any guns to women too often but he knew that she is not a lost, helpless girl. "I know you can defend yourself, and ... if the situation turns wrong, it can help." he grabbed one of the smallest colts and gave it to her hand. She looked around and slipped it to her tiny black bag. "It was not that hard, is it?" she could have sworn, she saw a half-smile on his face. 

They took their seats. Only the three of them, and Jon saw from the window, his driver left the place. He sat to another table, but close enough. He could easily hear the things that they were talking about. He insisted to sat to a place from where he could see the entrance, but outside too.   
"I have to admit, I was not sure, he'll really bring you here." Steve leaned closer to Dany and told her quietly.   
"Why wouldn't he?" she slip into the glass, then glanced at Jon for a moment. She wondered when was the last time he was in love. Has he ever been in love? Is there anyone or anything at all who or what is important to him? Instead of money. What could have happened in his childhood... in his early years ... what is the reason why he chose to live that life. She had many questions in her head. Maybe... she wants that man this much because she can never get him. Human psychology. We always want the unattainable things more.   
"Daenerys?" Steve's voice disturbed her thoughts. "Are you even listening to me?"   
"Yeah, sure. Sorry." she frowned and tried to smile. "I ... had a hard day."  
"Did he hurt you?" Steve leaned closer again.   
"What?" Dany surprised and reeled back a bit from Steve.   
"You can tell me." he placed his hand to her hand on the table. Jon tried to not pay any attention to it but could have exploded. He hated that he can touch her. He hated that she is so close to him. Focus Jon. He tried to keep his mind clear. He did not hear their words, they paid attention to talk so quietly. He started to rotate a fork between his fingers.   
"How does that came to your mind?" Dany shook her head.   
"I can see how aggressive and quick-tempered he is," Steve mentioned and glanced at Jon. "If you want..." he turned back to Daenerys. "I can arrange it with your father. To make him disappear." he looked at her face. "It is just a call." she felt how he was holding her hand more tightly.   
"It is not necessary." Dany pulled her hand back and placed it to her lap. "He just does his job, and I feel safe when he is around."  
"I thought you hate that he is around." Steve raised his brow.   
"Can we just talk about something else?" Dany lost her patience and raised her voice a bit. Jon immediately squinted at them. He rolled that fork quicker. "I am sorry." Dany realized she should not be odious. She wanted to come to that dinner because she wanted to make Jon jealous. She wanted to bring out his feelings ... if he has any feelings at all. "Did I mention I had a hard day?" she smiled at Steve and caressed his hand on the table. She took it with her both hands and leaned closer to him. "I just want to have a ... normal night, with a normal guy. Like you." she gave him an alluring smile. "And enjoy this dinner. I did not really have... "she was caressing his hand "any date since my mother... passed away."  
"I was already trying to invite you..." Steve stated in a sweet tone and he placed his other palm to her hands.   
"I did not give you a chance. But... not because of you. I mean ... I hated the idea that our parents decided above our heads, that we should get married." she shrugged her shoulder. "I believe you felt the same."   
"No. I did not." Steve kept his eyes on her "I was happy, to be honest. You are one of the most wonderful women I've ever met. It was clear from the first moment." he placed his fingers to her chin and pulled her a bit closer. "And it is more clearer now," he whispered and he wanted to kiss her. Before their lips could have met, Jon let the fork fall from his fingers, and it snaps on the plate. Dany turned to his direction and that way she could avoid that kiss. "I... " she turned back to Steve "I need to ... go to the toilet." she swallowed and stood up. Steve stood up too just as Jon at the other table. She did not look at him, she just walked towards the Powder room. 

"I don't think she needs help there." Steve stepped in the way of Jon.   
"Move." Jon tried to act calm.   
"How much does her father pay to you?" Steve asked him "I know it's about the money. I'll pay more if you leave her alone and disappear. I have my security guards. They can take care of her." he tried to be firm.  
"I strongly doubt it." Jon murmured under his nose, then looked to Steve "I don't need your money." he wanted to walk pass by him, but he stood his way again.  
"I don't ask again to move out of my way." Jon became fidgety.   
"Otherwise?" Steve raised his brow.   
"Gentlemen. Is there any problem?" one of the waiters walked to them but they were just staring at each other. "Would you please arrange this... outside?" the waiter asked in a bit of fear.   
"There is nothing to arrange," Steve mentioned and adjusted his suit. Jon finally could pass by them without a word and reached the entrance of the toilet at the minute when Daenerys came out.   
"I just needed to pee," Dany commented. "You should not have..."  
"I don't trust him," Jon added.  
"His driver? You've mentioned it. And? He is not here." Dany did not understand.  
"No. Your prince in his white horse," he mentioned and glanced at the tables. Steve sat back and drank out his glass fully.   
"I've already mentioned that you are paranoid, right?" Dany rolled her eyes and had enough.   
"Daenerys you should...," he tried to continue, but she just left him there, and walked back to her seat. "You should just ignore me and go back," he told in himself. That woman really played with his patience. He wanted to grab her, put her to his shoulders, and just took her home. Lock her in her room. That would be the best. While he was walking back to his table, a waitress ran literally into his arms, and she fell the tray from her hand. Jon catches it. The glass and the woman too. Everyone heard how the tray landed on the floor and Dany's eyes stuck on him. How he was holding that woman's waist and held her close to himself while helping her to straighten up. The girl placed her hand to his chest.   
"I am so sorry." she stammered.  
"Such things are bound to happen" Jon stated then walked back to the table finally. They spent another hour in that restaurant. At least Steve did not try to kiss her once more, but the waitress kept spinning around Jon's table. It was not hard to notice that. She noticed when he turned after her and checked her butt. She rolled her eyes and she scratched the food on her plate nervously.   
"I really enjoyed the night with you," Steve told her.   
"Me too." Dany faked a smile. "But it's kinda late, so we should... go home," she added a bit uptight.  
"I'll go and settle the bill," Steve answered politely "Are you sure, you don't want anything else?"  
"No. Everything was perfect." she smiled. "Thank you"  
"I'll be back," Steve answered and left the table. When Dany turned to Jon's table he was not there. Not a minute later she spotted him. He was standing at the bar and chatting with the woman he saved earlier. Seriously? He doesn't want her. He refused her, but interested in that one. She was bone and skin, with unnaturally red hair. Her skin was whiter than snow. She really couldn't believe. So that is how he kept his eyes on her? Until another chick doesn't come to his way. She saw how he raised his glass towards Steve, who probably was in the toilet before going there to pay. When she saw Steve is coming back to her, she stood up and grabbed her bag.   
"Do you want me to take you home?" he took her hand.  
"I think I have my own guard." she glanced at Jon again.   
"He is very busy at the moment, as I see." Steve glanced back above his shoulder.  
"I don't want him to freak out." Dany giggled.   
"Just one word. If you had enough of him.. and wanted him to disappear. I meant it." he leaned to her cheek and gave a kiss to it.   
"Thanks," she answered so quietly and lowered her head. She turned back to the table and drank the last drops of her apple juice. When she turned to the direction of the bar to pick Jon up to take her home, he was there already. Next to her. 

"You get bored of your new prey?" she rolled her eyes.  
"We get out of the back entrance. Come." he grabbed her arm and led her with him.   
"Jon, what the..." she asked while she tried to follow him in her high - heels. She was tiptoeing and she was too slow.  
"I hate your shoes." he gave her an angry look. They reached the door and the waiter was there. "I owe you, one sweetheart," Jon told her and there was a charming smile on his face.  
"But..." the girl's mouth falls open when she saw Jon with another woman, and watching them leave the restaurant with her help. When he heard a car engine sound he pressed her to the wall to hid her from the eyes. She tried to breathe normally but being so close to Jon just makes her crazy. They were looking at each other again, they lost in the eyes of each other.  
"Jon," she whispered his name to his mouth and her fingers caught at the top button of his shirt and his hand was sliding down on the side of her body. He heard another engine voice but it was a similar one. He turned quickly, and it was his car. One of the waiters got out of it and handed the key to him.  
"Thanks mate." he patted his shoulder and gave some money to his palm "Get in" he turned to Dany, meanwhile he kept his eyes on the dark street.   
"Would you please tell me what the hell is going on?" Dany was nervous and she hated when she doesn't understand the situation she is in.   
"Your great fiancé... which by the way a pretty weird that you forgot to mention you have one... " he started fervently "Called someone before he settled the bill. Informed that person that he goes home alone, and not with you. Isn't it weird?" Jon glanced at her but turned his eyes back to the road quite quickly.   
"You must misunderstand something." Dany shook her head. "Steve Rogers is not a gangster. He has nothing to do with those kinds of people. That is why my father insisted on me to marry him. To pull me out from the mess he created around our family." she explained so intensely.   
"Then why the hell he wanted to pay me down to leave you behind?" Jon asked her, but she couldn't answer. She surprised and became speechless. "That is the multi-million dollar question." he continued. "You should learn, you can't trust anyone."  
"You must be wrong." Dany insisted on her truth. "It must be some misunderstandings."  
"Sure. And no one wanted to riddle you with bullets in the morning. For fuck sake, grow up finally. Your dream world is over. Someone wants to avenge your father with your life, just as they did with your mother." he made things clear. "Drogo is not enough for that. I've heard about him, he is too little for that." Jon continued. "They did the dirty work, but someone has to be behind this." his mind was racing. "Try to think. He... your dad must have some enemies."  
"He only has enemies." Dany took a deep breath.   
"It doesn't help," he mentioned, and he stepped on the gas. "You better hold on. It will be sticky" he swerved hard the wheel and turned left and he even went faster. He easily could leave behind the car that followed them almost from the restaurant. He made another turn, then another, and drove up to the freeway. He did not slow down, zigzagged between the cars.   
"You're going to kill us." Dany squeezed the handrail so tight and she was afraid. It became real. All the threats all the promises, his father got in the past few years. She remembered when she was a child, he promised her many times, he'll do everything to keep her safe. He wished sometimes she would have not been born. Not because he did not love her, but he knew... she is not just going to be his biggest treasure, but his biggest weakness too. "JON!" she closed her eyes when he evading another car and left the highway at the next exit.   
"I just saved you. Again." he reduced the speed of the car and answered finally.   
"Where are we going?" Dany saw they already left Los Angeles and she had no idea where are they.  
"Somewhere ... where we'll be safe tonight," he answered gloomily and left the main road.


	5. Chapter 5

Jon stopped the car. They were in the middle of nowhere. Just huge pine trees surrounded the road. It was dark, but the stars illuminated the area. The sky was clear, and the air was still hot, as usually in LA in that period. Of course, she had no idea, are they still in Los Angeles or anywhere near to the city. She was more afraid while they were on the freeway. She had to admit, he drives quite well but in a crazy way too. He got out of the car without a word. Dany followed him with her eyes at first. He was just walking in front of the car. Back and forth. He looked nervous. Although it was not surprising in the situation they were in. She slowly opened the car door and tried to balance on her heels on the dirt road between the pebbles.   
"You will fall." Jon glanced at her and stated quietly.   
"I won't." she kept her hands on the car and walked towards him. "Where are we?" she looked around but the trees rose above them. She couldn't determine where were they.   
"I thought it was a good idea." Jon sighed and lowered his head. He was so careworn. Dany took another step to him and placed her hand on his face. She caressed it with her thumb and tried to raise his head up to catch his eyes. Those deep-brown eyes were so sad, and meanwhile, those eyes captivated her. The silence was huge around them. Sometimes an owl blowing through the trees. She decided at that moment, she made that step. That move that she did not do when they were training together. She wanted to taste those lips, and she was so sure, he wanted that too. She opened her lips and placed her other hand on the other side of his face. She did not give them any minute to hesitate. She knew if he has a chance to reject her, he'll do it again. Because that is the right decision, but it was not. Not for her. 

"Dany," he whispered to her mouth but she closed the gap between their lips at that minute, and thrust her tongue to his mouth. He did not need more. He lost his mind at that moment, he lost that game, he couldn't resist anymore. Not now, after he tasted those full lips. He grabbed her by her waist and raised her up from the road, placed her to the car hood, and stood close to her between her tights. He pressed her to his core. She felt his hard manhood in his pants. She wanted to feel it inside her. She wanted him to make her forget everything that happened. She wanted to get buried in ecstasy with him. That kiss became wilder and deeper with every second, and she noticed how he was unbuttoning his pants. She smirked during that vehement kiss. She finally gets it. She gets him. That was all she needed at that moment. Release all nervousness from her body. She did not care where they are, or who can see them. She did not even care if this will be her last sexual act with a man. She forgot everything else around them. She had no idea how but he ripped her tiny lingerie off from her sex and by the time she noticed he thrust her. Hard with his cock.   
"JON!" she moaned loudly and her nails dug into his neck. The whole car was moving with them, while he was moving in and out in her. He was fierce and feral, and she exactly needed that hard and frenzied sex. Jon grabbed the bend of her legs and raised those up. Laid Dany down to the car hood and that way he could be inside her deeper. She tried to find something to hold on, meanwhile her loud and voluptuous moans filled the silence around them.   
"Cum baby. I want you to cum." Jon groaned while he was staring at her. It was weird at first, but she loved it. "Cum baby." he almost ordered her. His tone was deeper and she had no idea how he could move his hips that fast.   
"JON! YES, YES!" she tried to hold back her orgasm. She wanted more. She did not want it to end. "JON!" she screamed his name when she almost reached the top. It was so close but a soft voice brought her mind back to reality.

"Daenerys. Hey. Wake up. Dany." Jon was waking her in the car. She opened her eyes, and when she saw him sitting in front of her, fully dressed, inside his car... she realized it was just a dream. "Morning. I am not saying you were a good company." Jon raised his brow. "You fell asleep at the moment we left the highway," he added. Dany pulled herself up in the car seat. She saw he covered her with his jacket. "I did not want you to... get cold." he tried to explain.  
"Ahm... thanks." she was still under the influence of her dream. It was so real, or she wanted that to be real so much.   
"Did you dream something?" he raised his brow and staring her face.  
"No" she shook her head, but she knew that answer was too sudden. "I ... don't remember. Why?" she tried to correct it.  
"You said my name," he answered with a so serious face.   
"I don't remember." she immediately catches her eyes from him, and that was the moment when she finally saw the small cottage in front of them. Right at the shore of the lake. Surrounded by pine trees. Only the light of the moon illuminated it and the sky reflected in the surface of the water.   
"We should go inside," Jon stated and opened the car door. He gets out of the car and walked to her side, opened her door too. She stepped out but there was mud everywhere, and her heels sunk in it. Jon grabbed her by her waist and helped her to straighten. Dany raised her eyes at his face. "I don't want to repeat what I think of your shoes." he rolled his eyes, then he leaned down and grabbed her legs and raised her up to his lap. She surprised but she couldn't say a word. She had barely woken up, and she still felt she may be dreaming. He kicked the car door with his feet and walked with her towards the cottage. When they reached the entrance he placed her to the wooden floor and opened the entrance of the house. He hesitated a bit before he walked inside. That house ... must have meant something personal to him. Dany was trying to understand his emotions, but as usual, he did not say a word about it. "No one will search us here." he placed the keys to the table and turn on some lights.  
"Where are we?" Dany asked quietly meanwhile she was looking around. It was so homely and nice. The whole house.   
"You can find towels in the bathroom cabinet." He avoided giving her any answer to her question. "And ..." He opened the cupboard in the room and pulled out some clothes. "Not like that you usually wear, but good for the night." he handed some shirts and pants to her. "The bathroom is there." he glanced at another door. "Take a shower and then you can lie down. The bed is upstairs," he added then walked to the window. Looked around through it.   
"So you bring girls here, in the middle of nowhere. Quite smart." she tried to joke with him before she stepped to the bathroom.  
He acted as he did not hear the question.answered, and he did not turn back to her. He had no idea why he brought her here. That cottage has nothing to do with his job. It was his. It belonged to his personal life, and he never mixed the two. Earlier. When they were on the highway he spotted the table, with the place name on it and that cottage immediately came to his mind. He did not even think about it, he just turned in the right direction. He glanced back above his shoulder. She was not there. He heard how the water starts splashing in the bathroom. Jon started to unbutton his shirt and checked his phone. He was still waiting for the information from Melissandre. Why did he get involved? His mind was racing. He should just... went back with her to the house, and not complicate things that much. He doesn't need that in his life. This woman. She will only make things harder. He couldn't have feelings for her, neither desires. That was not right, that was a thing that an amateur would have done. He placed his shirt to the bed and sat down. Buried his face to his palms and thinking. He had no idea how many minutes passed in this way, but he spotted her feet in front of him. He raised his eyes, and she was wearing his boxer, with a white shirt, recklessly buttoned. It was a bit big for her. He stood up, but she did not move away. 

Dany tried to gather all her courage. She was looking at his perfect chest and gently caressed a scar in it, then she raised her eyes at his face. She leaned a bit closer to him, it was the perfect moment. More perfect than in her dream. Before her lips could meet his lips, he grabbed her hand, moved it away from his chest, and lowered his head.  
"Don't," he told her firmly and so quietly, but she did not want to stop, she tried to kiss him again, but he grabbed her by her shoulder more fiercely and looked up to her eyes. "I said don't." he turned away from her and stepped further.   
"What the hell is your problem?" Dany rolled her eyes and sighed.   
"Go upstairs and try to sleep." he acted he did not even hear it. He was standing with his back at her.   
"No." Dany protested.  
"I won't ask again." he turned to her finally and he could kill her with his eyes.   
"And what are you going to do?" she raised her brow "Because it is sure that you won't fuck me. So? Put me outside? No... you won't because you have to keep me safe. So? What is Mr. fucking dangerous planning to do with me?" she was talking so sardonically, and he lost his patience. He grabbed her and pushed her to the wall. Leaning over her.   
"I would most like to strangle you to that fucking lake outside." he raised his voice and stared her face.   
"But my father would not pay for that." she continued to tease him.   
"Exactly." he nodded. "And I only care about you and your safety because of that money." he tried to make it clear, even if it was not true. "So it doesn't matter what kind of erotic imagination you have woven in your little brain, it won't happen." his face was still so close, she could feel his breath on her lips. "You are nothing else just a job for me," he added but did not move away from her.  
"Liar," she whispered passionately to his mouth.   
"Think whatever you want." Jon made a face and rolled his eyes pulled him back from her. He tried his best, to stay away from her. To not kiss those desirable lips. If she would have known she is fucking right. He would have done anything, would have killed anyone to get that damn girl, but he can't. The story went through his brain many times. They fuck, then she fell in love with him, if he won't act in the way she wants, she'll hiss and make scenes, and make the whole thing impossible. It was not a walkable patch. In another situation, in another life... maybe, but not in his life.   
"So I am not good enough for you, but that ugly, white-skinned back tooth bitch in the restaurant is?" she can't keep that question in herself. It hurt her pride. Jon glanced at her then frowned. He just shook his head. "Say it. At least admit it. I saw what I saw." she added sharply.   
"Yes, she is my type and I would go with her a date anytime, If you would be her, we were probably already in the bed, and I'd satisfy you countless times in a row. Is that what you wanted to hear?" he slammed his answer to her face and straightened. "Now I ask once more to go upstairs and try to sleep. We'll have a long day tomorrow." he turned to her with his body. She wanted to kill him at that moment. She felt humiliated and betrayed. She bit her lower lip continuously in her nervousness and lowered her head.   
"I need my phone," she stated and started to search her mobile in her little black bag. She placed the gun to the table, then her rouge, her eye pencil, her credit card. She was tense and trashed.  
"It is not there." Jon finally said something.  
"Where is my phone?" she raised her eyes at him.   
"I couldn't risk it." Jon shook his head.  
"Where the fucking hell is my phone?" she raised her voice, almost yelled with him.  
"They could measure it. I needed to drop it off," he answered.   
"You just throw it out from the car, meanwhile I was sleeping?" she spread her arms.  
"No. I ... took it out from your bag, when... we got out of the restaurant... and when... I pressed you to the wall." he explained.   
"You did not think about... it would be easier to turn it off or remove the sim card?" Daenerys totally freaked out.   
"You watch too many movies. That doesn't work in the real world." he made it clear. "Do not act that is the world's greatest tragedy. You can buy one more easily. But you know what, I'll buy one for you." Jon felt she overreacted the situation and he was a bit yob.  
"The last pictures of my mother were in that phone." she barely could keep her tears. "And before you start your clever comments about the cloud and... I can get those again from there... no, I can't. I never saved any personal things there." her voice was trembling.   
"I did not know." he took a deep breath.   
"I hope you'll... you'll finish this mission soon because I don't want to spend any more time with you than it is necessary. Do some research. Find the one who wants to kill me, kill him, and get out of my life. Don't worry about the money. You get them all." she wiped a tear away from her cheek, then walked up on the stairs. 

He did not want to hurt her and he hated that he hurt her. He had a sense of guilt. He had no idea when was the last time he felt that thing. He doesn't usually regret his actions and he doesn't care about people's opinions or feelings about it, but that moment he hated himself. Of course, he had no other choice. He had to get rid of the phone. Nonetheless, he felt himself a piece of shit. Seeing the tears in her eyes... hearing that she doesn't even wanna be close to him... he wanted nothing else, even if it couldn't be. He wanted to hug her, kiss her, and keep her in his arms forever. What the fuck Jon. You have never been in love. Do not start that shit now. He reminded himself. That feeling can't be love. That was just some... affection which grows in him because he can't have her. That is all. At the moment he could get the girl, those feelings would immediately change, and one night did not worth screwing up a well-paid work like that. He took off his pants and walked to the bathroom. He was dirty and sweaty. At the moment he entered he felt the scent. Her scent. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. If she would have known how right she is about him. He did not want to do anything with that waitress, he just needed her help to keep Daenerys safe and to use the back entrance. She was not his type. He doesn't even have a type... until he met Dany. He looked to the mirror.  
"Forget her for fuck sake. Idiot" he reminded himself again. He needed to repeat those words in his head. Again and again. 

Dany was tossing and turning in bed, but she couldn't sleep. The place was strange, and it was too hot. At least an hour passed since she left Jon on the ground floor. She understood. Why he did that, but she hated that he made that decision without her. Those pictures were important for her. She and her mother have a great day together, right before she died. They spent the whole day with each other and laughing a lot. They planned to go somewhere to have some rest, some vacation, away from her father's loud arguments, and businesses. They both wanted him to stop those, but they had no words in that. He went after his own head, always. She knew he loved them ... he loved her mother too, but somehow money always won over that love. She can't stay in that bed any longer. She needed some fresh air. She knelt up in the bed to open the dormer window but it was stuck. "Great" she sighed and she slowly started to walk downstairs. She did not see Jon anywhere in the room. Probably he decided to spend the night in the car. It would be better. She walked around and checked everything. Above the fireplace, she saw a picture in a frame. She narrowed her eyes to see it better and raised it up. There was a small little guy in the picture with a fishing rod. Surrounded probably with his family. They looked happy and ... perfect. She leaned closer to the picture but it was too dark in the room to see it clearly.   
"Can't sleep?" His voice came from nowhere and she almost dropped the picture from her hand.   
"Gosh." She placed it back to the shelf quickly but it fell over when she released it. Jon stepped next to her and adjusted it. His eyes stuck on that for some moments. She noticed how he caressed the photo with his thumb.   
"They... the people on the picture looks happy." She placed her arms around her body and mentioned it.  
"They were." Jon sighed and released the picture.   
"What happened?" Dany asked him, then she realized it was a dumb thing. He would never tell her anything about his personal life or his past. "Sorry. I ... I... it's not my business. I know." She answered instead of him and wanted to go back to the bed.   
"Fishing," Jon said only one word.  
'What?" Daenerys turned back to him but she had no idea what is he talking about.

"Another thing that I do when I am not working. Come here, sit to that pier" he pointed outside through the window "and just ... fishing." He took a deep breath. He saw in the reflection of the window she made some steps towards him. "My father thought me but I am still clumsy in it." He admitted with a half-smile on his face. "We did not have enough time to..." he stopped and lowered his head.   
"At least now I know not some aliens brought you here to be the vindicator of humans." She tried to joke with him but he just raised his eyes at her. He looked serious as usual. "I... better go... back." She hesitated then turned to the stairs.  
"I am sorry about the... phone." He added quickly. "I..."  
"You had to. I know." She nodded. "I just wish... I would have saved those somewhere. To my laptop or even to the cloud." She rolled her eyes.   
"Time can heal those wounds. It will be easier... as time goes on." Jon told her but that moment his voice was filled with emotions. He knew that feeling.   
"Was that for you too? Easier as time goes on?" Daenerys kept her eyes on him.   
"I... handled it in a different way." Jon swallowed.   
"Alone. As I see. And probably that is why you afraid to let anyone..." her psychologist side came out but he cut her.   
"Do not analyze my life." He warned her and he was ready for another word battle with her.   
"I am sorry. You're right. I know nothing about it." She accepted quietly. He surprised. That wild cat pulled her nails back and it was unexpected. "I just... I hate to be alone." She admitted. "My mother was... my best friend too. I know it sounds hilarious but she was. We were so close to each other and... I just ... I miss her." She explained with so many emotions in her voice. "Okay, I am too tired and talking silly things that you probably not interested so... I... am going to stop." She blurted.  
"I am interested." He tried to smile a bit. "And it helps if you can talk about it with someone. Friends or with your dad." Jon shrugged his shoulder.  
"My dad." Dany made a face "refuses to talk about it. He thinks if he doesn't talk... it will be easier or it will disappear. He usually says the same thing to me. To not analyze him." She admitted to Jon. "And... I don't really have close friends." She shook her head.  
"Not even the one who you have told I am gay?" Now it was Jon who tried to direct the conversation to a better mood.  
"I am sorry about that." Dany frowned.   
"And that perfect man? Mr. Multimillionaire prince who would bring the stars down from the sky to make you happy?" He asked her with so much sarcasm in his tone.  
"He sees nothing in me just another great contract. Two wealthy families unite. More money more power." She sighed. "It seems I mean money and great deals for everyone. For my dad. For Steve. Even for you." She turned her back at him. "Ahm..." she wanted to end that conversation. She never opened that much for anyone and she had no idea why she told those things to Jon. "So... that house." She looked around and tried to smile "this is where you bring your one night stands right? They cannot say no in the middle of... nowhere. They can't run away. It's quite a good plan." Dany wanted to mock him again.   
"I never brought any girl here. Ever. This place is more important to me." Jon answered this time. Answered honestly and they looked at each other. Some seconds passed in silence. Neither of them knows what to answer and that was a rare moment.   
"Ahm... " she swallowed "I ... I know it... and I get it you have no interest in me and do not misunderstand me but..." she was so embarrassed "Don't you wanna come upstairs and just sleep there with me?" She saw how surprised he is after that request. "Yeah. Sorry. Just forget it." She shook her head and turned her back at him. She walked upstairs and laid down on the bed. What the hell was she thinking? She pulled the blanket to her body. She should have just stayed there and that way she could have avoided that embarrassing conversation. Not a minute passed when she heard his steps on the stairs. She turned to his direction. He placed a gun next to the bed and laid next to her. He placed his arms around her shoulder and pulled her to his chest. At the moment she was in his arms she felt just calmness and... everything seemed so right in that screwed up world. And Jon... he felt the same.   
"Thank you." She whispered and snuggled more closer to him.   
"Good Night Dany." He was holding her close and he realized he would die for her. Not just because that was his job... but because... he loved her.


	6. Chapter 6

She opened her eyes in the morning, but she was alone, she paddled the other side of the bed, but the man who placed his arms around her last night so tenderly ... just disappeared. She pulled her hair back and sat up in the bed. Is it possible she just dreamed that he was there with her? She looked outside through the window. The weather was clear and the sun already shining. Now she could see it clearly, they were literally in the middle of nowhere. The pine trees were rising to the sky, and only a dirt road cut the forest. If it can be called a road. She was almost sure they parked the car there, last night, but it was not there. The silence was huge in the house too. She glanced at the bedside table but his gun was not there either. She rubbed her eyes, and the remnant of the last day's eyeshadow was there on her palm. Gosh. She sighed. She did not want to imagine, how she probably looks like right at that moment. She should go to the bathroom before he sees her in this condition. Though he made it clear, he has no interest in her. Dany took a another deep breath. That conversation really happened... and she really tried to hook up with him, but he refused. Great. She rolled her eyes. Her mother told her many times, that she should never do such things like this. She doesn't even know him, and the few things she knew... is that he killed two men, he loves to fishing if that was true, and he has a pilot license. Not too much. Oh, and of course the fact he loves white-skinned, ugly red ones. Despite all of these things... she was calm and happy in his arms last night. It was so natural. She might have thought he would run away as soon as he could. It was a hilarious request from her. Ask a stranger to hug her close... what the hell she was thinking? She hated to be weak, and she wasn't usually. She had no idea why she showed her real self to him. She stood up and pulled the shirt down on her body, then buttoned it more. She made step towards downstairs, slowly and she tried to be soundless. The stairs squeaked a bit under her foot. She looked around, but there were no signs of him. Of course, that did not mean he is not there somewhere. She immediately sneaked into the bathroom and checked herself in the mirror. Her mascara was under her eyes, and the perfect lines became only smears on her face. "Great" she sighed and washed her face. Again and again, until the last black patch is disappeared from her face. It was definitely better. Now she just needed to find her bag, and that few make - up that she was bringing with herself in that tiny bag. When she stepped out from the bathroom she found herself face to face with those sexy brown eyes.   
"You're awake," he stated, then walked passed by her and washed his hands.   
"Yeah. I... " she wanted to answer, she wanted to bring back her odious self a bit, but he did not give her a chance.  
"I brought some food, and some more... appropriate clothes." he pointed to the chair next to the table.   
"You... just left me here? How? When?" Dany surprised.  
"The house is old, but I made sure that to be safe... and I made some renovations. There are alarms everywhere and the glasses are bulletproof too. And the nearby town is just 15 minutes away." he walked to the table.   
"Many things can happen in fifteen minutes," she noted.   
"Do you have any more problems, or can we finally have breakfast?" he sat to the table and questioned her. She nodded and sat opposite to him.   
"I eat whole wheat bread only." she looked around in the table. There were only some white bread, salami, some yogurt, and milk on it.   
"If you don't want to starve, you eat this now." he sighed and bit into his sandwich. She made a face.  
"I am lactose intolerant too." she glanced at the yogurt. He sighed and grabbed the yogurt, placed in front of her in the table. She read the text on the case. It was lactose-free.   
"Any other problem princess?" he asked her scornfully.   
"How kind you are this morning." Dany raised her brow and mentioned sardonically, while she opened the yogurt.   
"You are also so much bearable when you are sleeping." the last bite disappeared in his mouth.  
"How do you even know? I am sure you left me there at the moment I fell asleep." she placed a small spoon to her breakfast.   
"I was there with you until dawn." he raised his eyes at her and wiped his mouth. "I usually woke up at dawn and I thought you might be hungry when you'll get up sometime during the morning." he stood up and took his plate to the sink and opened the water. She continued with her yogurt and finally, she broke a piece from the bread too. They were in silence for some minutes. Jon glanced back to the table, and he reassured when he saw she is eating. He wanted to bring whole wheat bread, but he was glad to buy even those normal things, in that small village. Anyway, he was in two small shops. Because of her lactose-free yogurt. He remembered it from her file. He remembered everything about her... and he cared about her more and more. 

"I hope you are enjoying the country air because we are not going anywhere until I get the information I need." he wiped his hands and tossed back the dishtowels to the counter.   
"What?" she almost choked.   
"We look after everyone, to whom you are related. We have to know for sure." Jon answered so brittle and objectively.   
"I have to inform Jorah. He must be worried about me," she told him.  
"No. Not until we know exact information about him." he shook his head.   
"For fuck sake, he would never hurt me." Dany raised her voice and rolled her eyes. "He is with us... with my family, since ... long before I was born." she jumped up from the chair. "I have to call him," she told him firmly.  
"As I said, later, if we can be sure." Jon was staring at her.  
"That is not a question." she almost yelled with him.  
"Really? You've told me it is not a question either, about your fiancé, but you are not sure in that anymore, right?" he stepped closer. "Money can poison the most loyal people too," he told straight to her face.  
"Look whose talking." Dany frowned. "Why should I trust you? I don't even know you." she looked critically at him. "Maybe it is you who would easily sell me to the ones who want to kill me because you are the one who only cares about money. Maybe that is why you want to keep me here." she was fierce. By the time she blinked one, Jon was already standing there right in front of her, staring at her face.   
"You can call me a killer, a murderer or insane or anything you want..." he answered slowly and a very serious tone "But never call up my integrity. I am not payable. Not even the perfect Mr. Steve Rogers could by my honor. I vowed to your father, I'll keep you alive and I intend to keep that promise." he hissed.   
"You are wrong about them. Jorah and Steve." she couldn't stand his gaze and lowered her head.  
"We'll see." he narrowed his eyes, then stepped back from her. "It is kind of interesting that your father also left right after he hired me." he turned his back at her.  
"Do not involve my father in your conspiracy theories." Dany became angry.   
"Why? It happened in history a few times. Loving father left her girl alone, give her to the bad guys to save his own life." he explained. "At least there was enough coincidence in him, to not leave you totally alone... and hired me." he made a face. She stepped closer to him immediately and wanted to slap him, but he grabbed her wrist at the last moment before she could reach his face with her palm. Squeezed it, but Dany did not move. She was facing him with a lot of anger and hate in her emerald eyes. She tried to free his hand, but it did not work, and she raised her leg to kick him at his groin, but he was faster and turned her to his arms. She couldn't move. His face was right at her neck and she could feel his breath on her skin.   
"Accept or not, it is a possibility." he lowered his voice. "You can do tantrums, or hit me, but it doesn't change the fact, the situation is quite strange," he told her. "So we are going to stay here until we don't have more information." he was still holding her close. Their bodies pressed to each other.   
"Let me go." she tried to escape from his grip. She felt how his lips touched her neck, but then he pushed her out from his arms.   
"If you are lucky enough, and if I am wrong, you can spend the night in your soft bed, but until then find some occupation here." he took a deep breath and tried to be calm.   
"Like what? Clean up in this dirt nest?" she mocked.   
"You can do whatever you want, within 100 meters of the house." he spread his arms and walked outside straight to the shore. She followed him with her eyes. He looked nervous and worried like he really had no idea from whom he must protect her. He grabbed a pebble and throw it to the lake. She turned back to the chair, where he placed the clothes he bought. A pair of jeans and some simple shirts were in it, and some sport shoes at the bottom, and another small package. She opened that too. Shower gel, shampoo, and some lingerie. She wondered how he knew the size exactly. She grabbed everything and went back to the bathroom. A shower will help, it can calm her down. No. Good sex and quite a few orgasms could calm her down right at that moment. She looked to the mirror. She didn't even remember when was the last time when she had sex with anyone. She only cared about the university, then her mother died. She did not have time for boys. She was not even sexually interested in anyone. So typical. The first man who can move her fantasy is not even caring about her. She unbuttoned the shirt and it fell to the floor, then pulled down the little pants from her butt. She turned back and forth in the mirror. She was thin, womanly and so unlucky with men. She stepped to the shower and opened the water. 

Jon throws another pebble to the water and one more. He tried to drain the tension in him. Though he knew it was unnecessary... it won't help. Only one thing could help him, but he can't do that. He tried to focus to the point, to his task, but he couldn't get her out of his head. The feeling of her closeness last night, how she touched his chest with her palm. It was a good feeling. It was ... so normal. For a moment the thought turned in his head, that he chose the wrong life. For a moment a picture went through his mind... what if. What if he let his heart took over the control, and forget all his duties. Just grab her, and disappear from the eyes of the others with her. To the other side of the world. It was nonsense. She was right, they don't even know each other. They would kill each other. They were so different and it would never work between them. He threw another pebble, and that moment he realized he left his phone inside the house. "Fuck," he told to himself, then hurried back to the house. He worried, she might call someone or the helpline. He stormed inside, but his phone was right there where he left it. He checked, but there were no outgoing calls. He heard the ripple of the water, and the bathroom door was slightly open. He stepped closer and looked inside. Behind the distorted shower enclosure glass, her shape was outlined. Yes, that would be the only thing, that could calm him down. She. He imagined in his head, that he stepped next to her, under the water and pressed her to the wall, under the waterjet. He imagined, how he eats her lips, meanwhile, his fingers found a way into her wet pussy. In and out, until she screams in pleasure. He wanted to feel the warmth of her mouth around his cock, and he wanted to feel her wet pussy more than anything. He felt how his dick hardened in his pants and that moment she shut off the shower. Jon immediately jumped away from the door. He took his phone and walked out of the house. She only heard how the door slammed.   
"Jon?" she called his name then placed a towel quickly around her body and looked out from the bathroom. The house was empty and she saw through the window that Jon was sitting at the shore. She must have imagined. He turned to the house directly above his shoulder. He just hoped she did not notice, he was there and peeping her. That would be... embarrassing. Especially after he made it clear, he has no interest in her. That was the right thing. He needed to stop her because he had no idea how long he can resist her seduction. When Dany turned back to the bathroom, her eyes stopped on the picture, which she saw last night. Now there were enough light, to see it clearer. He raised it up and she couldn't help but smile. A perfect happy family and little Jon in the middle. Now she could recognize him. He smiled so much in that photo. She wondered what happened with his family, but he'll never tell her. She placed back the frame but it falls again. She rolled her eyes and tried to adjust it. Her hands became so dusty. That house really needs some cleaning. 

At least an hour passed, but there were no signs of her. Jon was still on the shore, but she did no go after him. He started to worry. He knew she can't escape, and he did not think she would try. No matter how much they did not know each other, she knew he wants the best for her. She had to know, but the silence was too big. He stood up and started to walk back. He checked his gun to not be surprised and entered. He couldn't believe his own eyes. She could turn on that 1000 years of radio and some pop music crackled from it. She was singing and wiped the dust from the shelves. Those pair of jeans and that simple white shirt looks perfect on her, not to mention the sports shoes. She looked like a normal girl. Her hair was in a bun and she looked adorable how she moved her hips, meanwhile she did the cleaning. She turned to his direction and stopped.   
"I was just... kidding." he frowned and placed his phone and his gun to the table.   
"And I was bored." she shrugged her shoulder. "The kitchen and the bathroom are ready. But I did not find the mop." Dany added, but he barely could say a word. "What? You thought I have no idea how to use the wiping cloth and the mop?" she placed the cloth to the counter, and opened the fridge. She took a bottle of water out from it and poured it to a glass. "It is fucking hot here." she sighed and drank the whole glass of water. His eyes stopped on her chest. The white shirt was slightly translucent and she did not wear any bra under it. Dany placed the glass back to the counter and noticed how his eyes stuck on her. "I know" she glanced to her breasts "but I washed my bra, and you brought everything except that." she raised her brow.   
"Yes... I ... forgot that thing." he swallowed.   
"80B" she stated with a smile "If ... you need to know the size next time." she grabbed the cloth again and continued with the cleaning.   
"Don't you want to... come outside?" Jon asked her, after some seconds.  
"I want to finish this." she smiled at him. "Of course If you help... it will go faster." she looked at his face with an irresistibly kind grin on her face. He rolled up the sleeves of his shirt and laughed a bit.   
"You can laugh." Dany noticed it "It is good to know." she tossed the cloth to him, and he grabbed it. "So where is that mop?" she looked around and opened a cabinet. Only guns. Not a few. She would have been scared a few days ago, but she got used to those next to him. "Are there any places in that house where you don't keep weapons and guns?" She shook her head then glanced at him.  
"The mop is in the back closet, next to fishing rods." He answered and she walked to that way. She was still humming the music and moved her hips to it. Jon wiped the same part of the table again and again because he did not pay any attention to it, at all. He only saw one thing, Daenerys and she enchanted him again. She twirled back with the mop in her arms. An old song started on the radio.   
"Gosh, how I loved this one." Dany giggled and she sang the lyrics, so naturally, she was not timid. Why would she? She has a very good voice. Jon thought in his head. 

"No matter what I do (woo!) All I think about is you (uh huh)  
Even when I'm with my boo, Boy, you know I'm crazy over you"

She leaned the mop to the wall and opened the water to put some water in the bucket. "No matter what I do.... " she continued.   
"I thought... you are mad at me." Jon frowned.  
"All I think about is you." she turned to him and put the pail to the ground. "Even when I'm with my boo, boy you know I am crazy over you" she finished the refrain. "I am, but I know you want the best for me. Even if that means you lock me here. And I know I am right, and you will apologize" she shrugged her shoulder then grabbed the mop again. "That part of the table is very clear by now," she stated with a giggle. "I think you are the one who never used any wiping cloth or a mop of the two of us."   
She was right. He had no idea when was the last time when he used those things. He tried his best, to help her and after some seconds later, he enjoyed it. That normal thing, that a normal guy would do with his girlfriend. He forgot his work, his responsibility. He became a normal person in those moments. He cleaned the picture in the frame on the fireplace and when he turned to her direction, he saw how she wants to lift a crate to put out of the way. He suddenly jumped there and moved it.  
"Thanks." Dany looked into his eyes and smiled. "I did not want to dig."   
"I knew it is... heavy." Jon shrugged his shoulders and smiled back at her. He was even more handsome with that smile.  
"It looks good on you." she narrowed her eyes.   
"What?" Jon shook his head, he did not understand her comment.  
"When you are smiling." she bit her lower lip and stated. "You should smile more." she wanted to continue the cleaning, but he did not move away from her way. She slowly raised her eyes at him again.  
"My mother used to say that." he grinned under his nose. "You have no idea how hard she worked to make me smile at that picture." he glanced at the picture.   
"Then you did not become grumpy in the past few years, but you always have been." she poked his chest.   
"My sister always called me Jon - often angry - Snow." he laughed a bit "Or grumpy boy."  
"You are missing them, don't you?" she leaned to the mop and scanning his face.   
"Sometimes, especially when I am here. The memories storm my mind when I come here. We spent quite a lot of time here in this house. Together." he took a deep breath.  
"Remembering them... and let their loss hurt you is not weakness. Just humanity," she told him quietly. Their eyes locked again. For long seconds. She opened her mouth a bit, and she felt it completely dried out, but she did not want to move away. She did not want to break the moment.   
"I ... wanted you to know that ... I only flirted with her... that waitress because of you. I needed another way out from that restaurant and it was the perfect solution." he confessed. It was an unexpected and sudden confession. Even for him. He just wanted her to know it. "I did not want anything from her and she is not my type." he took a deep breath.   
"Why are you telling this to me?" she frowned, but they were still staring at each other.   
"I don't know." he shook his head, and he laughed at himself.   
"Then who is your type?" she kept eye contact but kept the distance. "Not her. Not me. Maybe... " she wanted to tease him, "I think the silicon - breasted blonde ones or the very serious blacks?" she continued. "or the thought chicks with guns?" she raised her brow and licked her lip.   
"Neither of those." he swallowed.   
"So you are gay then? I don't mind it... to be honest, it would reassure me, and would give back my female self-esteem," she mentioned with a compulsive giggle, but he was looking at her so thoughtfully. "I mean... " she continued, she felt embarrassed more and more "I am not used to that guys refuses me and you did and ... you can have several reasons but it was strange, and ..." she was speaking so quickly, she had no idea what is she talking about, she just tried to put the words one after the other.   
"You speak rapidly when you are abashed," he whispered quietly. Her heart started to beat faster and she barely could breathe. She felt there is a dumpling in her throat, and there were butterflies in her stomach, as she was just a teenage girl who waited for her first kiss.   
"I am not..." she tried to answer.   
"Your face is..." he raised his hand, and placed it to her cheek, wiped a bit smut away from it with his thumb. "dirty." he finished the sentence but that was the world's biggest failure. He was still fighting ... his heart against his mind, and he knew which one has to win, but he was not sure he can let his mind win this time. That was too perfect. Everything was too perfect... with her. He had no idea when was the last time when he laughed... and that girl could achieve it. She could make him laugh.   
"Thanks," she answered barely audible. She felt how he was caressing her cheek with his thumb again and as if he was pulling her face closer to his. She decided to let him direct her. She did not want another humiliation. 

His phone broke the moment. It started to ring and he released her at that moment. 


	7. Chapter 7

Jon stepped away from her and grabbed his phone. She couldn't believe. As far as every elemental force working on to push them into each's others arms... something always tears them apart. She swallowed and tried to act as nothing happened. That was the truth. Nothing happened between them... and no matter how she wanted it, no matter how every inch of her body wanted him, probably it will not change. Ever.   
"Yes?" Jon spoke to the phone, and he was standing with his back at Dany.   
"Is that you? Jon?" Melissandre started.  
"Yeah. Yeah, it is me." he was still under the effect of the moment. His tone was a bit hazy, and he tried to put his mind back to the right place. He needed to focus. He needed to focus on that girl, but not in the way he did in the past moments. "So, what did you find?"  
"Are you sure you are okay? Am I interrupting something?" she knew him. He was always so objective, and he never picked his phone in this way. "Do not tell me something happened between you and..."  
"No!" he immediately protested intensely. "God, I am not an amateur." he rolled his eyes and tried his best to act in a normal way.  
"I was worried. You know it can cause a problem right?" Melissandre did not stop. "If you hook-up with your client and..."  
"Let's get back to the subject." He answered gloomily, and he glanced back above his shoulder. He frowned because Daenerys was not there in the room. He looked around, and then he spotted her outside, through the window. She was walking towards the shores. "What did you find?" he sighed.  
Dany needed some fresh air, after that moment. She still felt his palm on her cheek. She still felt his gaze... his scent. She never wanted any man that much in her life. The sexual tension between them was undeniable and huge. Smothering. Maddening. She kicked off her shoes and walked to the edge of the pier. Sat down there, and touched the water with her toes. The lake was warmer than the air, it was a pleasant feeling. She placed both of her feet into the water, and she tried to distract her attention. Maybe it will be the best, in this way. They probably go home today, and just a few weeks and Jon will disappear from her life. Forever. It would not have made sense, to start something. Although they were both adults, who are attracted to each other, one night ... one steamy and hot night would not kill anyone. She just wanted to know... that her fantasies about him are true or not. She bit her lower lip. In her mind, he was a wild lover. Ruthless and domineering and extremely good. Her inner self just wanted him to prove she is not wrong. She was wrong many times in her life, she had never such a sex experience before, that she truly wanted or needed. Every man in her life was a disappointment in this thing, and she already knew Steve won't be an exception. No, he was a typical good guy, who's going to make love with her in missionary pose, and when he is done, he'll just lay down to his side of the bed and sleep. Not caring about her needs nor her real desires. She doesn't want this. She knows her father just wants the best for her, but she doesn't need Steve or his family, or his money, to have a normal life, away from those mobster worlds. She wanted to travel, know everything, see everything everywhere... with a man she loves. Yes, Steve has the money, but he'll never have time to travel the world around with her. His father wouldn't let him either. He is not that free-spirited man, with whom she wanted to live a life. Of course, Jon was not that type either, or to be honest, she had no idea what type he is. If they meet under normal circumstances... in a club, for example, they would be ... long over their first night together and if she wants to be honest, probably that would be the whole thing between them. A one-night stand. One wild and satisfying night, when he would have kissed her whole body from tip to toe and gave her many orgasms with his mouth before he forces her to suck his dick as hard as she can. She bit her lip again and closed her eyes, while those thoughts went through her mind. Some tingling sensation flooded her down there. She took a deep breath. If she has to spend much more time with this man, without having sex with him, she'll go crazy. 

"You should not have to leave the house," Jon told her. She knew he is coming, she heard his steps and she saw his shadow when he stopped behind her. "I mean... you did not bother me. The call." he corrected his words.   
"So quiet and calm, it can make you believe the whole world is like this place." she looked around.   
"Only from our view," Jon answered, and Dany glanced at him above her shoulder, narrowed one of her eyes, as the rays of the sun shone right there. "Nature is also cruel. Between the trees, under the water... nature is just as cruel as our world." he did not look down at her.   
"You really know how to ruin the mood." Dany nodded then turned her face back to the lake. She heard how he was moving behind her back and the next moment he sat next to her. His pants were rolled up, and he placed his feet to the water. He was staring at the distance. Dany raised her brow and did the same. "It seems it was right I left you there. As it seems those pieces of information don't belong to me," she mentioned.  
"Those are related to you," he answered. "I just hate to admit when I am wrong."   
"About what?" she glanced at him.  
"Jorah and... Steve." somehow say that second name loudly was hard for him. He hated that name. He hated that man. He hated that he can get the woman who he wants more than anything. "They are clear. You were right." he sighed. "So you can marry that perfect man, maybe that will really solve all the problems." he couldn't help but made a face. "Fair businessman, wealthy, dutiful ... every woman longs for such a man."   
"I don't" she answered quietly, then took a deep breath. "What about my dad?" she cared about that answer more than anything else. She would have not to mind, if she is wrong about Steve, she doesn't care is he good or bad, she doesn't care about him at all.   
"We don't know yet." Jon shook his head but avoided looking at her.   
"I thought you knew everything," she mentioned.  
"They need more time to... know for sure... he is ... clean." Jon tried to give another answer.  
"Or you just hiding something from me." she frowned. "Because you don't want to hurt me," she added and staring at him.   
"I don't keep secrets." he glanced at her, looked to her eyes.   
"There is nothing else around you just secrets," she told straight to his face and pulled her legs out from the water. "I gather my stuff. I assume we are leaving soon," she added.  
"If you want to." he also stood up and stated.   
"Do I have a choice?" she sighed and turned to him. Questioningly.   
"They'll inform Jorah that you are alive and safe." he placed his hands to his pockets. "And I thought a calm day here, would be good before we go back." Jon frowned.   
"Then tell me the truth." she stepped closer to him.   
"About what?" Jon shook his head, and he did not understand.   
"About many things but right now I only care about the truth about my father." she was looking into his eyes.   
"I've already told you..." Jon started.  
"Right. Then we better go home. I'd like to spend the rest of my day surrounded by people who I can trust." she made a face and turned to leave, but he grabbed her arm.   
"You can trust me."   
"Why would I do that?" she rolled her eyes. "Yes, you want to keep me safe, but that is not enough for trust," she explained. "I'll put my trust in you when you are not hiding things from me. If you didn't know that is the basis of trust." he pulled her arm out from his grip.   
"Your father is in India." Jon started. "Cambodia. Do you know why?" he hesitated.  
"What?" Dany surprised.  
"He has no business relationship over there, and he uses only cash. It seems he wants to get out of the sight." He explained.   
"This is sure some... mistake. You are wrong." she shook her head.   
"See... this is why I did not want to tell you. Not until I have proof in my hand." Jon took a deep breath. "There is a picture of him, at the airport, when he arrived there. And another one with the hotel camera. He is there. That is the truth, Dany."   
"I ..." her mind was racing.  
"And there is another thing." Jon seemed worried. "we checked his calls, from the past few weeks." he hesitated. "Ahm... I suppose you know Cercei and Tyrion Lannister." he was staring at her face. Her reaction tells everything. There were fear and astonishment in those emerald eyes. "After a while those calls... switched to secret lines. Now we try to check those ones, but it is not that easy."  
"What were the calls about?" her voice was trembling, but he did not answer. "What were the calls about?" she repeated and raised her voice, but he was still in silence. "For fuck sake, at least in this be honest with me," she yelled with him.  
"They threatened him... not literally, but that was the essence of the calls. They made some pact but we don't know what were the details, or how you can connect to those. Maybe it was not about you." he tried to calm her down.  
"I ... need ... I need a walk." she barely could breathe and turned her back at him.  
"Dany." he jumped after her and grabbed her arm again.  
"I'll stay within 100 meters of the house, you don't have to worry, I just... want to be alone now," she stated, and she felt how he let her arm away. She walked further, without any more comments, and Jon was just looking at her. He did not want to hurt her, he wanted to spare her from those pieces of information as long as he can, but he did not count on that she is more clever than that. Even he surprised how easily she could tell based on his face, that he is lying. Usually, no one could read the truth from his face. He was a good player, but with that girl, something was different. He was thinking about where would they be now if the phone did not disturb them. He almost kissed her. This time, it was him... who almost kissed her. He wanted to do it maybe he would screw up everything with that move, but he did not care about it, not until that damn phone started to ring. The talk with Melissandre reminded him again, that his work is more important than his desires. Not as if they had a chance to continue that moment from there. It was just a moment of weakness, and it was better in this way. 

At least an hour passed, and she kept walking around the house. He saw her again and again, while she walks in front of the window. He had no idea what is going on in her mind. He wished he would have known. He wanted to help her to feel better, but he had no idea what to do. He was not good at this. He had no true human relationship since his family died. He never bound to anyone after that tragedy. He thought he is never going to able to bound anyone after that, but life has refuted it. He cared about that woman, despite he doesn't even know her. He knows some facts about her, he adored her wild behavior, her big mouth, her perfect body... but there were many other things about he has no idea. He was standing in the kitchen and cut vegetables. Even if she decides she wants to go home, they needed to eat something before they leave. He raised his head to see her again, in front of the window, but she did not appear. He placed the knife down to the counter and searched her with his eyes. "There is something wrong," he whispered to himself, then turned to go after her outside, but when he opened the door she was standing there.   
"I have more questions." she started in a very serious way and walked passed by him. "You... are you cooking?" she surprised.   
"I thought you may getting hungry from the walking." he shrugged his shoulder. A small smile appeared on her face, but then she returned to the main topic.  
"I ... I want you to answer me. Honestly." her gaze penetrated to his soul and he nodded. She sat at the table and pushed her hair back from her face. Jon sat to the opposite side and staring at her. "Will you?"   
"I can't promise." he frowned, but she gave him an angry look. "I mean... there are things that I can't talk about. For your safety." he made it clear.   
"It seems my own father offered me to die instead of him to not lose his money, and are you worrying for my safety?" she raised her brow.  
"It's not sure yet." Jon shook his head.  
"Try again." she almost ordered him, she did not know a joke or misguidance in this. Not at that moment. "You are the best. You've kept mentioning this many times in the past few days. Then show me how good you are in this. I don't need the worried man... I don't need you to babysit me, I need your bodyguard side, or whatever you call it." she made it clear. "I need you instincts and your experiences." she did not take her eyes off of his face for a moment. "Is my father in it or not?" she asked him, there were no emotions in her face.   
"I am afraid... he is." he nodded. "My experiences support this conclusion."   
"Then why he hired you?" she kept her eyes on him   
"Because... " he started."  
"Don't divert," she told him firmly. "I am not a child, I want to know the truth."  
"I think he has a bigger role in your mother's death than you know it. As you said, his love of money has always prevailed over the love he felt for you, but he loves you. In a way." he tried to be impartial. "He evacuated a fairly huge amount to different offshore accounts. He can live his good life on the other side of the world. His companies will be sold, his territories will be distributed in the underground... as soon as the news of his death will appear. Well-functioning plan." he admitted. "When everyone thinks he died, one thing stays in the way." he raised his eyes at her.  
"Me." Dany understood.  
"If you marry Steve" he made a face again when he said his name, "I think you should resign all your wealth. He knew this way you'll have everything, but everyone else would get what they want. Probably that is why he insisted so much on that marriage. That is why it's hard to believe for me, that Steve "he said his name almost mockingly "is not involved in this."  
"It is still not clear. The thing... why he hired you? He has the perfect plan it seems. Why he did it?" she crossed her arms and leaned back on the chair.  
"Because he knew you wouldn't marry him," Jon answered immediately. "And he wanted to give you one last chance, to stay alive. That is why I said... he loves you, in his own way. He could not have cope ... with his coincidence... He let your mother die, he can't just let you die. And..." he narrowed his eyes.  
"And?" Dany raised her brow.  
"Quite a few want to see me dead too." he took a deep breath. "This is an impossible mission. Almost an impossible mission. All thugs want to kill you. Sooner or later ... they expect me to make a mistake. So... we both die or we both alive. It may not even have been his idea." he leaned back in the chair too. "He was a great dad, he made sure his daughter is in safe before he left. It is not his fault, that the man who he hired, couldn't perform his task." he continued, and it was clear he was talking sincerely. Those thoughts just appeared in his mind, and he immediately said those loud. "But... those are just my thoughts." he reminded her. 

"My mom. Threatened him many times, to leave him.. and brings me with herself. She prevented many dark deals in this way. She wanted to pull him out of this. She knew... sooner or later I'll be the one who pays for my father's mistakes." she remembered.  
"Not just you. Your mom too." Jon corrected her. Dany placed her hands to the table and started to play nervously with her fingers.   
"So If I agree that marriage... that not only save my life but your life too," she told her recognition barely audible.   
"You don't have to deal with my life. You are not responsible for me." he placed his hand to her hands, to stop her scarping her fingers.   
"But If you left for at least a while... " she raised her eyes at him. "You were the one who said it is an almost impossible mission. It is impossible to stay alive, and ... I don't want you to die for me." she confessed.   
"That is my job," Jon answered so naturally.  
"No. Your job is to protect me and not to die for me. The two things are not similar." Dany wanted to pull her hand away, but he did not let her and placed his other palm around her hands.   
"I'd rather die for you, instead of a stranger, whose life I don't care about at all," he answered so confidently.   
"Why do you care about mine?" she shrugged her shoulders. "Look, I understand if you leave and ... just take me back to LA, and I'll call Steve as soon as we arrive, and tell him, that I will marry him, and then you can go wherever you want. I have access to the accounts. I'll transfer the money as if you were by my side for three or four weeks. You don't have to pretend that you care about me. I am just another job. I accept it, and ..." she told him.  
"You are not just another job." he frowned and caressing her hand with his thumb. "And I don't care about that money. If I don't see a penny of it... I won't leave you." he continued.  
"Why?" she almost whispered. "I thought you can't wait to get rid of me."  
"It seems I grown used to you. I'd miss your teasing," a small grin appeared in his face, while he was still caressing her hands. "And I am not going anywhere."   
Dany finally smiled a bit. She has no idea why she became that important to that insensitive and brooding man, but at least she was important to someone. Even if she was not sure he told her the truth about the money. The small smile changed into a grimace on her face in a second.  
"Isn't something burning?" she sniffed to the air, and Jon immediately jumped up. He went to the oven and when he opened it smoke came out of it. They both started to cough. Dany jumped up too and opened the door, meanwhile, Jon opened the window.   
"At least we sill have some vegetables." she coughed once more and giggled a bit. She grabbed the oven gloves and pulled out the tray from the oven. Placed it to the counter.   
"Well baked," Jon stated.   
"You wouldn't mind if I'd choose the white bread instead of this, right?" she glanced at him, and he answered with a laugh. She made him laugh the second time that day. Without any hesitation or thinking, he pulled her to his arms and hugged her. She didn't quite understand it, but it was a good feeling to be in his arms.   
"I am protecting you, and you are going to survive this. I promise," he whispered to her gently and he was holding her so tightly in his arms. She placed her arms around his body too. At that moment they both realized, they are each other's safety. She swallowed and raised her eyes at him slowly. 

"I'd like to stay here" she sighed, and their eyes were locked. "And I'd like to ask one more thing." she frowned, she saw how surprised he is. She wanted to make things clear between them and stepped back from him. "I think I understand why you ... wants to keep yourself away from it. From me. That would be not smart if there would be another relationship between us. Emotional bonding... can make you weak. Us... I mean I know you are not in love with me do not misunderstand me, me neither." she started to gabble again. "And that sexual tension between us is... normal. We are both young, probably similar age and ... we are locked together. That's all, and ... it's fine." she gestured fiercely. "Probably in another situation in life, we would not have even noticed each other, so it is better if we... not attach too much importance to it." she looked at him. Deep in her heart, she wanted him to protest. She wanted him to grab her, push her to the wall, kiss her deeply, and tell her she is an idiot because that is much more than that. Between them, but he was just standing there, with his brooding face, and nodded. Kept the distance from her. "Then... we clarified this, but ... that was not the thing that I wanted to ask from you." she turned to the cabinet where she found those guns earlier that day. Jon was looking at her questioningly while she made some steps towards that cupboard and opened the doors of it. She was just stood there and looked at those weapons. Jon stepped next to her and he guessed what she wanted to ask, but he needed to hear from her. He did not want to force her to do things that she doesn't want.   
"Teach me how to use these." she nodded towards those pistols. "Teach me how to shoot."  
"I thought you don't want to ... kill people," he stated.   
"I do not want. But the rules have been changed." she was so serious and determined. "I can defend myself in close combat, but I have no chance against guns. Teach me"   
"You cannot learn it in an afternoon." Jon shook his head.  
"Then we are going to stay here as long as we need." she turned to him and made it clear, she thinks that serious. "Alone you have no chance to defend both of us, and I don't want to make things easier for them." she glanced back to the guns. "If they want to see me dead, they'll pay a huge price for it." she turned back to him. Jon nodded, and if that was possible he adored her even more. The fire and the strength in her amazed him. No, she was not just a simple girl. She was a warrior, filled with rage and anger.


	8. Chapter 8

"Again," Jon told her and kept his eyes on her hands. She disassembled and reassembled the gun at least for the hundredth time. They were sitting inside the house and the sun almost went down totally. Her fingers were hurt, her nails broke, and she also scratched her fingers and her palms in many places, but she continued. "Faster," he told her firmly, and she tried, but she dropped it down, a piece slipped out from her hand. She sighed and leaned back in the chair.   
"I still don't understand, why this is the most important part, meanwhile I have no idea how to aim with it." she made a comment.   
"You won't know until you can treat your gun as if it were your part," he answered and he showed her how to do it in almost a blink of an eye. She grabbed the gun and started again.   
"Don't squeeze it. Much looser" he directed her and stood up, walked behind her, and leaned over her back. He placed his hands to her hands. "The gun is your best friend" he started "Your lover if you prefer, which does exactly what you want" he explained while he directed her hands with his "if you treat it gently," he whispered the last words, and she started to feel what he means, but a giggle left her mouth because of his last sentence.  
"I thought you were serious." Jon sighed.  
"I do. I am sorry," she answered but she was still giggling. "I just... nevermind."   
"No. I am curious now. What was that funny?" he straightened and waited for her answer.   
"I just... don't ... tend to be gentle with... lovers." she hesitated, but she finally confessed what she was thinking about, then she continued to reassemble the gun. Jon forgot to talk for a minute. Is she had known how much he wanted to know... how not kind she used to be with her lovers. Not to mention, how much he wanted to show her... focus Jon. He reminded himself then walked back to his chair and sat down.   
"How many hours do we do that?" Dany asked him.  
"I don't know but we'll continue until it's perfect. I want to start the shooting training tomorrow." he crossed his arms and leaned back.   
"How long did it take for you to learn it?" she kept questioning him, meanwhile she continued the exercise with the gun.  
"Focus."  
"I can focus better if we are talking. That silence is killing me," she stated and he nodded with his head because that was true. "So?" she glanced at him, then lowered her eyes again to the gun.  
"A few hours, but probably I had a better teacher." he shrugged his shoulders.  
"Who taught you?" silence follower her question. "If you want me to trust you, you should be a bit more open about yourself." she glanced at him again. "I promise I won't analyze you, I just..."  
"My uncle," he answered before she could finish her sentence.   
"Was he a kind of a vindicator too?" Dany continued with her next question.  
"He was a policeman. Still is as I know." Jon told her, but he kept his eyes on her hand.   
"How come you didn't become a cop?"   
"I wanted to be. For years, but... after they never find out what happened with my family, I decided to go after my own head. I lost my trust in the system. I knew I ... can't live my life with those rules." he shook his head.  
"You are following rules now too." Dany mentioned."  
"But those are my rules. Not rules by a bureaucratic system. I complete the training but I wanted more, so I learned more, and I found a way to apply these, like a ghost." he was finally talking in full sentences. "No one regulates what I can do and how. Only me."  
"Have you ever broken them?" she almost immediately asked her next question.   
"Do you ever run out of questions?" Jon asked back and she grinned. "No. I've never broken my own rules. That is how I became the best, in a short time."   
"Didn't you regret it?" she became quicker with the gun, but the questions are keep coming from her mind.  
"That I chose this life?" he looked at her face and she just nodded. "I was alone. My family was taken away from me. Deep in my heart, I wanted to help people but I can't imagine myself in some society. I spent most of my life alone, so that job is... perfect for me." he sighed.  
"You did not even have a girlfriend? A relationship?" she frowned. "Are you a virgin?" she smiled straight to his face, but she can't miss asking this question.   
"Focus," Jon answered with a grin. "And no." he leaned to the table. "I am not a virgin, I ... am just not compatible with anyone. For long. I am a lone wolf. Always have been. Those one - night stands could completely satisfy my needs. I never waited for the morning. We had sex, then I left them. Since I was a child, I never slept with anyone. In the same bed, I mean." he tried to act cool.  
"That is not true." she glanced at him again and her eyes stuck on his face. "It must have been a forgettable experience but you slept with me yesterday. In the same bed." she smiled at him and he had to admit that was true. Now, he said it loud... it was another surprising recognition. He could easily sleep next to her, in her arms. He really did. She could distract his attention from her hands and suddenly she placed the gun in front of him. "I don't have to look there anymore." she smiled contentedly. "I've told you. If you want me to do it as any natural thing, we have to do natural things meanwhile I am doing it. Like... talk." she stated.  
"You are not a hopeless case," Jon smirked and stood up. He went to the fridge and poured a glass of water for himself. Daenerys followed him with her eyes. He raised the glass towards her, but she shook her head. She was not thirsty. Not for water.   
"May I ask one last thing? At least for today." she elbows to the table.   
"You can't stand to not do it anyway." he mocked her and drank into the water.   
"True." Dany nodded. "Not an important question anyway, I am just curious." she was still staring at him. "How old are you?"  
"That's it?" Jon frowned. "Really? Why does it matter?"   
"As I said, I am just curious." she stood up from the chair and stretched herself. Her hands and feet but even her back were numb.   
"You better take a shower and go to bed, we need your full concentration tomorrow." he placed the glass back to the counter, then he checked his phone.  
"You did not answer my question." Dany narrowed her eyes.  
"I keep some secrets to myself," he smirked.   
"Right." Dany nodded with a smile on her face and walked to the bathroom, but she turned back at the door. "If I guess and hit?"  
"Fine. One guess for a day." he raised his eyes at her.   
"No. You destroy the game." Dany made a face "Per hour?" she bit her lower lip.  
"Two. Daily." Jon answered seriously.  
"Let be three." Dany crossed her arms and leaned to the doorway.   
"Fine." Jon rolled his eyes. He can't believe he is playing a guessing game with a 22-year-old woman, who is just learning how to shoot someone with a gun. Meanwhile, it was a good feeling. She did not break. She was strong, and she even could make him feel good. Despite everything around them. He had no idea how she does it. He glanced at the bathroom door but it was closed already. 

He checked the doors and the windows and he set up the alarm system around the house with his phone. The could not stay for too long. They only have maybe two days, but after that, it won't be safe. Staying there. No matter how he wanted to. They must be moving. So he has two days to teach her how to aim and shoot someone. Not hopeless, if she has a talent for it. If she doesn't then it doesn't matter anyway. At least she tried. That is why she has him. To shoot the bad guys. Maybe she'll learn how to shoot but killing the first human is not that easy. It is much harder to pull the trigger. All human emotions must be excluded at that moment, or you are not able to do it. No matter how pro you are. He was not sure, she can do that part. That woman was filled with emotions. Her emotions define her life, and that was not a problem. She was that enchanting and amazing because of that. She was vibrant, energetic, and breathtaking. Not to mention her sexual radiation. He knew he doesn't feel that way because they were locked together. No. He was already locked with women, but he never felt that. He never wanted any of them. Especially not in the way he wanted her. He remembered her comment, and that did not help to get her out from his head. "I don't tend to be gentle with lovers" he even heard her voice in his head, how she said those words. He almost ashamed because of his dirty and very naughty thoughts. He wanted to fuck her until she forgets her name. In every position which exists. He heard how the bathroom door opened and she stepped out in a towel around her body. Just a towel. Her hair was wet and covered her shoulder.   
"I forgot to bring clothes." she kept the towel with one of her hands at her breasts. She dug the end of the towel between her breasts and walked closer to Jon. He was speechless. She kept her eyes on him and only a few seconds passed.   
"I think I learned it." she raised the gun to show him. He did not notice when she took it from the table when she disassembled and reassembled it. "You are a good teacher." she placed the gun to his hand, then turned to walk upstairs. He noticed how she grab her shoulder and massage it.   
"Anything wrong?" Jon stepped closer and asked her.   
"I think I sat too much there. At the table. It will pass in the morning." she rounded her shoulder.   
"May I... " he asked her and move her hair away from her shoulder. She turned her back at him and the moment he touched her with his hand she felt that tingly feeling again. Her pussy screamed for his touch. Her whole body wanted to feel him. Every inch of her reacted to his touch. He pressed the muscles in the line of her neck and her shoulder, and she immediately let a soft moan out. She felt how his hands stopped.  
"I am sorry." she apologized "But it was a good feeling."   
"Here?" He pressed that point in her back again.  
"Yes." she mixed a moan with that word. It was a natural reaction. She always makes sounds like this during a massage. She did not do it intentionally.   
"This... " Jon swallowed and tried to exclude her moans "this is not a recent thing." he continued with the tapping and pressing on her back "Your whole back is tense." he went down with his fingers on her back but only up to the towel line.   
"My life became a bit stressful since all of the mobsters want to see me dead." she tried to make a joke about the situation.   
"There must be some who don't." he mocked her. "At least one or two." he pressed a point again on her shoulder, and she let a louder moan out.   
"I ... think you found the sensitive point," she added. "You're doing this ... very well." she took a deep breath. Jon tried to focus on her back. He usually easily can find a sensitive point. Especially in another situation. He started to get hot, he felt it in his whole body. His mouth dried out. He took a deep breath and placed one of his arms around her chest, above her breasts. She surprised, then she felt how he pressed that point again on her back, with his other hand, meanwhile he stretched her whole upper body. "Oh my God" she closed her eyes and leaned her head back, meanwhile that sound came out from her mouth. Jon barely could breathe. He looking down to the side at her face. He heard clearly in his head how sounds she can make meanwhile his cock enters her wet sex. Deeply. He slowly let her out from his arms and stepped back.   
"Is it... better now?" he cleared his throat. She straightened and moved her shoulder.   
"Yeah. I think it is." she nodded. "Where did you learn it?" she smiled and turned to him.  
"I just... know the human body." he tried to give the most neutral answer. She made a thinking face and staring at him.  
"What is it?" Jon narrowed his eyes.  
"30." she made her first guess.   
"No" he shook his head.  
"More or less?" she raised her brow.  
"I can't tell." he shrugged his shoulder.   
"35." she stepped closer and stared his face.  
"I might be even offended by this." he frowned. She leaned more closer.   
"True. You don't have wrinkles. And you don't even have a grey hairpin." she tried to be scientific.   
"My father neither has any in his thirties," he whispered to her teasingly.   
"32" she guessed one more.   
"Go to bed." Jon smiled at her and shook his head. She took some steps towards the stairs, but she stopped before she took a step on it. She turned back to him with half of her body. She opened her mouth to ask him, but she had no idea how. Yesterday she had a reason, but after he told her she usually never sleeps with a woman...   
"I take a shower, and I go up. If you don't mind sleeping with me. The bed is more comfortable than the armchair here." Jon answered her question. She did not have to ask anything. She nodded with a smile and walked upstairs. He went to the bathroom, drop his clothes to the floor, and opened ice-cold water. He stood under it. He felt his balls will explode. He literally needed that cold shower. He did not jerk his cock since he was a teenager, he always found a woman when he had those kinds of needs, but that moment he thought about it seriously. He had no idea how long he can do this. It was his fault too. No one forced him to start to massage her back, but meanwhile, he knew he should not touch her, he couldn't resist the opportunity. 15 minutes later he walked upstairs and laid next to her under the duvet. She was laying there with her back at him, and when she felt he is there, she drew nearer to him. First, he was uncertain what he should do, but then he turned to her direction and placed his arm around that beautiful body and fell asleep quite quickly. Next to her. With her.

Dany was the first who opened her eyes in the morning. His face was so close to hers, their noses almost touched. He was sleeping so calmly. He breathed shallowly... rhythmically. That moment he looked like a normal man, in a normal world, with his normal girlfriend. She was smiling and wanted to touch his face, but before her fingertip could touch his beard he turned in the bed to his back. She pushed herself up one elbow and staring at his face. His mouth hung open, and she thought women would have envied him because of those perfect lips. Not to mention his thick dark brown hair, in which there really was not a single grey one. Lucky bastard. She thought. A minute passed with this analysis. She realized again, that the perfect man is lying next to her, but she can't have him. Life is cruel. She took a deep breath and she felt she needs to pee. She had to get through one thing. Jon. He was sleeping right between her and the stairs, and there was no other escape from the bed. Dany was sliding out from under the blankets and raised her leg over him. She did not want to touch him, but her feet slipped as reached the floor, and the next thing she knew he was holding her in his arms to not fall down, as she was lying on him and they were face to face. She felt the hard strength of his sex beneath the blanket pressing against hers.   
"Is this a new way to wake up? I am sure we both would enjoy it more without clothes," he noted sleepily.   
"I am sorry." she pusher herself off to his chest and she was sitting in his lap.   
"I still think the same." he raised his brow. She felt how her cheek went rosy. She was sitting in the perfect place. In another situation of course. "Sorry about that." Jon nodded towards his groin "You know... mornings." he sighed and acted as if he didn't even care the world's most perfect woman was sitting in his lap.   
"Yeah, I... I know." she tried to act uninteresting, but she did not move anywhere. She felt how his fingers were stroking her knees. "I ... wanted to... pee, but I ..." she wanted to explain but it sounded so hilarious in her head.  
"Is it past?" Jon was still moving his fingers on her knees. Gently. Caressing it. With slow moves.  
"What?"   
"You don't need to pee anymore?" a yawn followed his question.   
"Oh, yeah. Yes. I..." She finally stood up from his lap and she almost ran into the attic ceiling.   
"You are a bit flaky this morning." Jon sat up on the bed and followed her with his eyes. An awkward smile appeared on her face, then she finally found the way to downstairs. At the moment she left, he reached under the blanket, adjusted his manhood in his boxer. It was really rock hard. Not just because it was morning. He had an amazing dream again. A very wild and sensual one. He can't help himself. He was crazy for her. When he opened his eyes, and she was sitting in his lap, he thought for a moment, it was not just a dream, but it was. There are trying weeks ahead of them. Their lives are in danger. Somehow he has to concentrate his sexual desires on something else, or he'll do something that he should not do. He worried he would break his own rules... and he did not want it to cause their deaths. Especially not hers. 

The rest of the morning passed quietly between them. They had breakfast, and Jon went outside, to set a practice course for her, while she was washing the dishes. They were a perfect pairing. Now. After they clear many things and opened a bit more to each other. Of course, the tension was still there, and it seemed that is their biggest enemy. She couldn't stop thinking about his stiff cock, that she could feel between her legs in the morning. Even through the blanket, it was clear, life was generous with him in sizes. She longed for it more than anything. To feel him, inside her. She was thirsting for him to stick her in-depth, and make her scream in pleasure.   
"Are you ready?" His sound came from the entrance, and she jumped slightly.   
"Yeah." she turned to him and wiped her hands. "For everything," she answered that question in another situation in her head. Jon turned to leave and walked out of the house, and after she took a deep breath she followed him.   
"So." she stepped next to him. "What is the target?"   
"Those boxes." He pointed farther.   
"Oh, so we start with the difficult track." she made a comment.   
"If you'll be very cripple we'll move closer." he frowned and mocked her.   
"Thanks for the confidence." she rolled her eyes and pocked his side with her elbow.   
"Just kidding." he glanced at her then stepped behind her and placed his arms around her arms, grabbed her wrist, and raised her arms up with the gun between her fingers. „Keep your eyes on the target. Close one of your eyes if it helps." he directed her quietly. There was something so sexually stirring in his deep masculine voice. His lips were right next to her ears, she took a deep breath, and at the moment he let her wrists away, she pulled the trigger. 

„Missed" Jon knew it would be so. That would have been a miracle if her first shoot strikes home. „Again. You don't have to wait." he nodded towards her. „When you feel you are ready. You can trigger again." he slipped his hands to his pockets. Dany turned back to the boxes, pointed one of those with the pistol, and made another shoot. Missed. She sighed. „Again." Jon dictated. She took a step closer. „Don't cheat!" Jon warned her.  
„It is just a step." Dany sighed.  
„One step can save your life." he placed his hands to her shoulder and pulled her back to the first place, where she started. „Do not feel pressured. We have a whole day ahead." he was standing so close to her from behind again. His hands were resting on her waist. His chin was on her shoulder, and she targeted again. She felt how he raised her arm a bit more, then he placed his hand back to her waist. „Don't spare it," he added and she took a deep breath, and made another shoot. Missed.   
„For fuck sake it is impossible." she rolled her eyes and spread her arms. „It is too far away. I don't even see those boxes." she freaked out, but Jon stepped next to her, and without even looking at the direction, he raised his gun and squeezed the trigger. Once. Twice. Thirdly. Meanwhile, he was looking into her eyes. She made her head turn to the direction and all of his shots hit.   
„It is not..." he started slowly „impossible. But requires a lot of practice." he frowned. „If you don't have patience we better stop now. I hate wasting my time on unnecessary things." he wanted to make her mad. The adrenaline could help.   
„Oh, would you have any other important things here, in the middle of nowhere?" she asked back heatedly.   
„I would also go fishing." he shrugged his shoulders.   
„Just go." she made a face sulkily.   
„I can't. As you shoot one of the bullets would surely land in my heart." he continued teasing her. „If you finished with the word – fight and your tantrums.... you may try it again." he offered and crossed his arms in front of his body.   
"Did I already mention how much I hate you?" she told him and turned back to the boxes. She aimed again.   
"Imagine me standing there. I am sure it would work. Or I should stand there?" he loved to see how upset he can make her even with his words. "Does not make sense. I am not sure you'd hit me that close either." he sighed. "Are you going to shoot, or we just standing here?" Jon was watching her face, she tried to focus. This time more. She tried to not hear his words. She is able to do it. She knows she is able to do it. His idea was good. She should imagine someone there. Someone who she wants to see dead. She held her breath, just as Jon... he believed in her. She caught her lower lip in his teeth and squeezed the trigger. The bullet raced in the air fastly in the right direction...


	9. Chapter 9

The bullet hit the box and Daenerys jumped into Jon's neck in her happiness. He surprised at first, but he placed his arms around her body and squeezed her close. She needed some seconds when she realized what she just did. She slowly slid his arms to his shoulders and leaned back. She raised her eyes at him, while she felt, he was still holding her waist.   
"I knew you'll make it." he swallowed a big one. The moment was there. Again. A perfect moment to finally kiss those irresistible lips. He hesitated. His rules... he was still fighting with himself. His feelings. His desires. Dany took another step back and released his shoulders. She escaped from his embrace and broke the moment. She took a deep breath.   
"I guess it was just luck," she admitted and glanced at the boxes then back to Jon.   
"I go... and... "he tried to answer. "I'll put those back to its place. To.. continue the... the... practice." he seemed embarrassed and walked away from her. Dany knew what she just did. She did it on purpose. She started to understand how hard it must be for him. To resist her, to not break his own rules. The rules by which he lived his whole life. She heard the beginning of the call the previous day, and it made it clear for her that it is one of his rules, and they agreed yesterday night that there is nothing going on between them. Nothing can happen. No matter how much she wanted it. Jon agreed with her. With her words. He did not object to it. He did not make a move on her after she told those things, as she expected. She wished he had done it. She closed her eyes for a moment and sighed, then she turned to the direction of the boxes. "in another life..." she whispered to herself and looking at him longingly, while he recreated the practice court. He was kind and funny, in his own way. Clever, intelligent, loyal... and charming, in his own bad guy way. She knew she is not a bad guy. Not at all. Deep in his heart, he was some kind of hero. He wanted to punish all the bad guys, to gain redemption because he is still alive after his family's death. She still wanted to know what happened with his family. He is starting to open his heart, his feelings for her but it was a slow process, and she was not sure they'll have enough time. That man refused to be loved again and to love again. He must have a quite hard childhood after that tragedy. He deserved to be loved, but it was not the right time. She crossed her arms in front of her body, and he was walking back towards her.   
"You just caught the edge of the box" he stated when he arrived back.  
"You won't spoil my joy." Dany smiled and she was confident. "I hit it."   
"Go on. Continue." he stepped next to her. She started to aim again and he was looking at her. She looked adorable, while she is trying to concentrate. She bit her lower lip again and narrowed her eyes. She was so determined.   
"Don't stare me!" she glanced at him.   
"Sorry." he laughed a bit and took a step backward. She squeezed the trigger but missed it again.   
"I know. it was my fault." Jon rolled his eyes and grinned.   
"It was." Dany looked back above her shoulder and nodded with a smile.   
"Again."

Hours passed, and she did not give up. She would have continued it until late at night if she would have a chance, but the weather changed the plans. It started to rain heavily in an instant moment.   
"We should go inside," Jon told her.  
"Just one more." she was aiming, but huge lighting and thunder disturbed her, and she jolted, and shoot. A huge storm began to form.   
"Go to the house." it was not a request anymore. Jon almost ordered her and took the gun from her hand with a quick move. She started to run and he followed her. They heard another huge thunder, and the next moment they stepped inside. They were both totally wet and she shook off the cold. Jon stepped to her and rubbed her arms.   
"Are you okay?"   
"Sure." she was shivering and another lighting struck with a huge bang. "I hate storms," she stated and looked out of the window.   
"You better change clothes." Jon was stroking his arms by now "I go and check what I can do with that fireplace." he turned to leave. He was proud of her. She gets better and better, and she did not get tired. He placed some logs into the fireplace and lit it with some paper. It immediately began to exclude warmth. He stood up and just watching the flames for some minutes, in silence. She dried her hair with a towel and her eyes stopped on Jon when she arrived back to the room. He spotted her a moment later and smiled a bit.   
"You didn't bring any sweater," she mentioned quietly.   
"I think I can with that," he answered and went to the cupboard, pulled out a huge jumper from it, and handed it to Dany. She immediately picked it up. It was big, looks like a bag on her but she did not mind it. "Not a design piece, but fit for purpose." he shrugged his shoulder.  
"I don't mind it." she looked down at her body. "Though I wouldn't call it a tempting piece either." she giggled. She felt his scent on that garb.   
"I think it is better in this way." the words just spit out from his mouth. "I mean... you are so young and ... you don't need that much makeup and... it is much more natural." he tried to explain.  
"29?" she raised her brow.   
"At least you go under thirty with those guessings." he grinned. "Do you want some tea or..."  
"I'll make one." she stepped towards the kitchen. "You should change your clothes too. Who will take care of me if you got cold?" she looked to his eyes and walked on. Jon did that she asked, meanwhile she made two cups of tea. While she was searching the sugar, she found a glass of whiskey in one of the cabinets. She had an idea at that moment. She placed the two cups of tea to the table, and that glass too and sat down. Waiting for him. When he arrived back he just raised his brow. 

"You didn't put any in the tea did you?" he asked her in a very serious way.  
"No." she shook her head.   
"Then what is your plan with that? I don't drink." he stepped closer, but he was still a bit too stern.   
"Another one of your rules?" she glanced at him.   
"Yes, and I don't intend to break it," he told her intensely.   
"Neither the others." she muttered barely audible under her nose "I just thought... we might play a game." she smiled and raised her head.  
"As I said, I don't drink." he grabbed the top of the bottle and wanted to put it back to the cabinet, but Dany stood up and placed her hand to his.   
"I'm not weak-minded. I understood at first." she frowned. They were eyeing each other. "You could even listen to my idea before you start arguing with me." she raised her brow.   
"You are a grown-ass woman. You should forget those silly games finally." he cut back.  
"To be just as grumpy and brooding as you are?" she teased him. They still had their hands on each other. "No thanks," she stated.   
"Life is not a game." he released the glass and stepped closer to her. "Not yours at the moment. I thought you finally get it." he was leaning over her.   
"But you have to find some joy in it. Some laugh. Some ... pastime or it makes no sense." she did not let herself. She was not afraid of him. She was never afraid of him, but she wanted to help him. Even if she won't be the woman who will enjoy the way he changes, she just wanted to show him, there is much more in life. Not just the duties all the way. "I know my life is in danger" she continued. "Maybe in two days, I'll be dead, maybe tomorrow. Who knows? So if I have some minutes, or some hours, which I can enjoy, I take advantage of it and I will enjoy those." she made it clear. "So... are you willing to listen to my idea?" she did not take her eyes off of his eyes. He frowned, then sat to the other side of the table.   
"I won't drink. No matter what idea you have," he added.   
"You don't have to." she sat down "Only I drink..."  
"I don't think that is a good idea either." he quickly responds, and Dany took a deep breath.   
"Do you feel compelled not to listen to the other?" she spread her arms.   
"Sometimes you are fucking annoying I hope you know that." he sighed and leaned back on the chair.  
"As if you said, you've grown used to it." she made a face. "so... as I said only I drink, but it's up to you how much," she explained. "We both ask questions, and if we think the other one is untruthful with the answer ... I drink a shot." she opened the bottle and poured one to herself. "If you'll be honest I don't drink a sip." she mirrored the way he sits and stares at his face.   
"You know there are things that I can't tell you." he still tries to protest.  
"Fine, You have three passing options. I think it is quite fair." she was still looking at him, full of determination.  
"I hope you don't have more idiot game ideas in your pretty little head." he sighed and leaned to the table.   
"We can play bottle spin, but that would be boring ... in two," she stated with a huge grin. "So. You can start. Ask something that you desperately want to know about me." she mocked him.

"Where were you born?" Jon sighed and asked her.  
"Seriously?" Dany raised her brow. "That is the best you can do? As if you didn't know." she rolled her eyes. "I was born in LA. What a surprise." she jeered at him. "And you?" she raised her brow.  
"I thought it is a boring question." he started to play with his cup, rotated it with his fingers, but he was looking just her with his deep brown eyes.   
"It is, but considering the fact, that I don't know anything about you. I am curious." she shrugged her shoulders.  
"You know more things about me than anyone else," he answered quietly, and his eyes still stuck on her. "I was born in LA too." he took a deep breath and answered. "The - when - is part of another game if I remember correctly," he smirked.   
"True." she was contented. He finally smiled a bit, and maybe she finally gets some answers about him. She wanted to know him better. She wanted to know the man, under that firm mask.   
"Maybe I missed that part in your file..." he was thinking "but how come you don't have any brothers or sisters? Those kinds of wealthy families usually have... more children, especially if the first one is a girl. Do not get me wrong, I don't think women deserve fewer rights, it is just... the habit." he frowned.   
"I almost had a brother." Dany lowered her head. "Mom has risk in pregnancy almost from the beginning and the constant quarrels with my dad... did not help the situation. We thought everything will be fine, but then... she miscarried. I remember the day when ..." she was staring at the table with a blank view "I was 10 and I entered to mom's bedroom, and there was much blood everywhere in her bed. She cried. I've never heard anyone cry like this." she shook her head and blinked a long one "so yeah after that my mom was not ready for another child." she placed her hands to the cup and raised it. Sip into it.   
"I am sorry. I ... had no idea." Jon saw how it hurts her. "I..."  
"You could not have known." she smiled at him. "My dad did everything to ... let no one know. He felt ashamed." she sighed. "I guess it is my turn" she blinks another long one to hold her tears. "When was the last time when you were here, with your family?" she did not want to ask too direct questions, but somehow she wanted to steer the topic to this.   
"I was 12." he gave a short answer at first and he remained in silence for some long seconds. She almost broke it, but before she could say a word, he continued. "We were all here. Dad, mom, and my sister too. I remember the last dish she cooked here... broth and pancakes. We can felt the smell in the shores. Maybe the fishes could smell it too because we had a lot of bites that day." he smiled a bit. "Arya, my sister hated it. Fishing. She found it quite boring. She wanted to go skiing in the mountains or climbing. I promised her I'll take her someday." he remembered "But... I never had an opportunity." he swallowed.   
"They died after that trip?" Dany did not even realize it is not her turn, the question just came out of her mouth. Jon raised his eyes at her and nodded. The sadness in his eyes broke her heart. "How?" she frowned.   
"I don't think you follow the rules of the game," he mentioned. "Is there no rule for this? If you ask too many questions at once?" he asked her.  
"It is our game. We can create our own rules." Dany nodded.  
"Then drink it" he glanced at the shot.   
"I thought you don't want me to drink." Dany was looking at him questioningly.   
"You know me. I love the rules," he answered in a bit teasing way. "That is my rule. If you kept asking questions when it is not your turn, you have to drink. But I want to warn you, if you get drunk you have to sleep in the car tonight." he enlighted her, meanwhile she drank the shot.   
"A few shots don't beat me." she stuck out her tongue. The whiskey was a quite strong one.   
"When did you start to use that cover?" he asked his next question.  
"What do you mean?" Dany did not understand.  
"You are a kind and smart woman, and sensitive. Meanwhile, you act like a conceited, arrogant rich bitch, but you are not that. Why? Why you act yourself in this way?" he leaned closer.  
"Maybe that is how I protect myself." she sighed.  
"From who?" Jon asked.   
"too many questions at once Mr. Snow," she told him and poured another shot for herself. "What was the first? When?" she narrowed her eyes. "I think after my mother died. It makes things easier. I did not need people around me to feel sorry for me, I did not want to be a weak lost girl. I had to get stronger after I lost her. Even if it is just a mask." she told him and drank the shot. 

"So... " she wiped her lips. "What happened to your family?"   
"Can I pass this one?" he looked into your eyes. "I promise... I'll tell you. Someday. I promise If we survive this... If I can save you I'll tell you what happened to them. Deal?" he asked her so innocently. She couldn't do anything else, just agree with him.   
"We should move on to something more fun and exciting topic." she offered. "Before we both commit suicide."   
"True." Jon smiled. "What did you want to be, when you grow up?"   
"I am expecting some more... juicy question. It is clear you have no idea how to play this game." Dany mocked him again. "But answer to this... I had no plans. I had no idea what to do with my life. Probably that is why I chose psychology. Best study, when you have no idea what do you want to do." she shook her head.  
"But you graduate in business too." he frowned. "Then why?"  
"And again. Two questions in one turn." she poured another one. "You made the rule." she raised the shot and sip it. Jon smiled a bit. She deserved that. She deserved to have some fun, and if that is what she needs ... he'll be a partner in this crime. "Isn't very hot here?" she looked around.  
"Have you ever drunk 12 years old scotch whiskey?" Jon made a laughing face.   
"The third question in one round?" she grabbed the glass again, but Jon placed his hand to hers to stop her.   
"It was a question out of the game. And it was only a poetic question," he told her firmly.  
"You ruin the game." she bit her lip, she started to feel the whiskey in her head. She released the glass and leaned back in the chair. "My turn right? Ahm... when did you first make love to a girl?" she smirked, and she saw how his eyes widen.   
"When I lost my virginity?" he laughed a bit at her. "Long time ago. I could have been... 13 or 14. She was an older woman, but I've learned a lot of things from her." he said mysteriously. She almost opened her mouth to ask another question but she did not want to lose her mind totally. She had to slow down with those shots. "And you die to know more." he teased her. "Maybe in the next turn. And what about your virginity Miss good girl?" 

Her face turned a shade of pink and red. She opened her mouth, then she remained in silence.   
"If you tell me you have your first sex earlier than 14 I'm sure you are lying." Jon raised his brow and stared at her. She raised her head and shook it a bit.  
"No... I did not. I was... 18," she said so shyly.   
"You've gotta be kidding me." Jon couldn't believe it, he laughed a bit. "You want to drink and you lie. Right?"  
"That's the truth, but if you don't believe..." she sighed and grabbed the glass.   
"Why?" he stopped her, but he raised the glass and poured a shot for her, he knew he asked an extra question, and the rules... but held his hand on it. "I mean... I thought... "  
"I had my first sex experience at 18, yes. I know a bit late nowadays, but ... I think I wanted to have the perfect person. Or at least who I thought was perfect. He was not. I found out later that he and his asshole friends made a bet, that he could take me to bed. I was a fool. Since that, I don't think I was really in love. I did not want to get hurt, but I love sex. The girls who say they do not like it... they are lying." she told him but avoided looking at him meanwhile she was talking. "I have boys or... rather men in my life. I am not really interested in the guys at my age." she shrugged her shoulder. "There were a couple of them... but... "she hesitated and grabbed the shot. Jon let her take it from the table. "they couldn't really satisfy my needs." she rattled off and drank the whiskey. "My turn." she cut him before he could ask another question.   
"Have you ever been in love?" she was looking straight to his eyes when she asked that question. Jon narrowed his eyes. He had no idea what to answer this one. He had no idea how does it feel. Loving someone. Maybe he is closest to that feeling now. With her, but if he confesses this, it may have irreversible consequences. "Has the cat got your tongue?" she giggled and mocked him.   
"Once. Maybe once," he answered so slowly, "I don't know it is love or something else. Was... I mean..." he quickly corrected himself "She... was " he highlighted the word to make it clear he is talking about the past. "important for me. She could... make me laugh. She could bring some feelings out of me, I had no idea I can feel." he kept his eyes on her. "Many times I had no idea I want to choke her or I want to kiss her ... every inch of her body." he continued, and Dany couldn't take her eyes off of his sexy lips.   
"If that is true..." she coughed a bit "then she was a lucky girl."   
"Especially if I could have told her." Jon started to twiddle with the cup again. Dany frowned. In her mind, she thought... there is a small little chance, that he is talking about her. She tried to forget that. It must be the whiskey. She should not drink more. "No extra questions?" he raised his head a bit.  
"I don't want to... drink more. I try to control myself." she tried to talk normally, but she felt her head swirls a bit.   
"And usually it succeeds? Can you control yourself or you can't..." he leaned closer to the table again. "And that is why no one could really... satisfy your needs?" Jon asked her. They were in dangerous terrain. He knew it, but he wanted to know. He needed to know, and he knew she is a bit drunk, and in another situation, she would just divert to give any answers.   
"That count as one question right?" she smiled a bit and Jon nodded. "And I have to be honest, or..." she tried to avoid giving an answer, but she did not want to drink more. That whiskey was a bit stronger, than she expected.   
"If you don't want to drink, you have to tell the truth." he made it clear. "It is your rule." he raised his brow.  
"You're getting good in this game quite quickly." she was still trying to divert the subject.   
"I learn fast," he answered so calmly. "So? I am still waiting for my answer."   
"Maybe I ... started late. This sex thing." she swallowed "but I figured out quite quickly what I need. How I enjoy it." she bit her lower lip. "But of course, you don't start your make-outs with that... confession. If the man is not that kind... it is useless anyway. To tell him what to do, or how you enjoy it, and most of the men are boring." she tried to explain the thing instead of telling it straight to his face. He placed both of his elbows to the table, and he was playing with his fingers in front of his chin. "I don't like limits and I hate to control myself. That was the question right?" she took a deep breath. Jon smirked.   
"You are trying to control yourself right at this moment." he was staring at her. "You are afraid to say it directly. It would be easier." he tried to pull out that straight answer from her. "So why should I not think, that you are lying?" he teased her and grabbed the bottle. She followed his hands with her eyes. "So? Miss Targaryen. Is this your final answer?" he placed the top of the bottle to the small glass and he was ready to pour one more shot. Dany frowned. She won't let him win. If he wants to hear it, she will tell him. She straightened in the chair and leaned over the table. Looked straight to his eyes.   
"Sex is about to let all your desires and thirst out." she started "You should unleash your animal instinct, and you should suck, lick and fuck as if no rule exists." she felt how her heart was beating faster and Jon felt the same. "Because that is what I need." she raised her brow and she had no idea how she'll be able to not kiss him. 


	10. Chapter 10

"Are you satisfied?" she raised her brow, after her answer, and she knew if that damn table would not be among them, she would have kissed him already. "That is the answer, that you expected?" she hissed. "And yet, no man could able to give me what I really want," she added and stood up. Grabbed the bottle to put back to the kitchen cabinet, but Jon stood up and stood in front of her. He did not let her move away.  
"You did not meet with ... the right man," he told straight to her face. The tension between them filled the room.   
"Really? And where can I find the right man? Who would it be? The right man for this? To satisfy my needs? Instead of you, because we both know you would never break your fucking rules." she teased him and her face was so close. Her scent, her lips... he felt how he loses his mind. She wanted to walk pass by him, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back, and at the next moment his lips finally met those amazing, full, and soft lips. He grabbed her by her waist, and they both heard how the glass falls to the floor and broke into pieces, but they didn't care. He almost ate her, and their tongues started that wild and passionate dance. He grabbed her and placed her to the table, crushed the cups from it. He was standing right between her legs, and she could feel his hard manhood through his pants. Pressed to her sex. Hardly. She moaned to his mouth during that vehement and wild kiss several times, she felt how his hands sliding under that sweater, that she wore and how his palms touched her naked skin, just made her more maddening for him. He did not stop. Not for a second. No man kissed her in that way. Ever. That passionately and wild, filled with lust and desire. She palpated the buttons on his pants, and tried to unbutton it, they were both panted, moaned and groaned, but that moment when she finally opened his pants, he stopped and placed his forehead to hers.   
"Jon" she barely could say his name. "Please." She did not want him to stop. Not now, not at that moment. She almost begged him to continue. She wanted him. She was starving for him for days now. She wanted him to show her, to prove to her that he is the man, the man she needs. He swallowed a big one.  
"I am sorry." he sighed, and with a quick move, he turned his back against her and stormed out of the house. She was just painting, in the middle of the chaos that their kiss did. She couldn't believe that he just left her. What the hell she was thinking. She rolled her eyes and looked around. No. She won't clean that mess up. She hated him at that moment and if she could have made a choice, she would have left him behind right at that minute. She wanted to leave that fucking house, and that screwed up man. She never wanted to see him again. He had humiliated her... many times. He was just playing with her, or she had fucking no idea what to think about him. She should not control herself? No... it was not her, who should let the limits away. It was Jon. She walked upstairs and throw his pillow downstairs, through the stairs. Then she did the same with a blanket. Screw you, Jon Snow. That was the only thing in her mind at that moment, and she laid down on the bed. Her body trembled, and she hated the feeling of not being satisfied. She thought finally she could break those fucking walls, that he built to keep her away. She wanted to go home. She did not want to spend any more minutes with him. Alone. There. She'll tell him in the morning.   
He was walking up and down outside. He hit the wall of the house with his fist. "Fuck" he tried to control his breathing. It was his fault. He was the one who wanted her to tell those things. He was the one who forces her to answer. He should not. He should have known that ... this is how it is going to end. He couldn't resist. He wanted to kiss her since he saw her for the first time. Since he first looked deeply into those emerald eyes at the pool. He rolled his eyes. The wind was blowing, but the rain was just dripping. Not as if he cared about it. He screwed up. He fucking screwed up. He should not have kissed her. That was not right. That can ruin everything, that can ruin his mission. He can't have feelings for her. That was not possible. Not in his life. And with that kiss, he caused many problems. He knew it. He had no idea how much she hates him at that moment, but he was sure... she doesn't want to see him anymore, and yet, he has to stay next to her and keep her alive. No matter what she wants. It will be much harder in this way. But he can't ... fuck her. Not in the way he wanted. It was not right, and he knew himself. He would have lost control. He might have chased her anyway... he walked to the backyard, and grabbed his gun. He did not care about the darkness, he needed to calm down. He started to shoot the boxes while walking closer. He fired many shots. One after the other. "Fuck" he took a deep breath. Nothing can avoid his attention. Nothing. He needed to keep her alive. That was the most important thing. 

"You look like shit." Melissandre stepped inside the house in the morning, and at the moment the saw Jon's face, those were the first words that came out from her mouth. A young man in a suit followed the red-headed woman inside. Jon looked at him, suspiciously. "A new talent," Melissandre stated. "Gendry Baratheon. Maybe one day he'll be as talented as you." she shrugged her shoulders. The man wanted to shook hands with Jon, but he turned back to Melissandre.  
"You're late," he told them with so serious face, but the woman walked further, and looked around. The mess, the pieces of the glasses on the floor were still there. She raised her brow.   
"What the fuck happened here?" she glanced at Jon.  
"We had some misunderstandings." he sighed "Did you brought the files?"   
Melissandre nodded towards Gendry, and he handed the folder to him. He almost tears it out from his hand and opened it. "It could have been a quite heated debate," she smirked. Jon tried to act he did not even hear her words, but then he raised his head towards the stairs when he heard Dany's steps. She surprised, and looked at the two strangers.   
"I assume you are Miss Targaryen." Melissandre smiled at her, then glanced at Jon admiringly.   
"I thought he is working alone." she made a face.   
"In most cases." Melissandre felt the tension between them. The anger, the hate. There were many feelings, the air sparkled between them.   
"I hope you came to remove him" she did not even look at Jon. "I don't think he is able to ... to perform his task." she was odious and pompous. Hurt.   
"I am afraid Miss Targaryen, we are not allowed to do this," Melissandre answered.  
"I am sorry to hear that. You have an hour to take me home." she turned to Jon, then she almost pushed him with her shoulders, while she walked passed by him towards the bathroom and slammed the door behind her.   
"Ouch. She is quite ... furious." Melissandre stated. "It is because you did not fuck her, or you did it just not went well?" she glanced at Jon.  
"I don't know what you are talking about," Jon answered and he kept his eyes on the papers.   
"Com' on Jon. We women... only act like this way, when we are not satisfied. I admire your abstinence. See Gendry, that is why he is the best. No matter how big the temptation is." she smiled.   
"I keep that in mind." Gendry nodded, like a good little student, and Dany came out from the bathroom. She glanced at them, then she went to the kitchen. She hacked continuously. Jon hated it. He wanted to explain it to her. He wanted to talk with her, but that was not the right moment.   
"I have to admit, I thought you'll have a better security system. We easily can pass the road, and just stop the car near the house." Melissandre looked around, and Jon raised his eyes at her. He forgot. He forgot to arm the system when he left her. His mind was somewhere else. He only cared about her, and their kiss, and he totally forgot. He looked around. A bad feeling caught him. "Did I say something wrong?" Melissandre asked him, but he walked closer to the window and narrowed his eyes. He stared at the bush around the house next to the road.   
"Jon." Melissandre wanted to continue but he raised his finger, to shut her down.   
"Fall down!" he yelled with them at the next moment, and he jumped to Daenerys and pressed her to the floor, and a bullet slammed right next to them in the kitchen. "They followed you," he yelled with Melissandre.  
"It is impossible." she shook her head, meanwhile they were lying on the floor.   
"Let me go." Dany wanted to escape from his arms, but he squeezed her.   
"For fuck sake, stay calm, I try to save your life." he looked at her, and he was nervous. "We have to take her out of here," he warned Melissandre and Gendry. "They need to be distracted," he ordered them. "There is another exit" he explained heavily, and another bullet slammed straight to the kitchen counter. "Hurry" he grabbed Daenerys and pulled her with himself, towards the cabinet where he kept the fishing rods. He opened a trap door inside that cupboard and he almost pushed her inside, then dropped the files and some guns there.   
"Keep her safe," Melissandre told him and pulled her gun, crawled to the window, and aiming. "Don't mess around. Come" she glanced at Gendry, then cast a shot. 

"Don't pull me, for fuck sake." Dany wanted him to let her go. She was still mad at him. He pressed her to the wall before they could turn to another line. He showed her to stay quiet. He looked around, but the tunnel was empty.  
"Take this, but only use it when I say." he handed a gun to her and he looked into her eyes.   
"Do not tell me what to do." she hissed.  
"You can hate me." he hit the wall above her head, and she jolted. "Right now I fucking don't care that you are offended. They are here, and they want to see you dead. You can hate me as much as you want, but if you don't do what I ask, you are gonna be dead in any minutes. Clear?" he panted. "Come" he grabbed her arm and pulled her with himself. "There is an escape this way. To my car."   
"How did they find us, I thought this place is safe. You were so pleased with your perfect security system," she told him and rolled her eyes. She sounded so ironic.   
"If someone would have understood, that I lived by rules, and would not try everything to make me break them... I would not have forgotten to turn it on." he hissed.  
"Oh, yeah because that is my fault. I was the one who pressed my fucking lips to yours." she laughed at him, and stated.   
"You did everything to force me to do it." he turned to her and looked into her eyes.  
"Oh sure, and you did not even want to do it." she mocked him again. "Your dick is just hardened by accident, right?" she made a face. "Not as if it would have made any sense."   
"We don't have time for this now." he raised his voice and warned her. "We need to get you out of here before they find that trapdoor." he looked around and walked on. Pulling her with himself. They reached the other trap door, and his car was next to it. "Stay here," he told her and opened it slowly. He spotted some men with guns walking closer to the house. They were almost inside, and he also spotted Melissandre and Gendry behind the house. They used the back door to get around it. He glanced at the other side, but there was no motion there. He opened the car door quietly and indicated to Daenerys to climb out. He sat to the driver's side.  
"Climb back and stay down," he ordered her when she sat next to him.  
"No."  
"Do what I told!" he yelled and glanced at her, then turned back to the house. One of the men kicked the door and entered and the others followed him. Melissandre and Gendry started to run to their car, and that was the right moment to start the car, and he immediately stepped on the gas and left the house behind. "Fuck" he hit the wheel. "Climb to the backseat," he told her again, and she was still sitting next to him.   
"Why? We already in safe." she shook her head, but that moment they spotted a car crossed on the road, two machine gunmen stood on both side and there was no way to avoid them.   
"Climb to the fucking back seat" he yelled with her again. She finally did it "Hide under my jacket." he told her, then he grabbed a gun and pulled it up, meanwhile he turned the wheel, and drifted with the car, and fires two shots through the window. Two men collapsed dead in the ground. The car turned it's back on them, and he took a deep breath. He saw another two men hiding behind the other car. He kicked out the door, and they started to shoot it, but he jumped to the other side, and opened that door too, slipped out to the floor and shot their legs. He jumped up, and Dany barely could see anything from inside. She just heard the shoots. Again and again. She saw a shadow walked passed the car. Jon reached the other two men and shot them quickly. He just wanted to get out of there. He wanted to take Daenerys out of there. He checked their jackets quickly to find anything, but those were empty. He stood up and he found himself face to face with another man.   
"You fuck this." he laughed a bit, but before he could move to shot him, a bullet went through his body, and he collapsed, and the blood came out of his mouth. When he fell down, he saw Dany behind him, next to their car, with a gun on her hand. She was shaking. He ran back to her. "Get inside. We need to move," he told her, and pushed her back to the car, then jumped inside too and left the place, with huge gas. He glanced at her many times, she was still holding the gun in her hand, and she couldn't believe what she just did. She shot a man. With her hands. With a gun. He reached the main road quite quickly and turned to the direction of the city. Dany did not move. She did not talk. She was just sitting there next to him, and she was under shock. He glanced at the rearview many times and when he was sure there is no one on their trail, he stood aside with the car.   
"Are you alright?" he placed his hand to her shoulder, but she did not answer. "Dany." he placed his palm to her cheek and turned her face to him. Looked into her eyes. He opened his mouth to ask again but he saw how scared and confused she is. "You saved my life." he smiled a bit "Thank you." he caressed her cheek. She nodded slowly and blinked very defensively. "You did nothing wrong. He was a bad guy, he wanted to kill us." he tried to make it clear for her.   
"I... I... " she tried to talk "I want to go home." her voice was trembling.  
"I know." he pulled her to his arms and caressed her back. "It will end soon." he tried to calm her down, meanwhile his mind was racing. "Just try to calm down," he whispered to her ears "I need you to calm down, Dany" she looked into her eyes. "I'd do everything for you. You don't have to be afraid," he told her, and it sounded like a confession of love, from his mouth. "I know you scared, but... you were amazing. I would have not thought you are able to do it." he was still stroking her cheek. She finally started to get over the shock. She escaped from his hands and leaned back on the chair.   
"Where ... where are we going?" she swallowed. Jon narrowed his eyes. He spotted a car on the road, and it slowed down next to them. It was Melissandre. She stopped right next to them.  
"Come into the office," she told them, then she went on with the car, quickly. She was alone. In the car. Jon knew that means they lost a man. A young man who just started this whole thing, and it was his fault. If he would have paid attention, if he would have not let her distract his attention... that guy would be still alive. He ardently put the car in gear and pressed the accelerator. 

"You taught her how to shoot?" Melissandre couldn't believe her own ears. "Are there any more surprises that I should know?" They were in the main office of the organization. Melissandre was totally out of her mind because of the happenings at the house. Jon was sitting in the chair opposite to her gloomily. "She is a civilian, she should not... use a gun flippantly." she raised her voice and hit the table.   
"She wanted to learn it. She wants to protect herself," he answered without looking at her, and he crossed his arms in front of her body.   
"That is not her task, that is yours," she stated and rolled her eyes.   
"Your real problem is not this, we both know. Just tell to my face it was my fault." he made a face.   
"It is. There is nothing to talk about. You let a girl turn your head, and I'd really like to know why. Why is she that special? What happened to you? We never had to worry about those things. You always thought with clear head and you did not let anything or anyone... especially not a woman to distract your attention from work." she spread her arms. "That is the consequence if you let those things happen." she made it clear.   
"Nothing happened between us." Jon murmured under his nose.   
"But you care about her." she leaned to the table and grabbed the edge of it. "You never cared about anyone, instead of yourself and your work."   
"We'll end this soon, and I won't meet her ever again." he hissed and stood up.   
"Do you love her?" Melissandre was staring at him with a quite serious face.   
"What? No." Jon sighed and protested heavily. "I just... wants to protect her. Wants to do my job, if you let me." he tried to act there is nothing that she should worry about.   
"You're shit at lying." she stepped closer. They were facing each other, but the door opened and another agent led Daenerys to the room. She looked different. She was wearing a black shirt, black pants, and boots. They both looked at her. Her long brown hair was in a ponytail and she still looked confused. 

"Thanks, Kinvara, you can leave now." Melissandre indicated with her head, and the woman just nodded. Dany walked to them. Jon couldn't take his eyes off of her. "You don't make things easier, you know that right?"  
"Oh, so it is my fault that my father offered me in a tray to his enemies to kill me? Sorry," she answered angrily.   
"I did not talk about that." Melissandre grinned and answered bafflingly then walked closer to her. "So he told you everything?" she asked Daenerys.   
"Just what he wanted." she rolled her eyes. "Not a man of words," she added and she was clearly still mad at him.   
"Not a man of certain deeds either, and that makes him special." she raised her brow. "Even if you don't like it."   
"Have you finished?" Jon asked her nervously.   
"If you don't clarify things with her, I have to." she glanced at him above her shoulder.   
"You should check her house it is safe or not," Jon answered. "That is more important."   
"If you say so." Melissandre made a comment "But I will not lose more agents, because you can't control your feelings." she remarked sarcastically and walked out of the room. Dany was staring at the floor. She had no idea what to think about her words. So Jon has feelings for her. Can it be true? Or that was just some misunderstanding... if he really has, why he pushed her away. Again and again. That was nonsense.   
"Gendry died." Jon's voice brought her back to reality from her thoughts. "That boy, who was with her in the house. He got killed, and it was my fault," he admitted. "I did not pay attention to the security system. I let them get close to the house."   
"Because of me." she sighed. "Because I forced you to do things... that you did not want to do." she turned to the desk, and her hands were on the back of a chair. She did not want to face him.   
"That is not true in this way. That I did not want to do it." he took a deep breath. "I wanted this to happen, you have no idea how much I wanted this to happen, and... many other things. I can't get you out of my head" he finally said it. He finally said it honestly. "I tried... I tried to convince myself it is not that, what I think it is. Then I tried to convince myself nothing bad will happen if I let it happen... if I kiss you and... " he was fighting with his feelings, that was clear at that moment. "I was wrong. I was careless and I made a mistake, and someone else paid with his life, for my mistake. It could be you, but fortunately, this is not how it happened." he took a deep breath. "But that proved ... it can't happen again." he couldn't believe how hard it was to him to say those words. "We... we're going to stay here until we figure out how to ... how can we keep you alive," he added, and started to walk out of the room.  
"Was it me?" she asked quietly before he could leave. She saw from the corner of her eyes, how he stopped and his hand was on the door handle. "The girl you were talking about. That you have feelings for her... that you are in love with her. Was.... was it me?" she asked again, but she did not turn to him.   
"Does it matter?" he sighed.   
"It does. For me it does. Was it me? Were you talking about me?" she finally turned to him, but he did not turn back to her. Her voice was trembling. "Jon," she whispered his name.   
"I..." he started "It was ... I was wrong. It was a mistake," he answered and opened the door then stepped out. 

..........


	11. Chapter 11

"So I was right. Sooner than I thought." Jon frowned after Melissandre slid some documents in front of him across the table. Those were about the death of Mr. Aegon Targaryen. "Is he really died or?" he raised his head and wondering.  
"Of course not." Melissandre showed another picture to him. "The news of his death is from the morning. These pics have been taken a couple of minutes ago. Alive and well, but I am sure he won't transfer more money to keep his precious daughter safe, so I think you should ..."  
"I won't leave her alone." Jon made it clear firmly.   
"The mandate is over Jon. With his death, it is over." Melissandre narrowed her eyes.  
"Let this be my decision when it is over. Her life is still in danger, and I won't leave her alone in a situation like this." he was very sober. "Her dad already paid a... a quite huge amount." he cleared his throat.  
"You're gonna screw this." Melissandre kept her eyes on him. "If you let your feelings ..."  
"I don't have feelings for her." he hit the table and answered intensely. He swallowed a big one "What do we know about... Steve Rogers? Nothing new?"  
"He is clear. No matter how you hate it. He wants to marry her and not killing her. Like it or not. He is a gentleman. Wealthy. With the right family name. He..." she pointed to the word "is the right man for her."  
Jon tried to not react to her statements. His mind was racing. He just couldn't believe that man is that perfect and innocent.   
"Last will and statement?" Jon asked another question.  
"Sure there is one. We are still searching." Melissandre nodded. "But someone has to pay this ... we won't work free. We are not a foundation." she raised her eyes at Jon. Before he could answer they heard some noises from the corridor. They both turned to the direction and opened the door. Daenerys was standing there between two agents, who kept a gun on her.   
"What the hell are you doing?" Jon freaked out.  
"She attacked us." a red-haired woman answered.   
"That is not true." Dany rolled her eyes. "I wanted to go inside, they wanted to hold me back." she looked to Jon.  
"Because you have nothing to do inside that room," Melissandre answered.   
"As I know it is my life that you were talking about inside. I have every right to know everything about it." she frowned and she was vehement.  
"Miss Targaryen I am..." Melissandre started to answer.  
"She is right." Jon nodded and cut her words. "She has to know," he added and walked back to the room. The two agents lowered their guns, and let her follow him. Melissandre also went inside, with an eye-roll.   
"So?" Dany looked at Jon then Melissandre. "Can I go home finally?"   
"Your father died." Melissandre just told straight to her face without any hesitation or emotions, and the words stuck in Dany's throat.   
"Pretended his dead." Jon corrected her truth. "He is not dead for real. He just... wants everyone to think he is."   
"Which means we have no longer a client who pays to keep you safe." Melissandre knows no joke at work.   
"I've already ..." Jon raised his voice and started.  
"Well... I think, from now on... I am the client, who'll pay you." Dany answered so easily and crossed her arms in front of her body. Jon narrowed his eyes and tried to catch her eyes. He wanted to tell her that it was not his idea, he meant his words, when he told her... he doesn't need her money. Dany was just staring at the documents at the table.   
"Your father ... agreed on a fairly high weekly amount." Melissandre smiled a bit.  
"I have more money than you ever dreamed of." Dany hated when someone is pompous and up-stage with her. She never let anyone talk her in that way. Neither at that moment. She made a face when she told those words.   
"Of course." Melissandre nodded. "If his last will contain this." they looked at each other.   
"Do you know... where he kept that? Does he have any?" Jon broke the tension between them with a question.   
"I think his lawyer. Probably his lawyer has it. As I know my father." she answered. "But since he did not die for real... that means nothing. His last will. It doesn't matter what is in it."   
"True." Jon sighed. "But it would help to solve our case. Your safety. To figure out what is behind this... do you remember what I told you?" Jon glanced at her.  
"I do." Dany nodded. "So... I assume we have to go to the lawyer and ask him about the document. It was time. I started going crazy here." she stated, and turned to leave them in the room. When she opened the door she surprised. She was standing face to face with Jorah Mormont.   
"Oh my god" she barely could talk and jump to his neck. He hugged her close. Melissandre was smiling contentedly, meanwhile, Jon was just staring at them. "What... What are you doing here?" she smiled.  
"They called me that you are here. I was so worried." Jorah's eyes were in tears. "After your mother's death I... I ... was afraid of the worst."  
"I am fine." She smiled meanwhile he was squeezing her hands. "And I am so glad that you are here. Finally, someone who I can trust with my whole heart," she said those words quite loudly. She put her arms around his, and they walked a bit further from the others.  
"You've called him?" Jon turned to Melissandre.  
"I didn't know we'll continue the mission." she shrugged her shoulders. "And I did not want to put her to the streets alone. I am not that trashy." 

Jorah and Daenerys sat down to a couch and she told him many things about the past few days and the news about her father's death, but not the truth about it. She did not mention he just faked his death. She learned ... she can't trust anyone fully. Not anymore. Not after that, her father did with her.   
"I am so sorry. I..." Jorah tried to find words.  
"Do you know anything that he planned behind my back?" Dany looked into his eyes.  
"He loved you. You were his precious little gem. He would never be able to hurt you." Jorah sighed.  
"Well, he did. And my life is in danger because of him." she took a deep breath. "Did he ever talked about his last will?" Dany asked him after some hesitation.  
"He made it. A couple of months ago with... Samwell." Jorah remembered quite well.  
"Did he say anything about it?" Dany kept asking him. "Jorah it is important. My life may depend on it." she tried to make him understand.   
"I... I don't... " He shook his head, then he stopped and remained in silence.   
"What?"  
"Those times... he started to talk about the wedding. You and Mr. Rogers's wedding. That you have to marry him. He kept saying that. He said that is the only way." he frowned. "I don't know what he meant."   
"I am afraid I do." she sighed, and stared the floor, and suddenly two well-known feet appeared in front of her. She slowly raised her head up.  
"We should go," Jon told her. There was some softness in his voice.  
"Mr. Snow." Jorah stood up "Thanks for everything, that you did, but I am afraid that we don't need your service anymore. Mr. Targaryen died so... your mandate is over." the two men were facing each other.   
"No, it is not." Dany stood up too. "I give another job to Mr. Snow," she told Jorah without even looking at any of them. "No matter how I hate he is around me, he saved my life several times in the past few days. He is going to stay with me," she told and tried to hide her emotions. "I need him until we figure out what is going on." she faked a smile to Jorah and took a deep breath. "You can go home now. We'll ... be there soon. But first, we have to talk with Dr. Samwell Tarly. Maybe he knows more." 

They were sitting in the car in silence. Dany did not want to talk with him, and he has no idea what to say to her. He glanced at her many times, but she kept her eyes on the window. She was hurt and she was still mad at him, because of how he acted with her. It was true. That she said. She hated that he is around her, but she needed him. She needed him like air, even if she would never admit it. Not to mention she needed him to keep her alive.   
"I think we are here." Jon stopped the car and looked out of the window. "Stay here until I open your door," he added but she did not react anything. He was looking at her for some more seconds, he noticed how she was scraping her nails, but she did not turn to his direction. He swallowed then get out of the car. He looked around, checked every corner, every roof. He kept his hand on his gun, then stepped to the car door and opened it. Daenerys get out, and she started to walk towards the building, without saying anything. The silence is killing him. He hated it. That woman... who was the most important person in his life... acted like he doesn't even exist. He deserved it, he knew it, but still, he hated it. He opened the door for her, and she entered, but she still avoided to even glance at him. When they stepped into the elevator he couldn't remain in silence anymore.  
"It was better when you teased and mocked me continuously," he mentioned, but there was not even a grimace on her face. "It is not good to keep it for yourself. When you are angry, or ... mad... you should just say it loud. It helps. If you keep that in yourself it will make you crazy." he continued. Nothing. Jon took a deep breath and turned to her. "Dany. Please." he took her hand, but the next moment the elevator door opened and she walked out. Jon followed her. 

"Miss Targaryen." Samwell gave her a hand kiss. "I am so sorry because of your father. I just heard the terrible news."   
"Thank you." she smiled so naturally.  
"My assistant informed me that you would like to know more about your father's last will." Samwell stared at her. "We should go inside, and talk privately." he looked at the gloomy man next to her.  
"I am afraid it is not possible," Jon stated immediately.  
"It is possible, of course," she answered to Samwell, as she did not even hear his words. "He is just my bodyguard. He has nothing to do with my private life." she highlighted the last words and Samwell opened the door for her.   
"Dany." Jon tried to hold her back.   
"He doesn't really know decency, but he is a good bodyguard," Dany told to Samwell when she saw how surprised he is because Jon just called her by her nickname. "Stay here." she turned to Jon. "And my name is Daenerys." she made a face and they disappeared behind the door.   
"Fuck" Jon blamed himself. If that kiss would have not happened ... everything would be different between them. He should have not kissed her. He should have kept the lines, that he could keep for years. Why the hell she was so different? He had no idea, and now ... she was punishing him. Handled him like a nobody. Like a simple security guard, or worse. He thought when they'll be alone, they can talk about those things. The money, the kiss... everything, but he had no idea how to bring those things up, and it was clear, she did not want to talk about it. Not anymore. Not after he said... his feelings... maybe it was not the kiss. Not the kiss caused the problem. Not the kiss hurt her that much, but his words. That he was wrong, and it was a mistake... thinking that he is in love with her. He had no idea what to think... he was not good with those emotions and feelings things. 

"What do you mean, you can't say anything?" Dany raised her brow. She was nervy and looked at Samwell uncomprehendingly. Her determination always scares men, and it was not different this way. Maybe Jon was the only one, who did not start to babbling and muttering when she was near to him. Sam turned the pages in front of him tensely and his hand was shaking a bit. "I am his last living relative. Who else has more right to know what is in his last will, other than me?" Dany kept her eyes on him and asked another question.   
"You. Of course no other than you. But..." Sam clasped his hands. "But not alone." he coughed a bit.   
"What?"   
"The amendment. Your father's amendment was quite clear about it." Samwell felt very unwell. He placed his fingers to a document and turned it to Daenerys. "You cannot hear it ... or read it only solely with your husband." he sighed. Dany narrowed her eyes and grabbed the document on the table. She tried to read it as quickly as she could.   
"I ... did not inherit anything if I won't marry Steve Rogers?" her mouth falls open.   
"It sounded strange for me too, and I've seen many... uncommon cases already, but he insisted. You can read his last will if you marry him within half a year. If you won't... his assets, moveable and immovable goes to a foundation." Samwell swallowed.  
"My own father bumped me." she leaned back in the chair and she couldn't believe it.  
"I would not say that. He just...tied it to something, that may important for him." Sam answered.  
"And in the temporary period?" she tried to act strong. She did not want to show to a stranger how broken she is.   
"You can stay in the house and ... we provide the money for the maintenance of the house, but ... you'll not be able to access his accounts."  
"Just if I'm going to marry Steve." she rolled her eyes.  
"If you'll marry him, you can read his other wills. I really cannot say more." Sam shook his head. Dany nodded and swallowed. Jon was right. She was just another business deal for her father. She hoped until the last minute, maybe he is wrong about him, but that made it clear. He never cared about her. No matter what he said. He sold her... without asking her what she wants. "You can call me anytime... and I am glad to help after that wedding happened. I am so sorry." Samwell closed the folder in front of him, and Dany nodded again.   
"Thank you." She stood up and shook his hand. "Will be in touch," she added and turned her back at the lawyer. She felt how a tear rolled down in her cheek when she opened the door. Jon was sitting on the couch, and he immediately jumped up when he spotted her. He saw that tear, no matter how she lowered her head, no matter how much she wanted to hide it from him. She walked to the elevator and pushed the button. He followed her. He did not know what to say, or how to ask what happened. That girl was broken, and he wanted to help her. That is all he knew. The elevator stopped on the ground floor and Jon stepped outside at first. Look around then walked towards the exit, keep his eyes on everything. He opened the car door, to let her in, then sat to the driver seat.   
"Do you want to go anywhere else?" Jon frowned.  
"I want to go home." she wiped another tear away from her cheek and kept her eyes again on the car window, but he saw her face in the rearview mirror. His heart was broken for her. That luxury life sometimes more cruel and harder than anyone ever thought. Even the thought that she is just another wealthy girl at first. He would have never thought how hard her life was in that golden cage.   
"I know..." he finally started to talk after a couple of minutes "you probably don't want to talk about it, but I should know what that document includes. It may help to... do my job better. Maybe it contains some clues." he was soft and kind. "I want to help just let me help you," he added and glanced at her again. She lowered her head and started to scratch her nails again.   
"You can't," she answered quietly and sniffled. "Just take me home." she raised her eyes at him finally, her eyes full of tears. "Please" she swallowed and asked him barely audible. Jon narrowed his eyes and nodded. She'll tell him later. He was sure. It was too fresh, and it clearly caused some damage to her. He accepted her request and kept his eyes on the road. Not fifteen minutes later, they arrived at her home.   
"As far as I know..." Dany tried to act strong "this day is still included in the previous agreement, which you made with my father." she continued "thank you for everything that you did for me, but ... the contract is over." she opened the door and jumped out of the car and stormed inside the house. Jon was frozen and he barely could breathe. A couple of hours ago she told them that she wants them to continue... what the hell happened there. The old Jon would just step on the accelerator and leave this mess behind. But he was not that man anymore. Not with her. Not since he met with her. He stopped the car and walked to the entrance. He stepped inside, and Jorah was there in the hall.   
"I hoped we'll never meet again," Jorah stated with a grimace. Jon tried to ignore him, and he just wanted to go after Daenerys, but he couldn't just let his words go off his ears.   
"What is your problem with me?" he stopped and turned back to Jorah.   
"This little girl is important for me and you are definitely not having a good influence on her." Jorah turned to Jon. "I see how she is looking at you, and I know it won't end well. You'll break her heart. If you haven't already done that. She suffered enough in her life. Because of the people who surrounded her. She doesn't need another disappointment." he stepped closer. "You can protect her... if you are leaving." he placed his hand to Jon's shoulder.  
"Wish I could do it." Jon glanced at his hand, then with a quick move, he was already at the bottom of the stairs, and run-up.

"Dany" He knocked on her door and entered her room. She was not there, but he heard the water from her bathroom. He walked there and glanced inside through the gap between the door and the doorway. Not because he wanted to see her naked. Just because he wanted to be sure, she is not doing any ... irresponsible and stupid thing. He worried about her. He was not sure... she doesn't want to end her life, and that is why she sent him away. She was there, under the shower and that moment he regained some calm. He walked back to her bed and raised up a picture from her nightstand. She looked exactly like her mother. They looked so happy and carefree on that picture. The splashing sound of the water ceased. He placed back the picture to its place and sighed. Maybe Jorah is right, and he should not be there. Maybe he already did smashing damages, but he couldn't accept to leave her behind. That wouldn't be right. He turned slowly to the bathroom when he heard the door creakings. Dany forgot to breathe for a moment when she saw him and she checked the towel around her body with her hands. Tightened it.   
"I thought I was clear enough in the car. We are done. You don't have to be here." she blurted.   
"And I thought I was clear enough that I won't leave you until we are done with this." he slipped his hands to his pockets. "Your life is still in danger."  
"And it would tarnish your reputation if you didn't protect me?" she was odious. "Don't worry about it. No one cares about my death." she rolled her eyes and walked to the other side of her bed and sat down.   
"I care about it." he circled the bed and after some hesitation, he sat next to her. She moved a bit further from him. "I am going to stay."  
"You don't understand. You don't have to act anymore." Dany shook her head. "You can't stay, because I can't pay for your service. I have no access to my family money. I do not expect you to stay in this way. You are not a family friend, and you did not owe me anything. I was just a job, and now I can't pay for this job anymore. Not until I married Steve." it sounded so ridiculous in her head. She still couldn't believe her father did this with her. She glanced at him and Jon was speechless too. "Yeah, my own father cheated me, and not just offered me to his enemies to kill me, but he made a decision about my whole future. If I won't marry Steve, I can go to the streets, of course, if someone doesn't kill me before that." she pulled a face.   
"I've already told you I don't care about the money." he kept his eyes on her.  
"Well, it did not sound that way in the office, with your red-headed boss," she stated with a sarky tone.   
"She is not my boss, just my colleague. She has nothing to do with it. It is my decision." Jon tried to make her understand. "I can... transfer back the money, that your father paid to me, and that way..."  
"I have money. I have ... my mother took care not to depend entirely on my father. Not much, but enough. I don't need any favor from a stranger." she built a wall. A wall that keeps her away from him. She had to. She doesn't need a man who broke her heart, after everything that happened in her life.   
"I thought we are not strangers anymore."   
"What else are we?" Dany shook her head and looked at him. She waited for his answer, but he couldn't answer this question. "I appreciate your help, but you don't know me. You are no one for me. And I am no one for you. You've made it clear." she frowned. "I ... did not matter for anyone so it is not a surprise." she lowered her head. "No one really cares about me, since my mother died. I am not important to anyone. Maybe to Jorah. But... I don't know how long he is going to stay if I can't pay for his service." her hair covered her face, but Jon put her hair locks behind her ear.   
"You are important to me," he told her.   
"I thought I am just a mistake," she remembered his words quite well, and she couldn't resist to remind him.   
"You are. Maybe my biggest mistake, but that not means that you are not important for me," he admitted with a gentle smile. Dany glanced at him. "I'll protect you, and not because I have to... but because I want to."  
"Be careful because you start to act like you have a heart." she mocked him.   
He shook his head, with a grin on his face, and without any question, he pulled her to his arms. She placed her cheek to his chest and Jon was stroking her back.   
"I could keep it in a secret for quite a long time," he answered quietly and kissed the top of her head. 


	12. Chapter 12

A couple of minutes passed. She was in his arms. In his embrace. In silence. She started to feel that thing again... the emotional attachment to him. She has to stop this. He made it clear many times, she can't let herself sink in those emotions. He was not an option for her. No matter how she wanted it. She pulled herself away from him by his chest and cleared her throat.   
"I ... I'd like to have some rest. it was a long... long day." she told him quietly.   
"Sure." Jon nodded and he wanted to stand up and sat to the sofa next to her bed, but something doesn't allow him to do it. Not a material thing... more his heart, and his emotions. She turned to him, and their eyes met.   
"Don't" she shook her head, but they couldn't take their eyes off of each other.   
"Don't what?" Jon asked her quietly.  
"Don't look at me that way. Don't show me that you care about me. Don't make me believe you have feelings for me, because we both know you can't have. I don't want to be a mistake. I don't want to be the reason why you fail. I don't want that kiss to repeat, meanwhile, you can't touch me. I want everything or nothing." she was honest. Those words came from deep in her heart. "That night... when you kissed me. I ... just wanted to let everything go away. I wanted to seize the moment. Because tomorrow, or a day later we might be dead. I might be dead." she swallowed "I just wanted to feel joy and happiness. Maybe last time in my life. I did not want to think anything else, just enjoy that we have. To be honest..." she smirked a bit "I wanted to know only your mouth is too big, or you really are the man who I waited for in my whole life." she lowered her head and broke the eye contact. "But you were right, it was... "she rolled her eyes and took a deep breath "It would be a mistake. You and me. It is not a thing that can happen." she forced a smile and looked at his face again. "Right?" she frowned.   
"I have no idea what is it," Jon admitted. "That feeling that I feel for you." he took a deep breath and turned his head away from her. "Sometimes I want to choke you. Meanwhile, I want to kiss you, and... " he narrowed his eyes.  
"And?" Dany wanted him to continue she was staring at him.  
"You got into my head, and I have no idea how to ... get out you of it," he admitted.   
"Maybe you are fighting with something that you shouldn't," she stated. "We are all human. You too. No matter how you want to deny it. We all need someone, who ... make us happy. Even if it is just for some hours. Those hours can change our lives. Those hours can give us the strength to survive. But..." she shook her head "We are different I think. We need different things, and we see life in a different way." She stood up and she felt how the towel slides a bit down on her back. She tried to pull it back to cover her body. "I ... would you please go outside, I'd like to change" she glanced back to him above her shoulder and she saw from the corner of her eyes he stood up from the bed, but instead of walking out of her room, he stepped behind her.   
"I've never afraid of anything. Since my parents died... there was no one I was afraid to lose," he whispered to her, and she felt his breath on her neck. "Now I am scared." he placed his palms to her arms. "Because I don't want to lose you." he swallowed. "And I have no idea what is the right decision."

"Maybe there is no right decision." she turned to him and squeezed the towel around her body. "Maybe no matter what we do, we are going to lose each other. Maybe not..." she shrugged her shoulders. "We can never know. I just..." she lowered her voice even more "I just hate to control my feelings, and my needs. I am not good at it. Not like you"  
"I am not good at it either." he shook his head and leaned closer to her face. Then he kissed her forehead. "And I know you ... don't understand," he whispered. "But I am doing this, to protect you." He stepped back, and took a deep breath. "Ahm..." Jon cleared his throat. "I... I let you ... sleep." he was so embarrassed and a fake, mimic smile appeared on his face, while he took steps toward the door.   
"Where... do you want to go?" she was staring at him.  
"To my room." Jon frowned. "I thought you wanna... sleep." he narrowed his eyes.  
"I can sleep better when you are ... around," she told him slowly, quietly.   
"I am. I'll be two rooms away," he answered with a cute smile. Dany was looking into his eyes, and after a minute she nodded slowly. She took her tiny black shirt and the small pants from the bed to change. Jon touched the door handle but hesitated. "If you... " he started. "Do you want me to stay here?" he turned his face to her "I mean... I can sleep in the armchair. If you want me to... stay here." he added quickly.  
"There is some space on the bed too." she shrugged her shoulders but she realized quickly what she just said. "I ... I mean... I ... we slept together in your house and... nothing happened between us. I just..." she tried to save the situation.   
"The armchair would be fine. There were ... worst places where I spend nights. Earlier I mean." he sighed.   
"Right." Dany nodded and she walked to the bathroom to change her clothes. Jon knew the sane decision would be if he left her there, but he just can't. He wanted to be next to her. Every minute, every day. He pulled the armchair closer to the bed, and sat down. Not a minute passed, when she came out of the bathroom, in that tiny night set and she walked to the bed. She raised a blanket from it and handed it to Jon, then she laid down.   
"26?" she looked at him once more.   
"You are getting closer." he laughed a bit.   
"Good night, Jon." Dany hugged her pillow. She had no idea, how much he wanted to be that pillow.   
"Good night Dany," he answered and he was staring her for long minutes, after she closed her eyes. 

He frowned and slowly opened his eyes when he felt the rays of the sun touched his face. He was sitting in the armchair with a blanket on his lap. He started to move, but she was right. That armchair was not the most comfortable to sleep, but that was the right decision. He turned to the clock on the nightstand. It was already 9 am. He never slept that much in his life. It was not just Dany who can be calm when he is around, but her presence reassured him too. He started to come to mind, and realize she is not there. Not even in her bathroom. He jumped up and looked around. He did not even check himself in the mirror, and he barely buttoned his shirt, when he opened the door, and he ran straight into Jorah. It was not a question he spent the night in her room. They looked at each other. He wanted to ask him, where is she, but he did not have to.

"In the living room. With her future husband." Jorah told him so naturally. "I like you boy. I wanted to spare you and her too. That is why I tried to warn you. Our kind... never has a real chance with them. No matter how we can love them. No matter how much we want to... safe them." he smiled. Jon did not understand at first.  
"Her mother." he made a guess after a second.  
"I loved her. With all my heart." he nodded. "Although I never had a chance... to ... show her that. As you did last night." he lowered his head. "Do you love her, or that was just some emotionless sexual act?" he shrugged his shoulder.   
"Nothing happened between us." Jon shook his head.   
"I hope this is the truth." Jorah nodded.   
"Steve Rogers is ... something is wrong around him" Jon stepped closer and tried to change the topic. "She can't trust him, we... can't trust him."  
"He is a good guy. No matter how you try to make him dirty." Jorah shook his head.   
"Just trust me for fuck sake. I know what I am talking about." Jon raised his voice. "Keep your eyes open. They are planning something, and he is the key figure," he told to Jorah and wanted to walk passed by him.   
"You worry about her."  
"That is my job." He glanced back above his shoulder and walked on.   
"Don't go down." Jorah continued. Jon took a deep breath and turned back to him. Looking at him questioningly. "She asked me to ... tell you. She'd like you to stay here. And do not go there."  
"Why?"  
"I assume she does not want an unpleasant situation." Jorah shrugged his shoulder, but Jon left him there. He fucking doesn't care what she wants or not. He can't trust Steve, and he won't let her stay with him alone. He was already pissed that she did not wake him up. She knew what he thinks about her great and noble fiancé. He ran down in the stairs, without hesitation. 

"And... what is your plan?" Steve took her hand and tried to be the perfect boyfriend. They were sitting next to each other on the couch. Dany kept the distance from him, but not conspicuously. She needed to know, what he knows about her father, about everything. She needed to know he is really involved or not.   
"What do you mean?" she smiled at him.   
"I know it was your dad who... wanted us to... get married, but ... in the current situation, maybe that would be the best thing. For you. I don't want you to be alone. I ... can help and I can keep you safe." he raised her hands to his lips.  
"I strongly doubt it." Jon arrived in the living room and answered immediately.   
"Jon" Dany's eyes widen. She couldn't believe that Jorah did not tell him that she asked him to stay upstairs. "Mr. Snow." Dany corrected herself in a moment. "I thought you are..." she tried to figure out something to say.  
"I checked the house. Everything is fine." Jon helped her out. "But you should have told me that we are waiting for a guest." he made a face.  
"I thought you knew." Dany lowered her head. Her heart was beating in her throat. She did not want him to screw up her plans. She did not want to chase Steve away. Not until she is not sure, what his role in this mess.   
"If I had known, I would have said it is not a good idea." Jon was looking at Steve with a grim and doubtful look.   
"I thought your mandate is over." Steve stood up and straightened himself. "If you missed the information her father died, I don't think that you have to be here anymore." he was staring at Jon.  
"Well, I am sorry to disappoint you, but Mr. Targaryen prepaid me for weeks." Steve could not make him insecure. He was smaller than him, but Dany knew that means nothing. That man easily could kill Steve with a move.   
"Interesting. I thought you agreed on some weekly payments."   
"How well informed you are." Jon raised his brow. "So sad, that your information is wrong," he told to his face.  
"You really don't have to be here." Steve shook his head. "Just take the money, and go. I am sure you have better things to do, than staying with a girl, who doesn't need you. It would be a win-win situation for all of us." Steve added with a smirk on his face.  
"Not for me." Jon remained calm and serious.   
"He... takes his work, very serious." Dany grabbed Steve's arm and tried to stop this argument. "I offered him ... he can leave, but he wants to stay next to me, until my case is solved." she sighed. "You don't have to pay any attention to him." she pulled Steve back with herself. Jon could kill her with his eyes. He doesn't understand what is she doing, and why. They sat back to the couch.  
"So about the wedding." Steve glanced at Jon then back to Dany. "I think we should do it as soon as we can. We don't have to make a big one, but it would be good, to know you ... belongs to my family ... but you can move in. Anytime. To my property. Even today If you want to."  
"I... " Dany felt how the words stuck on her throat. The presence of Jon totally makes her confused.   
"May I ask why is that important? Why so hurry?" Jon stepped to them.  
"I was talking to her and not to you." Steve pulled a face. Jon took a step closer to Steve, ardently, and Dany jumped up and stood between them.   
"I think you better check Jorah. As I know he wanted to discuss something with you." Dany looked into his eyes. "I'll be fine. He doesn't mean any danger for me." she raised her brow. Jon did not move. He was still standing there, and their eyes were locked. "That was not a request. I want to talk with my fiancé, alone," she told him slowly and highlighted the last word. Jon tried to remain calm, meanwhile, he felt how his blood was boiling. He wanted to grab her arm and pulled her with himself. Out there. Far from that man. He never felt that way. That was strange and nerve-racking. He turned and stormed out of the room.   
"I don't know how you can bear him" Steve stated sarcastically at the moment when he closed the door, but he heard those words.   
"He wants good for me." Dany smiled a bit then lowered her head.  
"So ... what do you think? About the things I've told you?" Steve took her hands again.  
"I..."

Jon was mad, nervous, out of his mind. He started to hack and he hit the wall in the hall. His mind was racing and he tried to breathe normally. He leaned to the wall and he needed to count to three. What the hell is this feeling, that he feels? When he saw that irritating asshole around her... it makes him... it makes him jealous. The realization hit him hard. Maybe he really fell in love with her. Maybe this is really ... the thing people call love. He never thought he is able to feel this feeling but... as days passed, he linked to that woman even more. It did not pass away no matter how he wanted to chase that feeling away. It just grows stronger in him. The feeling. The bond. To that damn woman. He remembered how his mother always said, that his father was her soulmate, and they knew it from the first moment. He always thought that is bullshit. Her mother was just too romantic. Maybe he was wrong... and that thing really exists. Soulmates and twin - flames. It is not just some romantic notion. What else could explain this? He doesn't even really know her, but he felt he is linked to her since the first moment. He felt it at the moment, he saw her only in a picture. That she is special. Focus Jon. He reminded himself. He can't get lost in his feelings. He has to pay attention to his job, and Steve is definitely not that perfect as he wants people to think he is. He searched his phone in his pants. He needed help. More help. No matter how Melissandre acted with Dany, they have to go deeper and find something about Steve. He must be involved in his father's plan and in his last-will. He tried to call her, but there was no answer. He tried again. Nothing. Meanwhile he dialed her number at the third time, he saw how Daenerys escorted Steve to the front door. He leaned closer to her and kissed her cheek, then he glanced at him with a satisfied smile, before he stepped out of the house. Dany closed the door and stopped for a moment. Took a deep breath. It won't be easy. Not a single part of her wanted to be close to that man. No matter how much money he has, no matter how gentle and attentive he is. She doesn't need him... but she knew, if she wants to find answers, she has to play this game. Not to mention, if she marries Steve... maybe she can survive. She turned to Jon and sighed... and if she marries Steve, she can save Jon too. She doesn't want him to die. Especially not because of her. They were linked to each other, that was not a question anymore. Maybe their timing was wrong... maybe those things that she read about soulmates and ... that everyone has their other half in the world somewhere... maybe all those things are true. Even if they can't be together. That did not mean she won't do everything to keep him alive. When she came to mind, from her thoughts Jon was there right in front of her. 

"I don't want to see him here, around you. Not one more time. Especially not without letting me know he is here. Clear?" he started and his eyes were on fire. He was so firm and authoritative. Dany raised her brow, and just looking at him questioningly, almost scornfully.   
"It will be inevitable, considering the fact that he is my fiancé," Dany answered straight to his face.   
"You can't think seriously that you're marrying him." he shook his head.  
"Then what I should do? If you are that clever. Do you have any other offers?" she kept her eyes on his eyes, but he couldn't answer. "As I see... no." she pulled a face. "So I am going to marry him and this way I can safe my family reputation and my life." she turned her back at him and started to walk towards the stairs. "You better set yourself in order. We are going to leave in an hour," she added above her shoulder.  
"Where?" Jon rolled his eyes.  
"To a wedding dress salon. Steve was so kind, and called one of his acquaintance and they are waiting for me." she placed her hand to the railings on the stairs.   
"I don't think it is a good idea." he stepped closer to her.   
"And I did not ask your opinion." she looked at him once more and walked up.   
"Fuck." he rolled his eyes, and he tried to call Melissandre again. 

Jon was driving in a so crazy way. He couldn't believe they are going to a wedding dress salon. He couldn't believe that she wants to do this. He couldn't believe Mr. Perfect got the girl. His girl. The only woman who mattered for him... not to mention the fact, that he couldn't reach Melissandre makes him more nervous. He spotted a parking lot and immediately yanked the car there. Dany was holding the handrail.   
"I think I can be grateful that I am still alive." she rolled her eyes. "What, you decided if they can't kill me you will?" she frowned.  
"You are alive and well, aren't you?" he pulled a face. Yesterday night, everything was so perfect between them. They could talk in a normal way. They were so soft and kind to each other, and now there was this inexplicable tension between them. Their relationship was like a roller coaster, and they were not even together. A knock on the car door disturbed them and they both turned there, and Dany without saying a word jumped out from the car. Jon followed her, and his heart stopped. She was hugging another woman in her arms.   
"I missed you so much," Dany told her. "And thank you for coming babe."   
"How could I miss?" she laughed. "I can't believe you did not tell me earlier, that you are going to marry him. You are lucky as fuck. I hate you." she teased her, and Jon stepped closer to them.  
"I think we already discussed that don't get out of the f... car" he tried to be polite "before I look around," Jon warned her.   
"And that is Jon Snow. My personal baby sitter." Dany sighed and introduced him.   
"Missandei." she gave her hand to Jon, but instead of a hand kiss he just looks at her and nodded.  
"Is he..." Missandei turned to Dany with a questioning look and asked quietly. Dany felt how her cheek went red, and she lowered her head.   
"He is not." she bit her lower lip and glanced at Jon.   
"We should go inside. It is safer." Jon told them and showed them to go. He followed the two women towards the entrance but held some distance from them. Missandei placed her arms around Dany's arm and leaned to her ear.  
"He is fucking hot baby girl. You did not mention that." Missandei glanced back above their shoulder. "A bit too short, but in bed it doesn't really matter."  
"Can we focus on my wedding?" she tried to distract Missandei's attention. Yes, Jon looks hot, handsome, secretive and he was so sensitive too, and she hated that she starts to feel some feelings for him. Some deeper feelings. That she should have not felt. And she hated that Missandei showed interest in him. She was taller than her, coffee brown skin, perfect face... a real exotic beauty. Not to mention her annoyingly perfect body.   
"Does he have a girlfriend?" Missandei giggled.  
"I already regret that I called you." Dany rolled her eyes.   
"Okay sorry, but you know how hard to find a normal man?" Missandei laughed a bit "And I did not have sex at least for a week. Not everyone is that lucky, to have the perfect Steve Rogers in her life."   
"Yeah. I am lucky." Dany sighed, and Jon stepped in front of them, to open the door. They walked inside, and Dany noticed how Missandei was smiling at Jon, and if she could kill her with her eyes, she would have done it. 

"Miss Targaryen" the owner greeted them. "We prepared some coffee and cake." she was aggravatingly kind. "Come with me, and we're going to pick the perfect dress." she continued and pulled her with herself. Jon followed them, and the woman noticed it.  
"Sit down dear, we'll be back soon." she crossed her fingers and smiled at him.  
"I have to go with you. She can't be alone." Jon answered confidently.   
"Mister." she raised her hand and removed a fluff from his shoulder. "This is a dress salon, and only women can enter... behind the scenes. It is a tradition" she fluttered her eyelashes meanwhile she was talking.   
"Then now we break the tradition." Jon insisted.  
"I'll call the security, if you don't stay here." the woman warned him.  
"Jon." Dany stepped to him. "It is okay. Just wait here."  
"But..." Jon rolled his eyes.  
"I can protect myself. You know that too." there was an enchanting smile on her face.   
"Just ... shout... if you..." he lowered his head.  
"I will." she nodded, and Jon kept his eyes on her until they disappeared behind the door. Steve managed this. It was his friend... what if it is all a trap? He looked around, but nothing suspicious. It was a normal salon. At least as far as he thought.   
"So Mr. Snow." he felt how MIssandei took his arm, and pulled him towards the couch. "Entertain me while we are waiting. I am sure you have quite a lot... interesting stories." she was clearly flirting with him. It was not hard for him to realize, and that moment he knew, that day will be fucking long. 


	13. Chapter 13

"How long have they been there?" Jon started to worry. He was still sitting on the couch, with Missandei, and she started to get in his nerves. She tried so desperately to get his attention.   
"A wedding dress is not an easy thing you can choose." Missandei caressed his shoulder. "You should pay attention to me, instead of her by now." she bit her lower lip, but Jon just jumped up and walked to the door. "Seriously?" Missandei rolled her eyes and leaned back, and crossed her arms. Jon tried to hear something from inside, but the door was clearly soundproof, or too thick to hear anything from inside. He reached his hand towards the door handle, but that moment the door opened and he was face to face with the seller.   
"Sit down. Please" she told him arrogantly, and rolled her eyes. Jon took some steps back, but he did not sit back. He stood next to the couch, and he was still worried. He crossed his arms, and sighed, but when he looked back to the door he forgot to breathe. She stepped out in a grandiose, snow-white dress, which was gleaming so gorgeously. She looked like a princess. The dress did not have a strap, but it perfectly shaped to her rounded breasts. She took some steps forward and tried to hold the skirt. It was not easy to move in that dress. The saleswoman placed a little tiara to her head and adjusted the tail of the dress. Dany was staring herself in the mirror.   
"Oh my God." Missandei was amazed. Jon glanced at her, then he turned back to Daenerys, and scanning her face. She noticed it, and their eyes met for a moment in the mirror. Jon raised his brow and pulled a face.  
"Say It" Dany told him.   
"I've told you. Oh my God!" Missandei answered.   
"Not you." Dany smiled at her friend. "Mr. Snow. As I see you have some... opinion." she looked at him again through the mirror.  
"Why do you care?" Missandei shrugged her shoulder.  
"Because he is a man," Dany stated but that was not true. She just wanted to hear what does he think.   
"Well Mr. Rogers himself chose this one for you. He thought it will fit perfectly to a princess like you." the seller told her and Dany pulled a face.  
"It is not her." Jon finally said something. "I mean... it looks great, and ... beautiful and everything. But... it is not her." he shook his head and explained even with his arms, and Dany smiled under her nose. He was right, he exactly told the thing she felt.   
"I also think it is a bit too much." Dany nodded. "Can I..." she turned to the woman "Can I chose a dress for myself? Just to try on."   
"Sure." she was clearly disappointed but accompanied Dany to the backdoor again. Jon walked around the shop while they were waiting. He wanted to check every corner of it. He had no idea what is he doing there, not to mention he had no idea what is happening with him. Seeing that woman in that dress... knowing she is going to marry to someone else. It just made him tense, and that strange feeling was still there. The feeling that he wanted to punch that damn man, and not just because he did not trust him. No... that was more than that. He hated how he touches her, he hated that she is planning to marry him, he hated that he even exists. No matter how much he wanted to deny it, but he was jealous, and he wanted to grab that girl, and took her to another side of the world, to save her. He had no idea how many minutes passed, but the door opened again and he immediately went back there. Dany walked out in a body-fitting, long white, simple dress, which has a slight strap, and the back of the dress was open to her waist. She stepped to the podium and she was shining. Jon couldn't take his eyes off of her.   
"Perfect," Dany whispered and rotated once.   
"What?" Missandei raised her brow. "You gotta be kidding me?" she frowned.   
"Why?" Dany smiled to her friend. "Simple and..."  
"Amazing." Jon finished her sentence, and he did not even notice. "Ahm... I mean... "he cleared his throat. "It is suits you better."   
"For a wedding with Steve Rogers?" Missandei jumped up. "Seriously? If she would marry to someone like you." she raised her brow "It would be ok. But we are talking about the most wealthy bachelor in LA." she continued. "You can't think it serious, that you wanna marry him in this."   
"I love it," Dany stated, and turned back to the mirror. She glanced at Jon through it and smiled, she noticed how Jon was staring at her. She felt how her cheek went red, and she lowered her head. "This is the perfect one." she nodded then she raised her head a bit, and her eyes stopped again in Jon, who was standing behind her. He would be the perfect man. A thought... that how much more she wants him to be the man next to her at the altar and not Steve crossed her mind. Of course that was impossible. "This is my choice." she turned to the saleswoman.  
"I... put both aside. If you change your mind," she answered with some hesitation.  
"It is not necessary." Dany shook her head.  
"I insist." the woman answered with an annoying smile.   
"I know what I want. And I want this dress," she answered so firmly and stepped down from the podium. "If Steve Rogers really wants to marry me, he won't care about my dress." she looked at Missandei.   
"Sure. He cares more about what is under." she giggled, and Dany tried to fake a laugh but her eyes stopped on Jon. He pulled a face at the moment, when Missandei said it. She just can't understand. If that bothers him that much... why he doesn't open up about his feelings. Why he doesn't break his own rules. It would be so much easier. 

"Your friend is quite... thrusting," Jon told Daenerys, while they were heading back home.   
"I noticed." Dany lowered her head. "But you easily can reject a woman, so I was not worried about you," she added. Jon glanced at her but she turned her face to the window.   
"I am not saying, she handled it well." Jon swallowed.  
"She always gets everything she wants. I mean men." she shrugged her shoulder. "No wonder, just look at her."   
"I don't see any special thing in her." Jon frowned.  
"Com' on. You don't have to say this." Dany pulled a face, and looked at him. "She is a real beauty, even with woman eye," she told him. "So you don't have to lie. Her skin is clear, her face is beautiful, her body is perfect."   
"Maybe. I don't know." Jon shrugged his shoulders. "She couldn't enchant me. I think she is quite annoying with that behavior"   
"Is there any woman who can enchant you?" Dany rolled her eyes.  
"You know the answer." Jon narrowed his eyes, and looked at her for a moment.   
"You can't let a woman turn your head. I know." she sighed and turned back to the window. "Ahm... "She cleared her throat "Anyway, thanks for the support, with the dress."  
"I don't know why they wanted to force you to choose a dress, that you did not want to wear. I was just ... honest."  
"It helped." she smiled a bit and nodded. "Tomorrow... we should go to check some restaurants. Steve... " she raised her phone "Sent some offers." she glanced at him, then she started to type the answer, but he did not say a word. "Say it or you are going to drown," she added.   
"You've made it clear today, that you did not care my opinion about this wedding." Jon sighed.   
"I've told you if you have any other offer, I am willing to listen." Dany corrected him. "But saying I should not marry him is not that." she was a bit sarcastic "It doesn't help."   
"What do you want me to say?" he raised his voice.   
"I don't know Jon," Dany answered in the same way. "Maybe once in your life, you should say what you want and not what you feel is right." she narrowed her eyes.   
"You should not marry him because of your inheritance. That is all. Money ... doesn't worth it." he looked nervous.   
"You think I marry him because of that?" Dany frowned "I thought after these days, you got to know me better." there was frustration on her voice. "Nevermind."  
"Fine." he hissed and he kept his eyes on the road. The peace between them did not last long. He felt again that he wants to choke her, meanwhile, he pressing her through the wall, and explore her body, first with his hands, then with his tongue... he tried to stop his thoughts. Only a couple of minutes later, Jon stopped the car in front of the house. Dany was sitting there, crossed her arms in front of her upper body, and waited him to open the door for her. Not because she needed a driver who does this, but he warned her many times, to not get out of the car, before he said it is safe. He opened the door, and Dany stepped out, started to walk towards the entrance. He opened the door for her, but at the moment they stepped inside, he grabbed her arm and pulled her back.  
"What is it?" Dany asked him, but he showed her to stay in silence. He took some steps in the hall and it was clear there is something wrong.

He felt a scent, that he did not feel for years. He couldn't believe it is possible. He made a step back, closer to Dany. He leaned closer to her.   
"If I say now, you run, you go out" he handed the car key to her" get into the car, and leave."   
"Jon"  
"Do you understand?" he was serious and uptight. He did not look at her, his eyes were scanning around the house. He placed his hand on his gun. "Now" he told her and Dany turned to leave, but at the moment she took the door handle a sound make her stop.  
"I wouldn't do it."   
Jon looked around again, then he turned to Dany and he saw the red little spot on her forehead. His heart skipped a beat. He knows that voice, and he had no idea what is she doing there.   
"Mr. Jon Snow." the stranger told his name with a sensual voice. "We haven't met for a while." she smiled at him and stepped closer. She had long dark raven black hair, dark eyes, blacker than ink. She stopped right in front of him, and Dany finally could turn and see her. "Tell your little cutie, to not move." she nodded towards Daenerys with his head, but she kept her eyes on Jon. He indicated Dany to not move immediately. That woman wore leather in all her body, she looked like a serial killer, or she was some agent, Dany couldn't decide. "You are so speechless." the woman caressed Jon's chest with her finger. "I thought you'll be happy to see me again." she licked his lips, then he pulled his face close and dug her tongue to his mouth. Dany's mouth falls open. She thought it was just a bad dream or something. Jon escaped from the arms of the woman, as soon as he could, but he did not move away from her. "You used to be better at this." she raised her brow, then she took some steps to Daenerys.  
"What are you doing here Yen?" Jon asked her and followed every move of her with his eyes. She stepped to Daenerys and took her hair between her fingers. "So this is her? Who is everyone talking about?" she walked around Dany and analyzed her tip to toe. "I thought she is... more special." she shrugged her shoulder and wanted to step away from her.  
"Who the hell are you?" Daenerys couldn't keep her mouth. Jon was staring at her and shook his head, but she did not care. The woman stopped and turned back to her.   
"Let's just say and old friend of him." she laughed a bit. "Or a lover." she smirked "What would you call it Jon?" she glanced at him above her shoulder.   
"What do you want Yen?" Jon took a step closer to them but she raised her hand and showed him to stop.   
"I thought the house is guarded... better." she continued with her laughs and looked around. "Only two guards. That is hilarious. No security system?"  
"Where is Jorah?" Dany came to mind and asked her immediately.  
"I did not kill old men. But he fell into a deep sleep." she enlighted her and turned her back at her. Dany wanted to attack her, but at the moment she moved, she turned to her, grabbed her arm and twist it behind her back. "This does not necessarily apply to you," she whispered to her ears, and with her other hand she held a knife to her throat.   
"Yen." Jon took another step to them. "Don't."  
"It would be so easy. Isn't it?" she smiled at Jon. "Just one small move and she is gone." she imitated. Jon was staring at her and he had nothing left just hope, that she won't do it. She pushed Daenerys to Jon a moment later. "I am not here to kill her, no matter how satisfying it would be," she added and walked towards the living room. Jon held Dany in his arms, but not a moment passed, when she pushed him away from herself. She was still under the influence of the kiss that she saw a couple of minutes earlier.   
"Don't do any stupid thing." He warned her, and they followed Yen to the living room. She was sitting on the couch. 

"This house is pretty cool. It can be a good thing to grow up a place like this." she leaned back and placed her legs to the couch too. She looked around, then her eyes stopped on Jon. "You'd die to know why I am here, right?" she smirked again.   
"It's no coincidence I am sure of that." Jon narrowed his eyes.   
"Can't I just visit an old friend?" She raised her brow.   
"It would not be characteristic of you." Jon took a deep breath. "What if you would not waste our time and tell me what do you want?" he started to lose his patience. Dany was standing behind him and every time when she moved a bit away, he followed her moves with his body.   
"You are so cute. The way you protect her. I haven't seen that fire in your eyes for a long time. Or maybe never?" she laughed. "It seems the ones who told that you denied your human feelings, were wrong. You are full of emotions. You would die for her, don't you?"  
"That is my job," Jon answered immediately.   
"Sure. It is." Yen rolled her eyes. "Do you have any drinks?" she looked around and jumped up. She opened the cabinet and took a glass out from it. "You don't mind it right?" she looked at Daenerys, and opened the bottle.   
"Yen," Jon repeated her name.  
"Oh I remember how much passion was in your voice, when you said my name, meanwhile ... " she raised her eyes at him. "You know." she giggled and drank into the bottle. Dany couldn't hide her emotions. She pulled a face immediately and rolled her eyes. That woman irritated her. "Little wealthy girl doesn't like me it seems." she pointed to Daenerys and Jon looked at her.   
"I just don't know why I need to hear this... conversation about your past." Dany took a deep breath. "If you have anything to talk about, just go and make a talk about it. But do not involve me in this."   
"Look how jealous she is. How adorable." Yen made a grimace, then drank into the bottle again. "But I am not here to have some nostalgic chat." she raised her brow. "But If you want to... I'd likely relive some moments." she looked at Jon, and he was clearly embarrassed.   
"Get to the subject finally," Jon warned her.  
"Hot-headed and heated. Some things are never changing." she laughed. "You are in a great shit baby. This time." she stepped closer to them.   
"Not bigger than usual." Jon narrowed his eyes.  
"Oh it is. Believe me." she looked to his face. "Do you know how much they pay for her?" she glanced at Dany, then back to Jon. "Someone really wants her to disappear. Whom you are so in the way, pretty?" she turned to Dany.  
"The point." Jon grabbed her arm, before she could take a step towards Dany.   
"The one who take both of you to them gets 1,5 million dollars. If just her, it is one million," she told him. "All hitmen, the whole mafia, and even some amateurs want to kill you two. So yes darling, the mess you are in is bigger than ever." she lowered her eyes to his hands on her arm.   
"To whom?" Jon asked her.   
"We don't know who give the job. They want to stay anonymous." she sighed. "But this time you can't win." she shook her head. "Unless you don't give her to them. That way at least you can save yourself"   
"That is not gonna happen," Jon answered coldly and released her arm.   
"You are still noble. How much money do you get? Why is this worth it? It is an impossible mission." she shook her head, and she asked him. "Or is it not about the money?" she smirked and stared his face. She was so close again to his lips. "Oh my god," she told him slowly.  
"What do you want?" Jon cut her words before she said something else.  
"You saved my life once. I paid my debt." she took a step back.   
"We both know you wouldn't come here for that." Jon pulled a face.  
"That is all I want from you." she pulled out the knife again then turned to Dany. "From her. It is a different story."  
"I won't let you kill her. Sorry." Jon straightened even more.   
"I am not a fool to get involved in a fight with you. I would die in the end. I love life. And I love money." she admitted. "And I don't want too much. Half a million dollars would be totally enough. And I know she has much more than this. Quite an advantageous offer. Don't you think?" Yen was staring at Jon.   
"What if I say no?" Dany wanted to step forward but Jon stopped her with his arm and held her behind his back.   
"A brave little bitch I have to admit. I start to understand why you..."  
"You'll get it. The money. And we are equal. I make the transfer now" he stopped her again, and he slowly touched his pocket and pulled out his phone. "Your account number?" he handed the phone to her.   
"What a fool are you Jon," she stated while she entered the numbers to his phone, then handed it back. "I don't know how you twist his head... but... but congratulations to all." she looked at Daenerys.   
"We are done," Jon told her. "You better go." he showed her his phone screen, where she could see the transfer has been done.   
"Take her away. Somewhere. You are not safe here. No matter how much you wanna save her. If you stay, she'll die sooner or later. Probably sooner. And you too. As I said you have no idea what are you get involved." she changed her tone, and she talked in so serious way. She stepped to Jon again and leaned to his ears. "It was a pleasure to see you." she kissed his cheek. "I am rooting for you" she added and smiled. "Goodbye sweetie." she grabbed Dany's chin then she walked out of the house. "Oh, the security guards are in the kitchen. They might come to mind by now," she added then closed the door.

Dany looked at Jon, then she ran to the kitchen. Jorah was lying on the floor but he was moving. Slowly.   
"Are you alright?" Dany knelt next to him and helped him to sat up. "Jorah?"  
"I... what happened?" his head hurt.   
"What exactly happened, Jon?" she looked up to him with sharp eyes. She shook her head, and she could kill him with her eyes.   
"We are alive, and well. Aren't we?" Jon asked back. Dany pulled Jorah up and she helped her to go to the sink to wash his face.   
"Do you have any more such surprises from your past?" Daenerys attacked Jon with her question without hesitation.  
"She just wanted to warn us." Jon spread his arms.  
"To warn us?" Dany stepped closer to Jon looked straight to his face and hissed. "I felt it more like a threat." she narrowed her eyes.  
"She did not want to kill you." Jon sighed.  
"Oh, but if she wanted to kill me, you would let her? Because as I see you two have such a wonderful past together." she freaked out and she hated that fucking woman kissed him. And he let her do it.. Meanwhile, he refused her many times.   
"When your brain clears, you'll realize that I protected you all time long." he leaned over her and told her ardently.   
"Oh sorry, maybe I missed that part. But I clearly remember that you let her climb to your mouth with her tongue." she frowned "Then you gave her half a million dollars and let her go."   
"It was not your money, so you don't have to care about it," he answered and the tension between them filled the room again. Dany wanted to kill him and Jon felt the same. They had no idea at the end they will kill each other, or let their passion won over them, but the air sparkled between them.   
"Daenerys." Jorah's weak voice broke their debate. "Would you... " he tried to straighten himself. "Help me to..."   
"Sure." Dany jumped next to him and let him leaned to her.   
"Let me help." Jon stepped next to them.  
"I think your help has been enough for today." Dany pulled a face, and she helped Jorah to walk to his room. Jon hit the table, then he realized the things that Yen said. He went immediately to the security room and turned the alarm and closed all the doors with the system. He saw in the camera picture how Dany accompanied Jorah to his room and some minutes later she stepped out and leaned to the door. He was staring at her through the screen. He saw how she wiped her eyes once, then again. She tried to act that she is strong, but it was too much for her. He understood it. First Yen almost shot her down, then she threatened her with a knife, and he let her go. For Dany, who has no idea about their past... it was not surprising she did not understand. Not to mention Yen's behavior was quite ... wild and immoral. She was a bit crazy, to be honest, and Jon exactly knew that. That is why he did not want to do any reckless or quick move against her. She was unpredictable and he did not want to risk Dany's life when it is not necessary. When he raised his eyes at the camera screen again, she was not there. He tried to find her, his eyes swept from a screen to another, and it took some minutes when he finally saw her. Entering her dad's workroom.   
"What is in your mind?" he frowned, and he decided to go after her. It did not matter she wanted him to be around her or not. That woman was too clever, and he doesn't want another surprise like Steve Rogers in the morning. 


	14. Chapter 14

"What are you doing?" Jon entered the room, while she was turning her father's papers. She was suddenly frightened and all the documents dropped on the floor from her hand.   
"For fuck sake, seriously?" she sighed jumpily and crouched down to collect those. Jon walked there and helped her. "You really don't have something else to do?" she rolled her eyes.   
"No. I don't." Jon picked the last paper from the floor and placed it to the table.   
"I'd be fucking happy if you didn't keep hanging on me all the time." she hissed and continued to read the papers.   
"What are you looking for?" Jon tried to not pay attention to her words.   
"Why does it matter for you?" Daenerys was still odious with him.   
"I thought, I might help." Jon took a folder from the table, but Dany ripped it out from his hand.   
"I've already told you, you helped enough today." she pulled a face, and turned to the cabinet and wanted to open it, but it was closed. "Fuck."  
"Would you please tell me why you hate me that much now?" Jon spread his arms.  
"I don't know Jon. Maybe because I almost got killed," she answered with an eye roll.   
"Not for the first time, but you never acted like this." he slid his hands to his pockets while he was staring at her. She tried to open the drawer, but it was locked too. Pulling it again and again.  
"Shit." she was clearly nervous.   
"Dany." Jon stepped closer.  
"What?" She turned to him and they were facing each other. "What do you want me to say, Jon? You let a woman threaten me, and let her almost kill me, and you just let her go, give her half a million dollars. What should I say?" she narrowed her eyes and wanted to step away from him, but he blocked her way with his arm. He placed it to the cabinet, right in front of her face suddenly.   
"I did it to keep you safe." he almost whispered.  
"Well, I thought when someone wants to harm me, you just kill that person." she leaned closer to his face "But clearly that does not apply to everyone." she was full of tension and anger.   
"I did not want to risk your life more than I have to. She was not here to kill you." Jon continued and she just rolled her eyes again and wanted to leave to the other direction but he placed his other arm to the cupboard to block that way too. Dany leaned to the cabinet and crossed her arms in front of her body. "She is a psycho." Jon continued. "If we made a hasty move, If I try to kill her, she might try to hurt you. I did not want to give her that chance. She is unpredictable and..."  
"Well at least now we know what is your type." she stopped him with a sarcastic comment. "As I heard you had quite satisfying nights together." she couldn't hold herself back.   
"So that is the real problem?" Jon raised his brow.  
"The real problem is, that you let her go. And not just let her go, but give her money." Dany hissed and their faces were so close.  
"It was not your money, so you don't have to care about it," he stated, and they both felt that tension between them just grows again. Their lips were inches apart and their eyes were locked. She could felt his breath on her lips.   
"I've already told you I don't need any favor from you. Especially not money." she did not let him win. "At least now you have more reason to keep me alive. If you do, I'll pay it back. To the last cent." she frowned.  
"I don't care about your fucking money." he hit the cabinet with his palms and Dany jolted between his arms. "I care about your damn life." he almost yelled with her.   
"Let me go." her voice became weaker and she avoided looking at him.  
"Yen and I..." He started and tried to control himself.  
"I don't care." she shook her head "Let me go."   
"I will. When I finished." Jon kept his eyes on her. "Yes, we had some nights together. I was young and an idiot, but it did not take too much time to realize that she is a counting little slut, but nonetheless I saved her life. She owed me one. And that is your luck now because she warned us." he was serious.   
"Oh, so she was another job for you?" Dany raised her eyes at him. "Guess those times it did not bother you to fuck the woman who you had to protect." her eyes were on fire.   
"She was not a job for me. We worked together in a case." Jon cleared the things. "But she played on two sides. That time I realized I better work alone, than with anyone else." he took a deep breath. "Do you have any more questions, or you can act like an adult now?"   
"I haven't been interested so far, but you forced me to listen to your story." she sighed "Can I go finally?" she looked at him. Jon couldn't stop staring at her lips. He never felt that desire to anyone. He never wanted to kiss any lips in his life.   
"You have to trust me," he whispered to her. "If you don't trust me..." he was talking so slowly, and Dany couldn't take her eyes off of his dark brown eyes. "we're going to die. Both of us. Do you understand?"   
"Let me go," she told these small three words after some hesitation, and Jon removed his arms from the cupboard, and she stormed out of the room. Jon stayed there, he did not move anywhere. He smiled a bit. They should have not felt anything for the other but ... that thing between them... he more and more felt it's like a runaway train, you can't stop it from happening. Sooner or later he'll lose control. Even now... he needed every piece of his mind to grab her waist, sweep all the paper away from that damn table, and fuck her there, wildly right at her father's desk. The rules that he made for himself, mattered less and less, even if he knew it would not be right. He wanted it. He starved for her. He hit the cabinet again and one of the drawers opened upon impact.

Dany throws her shirt to the bed and she was still mad and wanted to yell. Yes, she was jealous as hell. She hated that woman, the picture of how she thrust her tongue to his throat was still in front of her eyes, and Jon was the one who acts like a jealous idiot when Steve is around. He has no right to be jealous. He made it clear, nothing can happen between them. She went to her bathroom and looked to the mirror. She has no right to be jealous either, but she couldn't hold this feeling back. It was not just Jon who couldn't get her out of his head. She neither. No matter how much he annoyed her, she crazy for him. For his touches. For his kiss. She wanted nothing else, just him to finally kiss her, put her to that damn table, and give her pleasure finally. But he would never do it. His morals... his rules. She rolled her eyes and sighed. But of course, he could have fucked that bitch a couple of years ago, and the worst of all, he clearly still cared about her, otherwise, he would have killed her. She hit the edge of the sink then went back to her room. She saw her phone flashes. She checked it. Another message from Steve. Another idea where and when they should do the wedding. She throws it away. Maybe Jon is right. Maybe that is the worst thing she can do. To marry Steve, but she still has no other idea. She started to pull down her pants, and her mind was racing. She is going to take a hot shower, then she'll check Jorah, then she just goes to sleep and tomorrow it will be better. Everything will be better. Somehow. She stood up from the bed, but that moment the door opened and Jon stepped inside.   
"Knock?" she frowned and spread her arms. Jon forgot to breathe when he saw she doesn't wear any other thing, just a small, very small, and sexy black lingerie.   
"I am... " he lowered his head and tried to answer, but Dany spotted the folder in his hand.   
"What is it?" she stepped closer and took it out from his hand than opened it. She was not shy. She did not even want to cover her body.   
"Ahm... would you pick up something?" Jon cleared his throat.  
"If it bothers you, don't stare. No less than most of my bikinis." she shrugged her shoulder, but her eyes were stuck on the documents. Jon tried to avoid his attention, but how that tiny thong makes her butt even more perfect... it was not easy to not stare it.   
"Ahm..." he stepped closer to her "It was in ... one of the locked drawers." he was standing right next to her. "India was not a new thing for your father. He planned this trip for quite a long time now. He did research and that place is perfect for hiding. He brought a house, not with his name of course. He wanted to be seen. That is why he booked a hotel room at first, and if you ask me... now he is there. In this house. Away from the city, and from the eyes. May I ask ..." Jon was thinking "Who has the keys for your father's cabinets? Only him? Or maybe Jorah...?"  
"No. I only found the workroom key on Jorah's room," she admitted. "When I ... helped him back to his room... I spotted the key on the nightstand. I don't think my father would have trusted anyone that much to give his keys... " she lowered her head. "I know... I should have not... Ahm I... just..."  
"I understand." Jon smiled a bit. "It was not a bad move."  
"But..." Dany closed the folder and handed it back to Jon "It did not help much." she sighed.   
"I would not say that," Jon mentioned when she stepped away from him.   
"What do you mean?" she crossed her arms in front of her body and stared him, and it was clear how his eyes stopped on her breasts.   
"You really don't want to ... dress up?" he came to mind after a moment.   
"I thought you are not interested in women, because of your rules." She mocked him.  
"But I am still a man." Jon tried to not staring her body.   
"And I am a woman. Nothing new about it. So... " she answered. "Why it was a good move? To break into my father's workroom?" she changed the subject.   
"Have you ever been to India?" Jon asked her and raised his brow. She did not give any answer just looking at him questioningly. "I thought maybe... you wanna hear the truth from him. From your father. So ... we should go and find him."  
"Sure" Dany pulled a face "Because that is so easy. Do you think I can travel there, without anyone notices it?"   
"You can. I can take care of that. We just need a good cover story, where will you spend your next week." Jon nodded. "What do you think your bestie would like to spend a week in a private luxury house?" he raised his brow.   
"Probably. But I still don't understand." she shook her head, but before Jon could continue her phone rang. She walked to the bed, knelt to it, and grabbed her phone. Jon shook his head, he couldn't believe how she was teasing him. "Yes?" She picked up the phone, and she stood up slowly. "Hi, darling" she tried to be as kind in the phone as she could. She formed the word "Steve" to Jon and continued the phone talk. "Yes it would be great, but... "she turned back to Jon. "I've been thinking. I'd like to spend some days alone. With Missy. I... all those things around me was a bit too much." she was staring Jon meanwhile she was talking. He nodded. "Just a couple of days." she continued so kindly "Girls together." she faked some giggling. "Yeah. Somewhere in the shores. She has a friend, who has a luxury house at the beach." she was playing with her hair meanwhile she was talking. "I just need some time alone, I hope you understand. But I can't wait to marry you after that." she did this thing damn well. She easily can wrap men around her fingers. She didn't even have to force herself. She was clever, dangerous and beautiful... and wild. Jon tried to suppress his nasty thoughts in his head. "Amazing." she giggled again. "Yeah. Me too. Bye." she pushed the red button on her phone, and she changed back to the original self in a moment. "I swear if I have to chat with him for a long time..." she started and rolled her eyes.  
"Well, If you marry him... then for a lifetime." Jon pulled a face. "But you can be surprisingly kind. You don't want to apply this to me ... sometimes?" he frowned.   
"Maybe you have some problem with my behavior?" she raised her brow and stepped closer.   
"Sometimes," Jon admitted.  
"You know ..." she stood in front of him and slowly continued. "Women who are not satisfied... are tense and uptight." she looked down to his lips, then grinned and walked passed by him. "So I think you better get used to it," she stated above her shoulder before she entered her bathroom and closed the door.   
"I am gonna kill her." Jon murmured under his nose and he felt how his dick hardened in his pants. It was not just Dany, who is tense and uptight. Not at all.

"So." Jon started to explain to Missandei "These are the security codes." he placed a small paper to the table. "Do not forget to sharpen the alarm." he was impartial. "No one can see inside the house, so you just have one task. Enjoy the week. The fridge is full of food, and there is a movie room, playroom, pool, everything you need." he explained. "If you miss anything call me, and I take care of it."  
Missandei was sitting in the bar stool at the kitchen and smiled.  
"Where are you two going?" she teased them. "You are such a bad girl." she looked to Dany. "A fuck-week before you marry Steve? I am not saying I don't get it, but... you are such a bitch. You should've told me." she smiled.  
"I need your help" Dany raised her brow.  
"Everything for my bestie. But then I need details." she giggled.   
"We have to go," Jon told them and left them at the table.   
"Thank you, babe. And... just take care of yourself." Dany hugged Missandei.  
"Have a good fuck," she told her, and Dany shook her head, then followed Jon. He was waiting for her in the garage and opened the trunk.   
"You've gotta be kidding me." Daenerys raised her brow.   
"If anyone sees you the plan falls apart. They have to think that you are in the house," he answered.  
"Will Missy be... " she worried a bit.  
"The alarm is connected to the police. If she doesn't forget to turn it on... the police arrive in a minute." he sighed. He couldn't guarantee it, but they need a solution, and right now, that was the best, they can do. "Get in."  
"Are you sure, I can't just hide under the seats..." she reluctant to do it, but Jon grabbed her and put her to the trunk. "You are an asshole," she told him.  
"I know." he closed it and laughed at her. He got into the car, and he has to do nothing else, just go straight to the airport. Of course not the national one... he knew it would be too risky. He went there on a detour, kept his eyes on the mirrors, but no one followed him. He left the Los Angeles city table and drove up the highway. He remembered he left a note to Jorah, that Dany is in safe, having some fun time with Missandei. The less he knows, the less danger he is in. If they finally take off with the plane, he can be more reassured. Half an hour later the car stopped and Dany was so glad because of it. She felt more and more uncomfortable in that trunk. She heard some noises outside.   
"Kid!" it was a male voice. "I haven't seen you for ages."   
Dany couldn't believe, he still did not open that damn door. She is going to punch him out when she finally could get out, but suddenly the trunk door opened the rays of the sunlight into her eyes. She narrowed her eyes, but she felt how Jon grabbed her hand and pulled her up, helped her to get out of the car.   
"The airport is fucking not that far." she tried to see something.  
"Daenerys. He is my uncle. Benjen." Jon started.   
"Ahm... hi. I am glad to meet you." she smiled and looked around. "Ahm... where are we?"   
"Come." Benjen did not answer "Before anyone could see her." he turned to walk away and Jon grabbed a bag then Dany's arms and followed him. They entered into a huge broke down wooden-building, but it was some modern basis inside.   
"I thought... you've said your uncle is just police." Dany frowned.  
"He is. Full time," he admitted.   
"The whole family finds it hard to bear the rules." Benjen laughed and opened another door.  
"It's not hard for Jon," Dany stated under her nose. He found it better if he does not give any feedback to that comment. He swallowed it back.   
"So. That is it." A pretty expensive and modern plane was standing right in front of them. "The tank is full, just have checked. Everything is fine with it." Benjen looked at Jon.   
"How to thank you?" Jon frowned and shook his head.  
"You could visit more often, kid." he patted his shoulder and they smiled at each other. "Ah, and there is another thing for you." he opened a box.   
"Those are glasses." Dany shrugged her shoulders.   
"Glasses with a chip, that can hide your identity from the cameras." Benjen corrected her. "If they run the scan program it won't show where you are. It gives you some extra time," he added. "You can find guns, detonators, and some other stuff on the plane."  
"I don't think I want to know more." she sighed and walked a bit away from them. Closer to the plane. She looked nervous.  
"What's all this?" Benjen looked at Jon. "You did not call for years, and now you show up and ask me to give you a plane?" he shook his head.  
"I can't tell more. Not now." Jon lowered his head. "It would cause danger for you."  
"Does it worth it? Do you get enough money for this?" he placed his hand to his shoulder again but he did not answer. "Do not tell me..." he frowned. "Jon. What was the first thing that I taught to you?"   
"I know. It is... not that it is..." he was muttering.  
"So you are not in love with her?" Benjen was staring at his face.  
"It is more complicated." Jon sighed and his eyes stopped on Daenerys.   
"It is quite clear if you ask me." he shook his head. "I need the plane back," he added, and Jon felt how he squeezed his shoulder. "Be safe."

Jon and Dany got inside the plane, and Jon sat to the pilot chair. Dany was standing behind him.   
"Sit down," he instructed her.  
"I... do I really have to sit there?" she swallowed.  
"Yeah, there are some buttons, which you have to push for take-off. Just sit," he told her and started the engine.   
"Ahm... " Dany hesitated. "I... " she turned her back at him and walked to the passengers part of the plane. Jon rolled his eyes and went after her. She sat to a seat, and she was shaking a bit.   
"What's wrong?" Jon crouched in front of her.   
"I... I ... know it sounds ridiculous, and you probably won't understand, but... I... " she tried to explain.  
"You afraid." Jon realized.  
"I hate flying." she sighed and she hated to admit it. Jon started to laugh at her. "Very funny." she pulled a face.  
"No. It is not that." Jon tried to stop laughing. "But ... you were several places in the world. Weren't you?"  
"I was. I took pills and slept all time along." she crossed her arms. "I can't... I am ... afraid of flying okay. You can make fun of me. Go on." she rolled her eyes.   
"What did you think about how we get there?" Jon raised his brow.  
"On a normal plane? Where I can sit somewhere in the crowd and... take my sedatives," she answered.   
"Do you trust me?" he placed his hand to her knee.   
"It does not depend on that." Dany sighed.  
"It is." he showed his palm to her. He wanted her to place her hand to his hand. "You can do it. Just like you can do many other things, that you never dreamed of." he smiled at her. "And I can help. So... the question is, do you trust me?" he raised his brow. Dany was staring at his face, and after some moments, she placed her hand to his. He pulled her with himself to the cockpit and tied her belt. "When I say now. You just have to push that button and this one after that." he directed her hand. "That is easy," he whispered to her. "Then you can go back and sit down. But I would not recommend taking any pills. Those bull the brain, at least for 24 hours." he added, and walked to the other side of the cabin and sat down. "Ready?" he smiled at her.   
"No." she answered honestly, but Jon started the engine again, and she felt how the plane moved. She was squeezing the handrail and closed her eyes. The plane began to roll on the runway. She tried to breathe.  
"Relax," he told her so kindly and placed his hand to her hand. "I am here." he took her hand. Their fingers intertwined and that moment she finally could open her eyes. "Ready?" he pushed another button and released her hand, grabbed the stick in front of him. "Now," he told her and she quickly pushed the two buttons one after another, then pressed herself back to the seat. She felt how the plane started to raise up and she squeezed the handrails again. When they reached the height, Jon pressed a switch, untied his belt, and turned to Dany.  
"Hey" he smiled at her and took her hand again. "Dany." he raised her hand up and kissed it. "You did it. It was not that hard, right?" he smiled and stared her face, then he placed his hand to her cheek. She finally turned to him, and after some deep breath, she pulled him to her arms and clinging in his neck without any thinking. Jon hesitated at first, but then he placed his arms around her, hold her close. He kissed her face. "You are cooler than you think," he told her quietly and he felt how her grips weaken, but she turned her face to him, and their lips rubbed each other, then she kissed him. First, she gave a small little kiss to his lips, then she kissed him again, this time she used her tongue too, and Jon immediately returned that kiss without thinking. He wanted it to happen. He wanted to kiss her... this time not because of passion, not because he desperately wanted her, but because he felt more and more... that he is in love with that wonderful woman.


	15. Chapter 15

That kiss lasted at least for a minute. When their lips separated, and Dany looked into his eyes, she realized what she just did. They both were confused and remained in silence. She desperately wanted to get out of the seat belt, but she couldn't. Jon helped her, and the next moment she jumped up and hurried to the passenger side of the plane without any word. Jon glanced after her. That kiss was different than the previous one. Their first kiss was heated by desire and lust, but that one... what the hell is wrong with him? He violated his rules again. He kissed her again. No, it was Dany who kissed him, but he kissed her back. He wanted to kiss her back. He wanted to feel her lips on his lips. He wanted to feel her arms around his neck... to feel her touch. He sat down to the pilot seat and tried to clear his mind. That was definitely not happened in the best way, no matter how he wanted it. He thought back how things went after their first kiss, and this time it won't be good. They have to work together, with a clear mind.

Dany freaked out even more. She even forgot that they are on a plane. She walked up and down and she barely could breathe. She couldn't believe she did it. Why the hell she kissed him. She rolled her eyes and pulled back her hair. She sat at the armrest and tried to think. It was just because of the shock. She did it because she was scared and she did not think with a clear mind. Yeah. That was the real reason. Nothing else. For fuck sake, who she wanted to fool. It was nonsense. That explanation. She also knew it was just a huge lie, but ... she took a deep breath, that is what she is going to tell Jon. When he asks her. Yeah. She felt how the plane shuddered a bit. She grabbed the backrest of the chair.  
"Sit down, and fasten the belt. There is a little turbulence." she heard Jon's voice in the loudspeaker. She did what he asked, and closed her eyes. It lasts for minutes, but then it ended and she swallowed and turned to the window. She disabled the belts and sat closer to the window. The huge blue ocean was below them. She whished that moment, they would not go to India. Just somewhere. Just some ...place, where they can live their lives in peace. A place where no one wanna kill them, where they can finally forget their lives and rules.   
"Are you alright?" Jon's voice brought her back the reality. She turned to him, but when she wanted to answer the words stuck on her throat. "I ... mean... because of the turbulence. It was not dangerous, but... " he continued. She nodded, but she couldn't stand his look. "Don't you wanna... come back there. The view is... better from the... cockpit." Jon tried to break the ice. It was bothersome for both of them.   
"No." she immediately answered. "It is good. For me. Here." she stammered. "I ... " she took a deep breath and they looked at each other finally.  
"It was just stress." Jon sighed. "The thing we did. You did... You ... I know you kissed me because you got scared and..."  
"Yeah. Yeah, it was." she nodded with a forced smile and blurted. "I am ... glad you know it. And ... you did not misunderstand me. I did not want to..."  
"I know." he nodded and smiled a bit. He knew when she was blurting, she is embarrassed, and those moments she was even cuter than usual. "So? Don't you wanna come back?" he raised his brow. "This is boring ... alone. And we only get there in hours." he frowned.   
"If you promise me, you won't bring up that kiss again." she felt how her cheek went rosy.   
"I won't" he offered his hand to her. She placed her hand to his palm, and he pulled her up. "People usually do ... thoughtless things when they are in those kinds of stressed situations," he added.  
"You promised." she gave him an angry look.  
"Sorry." Jon lowered his head, but he was still squeezing her hand. She pulled her hand out from his hand, slowly. Her fingers caressed his palm, then she started to walk towards the cockpit. Jon followed her. She sat down and no matter they cleared the things the situation was still embarrassed for both of them. 

"Ahm... anyway you should be proud of me." Dany tried to bring up another topic to avoid their attention.  
"I am. You won over your fears." Jon nodded, and he was clearly proud and contented.  
"Not because of that." Dany giggled and lowered her head. "I ... learn. Last time you broke my phone to pieces when you threw it away in the streets. Now I left it at the house, where Missandei is staying. I did well, right?" she glanced at him.  
"Perfect." Jon nodded with a smile, but a moment later he realized there is something wrong. "Ahm... Dany."  
"Yes?" she raised her brow.   
"How did you get another phone?" Jon's mind was racing. They went to the office from the lake house, then they went home, then Steve appeared and the wedding salon. How the hell she got that phone.   
"It was on the table in the hall, with a note," she answered and shook her head. "It was not you... who..." Dany frowned.  
"No." Jon shook his head. "I wanted but you did not give me too much time to take care of it. To be honest, I kinda forget that," he answered.  
"Probably it was Jorah then." she shrugged her shoulders.   
"What was in that note?" Jon asked her.  
"Just my name," she answered.  
"Fuck, how the fucking hell I did not notice." Jon freaked out and blamed himself.  
"What are you talking about?" Dany raised her brow.   
"Isn't it clear? Dany... think. I did not buy any phone for you, neither Jorah. It was ... Steve. The easiest way to observe and know where are you. Not to mention ... maybe he was intercepting you." Jon sighed.   
"That is ridiculous," Dany answered in a sarcastic way. "Look, I know you don't like him, I know you don't trust him, and yes he ... maybe ...made a deal with my father, but he is not a bad guy. He is not a gangster, just a ... a wealthy man who is in love with me for years now. It is not Steve whom you must fear me." she leaned back on the seat.  
"I can't believe you are still that blind." Jon shook his head and rolled his eyes.   
"You were the one who told me he is clear. Just like Jorah." she raised her voice. "Look, I know you ... ahm... don't like him, but that not means he wants to kill me. You just... combine things too much" she stood up.   
"Where are you going?" Jon glanced at her."  
"It was a bad idea." she spread her arms. "I ... rather sit alone than ... continue this nonsense argument about Steve. I am tired of it." she wanted to leave.  
"Just trust me Dany, for fuck sake," he added with a bit anger in his voice. She stopped and swallowed.  
"I do. Otherwise, I wouldn't be here with you." she walked out of the cockpit. 

They spent the remaining time separated. Steve was a quite good cause, why she did not want to stay there in the cockpit with him but if she wanted to be honest, she still felt strange because of that kiss. She was thinking a lot. About everything that Jon said about Steve.   
"You should sit down." he glanced at her above his shoulder, when she stopped at the entrance "We are going to land soon." he switched some buttoned.   
"I... maybe you were right. I mean... I've been thinking and ... I did not give my number to Steve, but he knew it. He was the first one who called me on the phone, and he sent messages too." she sighed and sat next to Jon. "So... it was probably from him. The phone," she admitted. "Go. Tell me you've already said it." Dany sighed.   
"I just want you to... not trust everyone... fully." Jon took a deep breath. He was not in the mood to mock her. Not after that kiss.   
"Not even in you?" Dany smiled a bit. "Because a couple of hours ago you've said..."  
"Just in me." he looked into her eyes. "Fasten your belts," he added and turned back to the stick. "I am not so good at landing," he stated with a charming smile.  
"What?" Dany's eyes widen.  
"You've said you trust me." he laughed at her and pressed the button to release the wheels. 

After they landed, Jon gave the glasses to Dany, and she put it on, meanwhile, Jon did not just put on some glasses but he put a baseball hat to his head.  
"That looks funny." Dany raised her hand and adjusted that hat in his head. She giggled.  
"We have to mingle between people," Jon answered and placed a thin kerchief around her head, covered her hair.  
"You looks like a lost tourist, who have never been in India." she continued  
"Well, then the plan works. Now go." he nodded towards the door with his head, and Dany took a step. They walked towards the gates, and Jon stopped her before they could turn to the main corridor. He immediately spotted where the camera is, and when a bigger group comes, he pulled Dany with himself and they walked on with others. He placed his arms around her waist and pulled her close.  
"What are you doing?" Dany raised her eyes at him.  
"We are on holiday sweetheart. It is our honeymoon." he smiled at her.  
"So that is the plan." Dany shook her head.  
"C'mon. We just got married, act like you are hopelessly in love with me." Jon joked with her, but their eyes locked for a moment. She felt she doesn't even have to act. She is in love with him. She hardly could deny it... it was harder day by day.   
"Fine." she bit her lower lip and clung on Jon, as he asked her. They reached the security point, and her mouth falls open. She glanced at Jon worriedly. She did not think about that, but Jon acted so calmly and naturally. He pulled out two passports from his pocket and gave it to the security. The brittle and grim man checked it, then showed them to move on.   
"What..." Dany raised her eyes at him.  
"Not here." he looked around almost unnoticed, then gave a kiss to her face, after he saw another camera. "We should leave the airport as soon as we can," he whispered to her ears. Dany followed his rules, and she did everything in the way he directed. They got into a taxi and Jon gave the address to the driver.   
"You are quite quiet." he smiled at her.  
"I am tired I think." she lowered her head. She saw how Jon was paying attention to the driver from the corner of his eyes. He really does not trust anyone.   
"We'll be in the hotel soon, and... he wiped a hair lock away from her face "you can sleep." his arms were around her shoulder, and that was a good feeling. He did not fall out of his role for a moment. She wished... though he not just play the role. She wanted this to be her life. Spending a real vacation, even a honeymoon with this man. Somewhere. It was a silly thought, even she knew it. She doesn't even really knew him. He was still just a stranger for her, and he would never let himself sink in a love relationship with her. No matter how she wished it. No matter how he feels for her. She knew he has feelings for her, he made it clear, just as he made it clear, he would never let those feelings win over him.  
"Where is your mind?" Jon leaned closer.  
"I am just happy, that we are here." she smiled and responded according to her role then she placed her head to his shoulder, and turned her eyes to the window and looked the streets. She had no idea Jon has the same thoughts about her. Maybe that was the first time in his life when he just wished... for a normal life. A normal life with a normal girlfriend. With her. Travel around the world, or just living in a flat somewhere away from the noisy city. Raising children. That thought even surprised him. He never thought about having children. It was just not him... it would not have fit into his life. How? He was thinking. He is a killer, an assassin ... a bodyguard, no matter how people call him, but with that profession he earned enemies. Many enemies. If he would have got a family, they'd never be safe. No matter where they are going to live. 

Jon paid the driver, and Dany waited for him to open the car door for her.   
"You are really learning." Jon laughed a bit when she got out of the car. "At least It seems I am a real gentleman," he added.  
"You are. Even too much." she couldn't keep her words. It just came from her heart. "Ahm... that is not... I would not call it a four or five-star hotel." Dany changed the topic when she realized what she just said.   
"Because if someone figures out we are here, they would look us on those hotels first. So I picked a bit cheaper one." he grabbed the suitcase. He motioned to go with his arm, and Dany followed him inside. That was a nice, lovely, small hotel. Homely and lovingly. Dany did not mind that Jon picked that one.   
"Welcome to our hotel. May you give me your names?" the woman was smiling at them from the reception.  
"D..." Dany wanted to answer, without thinking but Jon cut her words.  
"Robb and Danielle Stark."   
"Oh our honeymoon couple." the woman smile grew bigger. "Welcome. We've been waiting for you. "What a perfect couple" she was very enthusiastic, embarrassingly. "You look so perfect together. So rarely do I see such a perfect couple." she continued to compliment them with her broken English.   
"Thank you," Jon smirked, and glanced at Dany. She felt how her cheek blushing. "Do you hear it, sweetheart? We look perfect." he teased her then he turned back to the woman "Not thanks to me." he started to make a joke "she is the more beautiful in our relationship." he added and laughed. He really acted like a tourist.   
"We have to fill some papers, then you can go to your room. I am so sorry but we don't have any bell boy to ..."  
"Nevermind. We are here to have some rest and know the city. Not because of luxury. Some kindness is more important than some extra kinds of stuff." he shrugged his shoulder. He was so enchanting and overwhelming. Even in that baseball hat and glasses... he couldn't hide his sexual radiation, and of course, that woman was not insensitive to it. She was giggling and it is getting a bit annoying... she was looking at Jon, and Dany exactly knew that she was just imaging him without clothes. While Jon was filling the papers, Dany placed her arms around his arms and leaned to his shoulder, then glanced at the woman.   
"Ahm..." the woman takes her eyes off of Jon and started to turn the papers on the desk. Dany smiled in satisfaction. "The room is on the fourth, we have an elevator, and you can call the reception if you need anything.  
"Today, we probably need each other. Only." Dany answered a bit sardonically. "We don't want anyone to disturb us. You know how it goes, the honeymoon should be made unforgettable." she smirked "Right babe?" she glanced at Jon.  
"Right." he swallowed, but he did not really understand why he changed to that bitchy mood with the woman. 

"What was that?" Jon turned to her when the elevator door closed behind them.   
"What was what?" Dany raised her brow.  
"You acted like a jealous wife." He grinned. "With her."  
"That is my role, isn't it?" she bit her lip. "I was just... she was clearly flirting with you."  
"Was she?" Jon glanced at her with a small smirk on his face.  
"Sure Jon, you did not even notice. Right?" she rolled her eyes, but they were still smiling at each other. "Come on."   
"No ... I did not. I think you ... "he leaned closer "how did you say usually? Overreacts the situation." he mocked her. Dany turned to him suddenly and wanted to answer something, but the elevator door opened and Jon placed his hand to her back, to let her out. They entered the room, and Jon placed the suitcase to the floor, then walked to the window and looked outside.   
"I... "Dany tried to find a word. "Ahm... Danielle? And Robb?" she wanted to ask about the ID cards and the passports since the airport. She frowned and waited for his answer. He turned back to the suitcase, and pulled out a laptop from it, placed it to the desk. Dany was staring at him. He sat down and turned it on.  
"It was an obvious choice." he shrugged his shoulder. "Danielle can be called Dany. So..."  
"And that Robb Stark one?" She stepped closer and crossed her arms.  
"You don't have to know about everything," he mentioned and turned to the laptop.   
"Jon." she slowly leaned to the table, right next to the laptop. Close to him. Crossed her arms in front of her body. "You do it again." she looked at his face.  
"What?" he raised his eyes at her.  
"Keeping secrets from me." Dany narrowed her eyes. "Meanwhile you want me to trust you." she nodded her head to the side.   
"My mother wanted to call me Robb," he answered after a couple of seconds. "My father wanted to call me Jon. He won at the end."  
"Usually the mothers are the ones who decide. I mean they are the ones who are asked for the first time." she smiled.   
"When they are not between life and death. Yes." there was so much sadness in his eyes. "She almost died when she gave birth to me."  
"I am sorry." Dany surprised. "I had no idea... I..."  
"It doesn't matter." Jon forced a smile and clicked on something on the laptop. Suddenly some camera pictures popped up on the screen.   
"What are you doing?" she stood up and leaned to the screen.   
"I secured the venue," he answered so naturally and opened two more camera pictures on the screen.   
"How?" Dany glanced at him.   
"I put down some ... hidden cameras. While I was flirting with the receptionist." he admitted.  
"Why am I not surprised." Daenerys rolled her eyes. "But you did not even notice, she was flirting with you, right?" she shook her head.  
"I have my methods." he pulled a face.  
"Yeah." she sighed. "I just don't understand why all the women fall right at your feet at the moment when you smile at them." she straightened herself and turned her back at him.  
"It's my charm," Jon smirked.   
"You are not that charming as you think," Dany stated above her shoulder. "Those kinds of men like you just .... nevermind... most women are blind." she continued, but when she turned back he was standing right in front of her.   
"What kind of men I am?" Jon was staring at her face and asked her.   
"Must have to say, you are handsome, and have some charm. Manly. Overbearing manner. Impressive." she swallowed "But besides that, you are nerve-racking, dominant, bearish, and morose." she raised her brow.   
"That is all?" he kept his eyes on her.   
"No. I can continue till the morning." she felt how her heart started to beat faster. His closeness was embarrassing.   
"Go on," he smirked.  
"Wiseacre, wayward, derisive, you always think that you are right in everything" she started to gabble.   
"And?" Jon asked so calmly. She felt how her breathing accelerated. She took breath louder and deeper moment by moment. "You've said you can continue till the morning, yet you seem out of words." there was still that smirk on his face.  
"Pompous, boastful, nerve-racking." she took a deep breath and continued.  
"You've already said that one." Jon grinned.  
"Because it is doubly true for you." she leaned closer and hissed. "Not to mention you should learn how to enjoy life, not just brooding all the time." Dany frowned.  
"Really?" Jon laughed a bit. "Then it is my turn?" he raised his brow.  
"I'm curious." she crossed her arms.   
"You are" he stepped closer and she was backing at that moment "hysterical, spoiled, plaguy, smart slack, vehement, short-tempered..." he made another step towards her.   
"No one ever dares to hurt me that much." she narrowed her eyes.   
"And what do you want to do?" he laughed at her, but with a sudden move she wanted to punch him at his ABS, but he was faster and grabbed her wrist, then she wrenched her arm out of his hand, and wanted to hit him again, but he prevented all her tries, and without any hesitation, he grabbed her waist and threw her to the bed, and laid over her.   
"May I finish?" he squeezed her wrists to the bed. "Besides those things, you are smart, brave, spirited, I've never seen such eyes before." his eyes stopped on her eyes. "You are... witching, beautiful, perfect... and smart." he swallowed and she felt how he let her hands away. "I have already learned that ... this is the most dangerous combination." he released her and laid next to her in the bed, to his back. 

"With Yennefer?" she did not even turn to him and sighed.   
"No." he shook his head, and there was a small little grin on his face, he turned to Dany with his head, and grabbed her hand, which was next to her body. "With you. Already on the first day." he clasped his fingers together with hers.   
"On the first day?" Dany turned her face to him and raised her brow.   
"Your beauty was not a question," he admitted. "I... ahm... I tried to not staring at you. Then... when your father ..." he was still holding her hand "drank too much, and you brought the last drink for him. You easily fooled him with apple juice."  
"That is when you realized I am smart?" Dany giggled pulled her hand out of his and she levered herself up on her elbows.  
"That was the first time." he nodded "Then you proved it again and again." he smiled. Dany was speechless. She did not really know what to answer. "Are you afraid?" Jon turned to her with his body.   
"Because many want to kill me?" she looked down.  
"No. You can handle that situation quite well. Unless if it is a foolish woman from my past." he mocked her she shook her head with an angry look. "I... am asking... because probably tomorrow we'll meet your father and ... you'll get to know the truth." he narrowed his eyes and staring at her. Almost a minute passed and she nodded slowly, and without any words or questions, she just snuggled closer to him and placed her face to his chest, he laid back to the bed and put his arms around her. They were laying there in silence, and he was caressing her arm. She did not want to think. She did not want to talk. She just wants some peace. With that man. Who ... can make her mad in a second, meanwhile she wants nothing else, just to feel his closeness, and his arms around her body. She shyly started to caress his chest with her fingers and she wished that moment lasts forever.   
"Did you notice there is only one bed?" Jon cleared his throat.  
"28?" she ignored the question and continued the age guessing game, which she almost forgot.   
"Finally." Jon smiled and pulled her closer. 


	16. Chapter 16

When she opened her eyes, she was alone in the bed. She looked around, but Jon was nowhere. She frowned. She clearly remembered after a talk, they both went to take a shower, separately of course, and then they laid down to the bed, next to each other. Just like at the lake house. She slept well and deep, but his place was empty now. She stretched herself and stood up. Walked to the window and looked around in the streets, then when she turned back her eyes stopped on the laptop screen. "So there you are," she stated and watched him through the screen. She was talking with the receptionist. That camera must be somewhere around the elevator. How the hell he placed those without anyone noticed it. That guy really knew something. While she was staring at him, she thought back to her dream. Those naughty, passionate dreams ... which she had since she knew him. Those drives her crazy. She imagined having sex with him in so many different positions, so many different ways. In her dreams, she had countless orgasms. Why the hell she couldn't get him out of her head. That would be the sanest thing, that she could do. Probably her dreams are not showing the truth either. It was just her imagination. Jon Snow is probably the same as all other men. Give her some foreplay, then cut into the middle of the acts, and cum in 15 minutes. Why would he be different? She took a deep breath, guess she'll never know.   
"Spying on me?" Jon arrived back to the room and smiled at her.   
"I..." Dany jumped up. "I just... I was just looking for you." she stammered a bit.   
"I brought breakfast." he raised up a bag and walked to the table. "Diet lactose-free Joghurt. Whole wheat bread. Ice coffee. Low fat and lactose-free too." he glanced at her.   
"You remembered." Dany stepped there and smiled.  
"I remembered last time too. I just could buy those things neither of the stores there," he added then sat down. "Eat, then we can go."   
"Do we know... where is the house?" she sat opposite to him.   
"I have a map." he put a sandwich together and raised it up to his mouth. "A bit further from here, but that was the smarter thing. If I book some room near to that house, that would be more obvious."   
"Okay, but how do you want to go through the..." Dany raised her brow.  
"We have a car." he pulled out a key from his pocket. "You can thank later." he bit another to his sandwich.   
"You are more odious than usual," Dany stated and pulled a face. He wiped his mouth and leaned closer to her.  
"Another fact about me, that you better know. I am unbearable before breakfast." he made it clear.   
"Just before breakfast?" she leaned closer too and asked back.   
"You tell me." he narrowed his eyes.   
"You are capable of developing." she leaned back on the chair and opened the coffee.   
"Was it a praise?" Jon smiled.   
"Kinda." She giggled and drank into it. "You... did not answer my question yesterday. About our name."   
"I did. I've told you why I chose Robb and Danielle." Jon frowned.  
"And the family name?" Dany raised her brow. "What was it? Stark?" she tried to remember. "Where it comes from?"  
"You always want to know about everything." Jon sighed. "Another niggling quality of you." he raised up his coffee to his mouth.   
"And you are avoiding to give an answer. The most niggling quality of you. Keeping secrets from a girl whom you expect to trust you." she shrugged her shoulders.   
"You better get ready." he stood up and wanted to go to the bathroom but Dany jumped up and took his arm to stop him.   
"I trust you. But trust is a back and forth thing. I need you to trust me too." she told him quietly.   
"That was my mother's last name." Jon lowered his head. Every time when he has to talk about his family it was clearly hard for him. He was clearly still angry with himself, that he is still alive, meanwhile, his family is gone. He took a deep breath and then he turned his back at her.  
"Jon." Dany continued before he could enter the bathroom. "I ... thank you. And... " she hesitated. "If you ... ever wants to talk about it. You can trust me. I just wanted you to know. I would never tell anyone the things that you tell me. I..." she lowered her head.   
"Never say never. You have no idea how it feels when someone tortures you. You would first tell your most feared secrets than let them continue the torture. " he placed his hand to the doorway. "If I kept secrets from you, it is because of your safety. Just... accept it." he entered the bathroom and closed the door.   
"And you should accept that I am not that weak as you think." she sighed and stated quietly. She grabbed the suitcase and placed it on the bed and opened it. The weather there was hotter than LA and more scorching, but it was not the weather that she worried about the most. She is going to see her dad. Face to face. She was not sure she is ready for it. To look into her father's eyes, who betrayed her, and left her there to die. To save himself. She thought he loves him more... she thought he is the only one person who would never betray her. Jon is right. She should not trust anyone. She couldn't imagine... what will happen when it will be over. Jon is the only good thing in her life at that moment. If they are going to survive... he is going to leave her and live his life. Do his job. And she'll be there... all alone. Unless if she marries Steve, who probably totally involved his father's plan. Wonderful expectations. She took a deep breath.  
"I thought you already get dressed." she heard his voice from the direction of the bathroom.   
"I wanted... to..." she started to answer, but her eyes stopped on his ABS. He only wears a towel around his waist. Holding it with one hand. She did not even notice when she licked and bit her lower lip.   
"I forgot to bring clothes to ... the bathroom." he stepped to his suitcase and pulled out a shirt and pants.   
"You look good." Dany blurted. "I ... I ... mean..." she closed her eyes and pulled a face. "I ... go to take a shower." she blurted and clutching her clothes, she went into the bathroom. Jon smiled under his nose and just standing there. He thought back, how he was staring at her, at least for an hour, after she fell asleep. The moon is illuminated her perfect cheek, her full lips. Her hair spread out beside her. She was imperfectly perfect. He wanted to pull her close and kiss her and never let her go. A part of his heart wanted this mission to last forever. He wanted to stay with her... as long as he can. His mother used to say... forever is not enough time to spend with his father and with her children. He felt the same. First in his life. He lost in his thoughts, and slowly started to get dressed. He placed the towel to the bed and pulled out an underpants from his bag.   
"Oh my god." Dany stepped out of the bathroom at the sight of his naked body, and her cheek went red. Not just red... blood red. She closed her eyes and turned back to the bathroom. She shut the door and leaned to it. "Oh my god." she tried to breathe. How the fucking hell he can have that perfect butt. He was a man for fuck sake. No man exists with that kind of...bum.  
"Dany?" he knocked on the door. "You can come out."   
"You are not naked right?"   
"No I am not." he laughed, and she opened the door, and throw a towel to him.   
"Next time, you should pay attention there are others in the room." she hissed and she hurried to the other side of the room and placed her nightwear to the bed.   
"You've seen some male body before, haven't you?" He laughed at her and put a shirt on.   
"That not means I want to see yours." she glanced at her and rolled her eyes. "Even luck, you were standing with your back at me," Dany added and grabbed her small bag. She was ready to leave.  
"Luck, right?" Jon smirked.   
"Can we go?" Dany crossed her arms.   
"Don't be grumpy, darling." he stepped to her "We are on a honeymoon."   
"Did I already mention how much I hate you?" she raised her eyes at him.   
"Several times." he laughed. "I am ready. If you don't have any other thing to throw to my head." 

They walked down and got into the car. Jon started it, and he opened the gloves compartment.   
"The map is here." he pointed to a paper which was folded there "Mony gave that."  
"Mony?" Dany turned to him and raised her brow. "Oh, must be the girl at the reception." she sighed. "So you got that close?" she pulled a face.  
"We got so close, that I could read her name on her name card." Jon frowned. Daenerys felt embarrassed again. She opened the map without a word but she couldn't even read the words on it.   
"Seriously?" she looked at Jon questioningly. "Why you don't use your phone?"  
"Because at the moment I turn the location on, we are lost. Or I'd rather say, that moment we were not going to be lost anymore." he made it clear.   
"I can't read it," Dany told him again.   
"It doesn't matter. I need some help in the end. The last turns. We are going.... " he looked to the map and pointed to a place out of the city. "There. This is where he is living now" Dany placed her finger to the same point on the map, and she nodded.   
"And where ..."  
"Here," Jon answered her question before she could have asked it. "We are here now."  
Dany was in silence on the road. She tried to follow on the map where they are, but her hand was shaking, and Jon noticed it. He placed his hand to her hand.   
"Everything is alright." he squeezed her hand.   
"You don't want to kill him, right?" Dany asked him quietly.   
"What?" Jon surprised.   
"I know he is ... not a good person. If all those things are true... he is the worst father in the world, but I ... I'll never be able to hurt him, and I don't want you to hurt him either." she stated barely audible.   
"I would never do things... that could hurt you," he answered.   
"Never say never." Dany smiled a bit and she wiped her cheek. Some more minutes passed. She was scared of the meeting. She was not ready. No matter how she thought she is ready. She was definitely not. As they approached she was getting nervous. Her stomach turned on. She felt her chest was so heavy.   
"Left or Right?" Jon looked around and asked her, but she couldn't answer. "Dany? Left or right?"   
She was staring at the map in silence, she did not even see that clear. She was dizzy and her vision was blurred. "Dany." she heard Jon's voice a little further away. "Dany." 

"Dany" she felt how he was patting her face and slowly opened her eyes. "Thank God." Jon was holding her face in his palm. "You scared me." he sighed. They were still sitting in the car next to each other, but Jon stood aside.   
"What..." she swallowed.  
"Maybe you are not ready." Jon caressed her cheek and stared her face. "It was a bad idea." he shook his head.   
"No. No, it was... " Dany tried to answer.  
"Dany. You panicked so much that you fainted." he frowned. "I don't know why I thought..."   
"I am fine." she nodded. "I just... I am thirsty." she felt how her mouth dried out.  
"Here," Jon handed a glass of water to her. "Drink" she did, and she felt how her heartbeat begins to return to normal.   
"It must be climate change. Or jetlag. We went through some time zones." Dany tried to convince Jon that she is fine.   
"We both know it is not that." he shook his head. "Do you want to turn back and return to the hotel."   
"No." she answered immediately. "No. We ... we are almost there right?" she glanced at Jon. "I ... have to know. I need to know the truth."  
"I am not sure it is a good idea." Jon lowered his head.  
"Jon, I am fine." she took his hand. "I promise I'll be fine. There won't be any problem. I ... I am over it." she tried to convince him and herself too.   
"I am not sure I want to take the risk." he leaned back to his seat. "What if you'll do the exact same thing in his house. What if there are some ... hitmen around him, who are ready to use our weak spot against us. It is too dangerous. In this way." he seemed nervous.   
"Jon!" Dany stopped him, with his thoughts.   
"No. I can't take the risk." he restarted the engine and wanted to turn with the car.  
"I want to meet my father." she raised her voice.   
"And I don't want you to die." he turned his head to her and they were staring at each other.   
"That is our best chance to know the truth." she almost begged him. "You know it. You can keep me safer if you know who is the enemy." she placed her hand to his thigh and she did not even notice it. "Jon. Please. Trust me." she said the keywords. "Trust me I am ready."   
He kept his eyes on her eyes. There was desperation in her eyes. No matter what happened a couple of minutes ago. She was so determined and strong.   
"If you faint again..." Jon raised his brow. "I am sure I'm going to regret it." he rolled his eyes.  
"Thank you." 

He stopped the car not too far from the house and took a deep breath. He checked his gun, then turned to Daenerys.  
"Stay here," he told her.  
"No!" she shook her head immediately. "I did not come here, to stay in the car." she protested intensely.   
"Okay, you'll do what I say or we return to the hotel immediately." he raised his voice then pulled up his gun. "It is not a matter of debate," he added.  
"I am not here to hid in the car." her eyes were on fire.   
"Once in this fucking life, would you listen to me?" he asked her furiously.  
"I am not a porcelain doll. I can take care of myself." she did not let him win in this argument.  
"Yeah, we saw it several times," he answered a bit sarcastically. "You are going to stay here. Put this to your ear." he handed a small earphone to her. "I'll check everything is clear or not, then you can come after me. When it is safe." Jon was definite. "If anything happens to me... if something goes wrong... "he raised his eyes at her. "If I did not answer for a minute. You take the car and leave. Do you understand?" he was staring at her face.   
"I don't understand why is it good if..."  
"Do you understand?" he repeated as if he hadn't heard her opinion. He kept his eyes on her face, and after some seconds she finally nodded. "Take the gun with you." he opened the glove compartment. Dany reached it and sighed. "I'll keep telling you what I see If I can. Okay?" he added and wanted to get off from the car.  
"Jon" Dany stopped him, and at the moment when he turned to her with his face, she did not think for a moment, just kissed him. She was worried. She doesn't want to lose him. Even if that kiss was right or not, her heart controlled her moves, and she just felt she need to do it. "Do not die," she whispered after that small, gentle kiss and he nodded confusedly, then just got out, and walked away. Dany was climbing over to the driver seat and kept her eyes on Jon. She held herself back many times before, but that moment she did not want to suppress her feelings. She wanted him to know, that he is important for her. That she cares about him. She adjusted the earphone and waited. Not a minute passed when Jon finally gave some information about himself.  
"Do you hear me?" he asked her.  
"Yes. Yes," she answered quickly.   
"Keep your eyes open around there too. It seems empty. No one is around." he was walking closer to the house. "Maybe your dad really thought no one will search for him after his death news." he continued, while he was getting closer.   
"He never had bodyguards or soldiers around." she shrugged her shoulders. "Just some security guards but never with a gun or anything. They were more ... for pretense."  
"That not means, someone is not keeping his eyes on him," Jon added and hid behind a wall. He stopped for a moment. He needed to ask... and it was easier to ask her remotely. "Dany."  
"Yes?" she bit her lower lip. She knew what he is going to ask. She knew by his voice. It was much softer than usual.  
"Ahm... We should talk about this new habit of yours... when you are in a stressful situation." he smiled.   
"I just wanted to wish you luck." she grinned and tried to answer so naturally but even she felt how her voice was trembling.  
"So this is how you wish good luck to everyone?" he frowned and teased her.  
"Not to everyone." she sighed. "Maybe the stress... or the climate change, or... the jetlag... took my mind." she blurted "But I am not a bad kisser. Many men would be happy If I kiss them." she tried to make a joke about the situation.   
"I did not say I am not" he admitted quietly. "Ahm... I go" he added quickly and left his place. He walked forward, and after some seconds, he easily could enter the house. Without making any noise. "I am in," Jon whispered to Dany.   
"Jon? What did you say? I barely can..." the line ragged.  
"Dany?" the earphone was so deaf. "Dany?" he said her name again but there was no answer. "Fuck" he rolled his eyes. He wanted to go back to the car, but then he heard some noise and hid behind a wall. It was him. Dany's father. He prepared a drink for himself in the kitchen. Jon looked around one more time then raised his gun and stepped out from behind the wall. Pointed towards Aegon with his gun. 

"What are you doing here?" his eyes widened and staring at him. "How..."  
"How did I find you? It was not that hard. When you fake your death, you should not appear at a hotel hall on the same day." Jon pulled a face.  
"You should be with my daughter." Aegon hit the table and walked closer to Jon.   
"The first week is over, that is all you paid," Jon answered seriously.  
"What are you talking about? I sent the transfer. Two days ago." he did not understand.  
"You did not." Jon started to became uncertain.   
"I did." Aegon nodded "I ... I can show it to you." he stretched his hand towards to his phone.  
"Do not dare to move" Jon warned him and stepped closer.   
"You should be with her." he looked surprised, shocked, and he clearly worried about Daenerys.  
"You left her there. Offered her to your enemies to save your own damn life. Very fatherly move." Jon was mad, he wanted to shot him down, but he can't. He promised her, that he won't kill her father.   
"I did not have any other choice." Aegon raised his voice. "It was the only way to save her life." his voice was trembling.   
"Leaving her behind, and force her to marry a man, who she doesn't love? That is the plan? To save her?" Jon shook his head, and his eyes were on fire.  
"You don't know anything about it, so do not judge me," Aegon answered.   
"Well... I am listening."   
"Where is she?" Aegon swallowed.   
"Right there when you left her behind." Jon was still aiming him with his gun.  
"I left her with you. Because I knew until she marries Steve, she'll be in safe with you." he almost yelled with him. Jon lost his mind, and stepped more closer, held the gun straight to his temple.   
"You have one opportunity, to tell the truth," Jon told him firmly. "Otherwise, I'll shoot this bullet straight through your head." he threatened him.   
"I am already dead anyway." Aegon lowered his head a bit. "I couldn't safe her mother, I thought I can safe her. I thought I can fix my mistakes if I give them what they want." he was talking quietly. 

"Jon." the soft, rattling voice came from the direction of the door. She was standing there, with the gun in her hand, and she barely could talk, obviously she was running there when they lost the connection. She entered right at that moment, and she only saw how he was pointing to her father's head with that fucking pistol.   
"I've told you to stay in the car," he grumbled with a serious face but did not turn to her. Dany kept her eyes on them, but she couldn't say a word. After a moment, Jon stepped back from her father and lowered his hand.   
"Darling." Aegon's eyes filled with tears, and he wanted to step closer to Daenerys.  
"Do not dare to come here." now it was her who raised the gun to her own father. "Do not dare to call me darling." she tried to act strong.   
"You are alive," he stated.  
"Not thanks to you." she pulled a face, and she tried to hold back her arms from trembling.   
"I did not have a choice." Aegon continued. "You have to believe me."  
"Why should I believe you? You left me there." she raised her voice. "You fucking left me there," she yelled with him. "You. My own father betrayed me. Sold me."   
"I never wanted to hurt you." he started to cry. "I love you darling. I love you so much. Everything that I did, I ... did because I love you."   
Dany felt how a tear rolled down on her face. She couldn't hide her pain, no matter how much she wanted to.  
"Is there anyone else here?" Jon asked Aegon quietly.  
"No." he shook his head. "I am alone."   
"Then now it is the time to tell the truth to your daughter." he grabbed his arms, squeezed those back, and accompanied him to the sofa. Jon pushed him down ardently, and he did not take his eyes off of him. He seemed broken, but he saw many fake things in his life. Yet, he couldn't believe his words. "I would start before I change my mind." he raised his gun again.   
"I ... I... " Dany tried to control her breathing "I ... need a minute." she took a deep breath and walked out.   
"Dany." Jon raised his eyes at her, but she left the room. He wanted to go after her, but he knew he can't leave her father there alone. He would probably escape at the moment as soon as he leaves him alone.   
"You've said you did not get the money," Aegon stated.   
"Why does it matter?" Jon looked down at the old man.   
"You've stayed with her." he slowly raised his eyes at Jon. "Why?"  
"There are more important things than money. She deserves to live. She is a much better person than you or me," he answered with a serious face. "Or than we'll ever be."   
"I know." Aegon nodded and took a deep breath. Jon lowered the gun and stepped back from him. 


	17. Chapter 17

They were waiting for her to return, but minutes passed. Jon started to worry and he took a step towards the door, where she left the room.   
"Stay here," he told Aegon and took another step, but before he could leave the room Dany came back. He placed his hand to her cheek.  
"Are you alright?" Jon asked her so softly. Dany took his hand, and caressed it a bit, then nodded.   
"I am okay." she sighed. Aegon couldn't help but notice that moment between them. That caring and emotional moment. He frowned but did not say a word. Daenerys turned to her father and stepped closer to him, then sat to the armchair next to the couch. She was embarrassed and hated it. Jon stood right next to her.   
"So." Dany swallowed and raised her eyes at her dad.  
"I am so glad to see you. I thought ...I'll never see you again." Aegon cut her words.  
"After that you did, It would have been better" Dany couldn't feel sorry for him. Not now. She was mad and angry and disappointed.   
"Darling I..."  
"Do not call me that way," she told him confidently. "I am only here because I deserve to know the truth. Can you finally tell me? Without more lies?" she was so strong.  
"Your mother's death was my fault." he took a deep breath.   
"I don't want to hear about how sorry you are because of my mother. I want you to tell the truth about..."  
"You deserve to know the whole truth." he stopped her and narrowed his eyes. "From the beginning. That is... the only way, how you can understand." he continued slowly. "I wanted to get out... of this mess. I wanted to leave that dark life behind. Believe it or not, I loved your mother. I loved her so much. I'd do everything for her."  
"Yet, you didn't." Dany pulled a face.  
"I couldn't. This is the correct wording. No matter how I wanted." it was clear, it was so hard for him, to talk about it. "20 years ago... I ... after you're born, your mother begged me to start a new life. No matter what financial situation we will be, she only cared about your safety. I tried. I tried to leave them again and again, but they pulled me back. And... 20 years ago I wanted to end it. Once and for all. I had no idea that thing will haunt me forever." he lowered his head. "We had a huge warehouse, for illegal liquors and drugs. I thought if I destroy it, I can start my life with a new tab. Now it sounds a bad idea, but ... I drank too much that night and I went there. Set the whole place on fire. It burned quickly, because of a lot of alcoholic drinks inside, but I did not count on the guards there. They never left the place behind without some guards. I had to escape before they figure out I was the one who did it. I get into my car, but they chased me. It was a crazy night." he tried to remember back everything. "It was depended on my luck, that I survived. One of the cars ... crashed into another car, which came face to face and after the massive crash, the cars crossed the barrier and fell into the abyss." he continued. That moment Jon turned his back at them and walked to the window.   
"It happened 20 years ago?" he asked quietly. Dany followed him with her eyes, and she did not understand, why is that important.   
"Yes." Aegon nodded "That's when the nightmare begins. The nightmare which I couldn't stop." he added.   
"Skip to the present." Jon took a deep breath and looked around, then turned back to them. "We don't have time for your whole life story." he looked so angry. 

"I felt... compunction and... I ... needed to stay in this life to not get busted. That is when our relationship permanently deteriorated with your mother." Aegon explained. "I can't blame her. She stayed with me for another 20 years. Did you know she wanted to leave me? When you went to college?" he smiled at Daenerys, and she shook her head. "I convinced her to stay, she agreed with one condition. To get out of this life finally. Now I wanted to do it in a more clear way. I told them. I told them it is the end for me, but they did not let me get out. I thwarted two deal which could bring a lot of money." he raised his brow. "But this time I was not that lucky. They figured it out, and they threatened me. They invented, how they can get all my assets, and they wanted me to disappear. I did not take them seriously." he shook his head. "They warned me, that they're going to kill Rhaella, but ... " a tear appeared in his eyes. "That is why your mother's death is my fault." he looked at Dany. She was crying by now. "The rules have changed." he cleared his throat. "The Lannisters made it clear if I don't disappear you'll be the next," he admitted. "I did not have another choice to spare your life, but if you live, my wealth is yours... so that is why I created that will. It keeps you safe. If you won't marry Steve my money goes to the charities ... which are of course not charities but ... that way, you don't have anything and ... I couldn't leave you behind in this way. That is why I ... I... If you marry Steve you'll get the life that I want for you, even if you had to resign all of our family heritage." he explained.  
"That is not a life, what I want." her voice was trembling.  
"You gave them everything. Yet you hired me. Why?" Jon asked an important question. "You knew her life is in danger."   
"I just... I did not want to leave her behind, alone. Without someone who can keep her safe."  
"Why they want to kill her?" Jon pointed to Daenerys. "They get the money in both ways, yet someone pays a huge sum for her. Why?"   
"I... I..." Aegon frowned, he doesn't understand.  
"Every assassins, gangster following your daughter, and want to kill her because of her life worth one million dollars. Why?" Jon raised his voice.   
"I don't know." Aegon seemed honest. "I... that was not... I did not know about it." Aegon barely could breathe.   
"And Steve? What does he know about this?" Dany swallowed.   
"Steve is..." Aegon started, but that moment Jon saw a small red spot on his forehead, and jumped at her, and pushed him to the floor before the shot rumbled.   
"To the floor!" he shouted to Dany, and she also laid down. He was fast, and climbed on all fours to the window and spotted the person on the roof. "Hide," he told them and opened the balcony door, and left them there. Daenerys hated that he left. He should have stayed there. She tried to remain calm and pulled her father with herself behind the kitchen cabinet. 

"Who else is there?" she asked her father. "Why did you lie that you are alone?"   
"I ... I am." Aegon frowned. "I ... they must follow you."  
"Sure." Dany shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Just admit it." she hissed.   
"I was alone," he told to her face. "I am dead why the hell does I need any guards or anyone around..." he couldn't finish, because Daenerys heard how the door opened, and she placed her palm to his mouth. She kept her eyes on her father. She had no idea she can believe his words or not.   
"I know you are here." it was a women voice. Dany narrowed her eyes, she knew that voice. "Miss Targaryen." she continued. "I am Melissandre. We've met in LA, after the lake house incident." she looked around in the living room. "I don't want to hurt you, I am here to help."   
Dany hesitated. It was weird. What the hell she was doing there. Jon did not mention she comes here too. Something was not right. "We met Jon outside, he told me you are alone and keep my eyes on you." she continued, and Aegon wanted to stand up but Dany shook her head. She formed a no with her lips. "There you are." Melissandre stepped next to them with a smile on her face, then the smile disappeared and she raised the gun at them. "Stand up"   
Dany and Aegon slowly stood up "Move" Melissandre nodded to the side with her head and they did that she asked. "I see he trained you well" she stated with a grin on her face.  
"You are his... "  
"Companion. Yes." she pulled a face. "But you know sometimes money rewrites the rules of everything and 1 million dollars worth it." she made it clear.   
"He is going to kill you," Dany answered.  
"I know him." she laughed. "He is chasing the poor unfortunate soul who I hired. And he won't stop until he gets her. That is more than enough time." she pulled up the gun.   
"You have to share the money, so it doesn't worth it." Dany tried to convince her.  
"Honey, I don't have to. He'll catch her and kill her, but that moment I'll be far away with you," she smirked. Dany glanced to the side and spotted a knife at the kitchen cabinet. "Do not dare to try it or I am going to kill your father too. You can't want that." she shook her head.   
"He was right." Dany took a step closer to her "No one can be trusted."  
"He screwed this up at the moment when he fell in love with you. I knew that moment that is a lost cause." Melissandre rolled her eyes. "And thanks for the money." he glanced at her father. "It is in a better place in my pocket." she turned to Daenerys "Come here."   
She slowly took another step to her, and Melissandre grabbed her by her throat and kept the gun at her father. "It was nice to meet you," she stated and turned to leave, but she was face to face with Jon. He did not say a word, he couldn't believe his own eyes. Money really poisons everyone's mind. 

"Sooner than I thought. I can't believe she was that lame." Melissandre raised her brow.  
"I let her go. It was clear someone wants to lure me away," he answered and he was still pointing to them with the gun.  
"You can't save her." Melissandre shook her head and placed the barrel of the gun to Dany's temple. "She is already dead."   
"Let her go and maybe I let you go too." Jon was serious.   
"I can't. Sorry." Melissandre answered with a sarcastic smile. Jon glanced at Dany. She tried to indicate to him with her eyes, that she can escape from Melissandre's arms. Jon frowned. He was not sure it is a good idea. Dany raised her brow, and Jon knew he can't stop her to do it. Dany hit Melissandre's belly with her elbow, turned out from her grip, and stepped behind her. She raised the gun at the red-haired woman.   
"How did you find me?" Jon continued the talk. Melissandre saw from the corner of her eyes, that both of them are aiming her. "I would answer." he continued.   
"Your phone is untraceable. Except for me." she pulled a face.  
"Any others?"  
"She is alone," Dany answered instead of her. "She doesn't want to share the reward that she gets for me."   
"Who pays the reward?" Jon kept his eyes on Melissandre and stepped closer to her. "Answer," he yelled with her and placed the barrel of the gun to her forehead. That moment Dany saw that his shoulder is bleeding. The bullet probably brushed his shoulder when he saved her father. He held the gun with two hands, and he clearly had pain. Melissandre kept eye contact with him, but with her next move she pushed her fingers to his wound, and she turned to him to kill him, while he doubled over for a moment, but Dany made the shot. Melissandre stopped and fall to her knees. The bullet went through her body, above her heart. Jon ignored his pain and jumped up, he needed the answer. He grabbed her but it was too late. She was dead.  
"You should target her leg," he told to Dany angrily.  
"Your welcome. I saved our lives." she rolled her eyes.  
"Yet, we still have no idea who wants to kill you. I kept the situation under control." he leaned over her.   
"I saw how much. She almost killed you" she was mettled, then she lowered her eyes to his wound. "We have to tie this" she swallowed.   
"I am fine." he walked passed by her and looked around. "Where is your father?" he started to worry. She turned to the direction where he stood, then they both were searching for him in the house, but he disappeared. "Great." Jon sighed. He went to the kitchen and ripped off the sleeve of his shirt and washed out his wound. Dany stepped there and wanted to help.   
"Believe me I can solve it alone." Jon snarled at her.  
"But you are not alone now." she made it clear and looked to his eyes.   
"He fled." Jon took a deep breath.  
"But at least, he told some things to us." Dany swallowed and continued to cleanse the wound. "I am sorry about ... her." she continued with some hesitation. "I ... "  
"I knew there is something wrong with her. When she did not answer my calls." Jon admitted. "I tried to call her many times, to ask some... help." he laughed at himself. "I should have learned already. I can't trust anyone."  
Dany wanted to tell him, that he can trust her, but somehow no words could come out from her mouth. Some minutes later she tied the wound with the garment. They remained in silence.   
"Come." Jon was still so bearish "We go back to the hotel, and tomorrow we'll go home." 

They went back to the car and remained in silence. His shoulder hurts it was clear. Dany wanted to offer him that she will drive the car back, but she thought it is better if she doesn't say a word. Her mind was racing. So her father wanted the best for her, even if he wanted it in the wrong way. He did not want to hurt her. Still... she doesn't understand why someone wants to kill her. They get the money in a way or another, she can't do anything against it, yet they still wanted her to die. It was nonsense. Her father was a coward. He really ran away at the moment when he could. Instead of proving that he really loves her, and her mother's death. It was really his fault. Because he did not make a step earlier. She always thought that he just blames himself for no reason. 20 years ago. 20 years of misery, and living in an unhappy marriage. Her mother stayed only because of her. She knew it. She loved her more than leaving her behind and she paid with her life for it. She remembers her father's words and the reaction of Jon came to her mind when her father mentioned that car accident. He acted weird. He ... she raised her eyes at him, and the picture started to comes together in her mind. She couldn't believe if her thoughts were right... that means her father was the reason ... of his family's death. She turned away from him before he could notice it. That can't be possible. Or it can be? She sinks in her thoughts.  
"You should hold the receptionist until I go upstairs. She should not see the... blood in my shirt." he stopped the car.  
"Sure." she nodded.   
"Ask for something. Towels, a broom ..." he continued.  
"I can solve it." Dany forced a smile, and she opened the car door and get out. Walked straight to the reception. Jon stopped the car, and waited a bit longer, he saw how Dany lure the receptionist away and he jumped out of the car and walked to the elevator. He heard her tinkling voice but he can't tell where are they. He stepped into the elevator and leaned to the edge of it. He closed his eyes. The things he got to know that day shocked him. He couldn't believe it is possible. He made a promise when he lost his family. A promise... that he'll get revenge no matter how many years it takes on he'll get revenge on the one who caused the death of his family. And not just on him, but on his whole family. He wanted that person to feel the same, that he felt when he lost them. Life is unpredictable and cruel. When the elevator door opened he stepped out and entered their room. He went straight to the bathroom and removed the bond from his shoulder. He looked at himself in the mirror. He fell in love with the man's daughter who killed his parents. How ironic is that? Even if they can't be together, he would never able to hurt her. No matter what promise he made when he was a child. He can't keep that promise. He felt how tears came to his eyes. After 20 years, he finally got to know the truth, but that moment he wished that he would not have known. 

"Jon?" Dany entered the room.  
"Here," he answered.   
"Did ya know there is a swimming pool, and a sauna in the hotel?" she tried to resolve the tension. "She showed me, and they open it for us, if we want to use it. Everything for their honeymoon couple." she giggled a bit, but Jon was in silence. She walked to the bathroom and leaned to the edge of the door. "Can I help?"  
"No. I am fine." Jon tried to smile at her. "There were worse wounds on me before." he quickly walked passed by her back to the room. Dany lowered her head. He took off his shirt and throw it to the floor then he sat down to the chair, to check the camera screens on the laptop.   
"Last time when I shot someone... you were not angry with me," she mentioned quietly. "I ... know she was kinda your friend and ... I ... did not want to kill her. I ..." she almost stuttered.  
"She has to die. I would kill her myself. It would have been better if we get to know who is behind it. That is all. But you did the right thing after you did not do that I asked, and did not stay in the car." he lightly stated.  
"I thought you are in trouble." she stepped closer and frowned.  
"And what did I tell you, what you should do if I don't answer?" he raised his eyes at her. "Leave!" he was arrogant and hostile. "Not coming after me and risk your life." he jumped up.   
"I couldn't leave you behind." Dany swallowed.  
"It was not that hard task. Even you are able to do it." he rolled his eyes.  
"What the hell is your problem?" Daenerys lost his patience.   
"Nothing. I could have gotten used to it that you always go after your own head, no matter what I say." he was talking so loudly. "That will kill you someday."  
"Without me, you'd be dead already."  
"Without you, she would have not turned against me," he told straight to her face. "Take a shower and sleep. We're going to leave early in the morning." he stepped away from her.   
"Is that the real problem?" she asked him quietly, but there was no answer. "Or you are mad at me because my family caused your family's death?" she finally spits it out. Jon couldn't look at her. He was standing with his back at her. "You've said... you lost them when you were 8 years old. After that family trip. Now you are 28. It was twenty years ago." her voice was trembling.   
"I don't know what are you talking about."  
"Will you please assume I've got a mind." she raised her voice. "It was not that hard to put the pieced together. I saw your face. How you reacted to my father's words when he mentioned that accident. Is it true?" she stepped closer to him and tried to take his hand but he moved away. "They died that night. They were in the car that coming face to face them." Dany fought with her tears.   
"The car destroyed beyond recognition." Jon started quietly. "The ... detective said... probably my sister survived the crash, but after the cars fell to the abyss... probably the gasoline began to flow, and minutes passed before it exploded." he barely could talk. "They found another car traces on the asphalt but ... they could never prove it to anyone, so they just... closed the case. As an accident. Accidental accident. They were in the wrong place at the wrong time." Jon sighed.   
"I am so sorry," Dany whispered to him and she was crying.   
"She was only an innocent child." Jon turned to her. "She did not deserve this." he continued, and she lowered her head. "My parents were good people. They did nothing wrong. They never hurt anyone." he continued and stepped closer to Dany. "But your father who is a vile figure survived." he continued. He filled with frustration, anger, and sorrow. "How can this be fair?" he grabbed her by her shoulder "How?" he yelled with her.   
"Jon." she tried to escape from his hands, but he pushed her to the wall and she started to get scared. "I ... had no idea." she tried to answer, and he hit the wall next to her face. She closed her eyes at that moment and jolted.   
"I promised at my father's grave... that I'll take revenge on that man." he continued and he was fighting with his feelings. "And not only on that man but on his whole family. I wanted that man to suffer, just as much as I do," he admitted and she slowly looked into his eyes. Those eyes were so dark. So frighteningly dark and the mask fell off him finally. Even if it not happened in the best way, he showed his real side, his real emotions, without covering those.   
"Do you want to kill me?" Dany asked him after a minute of silence. Her heart was beating in her throat. Jon closed his eyes and placed his forehead to hers.   
"I have lived for this purpose my whole life," he whispered. "It drove me. It made sense to my life."   
"You cannot live for revenge," she answered barely audible, and she felt how he placed his hand to her cheek, then slowly slid down to her neck. "I can't change the past. No matter how I want to." she sniffled and she had no idea what is he going to do. "If ... If you want to do it... just do it." she was still crying. "I am ready. I ... don't really have anything, or if you want to leave... I understand." she continued. "Do what you think is good." she felt how he was caressing her neck with his finger.   
"I should keep my promise," he answered so slowly. Dany closed her eyes and she was ready to die. She really has nothing to live. She lost her family, she has no one in her life, she suffered enough, maybe it will be better if she dies. She waited for him to kill her. "But I can't. I can't hurt you." he swallowed and a tear rolled down in his face. "I... I love you, even if that is not right" he shook his head. "And I can't do anything against it." he finally confessed it. Dany opened her eyes and looked at him with her mouth fall open. 


	18. Chapter 18

"What?" she whispered and her eyes locked with his eyes. She felt how his fingers were still caressing her neck. He remained in silence. He couldn't believe he told her. He did not want to. It just came out of his mouth. Deep in his heart, he wanted her to know. He wanted her, to know that he would never able to hurt her, no matter what happened in the past, because he loves her. That feeling in him rewrites every rule. every promise he ever made. "Jon," she said his name, but she couldn't say any other word, because he pressed his lips to her lips at the next moment. His tongue desperately searched the way to her mouth and he almost ate her. He doesn't care anymore, about the right or wrong decisions. After that day, after those things he wanted peace. He wanted her. Maybe she was right when she said everyone needs those moments, those hours... when they can let everything go, and just enjoy that they have. Her arms wrapped around his neck and he picked her up to his lap, no matter how his shoulder hurts he doesn't care. That kiss became wilder, deeper, and fiercer... the world stopped existing for them. He broke his promise for her, then why would it matter if he breaks his rules too? He was holding her close, squeezed her, and walked with her to the bed. They did not stop with the kiss. Not even for a moment. He dropped her to the bed and laid over her. Ripped her clothes, literally without thinking. "Jon" she whispered his name but he did not even hear it. He started to kiss her neck, then her breasts. Staying at her nipples for a while. "Aaaaahhhh" she moaned so sensually. Her fingers were running through his locks. He was going on and breaks her pants in a half, and he kissed her lower belly. Dany tried to keep her eyes on him, but that was so unbelievable. After so much tension and nervousness that was everything she wanted. That man, feeling him. Love him. Spend an unforgettable night with him. Not just one. Many. Again and again. "Oh my Heaven." she moaned even louder when she felt his tongue on her clit. She squeezed the blanket in her hands and all her body tightened at his touch. The touch of his tongue. His mouth stuck on her pussy, and he licked and sucked it, wildly. He clearly forgot everything else. He forgot his rules, he forgot what situation they are in. His tongue moved like a tornado. "Yes." Dany closed her eyes and screamed in pleasure. "SHIT! Yes." she was wrong, Jon was not like the other men. No one ever licked her out like that. With so much passion, so much care. He spread her legs even further and he fucked her with his tongue. Dany lost. Her mind was empty. She forgot everything. She couldn't think anything else, just his fucking perfect mouth in her famished pussy. He moved his tongue in a circle, then he teased her clit amazingly fast until she started to shake. All her body. Jon felt it and if that was possible, he pressed his lips more to her sex. "Jon" she barely could say his name. Her climax was there. Close. The climax that she needed like air. She had longed for it for many days. "JON!" she became louder but he did not pay attention just continue." JON!" she screamed his name at the moment when she finally cum. He felt how her pussy pulsating around lips and smirked. She wanted to stop him, to pull him away from her sex, she needed a minute ... but he grabbed her wrists and squeezed those to the bed, then licked her pussy again. Once, slowly, twice... he bit it a little and Dany couldn't stop with her moans. He continued, without any break. He was just licking her and he doesn't care about she wanted it or not. He knew. He knew she wants it. He released her wrist and meanwhile he did not stop with his tongue, he thrust his finger into her wet pussy.  
"Oh my GOD!" she was so loud, not only the people around the hotel, but even adjacent streets could hear her. He was thrusting her with one finger, then two. Severely and starkly. He lost all the control he had. Many women considered him a rough lover, but that woman clearly adored it. "Jon. JON!" she couldn't breathe and she couldn't even decide which climax she reached that moment. Maybe both. He moved his fingers in and out so fast, it did not matter she climaxed or not. "JON!" her chest rose in the bed, how she was pressing her head back. He placed his other hand around her beautiful body and pulled her to himself. He grabbed the back of her neck and kissed her, but he was still fingering her, wildly. She had no idea what is happening with her. She was just going with the events, and that man could do anything with her. It did not matter. She enjoyed it more. He bit her lip during that kiss, then he bit her neck too.   
"Cum for me baby" he ordered her. His deep and sensual voice was so kinky. Dany could have sworn he added another finger to her pussy, but to be honest she had no idea. It was good. It was more than good. It was phenomenal. She never felt like this before. "Cum for me." she felt his breath on her neck, and the next moment he grabbed her neck again. "Look at me," he told her as a command and she tried it. She raised her eyes at him and trying to keep the eye contact, meanwhile, he was fucking her with his fingers. He held her head, she couldn't move anywhere. "Cum baby." he licked her lips.  
"Fuck! JON! OOH MY HEAVEN! JON!" that climax hit her whole body. Every inch of her body was shaking but she did not let her move anywhere. 

He smirked and slid his hand to her mouth. He made a small gap between her lips with his thumb and stuck it to her mouth. She raised her eyes at him and started to suck it. Playing his finger with her tongue in her mouth. He moved his finger in and out, not that his dick had not long been as hard as a rock, but he adored teasing her. If she is going to suck his cock in the way she sucks his fingers... he won't last long.   
"I want you..." he continued moving his finger in and out in her mouth, meanwhile he was talking "to suck me, baby." he pulled out his finger from her mouth and kissed her. He stood up and pulled her with himself. "Kneel down" he whispered to her, while he was unbuttoning his pants. Dany grabbed the edge of it and pulled it down from him. He was... impressive. Mainly it's dimensions. She felt how his fingers were sliding to the back of her head, and he grabbed her hair. She was facing with his huge and hard manhood for a moment, then he thrust it to her mouth. She moaned. She felt how the tip of it almost down her throat. "AHHHH" Jon groaned and moved her head. She was sucking him, as wildly as he wanted. She couldn't have objected, but she did not even want to. Not after the lick, he gave her. She wanted to show him, she is the only woman he needs. She swallowed all his cock again and again, and she teased it with her tongue too. "Oh, yes" he closed his eyes for a moment, but he held the control in his hand. He moved her head faster and deeper minute by minute. He wanted to cum, meanwhile, he wanted to prolong this experience. She did not hesitate, did not resist, just sucked his dick so wildly, and moaned. Those moans make it harder not to cum. "Look at me," he commanded her and pulled her hair a bit back, but he forced her to continue with the suck too. They were looking at each other meanwhile she was doing it. "Yes." he groaned again. "Oh, Dany. Yes." he barely could hold himself back. He lost in her eyes. Those emerald eyes really mesmerized him and he wanted to see those eyes from this angle since he spotted her at first. She was so beautiful, and that suck was more than perfect. Dany felt how his fingers begin to let her hair go and he closed his eyes. "Now. NOW" he warned her but instead of letting him out of her mouth, she grabbed his butt and let him spread his juice to her throat. He was deeper in her mouth than anyone ever. She would have not imagined that she could swallow his dick, but she did, and it was pulsating hard while he let himself out in her mouth. She slowly let him out and they were both panting. Loudly. His palm was resting on her cheek for a minute. Then he knelt down to her. Looking into her eyes. They were speechless, there were no right words to describe what they felt at that moment. Jon pulled her face closer and kissed her again. Gently. Considering the fact, how vehement, wild, and ruling he was a couple of minutes ago, it was surprising. That kiss was soft. Their foreheads met and he was caressing her face. She bit her lower lip. They were naked and vulnerable, but it was not unpleasant at all. It was... how it has to be. Jon looked at her from head to toe and smiled a bit.   
"What is it?" Daenerys finally could form some words.   
"Nothing." he shook his head and kissed her again, now fierier. While they were kissing he slowly directed her towards the bed, to climb up. They were laying on the bed in the arms of each other and their lips were not separated for a moment. That kissed filled with passion, lust, desire, thirst... and many other feelings that they had to hide in the last couple of days. She felt how his cock hardened again, during that kiss. She wanted to feel that sharp penis inside her, in her pussy. He slid between her legs, but when she raised her leg to put it around his waist he stopped. Dany raised her brow.

"We ... I couldn't believe I say this." Jon took a deep breath "We should stop."  
"I don't think we should stop right now, after what happened between us." she frowned. "Lick my pussy and suck your dick is okay, but..." he placed his finger to her mouth but she was looking at him questioningly.   
"I don't think you expected that... to be the end." Jon raised his brow. "Neither me." he tried to explain. "And I am not prepared for it with any accessory." he took a deep breath. "Or you have some hidden condoms in your bag?" he smiled at her and she felt how her cheek went rosy and shook her head. "I guessed." Jon sighed. Dany kept her eyes on him and she gave a kiss to his lips and another one, then another.  
"Dany." he groaned to her mouth. "Don't make it harder," he asked her. "Please"  
"Do you care about me?" she asked him quietly and looked to his eyes, deeply. He felt how she spread her legs more to make more place for him between her tights. How his cock snuggled to her wet pussy... it makes him crazy. "Do you?" she asked again so quietly and she moved her hips a bit. She made it clear, she doesn't care about it. She knew it was irresponsible. She has never done it before, but she never felt that way to anyone either, she trusted him with her whole heart and she was in love with him. Maybe if he would have not said those three words but he did, and she still couldn't believe he really told her that he loves her.   
"Always," Jon answered quietly, while he was staring at her eyes, and at the moment he said it he thrust his stern cock into her. Up to the hilt, and she screamed in pleasure. Grabbed his back, and he felt how her nails dug under his skin. Deeply. It was pleasure itself, to be in her, that deep, that moment. He needed to focus, to not lose himself in that enjoyable pleasure. He tended to lose control when he was having sex, but he promised that girl, that he'll care about her. She was his presence, she was his new chance... for a life. He was getting more and more confident, that their encounter was not just an accident. It has to happen in this way. They had to meet, and they had to fall in love. He moved his hips more violently, and her hips moving with his, they were in perfect harmony. He leaned closer to kiss her, but she bit his lip. He looked to her eyes, and there was a kinky smile on her face. He could read out of her eyes what she wanted. She did not have to say anything. He grabbed her leg, at the bend, and placed it to his shoulder, then thrust his dick into her pussy again.   
"YES!" she screamed out and Jon did the same with her other leg and she only knows that no one ever was that deep in her. He could reach a point in her which immediately make her close to cum. "Holy Shit" she closed her eyes and she wanted to hold her climax back, but that was impossible. Jon was satisfied and he adored that woman even more. She not just accepted but wanted that rough and passionate sex with him, without limits. He slowed down his moves but he did not pull himself out of her. He slowly moved his hips. Up and Down.   
"You are crazy." Dany blurted.   
"Am I?" he raised his brow and smirked. He pulled his cock out of her and grabbed her arms. He placed her to his lap and let his hard cock sink in her pussy meanwhile he was holding her close to his body. He slid his hands to her waist, and pressed her more to his groin.   
"GOD!" Dany moaned.   
"Ride it" he groaned to her ear and directed her hips. "Ride it harder," he told her, and she did, She tried to move as fast on him as she could. "Faster." he continued. "Come on baby, you can do it better." he teased her and bit her shoulder while his hands were still on her waist, squeezed her tightly, and moved her on his cock up and down. Every in and out was a pleasure. He literally fucked her brains out, and she could not tell in words how much she enjoyed it. She doesn't even know when she reached her next climax, because Jon did not give her time to think about it.   
"Yes, baby. Oh, yes" he closed his eyes for a moment and enjoyed it, but after a minute without a word, he suddenly stopped her and placed her back to the bed. He could pack her from a place to another so easily, which in other cases, she would have hated, but in that situation, she loved how he directed her. She exactly wanted that kind of sexual experience. Her dreams were not wrong about Jon Snow. He was special. He really knew some things, especially how to please a woman. With fingers, with his tongue, with his lips, with his touch... and with his cock too.  
"Do you... " she tried to breathe but that ride on him made her speechless. "Do... " she panted and searched the right words.  
"Yes?" Jon laughed at her and caressed her chest with his finger. Drawing circles around her nipples. He felt how her breathing normalized in some minutes. "You wanted to say something." he raised his brow and looked at her.   
"I don't remember." she shook her head.   
"I hope you did not want to complain..." he smirked and leaned to her breast. Kiss it gently, then the other. "because..." he kissed her nipple then returned to the other "we are not even done yet." he added while his hand was sliding towards her pussy.   
"Jon," she whispered his name.   
"As If, no rule exists right?" he glanced at her. She surprised. She clearly remembered her words. Those words that she said to him at the lake house after some whiskey. After many shots of whiskey. His fingers gently massaged her clit. "You've said that," he whispered and continued to teasing her with his fingers. He kissed her nipples again. "Right now... no rules exist." he continued and moved his fingers faster. She closed her eyes and moaned quietly. "And... I did not even unleash my animal instinct. Are you sure you want this?" he asked her and quick up his moves, then slowed it down before she could cum. "I asked something." he raised his brow and smiled. Dany opened her eyes and swallowed a quite big one. "Or you want me to ..." he climbed back to her face and placed his hand to her cheek. "be gentle with you." he licked her lips before he kissed her again.   
"I don't want you to be gentle," she admitted and he nodded admiringly. 

Jon stood up from the bed and stretched his arm towards her. She placed her hand to his hand and she pulled her up.   
"Are you sure you were not just... big-mouthed as usual?" he mocked her.  
"Are we just talking or you finally letting go of that animal?" she sucked his finger and kept the eye contact. Jon grabbed her and turned her with her back at him, then he pushed her upper body to the bed, forced her to on all fours on the bed, and her perfectly rounded butt was in front of him. He thrust his cock into her pussy, hardly. Mercilessly and thoughtfully. She let a crazed moan out at the moment he entered her.   
"Yes Baby" he groaned and his hand was sliding on her back towards her neck and she felt how his fingers wrapped around it, meanwhile those thrusts were deeper and deeper.   
"Yes, yes Fuck me!" Dany almost begged him. "YES!" she screamed continuously.   
"Oh yes, baby. Scream." he groaned to her and he fucked her like a wild animal. Only their moans, groans, and wheezes filled the room, and the clasps of their body. He tried to control himself, he tried to hold it back, but that butt, that body in front of him was amazing. He was not sure how long he can last before he cum, and he can't cum inside her. He promised her.   
"Dany" he slid his hands back to her waist and accelerated her moves even more. "Cum for me baby." he sounded so imperiously but he did not just speak, he also did it for her to cum again. "Cum for me," Jon told her again and she was totally lost. She had no idea what is happening around her, she had no idea how much time passed since they started it, she only knew that she enjoyed it so much and she wanted to continue. She wanted many wild nights with Jon Snow.   
"Jon! Oh my God! I am ... I AM CUMMING" she almost collapsed to the bed at that moment when her climax hit her body again, but Jon did not let her relax or took a breath, he pulled her to his cock and thrust it to her mouth.   
"Suck it baby" he pressed his cock to her mouth even deeper than before and after some moves, she felt how he was cumming again. His juice filled her mouth and she barely could swallow it. She was under the influence of her last climax and she was not ready for that suck at that moment. Even if she knew, she should be grateful that Jon paid attention to it, and did not let himself out in her pussy. They were panting, and she let out his cock from her mouth and wiped the edge of it. She leaned to his ABS with her forehead, and Jon was caressing the back of her neck.   
"I think I lost my virginity. Again." she giggled and Jon also started to laughing at her. Loudly. From his heart. She did not hear him laugh this way yet. It was clearly an honest laugh from his heart. He kissed the top of her head.   
"I ... go and take a shower," he whispered to her and he wanted to leave her there, but she took his hand and stopped him. She stood up and looked into his eyes. "It wasn't enough?" Jon raised his brow.  
"It was. More than enough." Dany admitted and lowered her head. "I just... I..."  
"Go to bed. I'll be back in a minute." he kissed her forehead again and walked to the bathroom, he did not close the door. Dany was standing there naked. Why the hell is that hard to say it to him. She knew she loves him, meanwhile, she couldn't form those words with her lips. She climbed back to the bed and covered herself with the blanket. Literally there was no more strength in her, her eyes were stuck. She tried to stay awake, while he finishes but that was not easy. She fought with drowsiness. That day... many thing happened that day. Bad and good things. Compared to the fact that ... they started with an argument and she thought he hates her more than anyone in the world after he got to know the truth about her father... they spent the most amazing night together. At least it was the most amazing night in her life, even if he experienced those kinds of nights before. She did not hear the water flowing anymore.  
"I love you too," she whispered so quietly and she falls asleep immediately.

That minute Jon was already standing at the end of the bed, and he smiled when he heard those words. She was not able to tell him face to face, but he knew it. She did not have to say it loud. She was the most amazing woman he ever met. And the most stubborn. And the most annoying. And the only one who he ever fell in love during his 28 years. They should have not done it, that was the truth. It was not right. Especially not after everything they've learned the previous day, but he did not mind it. He loved that girl. First, in his life he was in love, and you cannot fight with that feeling. Now he understood. Sooner or later, that feeling grabs you and pulls you in. You can fight it but that was unnecessary. His mind was racing. He had no idea what is waiting for them. He had no idea what is coming tomorrow or a day after... He had no idea how they could be together, but he knew he won't be able to leave this woman behind. He slowly laid next to her in the bed and pulled the blanket to his body. He checked his watch before taking it off. It was already 3 am. He pulled a face. He did not even notice how many hours passed while they were giving pleasure to each other. It did not matter. He put the watch to the counter and placed his arms around her body. "I love you Dany. And I promise we are going to survive this." he kissed her back and closed his eyes, and not a minute passed until he falls asleep too. 


	19. Chapter 19

When she opened her eyes she couldn't really believe it was not just a dream. That night. Those kisses. That lick... not to mention that extremely amazing sex. And how she sucked his dick. Her cheek went rosy. That man literally destroyed her body and gave her those stupendous orgasms. One after the other. Without any break. He doesn't know what that word means. She bit her lower lip... if she wanted to be honest she wanted that. There were no rules between them last night and he proved that her imagination about him was not wrong. She raised her eyes at him. He was still sleeping. Calmly. The blanket barely covered his body. His chest moving up and down as he was breathing. Her eyes slid more down on his naked muscles. She considered herself a pretty and good looking woman but that man was more than good looking. He was damn perfect. Those ABS. All six-packs can be clearly seen not to mention the lines which go down towards his groin. The blanket covered that part of his body. She wanted to see his sex. Not because she did not get it last night but because she wanted to be sure she remembered well. Her eyes stuck on his Six Packs. He did say those words. He really did. He told her that he loves her. After that many days of denial... after he told her many times ... nothing can happen between them no matter how they want to... he did not just fuck her but he said he loves her. Whether it means that much for him too or those were just empty words? She still doesn't really know him... yes she finally got to know some details about his past but that doesn't mean she knows him. He still has many secrets and he was not even the perfect man for her... socially but he attracts her like a magnet and she can't imagine her mornings with anyone else. Neither her nights. She started to smile again... she loved him and she had no idea how it will end. 

"You've missed seeing something yesterday?" Jon raised his brow and brought her back from her thoughts. She raised her eyes at him and she felt a bit embarrassed. She busted. Yes her eyes stuck on his perfect body.   
"Good morning to you too." She tried to act cool and normal. "I thought you never wake up." She stated but their eyes locked. He leaned to her, placed his hand gently to her cheek, and kissed her. She kissed him back and just smiled. "No nasty answer?" Dany asked quietly.  
"Not in the mood now." He caressed her face, then she snuggled closer to him and he placed his arm around her back.   
"Guess you are satisfied." She started to caress his chest. "Maybe that helps you to not be a... jerk as usual." She teased him. He did not answer. She felt how his fingertips running up and down at her back.   
"To be honest I am still a bit... nonplussed and... surprised." Jon took a deep breath after a minute of silence.   
"Because of what?" She did not look at him. She was a bit scared of what is he going to say. She doesn't want this to end but ... it was Jon. He was unpredictable and maybe he already regretted everything. That would not surprise her. Even if he says that was all and they can't continue... she did not mind it happened. Not for a second. That night was unforgettable. He pulled her closer and kissed her forehead.  
"It really happened right?" he asked her quietly. "It was not just a dream. This time."   
"This time?" Dany raised up to her elbow and looked at him. "So you were dreaming about me?"  
"I did not say that." Jon laughed  
"You did say that." Dany giggled and waiting for the answer, but he did not say anything. "I ... " she lowered her head. "I had dreams about you too. Us... " she continued with some hesitation.   
"And what we did in your dreams?"   
"Having sex." her voice was so low. "We ... were having sex in those dreams."   
"So you wanted to use me. You busted." he laughed a bit. "You only wanted my body. You just used me." he was joking with her.   
"Idiot." Dany laughed and Jon was just staring at her face. "Ahm... did you... regret it?" she asked quietly.   
"We should have not done it." Jon placed a hair lock back from her shoulder, and he saw in her face immediately that she did not want to hear that answer, but he did not want to lie to her. "It was not right." he continued. "But ... I meant it."   
"What?" Dany raised her brow.  
"My words. I would never say those words if I don't mean it. I never say those words to anyone... maybe to my family. But not to a woman." he frowned. He was clearly still fighting with himself.   
"Saying those words and having sex with someone are two different things," Dany stated.   
"I should have not done either of those. But ... I don't mind it." he finally smiled a bit. "It just... makes things a bit harder."  
"Look... if you want to end this now before it starts between us I..." she couldn't finish her sentence, because his lips found her lips and he kissed her so passionately and leaned over her in the bed.   
"Do you want to send me away?" Jon asked her after the kiss.  
"I just don't want to be a mistake." she lowered her head. "I don't want ... Ahm..."  
"You don't want to ... start to feel that feeling that you may feel now. Because you are afraid I'll change my mind, and leave you behind. Right?" Jon knew her. He knew under that strong mask, she is a fragile woman who needed love. He placed his finger to her chin and raised her head up. He wanted to look into her eyes.   
"You've made it clear several times, that ... you can't be with me. That we can't have a relationship or anything... and I..."  
"What if I was wrong?" Jon asked her and kissed her again deeply. After that kiss, he placed his forehead to hers and he tried to express his feelings but that was harder than he thought. "I ... Dany I have no idea what is happening with me. With us. I just know... I ... I can't let you go. I can't lose you. I ... don't know what is coming, I don't even know we survive the day or not... but if we do, if we can go through it... if we are getting over it alive... I ... want to try it." he frowned, he couldn't believe he said it. "How ridiculous it sounds." he laughed at himself.  
"Those were the most beautiful words that you ever said to me." she placed her hand to his face. He pressed his lips to her lips again so gently, so soft.   
"We should ... get up and leave." he broke the quiet romantic moment, after some seconds. "Your father is here, and alive, and who knows who he informed about us." he kissed her forehead, and with a quick move, he got up from the bed.   
"You know how to ruin the mood." Dany made a face and sat up. Kept the blanket around her body. Jon put a shirt on and started to button in.  
"In case you forgot your life is still in danger." He added and grabbed his pants.  
"If I forget it for a minute you are here to remind me." Dany rolled her eyes and sighed.  
"I have to it seems. Otherwise, you'd be already dead." Jon answered in his usual way.   
"I am glad to see that you are still that unbearable asshole as you were." She couldn't keep her mouth and after that sentence, she stood up from the bed and the blanket fell off from her naked body. She tried to search her clothes, she kinda forgot that Jon ripped those out of her body last night. When she turned to go to her suitcase, he was there. Standing in front of her. Face to face.   
"You just fucked through the night with that unbearable asshole." He looked into her eyes and pulled her naked body closer.   
"Probably I was not sane." She mocked him and pulled a face.  
"Yeah, you lost your mind after your first climax." He grinned.   
"You are not that good." Dany tried to act herself. It was a lie. A huge lie. He was... more than good. He was the most amazing lover... She wanted to escape from his grip but he did not let her. "I thought we are in a hurry." She lowered her head.  
"Have you always been like that?" He smiled at her.  
"Like what?"  
"That stubborn." He caressed her cheek. "Little hysterical..." he continued with a smirk and he placed his other hand to her face too. "I need you to accept my rules. Accept that I do and ask things because I want to keep you alive. Even if you don't like it." He told straight to her face. "I am not prince charming and I never will be. Do not expect me to stay in bed with you all day long in a romantic hug... especially not in the situation we are in." He tried to make her understand.   
"And if we survive?" She raised her brow.  
"Well... you've already changed a lot of things in my life." There was a kind smile on his face. "Who knows." He caressed her face with his fingers. He kissed her and then he went to the other side of the bed to check his phone. 

"You know that was not a question that you are not a prince." She continued talking. "You destroyed my clothes anď you are too gloomy to be one. Not to mention your temper in bed." She started to search for some clothes in her bag. "Well. Not just in bed." She bit her lower lip then raised her eyes at Jon but he did not even hear her words just staring at the phone screen. "Jon?" She tried to get his attention but he lost in that thing he saw on his phone. Dany stepped closer and placed her hand to his shoulder. He immediately turned to her and she noticed he tries to hide his phone. "What happened?" Dany frowned.  
"Ahm. Nothing. You know what." He looked a bit confused. "Take a shower and until you finish I... I'll bring some breakfast." He grabbed his gun and slid his phone to his pocket.   
"But..." Dany opened her mouth to ask him what is going on but he did not let her finish.  
"Keep that" he handed a gun to her "near to you. Even in the bathroom. And do not let anyone inside the room." He ordered her. "Clear?"  
"Clear but..."  
"I'll be back soon." He gave a kiss to her forehead and without any more words, he left the room. Dany was standing there. So confused. Not a minute passed when she decided she'll go after him. She quickly put a shirt and some short pants on but when she wanted to open the door she couldn't. It was locked.   
"I can't believe it." She rolled her eyes and sighed. She walked to the window but she can't see him outside. She knew something happened and she still hated that he doesn't trust her enough to tell her. It was nonsense. He treats her like a child and that makes her crazy.

Jon did not leave the hotel. He just went to the hall then turned left towards the restaurant. He immediately spotted the person who he looked for. He was sitting there in some glasses and with a hat.   
"How did you find us?" He stepped to the man.  
"It was not hard. The rent car has the hotel name on its side." He answered and pointed to the other chair to ask him to sit down. Jon looked around and pulled out the chair. "Did you tell her?" He raised his eyes at Jon questioningly.  
"No." He sighed.  
"Good. I ... know how much she dissapointed in me. I don't want to hurt her more. She is the only important thing that is left for me." He took off the glasses and rubbed his eyes.   
"You show it in a strange way... Aegon." Jon answered disapprovingly.  
"Do not say my name aloud. Please." He warned Jon.   
"What do you want? I don't have much time." Jon placed his elbows to the table. "Why did you want to meet me? In secret? Without her?" While he was talking he kept his eyes on everything around them.   
"I knew you'd never leave her behind for too long. I took a huge risk to come here." Aegon started. "Are you sure she..."  
"I locked her in the room. She won't come down here. Don't worry. And you may finally tell me the details. About this whole story." Jon remained calm meanwhile he wanted to kill that man with his bare hands. He was responsible for the loss of his family. That man who was sitting opposite to him. The father of the woman he loved. How ridiculous is it?   
"Good. Thank you for your... discretion." Aegon took a deep breath.  
"Can we finally talk about why am I here?" Jon started to lose his patience.   
"You keep your eyes on everything. I see. Nothing can avoid your attention. Good. That is why I hired you. But there are things that can't avoid my attention either." He leaned to the table. "You fell in love with my daughter. It was clear. Yesterday."  
"So?" Jon acted cool. Like it doesn't mean anything.  
"I thought it is not allowed in your... profession. I would have never thought that you and her... became close." Aegon continued. "And I'll be honest with you. I don't like it."   
"Guess your daughter doesn't really care you like it or not." Jon pulled a face.  
"That is why you are here and not her. She would never agree with me. Especially not after I left her behind." Aegon was serious. "But tell me you can give my daughter a life she needs. Tell me she won't be in danger every day next to you. You are the best in your profession but because of that, you have many enemies. And they are going to find your weak spot. And hurt the thing you love the most. Do you want this for her?"   
"You leave her behind in danger and now you trying to give me a lesson?" Jon frowned and raised his voice a bit. A waiter appeared next to them and placed two coffee to the table.   
"I did what I must have to do. I did not have a choice but you have."

Dany took a shower and her mind was racing. She couldn't think anything else just how Jon left her there and keeping secrets from her. Still... after that night together. Maybe it meant more for her than for him but she thought that will change some things between them. She thought he'll open more but that was Jon. She rolled her eyes and checked herself in the mirror. Her hair was chaotic and of course, there were no hair straightener or hair dryer there. Great. At least she brought some makeup. She spent some more time in the bathroom and finished her look. Half an hour passed at least. She was more and more sure it was a lie and Jon did not go to bring some breakfast. There must be something else. She opened the bathroom door and she expected many things but not the person she saw there. Sitting opposite her at the edge of the bed. She froze but the gun was in her hand. She squeezed it.   
"You spent quite a lot of time there. Long niģht?" Steve raised his eyes at her. His fingers were intertwined in front of his body. "You know... I should have known. That you will give yourself to him. I was hoping I am wrong." He continued and stood up and that moment Dany raised the gun and pointed to him with it. "I don't want to hurt you," he added and raised his palms.  
"You have no idea how many times I hear those words in the past few days." She answered. "How the hell did you find me?" she frowned.  
"You know me for years Dany. You know I am not your enemy." he wanted to step closer, but that moment Dany pulled up the gun and did not take it off from him.  
"I asked something." she kept her eyes on Steve and kept the distance from him. Yes, she was good in many versions of close combats, but that was better in this way.   
"We followed the woman, that red-haired one. She led us to you. After I did not find you at that beach house, where you should be ... for some girly days. Which was clearly a lie." Steve mentioned.  
"We?" Dany raised her brow.  
"Why him? Why you chose him instead of me? You can't trust him. He..."  
"What does 'we' mean?" she wanted an answer and faced him.   
"You know... I disappeared for some years. I have my reason." he placed his hand to his pocket   
"Do not dare," Dany warned him. He stopped and looking at her.   
"You can't trust her Dany. Believe me. He wants to hand you to them. To the ones who wanna kill you. What do you think why he locked you here?"  
"He would never..." she shook her head.  
"He would never? Wouldn't it be the best revenge?" Steve frowned. "Your family caused his family's death. He used you, got you, and then he betrays you. Offer you to those people. Get the money and go. I can't believe you are that blind, that you believe him." Steve stepped closer.  
"How do you know about it?" Dany surprised.  
"Dany I..." Steve made another step towards her, and she did not think any more minute, she made a shot next to his leg. Steve clearly surprised, and stepped back. "Easy girl." he tried to calm her down.   
"Answer." she felt how her arms were shaking.   
"If you let me show you..." he tried to slid his hand to his pocket again and Dany kept her eyes on him. "I... I am not an enemy Dany." he pulled out some kind of identity card and drop it to the floor. He kicked it a bit to slid it towards her. She looked down for a second but she did not want to give him a chance to attack her. "Go. Take a look" he told her and stepped back. He sat back to the edge of the bed. Dany bending down and took it from the floor. She opened it. 

"I am an agent. We know the truth about Jon Snow. The great savior." he started, when she finally saw his card. "He is not. He accepted this to hurt you. You and him, your father. He wants to take revenge on your family, that is why I wanted to send him away desperately." Steve continued.   
"That is not true. He had no idea about it." Dany shook her head.  
"That is what he told you of course." Steve stood up. "He is a murderer. A killer. Just a soldier, without feelings. He played with you. He doesn't care about you. He wants to be close to you because he wanted to hurt you. He wanted to use you, and then give you to them."  
"I don't believe you." she shook her head.   
"The whole police is looking for you in the states. Afte the kidnapped you... "  
"He did not. I wanted to come here with him." Dany answered. "And I will go home with him. Not with you."   
"That is impossible. I am afraid." Steve answered  
"Where is he?" Dany's voice started to tremble. "Where is Jon?"  
"Probably negotiating about your price," Steve answered so naturally.  
"Get the hell out of here," Dany told him, with so much rage in her voice.   
"I have to take you home" Steve was staring at her.  
"I won't go anywhere with you." she was fighting with her tears.  
"If you won't come with me, you'll go to jail. Here in India. And that is not a place where you want to be. There is a worldwide arrest for both of you because you killed someone. If you come with me, you can go home, and we can make it... never happened." Steve stepped closer again. "But if you stay here with him, you end in jail, or maybe they execute you. The laws here are pretty tough." Steve raised his brow.   
"It was self-defense. She wanted to kill us." Dany swallowed.  
"Sure, I believe it." he spread his arms "But I am afraid they won't. There were no weapons around her body. It more looks like a massacre, than self-defense." Steve smiled.  
"I am not going anywhere without him." Dany made it clear again. 

"Captain" Another soldier entered the room and raised his eyes at Steve. "Done."   
"Did you find him?" Steve looked at the man with a so serious face.  
"Yes, and we finished him, as you told us. He was with an infamous mobster. Unfortunately, he escaped, but Jon Snow couldn't." the soldier talked so naturally. Like it was just a normal day, but Dany felt how all her strength is gone. She couldn't hide how her arms were shaking. Not anymore. She barely could breathe.   
"It ended Dany." Steve stepped closer, and placed his hand to the top of the gun and make her lower it down.   
"No." she whispered, and her heart was beating in her throat.   
"Did you hear what they were talking about?" Steve asked his subaltern.   
"Her. He clearly wanted to hand her to them. And we found this." he raised a paper in a sack and gave it to Steve. It was a check for Jon Snow's name.   
"Is it enough evidence for you?" Steve showed it to her. Dany barely could breathe, after she read the lines. She can't believe it. That is not happening. That is just a bad dream and she can't wake up from it. Jon... would never do this with her. He loves her. He... told her he loves her. He... everything started to fall apart and she felt that feeling again. Everything became blurry and she felt how the gun falls out of her hand. The last thing she remembered was Steve's hand, how he caught her, to not fall to the floor. 

When Jon opened his eyes, he had no idea where is he. He was in a dark place. His hands were bounded and Aegon was sitting next to him. Knocked out. He tried to remember back what happened. They were in the restaurant. Talking. Arguing about Daenerys and their future, then they drank those... coffees. Fuck. He thought and hit his head to the wall behind his back. Fuck. He repeated in himself. How the hell he could be that amateur. Aegon could avoid his attention with his words. He did not even order any coffee, but he was too mad because of the things he said to him about his daughter can't have a future with him, and he drank it. "Dany," he whispered her name quietly and he wanted to escape from the rope which squeezed his wrists. It was clear, that was a plan against them. To kidnap her. He should have not met with Aegon. He should have stayed in that fucking room. He just can't understand why he is there next to him. If he works for them... why they keep him as a prisoner too. The door opened and huge light came through it. He barely could see anything. A small figure walked inside.  
"It was so much easier than I thought. Love really makes people blind." the man laughed and Jon tried to blink to see the person clearer. 


	20. Chapter 20

Jon tried to escape his hands, but the bond was too strong. He heard how Aegon started to moan as he was waking up next to him. He jerked his hand again to escape, but he couldn't. The unknown man stepped closer to him and he finally could see his face.   
"When was the last time we met?" the man laughed a bit. He was a small, dwarf, but his name was known all in the mafia circles, and even in the business circles. He was Tyrion Lannister, one of the worst monsters of all. He was clever and cruel, just like his sister. He had a huge cut on his face. Jon remembered how he got it. It was him. He made him look more disgusting, then he already was.   
"Did I leave a lasting mark on you?" Jon pulled a face.  
"Don't worry. I'll pay my debt." Tyrion answered in satisfaction.  
"Not again." Jon rolled his eyes. "It's boring already. A Lannister always pays his debts. If I could count how many times did I hear that..." he shook his head.   
"Maybe you won't be so arrogant if you... have a look at this." he turned his phone screen to Jon. It was Daenerys. In a bed. "She is such a beauty. It is not a surprise, that you couldn't resist her. But it was a fatal mistake." Tyrion laughed.  
"Where is she?" Jon's face immediately changed. A sarcastic smile appeared on Tyrion's face. He enjoyed the situation. That was not a question. He won over Jon Snow, and that victory was so sweet. "If you hurt her..." he continued vehemently and tried to escape again.  
"Right now. It is not you who make the rules" Tyrion made it clear. "And you should be glad that you are still alive. If it depends on my sister, you'd be already dead. But I have some other plans for you boy." he laughed. "You have no idea how many wants to see you dead. How many would pay a huge amount to be the one who'll kill you at the end. Your head will be a valuable trophy." he continued.  
"Where is Daenerys?" he repeated the question  
"What..." Aegon took a deep breath and tried to talk. "Where..." he was so confused, and he doesn't really understand what is going on.  
"So glad to see that you are awake too. I was not sure you'll survive or not." Tyrion answered.  
"What is happening?" he tried to move, but his hands were tied too.   
"You broke the deal." Tyrion made it clear.  
"I did not. I ... faked my death. I did that you've asked" Aegon told him worriedly.   
"And after your death, you met with your daughter and that one." he nodded towards Jon. "And who knows what did you tell them."  
"I ... I didn't tell anything. I ... told them to go back and I told my daughter that she has to marry Steve. That is all..." Aegon tried to explain  
"I think this is not an option anymore." Tyrion sighed and smiled.   
"It was not his fault." Jon cut the conversation. "It was me. I wanted to come here, I brought his daughter here. He did nothing." he raised his voice. "Do not punish him, and do not punish Daenerys. It was my fault." he continued desperately.  
"Oh, Prince Charming." Tyrion stated sardonically "That role is not good for you I hope you know that."   
"Please. She ... she'll give up everything. Even if she marries Steve or not. She doesn't care about her father's money. Just let her go. She is not a threat to you. I am here. She is innocent."  
"Jon Snow is begging. What a day." Tyrion grinned.   
"You know... if it depends on me... I'd let her go. But... my sister has other plans for her."  
"Why?" Jon shook his head and he hated that he couldn't move.   
"Ask him." Tyrion raised his eyes at Aegon and smirked. "Enjoy the day. At least it is not that warm down here." he turned his back at them. He walked out and shut the door.   
"What did he talk about?" Jon did not even look at Aegon, he just asked. He remained in silence. He knew the answer but that was not easy to confess the whole truth. "What did he mean?" Jon asked again more upset. "What?" he turned to Aegon and if he could kill him with his eyes, he would have done it.   
"I .... had an affair with his sister." Aegon lowered his head. "Right before Daenerys was born." he swallowed. "I... couldn't look in the mirror if I leave my family behind. My pregnant wife. It was not a possibility, so I stopped that thing between us."  
"I don't even understand, how you can look in the mirror now." there was disgust in Jon's face, and he tried to escape his hands again.   
"I am not a good person." Aegon admitted "I've made many mistakes in my life, but ... I thought I can safe my daughter."  
"We have to find a way to escape" Jon was not interested in his self-pity. He doesn't care. He was not a good man... those words were not expressed well enough what he felt towards Aegon Targaryen. He looked around and tried to think. He needed a solution. He promised to Daenerys, and he walked into a trap. He did... because he was blinded by love. That is why he should have not let her twist his head. No matter how he wanted it to happen. No matter how much he loved her. He should have resisted until it ends. That way he endangered her and himself too. He beat the back of his head to the wall. He needed a solution. 

Dany started to open her eyes. She was in a bright room. Everything was white. It looked like a hospital room, but she had no idea how she got there. She didn't remember. She tried to move up in the bed, but she saw the infusion connected to her arm. She felt weak and dizzy. Her sight was blurry a bit, but after she blanked twice or three times, she could recognize Steve next to her bed in the chair. He was reading some newspapers. She took a deep breath, and Steve raised his eyes at her, and placed the magazine to the counter immediately, and jumped next to her to the bed.   
"You awake." He was so kind and sweet. He caressed her forehead.   
"Where... where am I?" she swallowed and tried to talk.   
"In a hospital." Steve smiled at her. "You ... fainted to my arms." he laughed a bit. "Not exactly in the way I wanted." he tried to joke but she couldn't laugh. She tried to remember back she has some blurry memories about the happenings.   
"But..." Dany closed her eyes for a moment.  
"It is not a game. Your blood sugar fall. Very roughly. That is why you lost your consciousness." Steve explained. "Did it happen before?" he asked her.   
"Yeah... yeah... it happens. When ... when I am... nervous. Or in a stressful situation," she swallowed and told him quietly. "Why... "she raised her arm to ask about the infusion.   
"It will help. Just some hours." Steve smiled at her. "But we'll keep our eye on you. You don't have to be afraid." he caressed her cheek.  
"Where is Jon?" she looked into his eyes.  
"I can't believe you ask this again." he shook his head and pulled his hand back. He turned his back at her but stayed at the bed. Sitting at the edge of it.   
"Steve. I... " she took a deep breath. She had no idea why she feels that bad, that weak. She when she loses consciousness ... she usually feels better in some minutes. That was weird. "I did not want to hurt you. I ... you ... "  
"He died." Steve stood up and told straight to her face. "You better forget him."  
"I wanna see it." Dany swallowed.  
"Wanna see what?" Steve shook his head.  
"His body." Dany raised her head.   
"You don't believe me?" Steve frowned.  
"I do." Dany nodded and she tried to grab his hand. She wanted to pull him back to the bed. "I ... would you please sit back?" she asked him kindly and he squeezed her hand. "I want to see it, to be sure... it is over." she lowered her head. "I ... I am sorry. I... know you never wanted to hurt me." she whispered. "I ... wanna see he really died to know... that he can't hurt me again."  
"He can't" Steve shook his head and caressed her cheek again. "So finally you believe me?" he was analyzing her face. "You believe that I want the best for you, and ... he betrayed you even if it is hard to accept?"  
"I was a fool." Dany shook her head. "I let him... twist my head, let him... ahm... " Dany closed her mouth.   
"It was a hard period. You should sleep now." he leaned closer. "I'll be around. You don't have to worry." he pulled her face a bit closer. "And ... we'll get over it." he smiled a bit and he wanted to kiss her. She let him pressed his lips to her lips but she broke that quickly.   
"I don't feel well." she sighed.  
"Sleep," Steve answered and helped her to lay back to the bed. She closed her eyes but she was still watching him through a small gap ... until he leaves the room. When he closed the door behind him she opened her eyes and she desperately wanted to pull out that tube from her arm. She knew there is something wrong. She was not a fool. She should have felt better now and she doesn't trust Steve. Not at all. She needed to act herself. She needed to make him believe that she is disappointed in Jon, but she was sure there is something more, and if Jon really died, he would want her to fight for her life. Not just let them betray her and sell her. Something was not okay with Steve. She felt it in her gut. She needed to stop that infusion because that was the reason why she doesn't feel better. She started to feel weaker. And her eyes are beginning to close. She has no strength to keep those open. She felt how her whole body wants nothing else just sleep. She blinked hard, to keep sane, but she couldn't fight with that feeling. With her last night, she saw a shape, stepping closer to her and that someone touched the stand which held the infusion bag. 

"Would you please stop talking and let me think?" Jon raised his voice and warned Aegon. He kept telling how sorry he is. How he screwed up his and his family's life and Jon had enough. "If you are really sorry about it, then think about how we can escape." he rolled his eyes. "Dany is alive, we have to find her somehow. We have to save her. If she is really important for you, help me to find a solution" he moved his hands until the rope loosened up a bit, but he still couldn't escape his hands no matter how hard he tried. The door opened again and the huge light lit two persons this time. A woman and another tall, muscular man. He was almost sure it is Drogo... But he couldn't see the woman clear at the first moment, but then he smell that scent, and not a moment later she started to talk.  
"Well. I have to admit, I thought you were bluffing." she started.  
"Yen?" Jon whispered her name.  
"Hello, honey. Did you miss me?" she stepped closer and looked down at him. "Seeing Jon Snow in this way. Pathetic." she laughed a bit.   
"I thought we ... I paid for you." Jon frowned. "I gave you what you asked." he almost shouted with her.   
"And they paid more." Yen crossed her arms in front of her body and glanced at Drogo with a smile. "So I joined them." she crouched in front of Jon.  
"Now you see him. You can be sure it is him, we should go." Drogo warned her. "No one can know that we were here." he stepped closer.  
"Just a minute." Yennefer bit her lower lip "We have some... past, with Jon. I want to say goodbye." she giggled and she stepped more closer to Jon, she was standing above him. He was between her spread legs. She sat to his lap and smiled. Licked his lips. Pushed her chest forward and caressed it slowly, she slid her finger between her breasts.  
"Bitch." Jon pulled a face.  
"Am I?" Yen whispered at him and she sucked her own fingers then leaned closer to Jon and shoved her tongue to his mouth. He surprised at the first moment but returned the kiss. He felt how her hands were sliding down on his chest, and slid under his pants and touched his cock. He bit her lip at that moment.  
"Ouch." she jumped up and grabbed his tied hands, meanwhile with her other hand he squeezed his locks and raised his head up to look at her. "You owe me a lot more Jon Snow." she smiled at him and she pulled his hair, and his head hit the wall a bit. "He is a lost cause." she walked back to Drogo and caressed his chest. "Not to mention you are a much better lover." she kissed Drogo at that moment than took his arm and pulled himself with her to leave the room. She glanced back at Jon at the final moment and placed her finger in front of her lips, he showed him to keep it in a secret, then she closed the door. 

"And you are the one who tries to teach me, what I did against my family?" Aegon shook his head reproachfully, but Jon did not pay any attention at him, and he did not answer. "You are just as disgusting as I am. You don't have any respect towards my daughter. It is clear. And you said you are in love with her. Sure." Aegon continued. "Who was she? Your other lover? It was quite clear ..." the words stuck in his throat at the moment when he saw Jon could escape his hands and he spat a razor blade from his mouth to his palm. He felt how his tongue was bleeding and wiped his mouth.   
"She did not choose a pleasant way," Jon admitted and he slid his hand to his pants and pulled out a key. "I really owe you a lot. That is sure," he whispered so quietly and smiled a bit. He cut the ropes in his legs too with the small knife which she slipped between his hands and stood up. He stepped to Aegon and cut his ropes too.   
"What ... she..." Aegon frowned. He was totally confused.  
"It seems she still has a conscience," Jon answered. His tongue was still bleeding. "and dark humor." he wiped his mouth again. A razor blade, a small knife, and a key. Not too much, but more than enough. He was Jon Snow... he has climbed out of worse situations, but that moment, he couldn't think about anything else, just the woman he loved. Daenerys. He walked to the door and tried to listen to the sounds from the corridor. If they just go out it won't work. They will shoot them down at the moment. They needed a plan. Quickly. He started to think and raised his eyes at Aegon. 

Daenerys opened her eyes again and she felt better. She felt more strong and her wellbeing was much better too. She checked her arm but the infusion was still on. She raised her eyes at the bag in the rack but she remembered. A woman came inside. In a whole black dress. She was not a nurse. No. She frowned and tried to think. She did not even see any doctors or nurses while she was there. She grabbed the tube which connected to her arm, and finally, she could pull it out. She sat to the edge of the bed and looked around. It looked like a hospital room, but something was weird. Something was definitely not okay, and not just Steve. She stood up and walked to the window. She looked out and there were many factory buildings around. She checked the streets, but only some darker skin men were walking around. So they probably still in India. Who was the woman? That question keeps repeating in her head. She had no idea. Maybe it was just her imagination. She opened the cabinet, but it was empty. Her dresses were not there. The whole room was empty. Somehow she needs to get out of there. She knew it.   
"What are you doing?" Steve stepped inside and staring at Daenerys questioningly. He was clearly surprised. He did not expect her to get up from the bed.   
"I just... I felt better."she asked shyly and I thought it is better if I... get up and walk a bit" she answered and kept the distance from him.  
"Honey." Steve checked the infusion. "You have to understand that you need this to be totally healthy." He stated. "Come put this back."  
"I don't need it. I am okay." Dany answered.   
"You still have doubts in me? He raised his brow and started to walk towards her. "I thought we are over it"   
"I don't have doubts" she shook her head with a kind smile "I just... can't lay in the bed and do nothing." She shrugged her shoulders. She saw his shoes in front of her. She felt his touch on her arms. She couldn't help herself and her whole body shuddered.   
"It is that bad? When I touch you?" Steve asked her so quietly   
"No." Dany smiled at him "It is just... a man who I trusted just betrayed me and... I am just a bit confused. I think." She explained.  
"Well." Steve placed his hand to her cheek "You are too naive and too silly to see ... you should have not trust everyone that easily." Steve stated and she felt how he squeezed her arm with his other hand.  
"You are right." Dany nodded. "In one thing" she added. "But I am not as stupid as you think." When she finished the sentence she grabbed his arm with a quick move and twisted it. Forced him to crouch down and pressed him to the floor. She spotted the gun too in his belt and she took it immediately. She knew she ís stronger than her and Jon taught her to think quickly in those kinds of situations. She pointed to Steve with the pistol. He was laying on the ground.  
"Stay there." She warned him.  
"What the hell are you doing?" Steve almost shouted with her.   
"You know I am so over to be the good girl and let everyone thinks I am stupid wealthy idiot." She answered. "Now. You are going to tell me who are you working for?" She was so serious and confident.  
"I've already told you... that I..." he started but she pulled up the gun without a word.   
"One more chance. I suggest you better start talking." She sighed.   
"Or what? Steve laughed at her. "Are you going to kill me? Bad joke." He has so much sarcasm in his voice but Daenerys did not let him enjoy the situation for too long and she made a shot to his leg.  
"Psychotic bitch" Steve almost screamed when the bullet went through his ankle.   
"If you still think I won't kill you..." she pulled a face "you are definitely wrong." She pulled the gun again.   
"I am an agent. What you did now is a crime." He warned her and squeezed his wound.  
"Oh sure. But handing someone to the mafia is not a crime right?" She answered. "Knowing about someone is trying to kill me and do nothing is not a crime either right? You are an agent... sure. A fucked up one if you ask me."   
"She won't let you leave. You won't survive this no matter what you think." Steve shook his head.   
"Why she wants me to be dead that much?" She raised her brow but Steve remained in silence. "I'll continue with your other leg then maybe with your hand... And I let you bleed out slowly." Dany told him. "Or we can solve this like adults and you can tell me the truth."  
"You still don't get it right? You are dead. Even if you know the truth or not. Even if you kill me." Steve sighed. "Your father. He destroyed her. Her family. Her life. She wants to take revenge. And she'll never stop."   
"So it was never a real deal. Right? That marriage between us. You never wanted to save me. You just wanted to hand me to them. I can't believe I seriously wanted to marry you." she frowned and her face shows her disgust.   
"Before or after you fucked yourself with that asshole?" Steve asked back so heavily.   
"To be honest, I only wanted to marry you to save him. I thought in that way we both can live our lives."  
"He died." Steve reminded her.   
"Maybe he really did." Dany nodded and she acted so strong. That sentence killed her inside but she knew what Jon would have expected from her in that situation and she did not want him to be disappointed. After how much he risked for her. Even if he died... she doesn't want his death to be pointless. "It doesn't matter." She lied. "I won't die here. I can promise this to you." she turned to the door but she stopped.  
"You know... I just... don't understand one thing." she glanced at Steve again. "Why? You and I... we were friends. We... I thought that I mean something for you."  
"Because I did not have a choice." Steve groaned. "Your father involved me into this, and just like him and couldn't get out. I did not want to die."  
"Coward," Dany stated and shook her head.   
"It was your father's fault. All of this." Steve raised his voice.  
"And I am going to fix it and end their amok once and for all," she added and turned to the door again but it opened at that moment.   
"Glad to see that you can take care of yourself, princess. I was not sure." Yennefer was standing right in front of her. "You should go, they'll be here in any minute."   
"I..." Dany surprised."  
"Put this on" she throws some dresses to her" I don't have time for your silly questions." she pulled a face "I'll take care of him," she added.  
"You... "  
"Get dressed" she warned her again. "And go. Before I change my mind"

"Help!" Aegon shouted. "Someone Help Me" he tried to shout as loud as he could. The door opened and two bad looking men stormed inside. Jon was standing next to the door and he could easily cut one of those throats at the moment they stepped inside. The other wanted to shot him down, but despite that, he was smaller than him, he was quicker, and he twisted the gun out of his hand and they started a fight. He jumped out from a punch, and he hit him at his belly. The man hunched over but he did not give up. He grabbed Jon's arm and throw him to the wall. Jon tried to escape his throat from his hands, but he squeezed him and raised him up. He opened the small knife and stabbed him by his side. That moment he let him go and stepped back from him. Jon did not hesitate any more longer. He grabbed the man's head and broke it with a sudden move. Aegon couldn't breathe. He couldn't even follow the happenings with his eyes.   
"We have to find Dany." Jon knelt next to the body, and took the men gun away, and checked it, then he stepped to the other body and raised the other pistol. "You know how to use it right?" he handed it to Aegon and he nodded slowly. "Go"


	21. Chapter 21

Dany left the room and left Yen and Steve there and closed the door behind her back. That black-haired woman was so odious and haughty with her, no matter what she asked, she did not even pay any attention to her words, but after all, she saved her life, and she had no idea why. What the hell was she doing there? She started to think, but she knew she has no time for that. Not at that moment. She needed to find the escape somehow. She pulled up the gun and adjusted the jacket on her. Jon sacrificed his life for her, and it can't be possible that he died for nothing. No. She will get out. She will escape. That is the only way how it can end. She looked around and her luck that no one was in the corridor. She took some steps and keep her eyes open. She continuously tried to think with Jon's mind even if that was not easy. She learned that she needs to keep her attention on everything. Even in the smallest details. That is how he saved her life several times. She stopped before she turned left to the other corridor and finally she spotted some stairs which led downstairs. But those were the main stairs. That is not good. They'll easily find and spot them there. She needs some emergency exit. But where is that? She looked around again and spotted a red sign but she did not understand the foreign text on it. She hesitated and heard some noises from the stairs. Some men voices. She had no time to think just hurried up her steps. 

"Come on. Faster." Jon glanced back above his shoulder. Aegon just held him up but he knew if he let him alone he'll die and he can't let it happen. Not because he doesn't want it. He still blamed him because of the things that happened with his family but he was Daenerys' father. He has to save him. There was no other option. "We have to hurry. If I understood right Cercei wants to kill her. And not just kill her but torture her." Jon continued.  
"It's all my fault." Aegon lowered his head and stopped. Jon rolled his eyes and grabbed his shoulder. He was angry.  
"Yes, it is. Just like my parents and my sister's death. You killed them that night in that car accident 20 years ago." He tried to talk quiet but it was not easy. "Your wife died because of you and now your daughter is going to die if you can't stop being selfish. So if you love her... if you ever loved her put yourself together and help me to save her life." He looked straight to the old man's eyes. Aegon barely could breathe. He had no idea about the accident and it surprised him.   
"I... I..." he muttered.  
"I don't care." Jon rolled his eyes. "I care about her" he added and lowered his voice. "I love her. Do you understand? I love your daughter and I can't let her die. So if you are not able to fight for her at my side just go and find a way out. Because I won't leave without her." Jon was straight and confident. Aegon nodded finally and Jon turned his back at him.  
"I was wrong. You are perfect for my daughter." Aegon admitted. Jon smiled a bit under his nose. He knew he is not but that doesn't matter at that moment. One thing mattered. Daenerys. "You know..." Aegon tried to continue his words, but Jon turned to him and showed him to shut up. He heard some noises and pressed Aegon to the wall. He spotted three other men at the corridor, they were talking and holding guns. He assessed the situation in a minute, and without more hesitation, he stepped to them so quickly. Aegon barely could follow his moves. He broke one of the men's neck, one of the others raised his gun at him immediately, but he hit it out from his hand at that moment. The third guy punched him at his face, but with his next move, he kicked his leg out, then he jumped up all of a sudden, and hit the other man. He fell to the ground, and his nose started to bleed.

"I'll kill you asshole." the one who was still standing on his legs threatened him.   
"We'll see," Jon smirked, and he already pointed him with the gun, which he stole from the men at the cell, and made a shot. The man fell to the floor, and only one left. Jon stepped to his neck.  
"Where is she? Where is Daenerys?" he pressed his sole more to his neck.  
"I won't tell you anything bastard." the man barely could talk.   
"We can play in that way." Jon raised his gun and aim his forehead. "I'll kill you. All of you. One by one." he pulled up the pistol "And you regret the day when you confronted me." he pulled a face. "Last chance. Where is Daenerys?"  
"Fuck you." the man hissed on the floor, and Jon released the bullet straight to his head.  
"What was that good for?" Aegon asked him, he was trembling. He shocked. He couldn't believe that he just saw how Jon Snow killed 3 men. In a couple of minutes. He was really that pro, as people said about him. He was a killer, a blood killer. "If you kill all of them..."  
"We'll find her. These are just soldiers." he turned to Aegon then he changed the clip in the gun. "Go." He turned to the stairs and started to run up in those. 

Dany was still wandering in the corridors. She did not find any other exit, but she did not lose hope. She can't lose hope. No, she has to be strong, she has to be determined and she has to escape. For Jon. She has nothing to live if he really died, but he would have wanted her to live. Wanted her to survive, and right at that moment, she understood his feelings totally. His desire for revenge. Now she couldn't think anything else either. Just take revenge on the Lannisters, because of her family. Because of her love. Because of everything that they did against innocent people. They deserve to die. All of them deserved to die. She walked on and she sank into her thoughts too much. When she turned to another corridor, she found herself face to face with a huge, tall, and muscular man. His head was disgusting as if it was burned somehow.   
"How..." he surprised but Dany did not let him finish the question. She raised the gun up. "Sweetheart you are not enough to kill me." the man laughed at her and stepped closer. Dany felt how her hands were trembling, and she took a step backward. "What do you want to do with that?" he laughed at her.  
"Stay away from me," she answered.  
"You'd be already dead if I can kill you. But Cercei doesn't want you to die. Not yet." he took another step, and Dany also. Back. She felt how her heart was beating on her throat. She pulled the trigger, but the gun was not fired. She tried again and again. "Oh little girl, that sucks." the man pulled a face and he almost caught her with a quick move, but Dany jumped out of his hands, throw the gun away, and run. As fast as she could. She found the stairs again and that moment she didn't think about it is a wise move or not. She just runs down on it. At the turning point, she made a wrong step and her ankle turned. She fell to the floor and her pain was huge. She tried to fight against it, but it felt as if stabbed with a thousand needles. She felt how a tear roll down on her face. She tried to stand up again, but she couldn't stand to that leg.   
"You can do it." Dany tried to convince herself. "For fuck sake Dany you can do it," she told to herself again, and she tried to move on, but she saw the shadow of the man. Coming closer to her.   
"Here you are." he laughed so loudly. She tried to escape, but this time she couldn't and the huge man grabbed her arm and pushed her to the wall. She hit the wall with her back, and now she couldn't tell which part of her hurts more. Her whole body was in pain. "You really thought you had any chance? Ever? If Cercei Lannisters wants to torture and kill you... she will and you can't do anything against it." the man laughed so loudly and grabbed her chin. Raised her head up and squeezed it. "I am wondering how your cunt feels around my cock. Maybe I'll ask her to give you to me for a little game." he squeezed her jaw even more, and she felt that he will break it if he continues this. "At least once in your life someone fucks you well." he grinned and pressed his lips to her lips. She tried to push him away, but he was huge and strong, no matter how hard she tried. She tried to hit his stomach with her hand, but he did not even feel it. "Wild little cat. I like it." he pressed her chin even harder an opened his mouth to continue but only blood came out of that mouth and the huge man fell to the floor in front of Daenerys. She turned to her left and Jon was standing there with a gun in his hand. Her father was standing behind him.   
"Jon" she whispered his name, and tried to go closer to him but she moved very slowly. Jon noticed immediately and run up to catch her. He squeezed her close and kissed her forehead. "Jon" Dany did not want to let him go. Not after she thought he died... he was alive. He was there. "Jon... I..." she leaned closer, and she wanted to kiss his lips.   
"Not now." He caressed her head and stopped her. "We don't have time for this. We have to move," he told straight to her face. He grabbed her arm to help her to walk, but she was just crying and she felt she can't take any steps.  
"I can't." Dany sighed. "I can't... stand to it," she explained. "I..." she tried. She fights with her pains. She was a warrior, but it seemed that moment she lost.  
"You can."  
"No." she leaned to the wall and she was crying. "I tried. I..." she stuttered. Jon was staring at her face for another minute, then he crouched down to check her ankle. He palpates it, and he felt it jumped out of its place. He grabbed it with two hands.   
"It will hurt," he told her and scrambled one of it. Dany screamed a bit too loudly and another tear rolled down in her face, but after that move of Jon, she placed her feet to the floor, and she could stand on it. It hurt her, but not that much as before.  
"You really can't keep quiet?" Jon rolled his eyes and stood up.  
"You should have warned me." Dany groaned.  
"I did," Jon answered a bit angry. "Now everyone knows where we are. We have to get out of here. Now." he grabbed her hand and pulled her with himself, but he paid attention to her pains. They reached the point, where her dad was standing. She raised his eyes at him.  
"I am glad to see you alive," she told him, but she kept the distance. She was still angry at him.  
"I can't tell in words, how much I sorry..." Aegon started.  
"Not now!" Jon warned her. "It is wonderful that everyone is alive, but it won't last long if we don't get out," he told them so cold-heartedly but he was squeezing Dany's hand. She knew him by now. She knew he just wants to save her... them... and that is why he acts this way. She nodded slowly, and both of them followed Jon. 

A couple of minutes passed when they reached a huge door, which looks like an exit. There were no other enemies in the corridors. Dany almost opened the door but Jon placed his hand to hers.  
"Wait," he whispered and looked around.  
"What is wrong?" Dany frowned.  
"Something is not right." Jon sighed. "It was too easy." he kept his eyes on the corridor behind them.   
"Easy? Which part was that too easy?" Daenerys rolled her eyes. "In case you forgot, I almost died at least twice, they tried to poison me, my ankle almost broke. Which part of that was too easy? Sometimes you are paranoid." she took a deep breath and wanted to open the door again but Jon squeezed her hand.  
"Don't" he warned her and looking into her eyes. Deeply. "I have a bad feeling. As if they exactly wanted us to do this. To come this way. We are not going out in that door." he stated, and pulled her away "We have to find another exit." he added but after they took some steps in the opposite direction he stopped.   
"Nothing can avoid your attention right?" Yennefer walked out from behind the wall and smiled at them. Jon immediately pushed Dany behind his back. "You still don't trust me, darling? After I saved you?" Yen raised her brow and bit her lower lip "How my kiss tasted?" she giggled. Dany's mouth falls open.   
"What?" she whispered quietly. It was a sudden and instinctive response. She did not even think about it.   
"Oh, you did not tell her? Guess you did not have time for it." she sighed and pulled a face. Jon was watching her move. Her hands. She kept her hand on her side. On a gun.   
"Why did you help us?" he asked her.   
"It was quite fun, isn't it?" she laughed so sarcastically.  
"Yen." Jon whispered her name "What the hell is going on?"   
"You already figured it out ... don't you?" she grinned. "It was so funny. You and her. Finding each other again." a sarcastic laugh came out from her mouth. "thinking everything is going to be fantastic, thinking that you really can have a happy ending."   
"I don't understand. You helped me. You let me out." Dany wanted to step out but Jon held her there. Behind his back. He would have given his life to save her.   
"You better not risk it." Yen warned Jon when he placed his hand to his belt. "Don't forget I know you."   
"It was years ago. You have no idea who I am." Jon remained calm but he felt his heart beating so fast. Ardently. He never felt fear. Now he was afraid. He was afraid that he is going to lose Dany. That he is going to fail. "It was all a game?" Jon shook his head. "Was it?" he repeated. "Some sick game for your entertainment?"  
"Not for mine." Yen smiled.   
"For mine." a short-haired blonde woman appeared behind Yen. "Nice work bitch." she glanced at Yen. "And you were right. This way we can torture them even more." when she finished her sentence, a dozen men appeared around them with guns. Jon swallowed and Dany felt how he was squeezing her wrist. "It would be funnier if you open the door. My men would have killed your lover at that moment. Right in front of your eyes. Right at the moment, when you think you are safe." Cercei continued then her eyes stopped on Aegon. "You should be the first one who they shot down."

"Cercei." Aegon glanced at Jon then started. Jon did not understand, what he is trying to do.   
"Dad." Dany wanted to grab his arm, but Aegon shook his head and took another step towards the woman.   
"Do something," Dany whispered to Jon. "Shot her down."  
"What an idea. They will shoot us immediately if I do that." Jon glanced back above his shoulder.  
"Shut up!" Cercei warned them "And you." she turned to Aegon. "Stop. If you don't stop there I'll shoot you down. Without hesitation."  
"We can discuss this. We... you are angry with me and you have every reason. I know that." Aegon swallowed.   
"What is he talking about?" Dany asked Jon and he shook his head. She should remain in silence. "Jon?"  
"Your little girl doesn't know? What... you sold her that you are the greatest dad on earth?" Cercei heard her words and immediately gave a response.   
"What is she talking about?" Dany throws Jon's arm away from her body and stepped next to him.   
"Stay there." Jon looked at her worriedly.  
"No." she shook her head and staring at her dad. "Not until I finally get to know the truth. I deserve the truth" she raised her voice.  
"Fierce." Cercei smiled "Just like her mother was." she laughed. Jon saw what is coming, and she grabbed Dany's arms immediately before she does something that she shouldn't do. "It will be a similar joy to open your throat."   
"She did nothing against you." Aegon tried to convince her. "She ... she is just an innocent girl."  
"She did nothing against me," Cercei repeated his words. "She was the main reason why you left me. Everything happened because you put her into your beloved wife, meanwhile, you were fucking with me for months."   
"What?" Dany's voice was trembling.   
"Yes, princess." Cercei smiled at her. "Your precious father spent the best months of his life with me." she continued so slowly. "He promised me that will last forever. He was a liar even then, but I was just a naive little girl, and I was in love with him. I believed his words." she was staring at Aegon with disgust in her face. "And meanwhile he made those promises to me... he knocked up your mother. And you happened." Cercei finally made it clear for her. Dany felt how her eyes filled with tears. She couldn't believe it. That cannot be true.   
"No." Dany shook her head.   
"Sorry, darling. That is the truth. The evil and hurtful truth. So no. Your daughter is not innocent." she turned back to Aegon "She destroyed my life."  
"It was not her fault, that she was born. It was me. Just me." Aegon stepped closer and almost begged her. "Let her go. Let her live. Please. If you ever loved me... you let her go and take your revenge on me." he continued and while he was walking closer to Cercei, she signaled his people to lower their weapons. "You'll get everything you want. You can get my money, just... let you decide on my life, but please... let her go." he was standing right in front of her and she lowered her head. She was staring at the floor.   
"You know you are right," Cercei whispered and raised her eyes at him. She looked sad, but the next moment she stabbed him with a knife in his stomach.  
"NO!" Dany screamed and Jon barely could catch her, to not run there to help or save her father. He knew she can't do anything. He caught Yennefer's eyes. She was staring at him and signaled something with her hand.   
"I get everything that I want." Cercei stabbed Aegon again and he fell to the floor.  
"DAD!" Dany desperately wanted to escape from Jon's hand but he squeezed her as tight as he could. "Let me go."  
"No"  
"LET ME GO" she was hysterical and she couldn't take her eyes off of her dying father. He was lying on the floor and tried to form some words with his mouth, but no voice came out of it. "Dad" Dany's tears welled up.   
"I l... I am sor..." he couldn't finish his last words before life has left his body forever.   
"Now." Cercei wiped the knife in her clothes "We can return to our main topic. You." she pointed towards Dany with the knife. Jon kept his eyes on Yennefer while he was paying attention to the moves of Cercei. He pulled Dany behind his back again.   
"Love is a so wonderful thing isn't it?" Cercei smiled at them. "You would die for her don't you?" she looked at Jon. "The fucking famous and heartless Jon Snow." while she was talking, Jon swallowed a big one.   
"He is just a shadow of himself." Yen stated and walked to the others who held the guns. Caressed their chest. "I swear it was just luck that he is still alive." she laughed. "But you can regret one thing, that you never tried him in bed. Maybe he is not that pro in his profession, but in bed." she bit her lip and she did that thing with her hand again. Only Jon noticed it.   
"Shut up" Cercei glanced back "Where were we? Oh... "she turned back to Daenerys. "You know Yen came up with that idea, and to be honest it was so funny. Watching you finding each other again. It was so cute." Cercei continued her talk. "And I enjoyed giving you hope than tear it away from you. Just like your father did with me." she kicked the corpse of Aegon.   
"You're going to regret it." Dany wanted to step closer but Jon pushed her back.   
"Let me see... one man... against us. The end is pretty clear." she looked around in satisfaction. "I have to admit, I would have not thought that you can kill the Hound. My strongest warrior, but that was a game." she shrugged her shoulders and laughed.   
"You lost your mind," Jon answered instead of Dany.   
"Watch your mouth boy. You have no idea who are you facing." Cercei answered and she made another step towards them.  
"I am facing with a depraved and bitter woman, who doesn't find any other joy in her life, then torture the others, and live in her past." Jon frowned. "And the desire for revenge will cause your death at the end," he added.  
"Oh yeah, you just know it. That kept you alive for many many years." Cercei grinned. "And I stole the chance of revenge from you. But you still have a chance. If you kill her, you can go free. What an epic ending of the story."   
"I won't." Jon straightened himself.   
"And what about you little slut? One of the lovers has to die now. Which one of you will be the one? Love is a betrayal. Love is nonsense, and useless. I give you a choice. One has to die, the other remain alive. I am so generous." she crossed her fingers in front of her body. "Or you both die here. Think about it, Jon. Think about her family is responsible for your losses. For every tragedy that happened with you. Now she almost destroyed your carrier your reputation. Is it worth it?" 

Dany felt how Jon was squeezing her arm. He glanced at her above his shoulder. She knew that look. She knew that he is up to do something, but she had no idea what, and how. That situation was so fucked up, they really had no chance. They had no way to escape. There were too many men with guns in front of them and that bitch who betrayed them. She narrowed her eyes when she spotted Yen gave some other signs to Jon.   
"You know what?" Jon released her arm and stepped closer to Cercei. "You are right. Not any woman worth it." he smiled a bit. "Her family screwed my life, I don't even know why I stood by her side that long." he laughed sarcastically and he pulled his gun from his pocket and raised it to Dany. "In the end, she'll betray me, just like her father betrayed you." he continued. "It is in their blood probably."   
"Jon" Dany tried to breathe, tried to talk, but she did not expect that turn. "Jon you... told me that..."  
"You know what I had enough? Your constant whining." he stopped her "That nothing is good for you. I don't wanna hear that in my whole life. You have nothing left. You are a miserable no one it will just help you" he pointed to Dany with the gun. 


	22. Chapter 22

"Jon" Dany whispered his name again, and she was facing the gun. The gun, which he held towards her. Pointed to her forehead with it.   
"It doesn't turn on the way you planned in your cute little head, does it?" he asked her. He was so cold and emotionless. "What did you expect? You really thought I have any feelings for you? It was a good game. A quite enjoyable to be honest. You really know how to use your pretty mouth." he smirked. They were staring at each other, and Dany had no idea what to think. Deep in her heart, she hoped that is just a plan, but the way Jon was looking at her scared her. His eyes were so empty. Her lips were trembling.   
"Shot her down," Cercei ordered him. "Or I will shot you down." She glanced at her soldiers and raised their guns at Jon.   
"I thought you care about their money," Jon stated but he did not take his eyes off of Daenerys.   
"I get all their money if she finally dies." Cercei laughed.  
"I wouldn't be that sure." Jon pulled a face and with a quick move, he was behind Dany's back and squeezed her neck with his arm. "That little bitch and her father... they were not that idiot as you thought they are." Jon continued and Dany felt the gun between her ribs, while he was still kept her close, keeping his arm around her neck.   
"What are you talking about?" Cercei frowned and she was clearly nervous and confused.   
"Have you seen that contract? His last will?" He nodded towards Aegon's dead body on the floor. "Because I saw it," he added.   
"What are you talking about?" Cercei stepped closer.  
"If you kill her, you get nothing." he enlightens her and that moment Dany knew, he does everything for her. That was a lie. The things that Jon said. If she dies, Cercei got all of their money. Their charities. She felt the tip of the gun more between her ribs. Jon played his part quite well and he just hoped that Dany won't do any reckless move. He just hoped, she finally learned to trust him. He just hoped that she knows he loves him. It was a risky plan, but there was no other way at that moment. "Go on sweetie." he groaned to her ear "Tell them. Tell them how your father betrayed them. Again. Tell them!" he raised his voice at the last moment and he squeezed her more.  
"He is right." she swallowed a big one. "I have to sign the papers. Without it... " she tried to breathe.  
"Without her fucking sign." Jon continued "All Targaryen family wealth goes to the charity which founded by her mother."   
"I don't believe you." Cercei shook her head.   
"What do you think about why I kept her alive?" Jon laughed a bit "I wanted to get as much money as I can from her father. He paid me well." he smiled. "And if I let her die, you get nothing either. She trusted me enough to show me that fucking paper."   
"Fuck" Cercei started to yell, she grabbed the gun from one of her men's hands. Jon was ready to turn Daenerys away from the shot, but Cercei pointed towards Aegon's dead body with it and made three shots to it. "Fuck you" she yelled again. Dany felt how his heart was beating through his chest. He was worried but nothing could have seen in his face. He remained that cold-hearted killer. "You" Cercei raised her eyes at her, and stepped closer, placed her gun to her chin. She felt how Jon removed the gun from her ribs. He turned it to Cercei but no one noticed it. He was ready to shot her down if she makes another move. "You are going to that fucking lawyer with accompaniment and sign those fucking papers." she pressed the gun more to her chin. "Do you understand?"  
"Yes." Dany tried to nod but she was afraid to move.   
"Drogo will go with you. Just to be sure that you don't do any stupid thing." she pulled up the gun.   
"Do you think I let you leave me out of this?" Jon pulled Dany back from Cercei and placed his gun to her temple. "Without me, you get nothing, so I go with her. Not anyone else. Or I kill her right now."  
"What do you want?" Cercei frowned.  
"Money. What else." Jon smirked. "I did not get paid for the last week, and because of the information... so... how much it worth for you?" he kept his finger in the trigger.   
"I could easily shot you down." Cercei smiled.   
"What do you think, why I keep her that close? Before you made any move... she'd be already dead." he was so confident. "But if you go with my plan you'll get the money, I'll get the money... and everyone can be so happy. Why would you risk it?"   
"You should work for me. I need villainous rogues like you." Cercei smiled and finally, she turned to her men and indicated them to lower their guns.   
"I have handcuffs" Yen made a step towards them and looked into Jon's eyes. "Put it on. That little one is quite militant. We should lock her hands." she handed the handcuffs to Jon. Yen raised her brow, and Dany noticed again, that she gestures something with her hand, while Jon put the handcuffs to her wrists.   
"Yen. Find Drogo. You two are going with them." Cercei ordered the woman and she nodded, then gave another look at Jon, then she turned to leave.   
"I thought you trust me." Jon tightened the handcuffs on Daenerys.   
"I don't trust anyone." Cercei added "Where the fucking hell is that wealthy idiot. Have you seen Steve?" she looked at her men but they shook their heads. "Pussy worm. You two would have to make a great couple, to be honest." she glanced at Daenerys.   
"Too sad I've killed him," Dany answered and pulled a face.   
"You are braver than your father was." Cercei laughed. "Someone please just disappear that dead body." she rolled her eyes. "Come. We lock her down until we take off." Cercei turned their back at them, but there were four men with guns around them, who kept their eyes on both of them. They followed Cercei, while Jon kept Dany close. 

She glanced at him, but he did not look at her. He has to stay in his act, one bad move, one suspicious look and they lost. He knew it. No matter how hard it was, no matter how much he hated that he has to do it with her, that was the only way. He was pulling her, and he was not kind. Not at all, meanwhile, Dany knew he tries everything to not hurt her more than he has to. When they arrived at a room Cercei showed them to enter. Two men stayed at the door, two others walked inside with them. Dany felt how Jon slipped something to her palms. She had no idea at first what it is. He pushed her down to the couch, and that moment she could grope that it was a key. Jon glanced at her, then raised his eyes at Cercei. He did not understand at first, why Yen gave him a key, but it seems, she has learned many things in the past few years. She probably knew those handcuffs will be used. In one of them. Still, he was not sure, that Yen's intentions are completely sincere. He had to keep his eyes open.   
"You know at first, I thought that you are not even close to that guy that they say you are. That heartless killer." Cercei leaned to the table. "Still not sure you are," she added and turned to the table, took a knife and turned it between her fingers then handed it to Jon. "Prove it."  
"Prove what?" Jon shrugged his shoulders "I just told you that bitch and her father betrayed you." He did not take the knife, but Cercei did not give up. She stepped closer to them. "She can't die. Not until she signs those papers. Those papers are in LA, we are in... the other half of the world as I see." Jon explained and he was watching her every move. She leaned closer to Dany with the knife in her hand. Made a cut on her face. Jon's heart was broken for Dany but he knew he can easily bust both of them. If he cares too much. Cercei turned to Jon and made another cut in Dany's face. She tolerated it without any voice. She closed her eyes and a tear fall from her eyes. "Your eyes don't even flicker." Cercei was contented and smiled at Jon. "Maybe you are telling the truth," she added and walked back to the table. Jon and Dany looked at each other for a moment but Jon quickly came to mind.   
"She is just a wealthy little bitch. But I have to admit she sucks well." he laughed. "But If you cut her face more, there will be questions. And that won't help our case." Jon acted bored.   
"Maybe ..." Cercei stepped closer to him and looked to his eyes "After this... we can ... forge our relationship closer." she whispered to his mouth and licked his lips.   
"Bitch" Dany couldn't keep her mouth. She just told that word without thinking.   
"Oh does it bother you, honey?" Cercei laughed "And what do you think about this?" she turned back to Jon and thrust her tongue to his mouth, meanwhile her fingers were running through his hair locks.   
"You deserve each other." Dany continued.   
"It is so cute that you thought ... you ever was an option," Jon stated with a grin.   
"What would he do with you?" Cercei laughed. "You are too little for him."   
"Maybe I am," Dany answered and at the moment Cercei turned her face to Jon she nodded a small one, indicated to Jon that she is ready. Jon turned to Cercei and caressed her face.  
"Or maybe you underestimate her," he smirked.  
"What?" Cercei's eyes were rounded, and that moment Jon pushed her into Dany's arms, she grabbed her and she barely could move, then Jon pulled out the gun and shot down the two men around them. Dany was squeezing Cercei's throat then Jon grabbed her and pulled both of them down to the floor before the other two soldiers entered the room and started to shot. Cercei was trying to escape but Dany took her gun.  
"For my mother and ... my father." she made the shot without thinking right through her stomach and the blood came out of her mouth. She raised her eyes at Jon. She was hurt. She couldn't tell words how much it hurts her that he did with her, even if he did it for her.   
"Stay Down," Jon whispered to her, and they heard the steps of the two soldiers. Jon turned from the other direction and shot one of them behind the couch. Then they heard another shot and the other man fell to the floor right in front of them.   
"Move for fuck sake" Yen appeared at the door, and Jon grabbed Dany's hand and pulled her up. He wanted to tell her how sorry he is, but that was not the right time. Cercei died, but it was not over. Not yet. When they stood up they spotted Steve behind Yen. Jon immediately raised his gun at him.  
"Don't" Yen warned him. "He was just a toy. An idiot asshole."   
"He wanted to kill me," Dany answered   
"He is my partner," Yen told them.   
"What?" Jon frowned.   
"Long story and we definitely don't have time for this now." Yennefer reminded him of what situation they are at that minute. "Drogo and Tyrion are still out there with many other men. We have to move. Grab Barbie girl and come." 

Jon looked down at Daenerys but she turned her face away. She let him took her hand and she followed him. That is why he said... he is not the perfect man for him. Sometimes he has to play this fucking game too dirty... in a way that she would never understand.   
"There is a back door there. You can take her out." Yen turned to Jon.   
"I still don't understand why are you doing this." Jon took her arm and squeezed it.   
"I am a quite good actor am I not?" She smiled. "Many things have changed in the past few years. I am sorry. I should have not betrayed you years ago. You did not deserve it. You are a good man." Yen told him. "Still I can't understand what do you like in her. She is totally not the right woman for you." She glanced at Daenerys. Jon turned to Dany too. She is. She is the perfect woman for him... but it was not true for him. "Take Steve out too. He has to be there to sign those fucking papers." Yen added and she wanted to leave them but Jon did not let her.   
"Yen."   
"Go. You'll find help there." She warned him and glanced at Steve then turned back to Jon. "And do not kill him. Please. I risked too much to save him from himself and from her father." She pulled a face and escaped from Jon's hand.   
"Go," Jon commanded Dany and Steve and they were heading towards the back entrance. He went forward and did not let Dany go for a moment. He kept her close to himself, squeezing her hand so tight. Jon opened the door and those streets were empty. "You go first." He told to Steve and pushed him out to the streets then looked around. Yen was right. There was no one else around there.  
"Move." He turned to Dany but his eyes stuck on her for a moment. He caressed her face where Cercei cut her. She lowered her head at that moment. "Do you understand why I had to do that right?" His voice was so gentle and soft. "I hated that I had to hurt you. I hated it when I had to let her hurt you. Dany... I..." He whispered.  
"We don't have time for confessions right now." She swallowed and raised her eyes at him. "We can discuss this when we finally get home." She was so cold, confused, and sad. Too many things happened in the past few hours. Not to mention her father's death and she couldn't even say goodbye to him. Jon accompanied her to the corner and Yen was right. Some help waited for them there. A dozen police cars, with many agents and police officers. When they spotted them they immediately grabbed Jon and pulled him away from Daenerys.  
"Don't." She tried to stop them. "He ... he doesn't want to hurt me."  
"He is a killer. She killed an American woman a day ago, it is not safe to stay close to..." The police answered.  
"It was me." She confessed it immediately. "She tried to kill me. It was not him. I killed that woman. Jon did nothing wrong." She almost begged for the policeman to believe her.  
"Take them. We continue the talk at the office. It is not safe here. Move!" The sullen man just pushed Dany into a car and Jon desperately wanted to escape from the agent's arms but they held him close.   
"You've just made the biggest mistake." Jon groaned. "I should be with her." He yelled with them. His eyes became so dark and he doesn't care about any consequences. He just did that his heart command to do to save the woman who he loved. He twisted the hand of the agent and forced him to the ground then he hit the other's stomach then punched him at his face. He wanted to leave them behind but a huge, tall red-haired man stopped in front of him.  
"Don't do that kid." He shook his head and raised his hands next to his face.  
"Where is she?" Jon looked straight to his eyes.  
"In save. And if you don't want to attack more agents... maybe we should go after them." He shrugged his shoulder. Jon nodded after some hesitation and he lowered the gun. The red-haired man took a step towards him and stretched his hand. "The famous Jon Snow." He laughed. "The silent killer who never fails." He continued. "I waited for this meeting for a long time."   
"Maybe you should introduce yourself because unlike you I've never heard a shit word about the great Agent who looks like a bear." Jon pulled a face. "Not that I care. I care about Daenerys." He added.  
"What would we not do for the woman we love." He added a comment. "I am Tormund Giantsbane and you don't have to worry. Miss Targaryen is in good hands." He turned his back at Jon and started to walk towards the other car.

"Where is Jon?" Dany kept asking the same question from the man who was standing in front of her on the other side of the table. He asked several questions but she did not say a word. Not until she finds out what are they planning with Jon. She already regrets that she was a bit odious with him at their last moments. She should have understood he did everything for her but that moment she couldn't see things clear... when the agent forced her to get into the car she realized she may lose him and that scared her. No matter what happened her feelings for Jon has not been changed. He was the only person she cares about. Especially after her father has been killed in front of her eyes. Sometimes she felt it was just a horror movie. A nightmare and she wanted to wake up. Everything that happened... was unbeĺiavable and scary.   
"It would be so much easier if you finally give answers. I want to help." The man leaned to the table with his hands.  
"If you want to help bring Jon here. I won't say a word until I don't know he is okay or not." Dany was confident. She felt she has nothing to lose. If Jon died or if they locked him somewhere ... then they can kill or lock her too. It did not matter anymore.   
"Miss Targaryen please. We are not your enemy." The man tried again.  
"Oh sure. You have no idea how many people said this to me in the past few days. Including Steve Rogers who is your agent. Right?" She raised her brow. "You may skipped the part when he tried to kill me." She pulled a face and stood up.   
"Steve made a mistake. It was not our command" the man sighed. "He... made some wrong decisions but the Lannisters threatened him just like he did with you or with your father." He took a deep breath.  
"It sounds like you know everything. I don't understand what do you want from me." She spread her arms.  
"We want to make an end of the Lannisters but they do their things to well. We have nothing against them. No real evidence. It doesn't matter what we know about them if we can't prove it. We arrested them twice but they were out of jail in two days. They have the money to do it. Maybe now we have a chance to finally put them to jail. Both Cercei and Tyrion." He tried to make her understand. Dany lowered her head and crossed her arms in front of her body. "So what do you say, Miss?" The man continued.  
"What is your name?" Dany looked into his eyes.  
"Theon. Theon Greyjoy." He swallowed and Dany took a step closer.  
"So Mr. Greyjoy you wanna know do I have anything against the Lannisters?" She asked him and kept her eyes on his face. He nodded. "I do know many things. Many dirty secrets about my father's past with them. Many documents whereabouts which could help to put them into a deep dark cell for the rest of their lives." She was standing face to face with him.   
"So you finally understand and agree to help?" Theon asked her and he calmed down a bit but it did not last long.  
"Sure." Dany nodded "I'll tell you everything you wanna know at the moment when you bring Jon Snow here. Unharmed. And you guarantee we can go back to the States and no one will arrest him after we land. Nor later." She told her conditions without thinking. The man shook his head and rolled his eyes.   
"I can easily put you in a cell here. And let you stay here for years because you pull back the investigation." He warned her.   
"Do it. I am not afraid of you. And as you said the Lannisters have enough money to get out in a day or two..."  
"You don't have access to your wealth." He grinned. "Do you think we don't know?"  
"But I have influential friends." Dany smiled at him. "And what would the world say after I tell the press that the FBI and the CIA couldn't solve the case ... not even together so they chose to arrest an innocent woman whose parents have been killed and those killers are still happily living their lives?" Dany raised her brow.  
"Jon Snow is a killer. We can't just close our eyes and ignore everything he did." Theon shook his head.  
"Jon Snow is a bodyguard who solves things that you can't solve with that many men... a hidden agent. You rather should be grateful." She pulled a face.  
"You can't kill everyone who you want because someone gives you this command. There are laws and rules." He raised his voice. "Killing someone is a sin. A crime."  
"So he should have just let them kill me when they tried at least 100times in the past few weeks? That is not a sin because I am still alive? Not thanks to you." She frowned and turned back to the table. "I gave you my conditions. I can help. A lot and I am hoping we can make an agreement at the end but I won't let you punish an innocent man who risked his life several times to save me." She sat down and swallowed. Even she had no idea that she is strong enough to talk with an agent in this way. He could have easily arrested her. She almost threatened him yet she did not mind it. Jon would have done the same for her. She smiled a bit. No... he would have killed that annoying idiot at the first minute and leave this damn office to find her. Then they probably would have killed or arrested him. She glanced at the agent. Theon was still thinking it was clear for her.   
"If you try to escape..." he started after a long minute. "I swear to God I won't care about that you are innocent or wealthy." He turned to the door.  
"Where are you going?" Dany asked so kindly.  
"Find Jon Snow and bring him here. As you wished." he hissed and slammed the door behind his back. Dany could have sworn she heard how he locked it with a key. She finally took a deep breath and leaned back at the chair. 

"So... are you willing to help us?" Tormund asked Jon. They were standing at the room right next to where Daenerys was. They could see her through the glass, hear all her words. Jon couldn't believe she said all those things, confronted with the agent to keep him safe. That woman was unique and rare, and she was still in danger. When Tyrion finds out that she killed his sister, he'll try everything to kill her.   
"I am not a good team player." Jon couldn't take his eyes off of that wonderful woman. Dany was walking up and down in the office. She had no idea about the glass, it looked like a wall from that side, but Jon could see her clearly. She was still limping a bit, but she was a warrior. A fighter, and she deserved to live. To be happy, and if he has a chance to give her a happy life, a new chance, he is willing to do it. No matter the price he has to pay for it.


	23. Chapter 23

"I don't like the plan," Jon stated to Tormund. "Too dangerous. If anything goes wrong, she is going to die." He took a deep breath.   
"We'll be there to keep her alive," Tormund answered seriously.  
"Sorry, but that does not reassure me." Jon pulled a face. "Where were you in the past few weeks? Where were you earlier today or yesterday?" he was clearly annoyed and nervous. "Without me that woman" he pointed towards Dany through the glass "Would be already dead."  
"Look, boy, I just gave you an offer to avoid life imprisonment." Tormund straightened himself. "Your name is tied to many deaths, but we can dispense with it if you help us. That is all I can offer for you." Tormund added. "Don't you want it?" he continued and kept his eyes on Jon's face. "You can't help her from jail, but you can help her if you help us."  
"And I am going to lose her in both versions." Jon sighed and he hated that, but he knew, there is no other choice.   
"They left." Yennefer entered the office without any knock or warning. "Tyrion and Drogo went back to LA. They just boarded. Oh, hello handsome." She smiled at Jon when she noticed that he is here. "That means you are working with us?" she crossed her arms and smiled.  
"You set a nice little trap," Jon answered.  
"It was not a trap. I saved your ass." she rolled her eyes. "But from you, I take this a thank you."   
"Can I talk with her?" Jon glanced at Tormund then pointed to Daenerys.   
"You can't tell her. The plan. She can't find out, or she ..." Tormund warned him.  
"I am not an idiot." Jon cut him. "I know it only works if she has no idea about it."   
Tormund and Yen looked at each other, then a minute later Tormund nodded. Jon immediately left them there.   
"Do you trust him?" Tormund asked Yen when Jon closed the door behind him.  
"I do. He would do anything to keep her alive," she answered and staring at Dany through the glass.  
"And that makes you jealous." Tormund laughed.  
"I don't have any interest in Jon Snow. Not anymore. I just... can't understand, how a woman could turn his head that much." she pulled a face.   
"Because you failed?"  
"Not just me." Yen raised her eyes at Tormund. "Many women tried to catch him for herself, but he is not a relationship type of guy."   
"Maybe he is. Only the woman was not adequate." he laughed a bit. "A killer with a heart." Tormund turned to the glass too.   
"He is a good man. And he has every reason to be angry with the world."

Daenerys was more and more nervous. She did not even turn to the direction of the door when it opened.   
"Let me guess, you can't bring him here because..." she started so sarcastically and slowly turned to the direction of the door but the words stuck in her throat when she saw Jon Snow, right in front of her. They were staring at each other for some seconds.   
"Hi." Jon let a small smile appeared on his face and he took a small step closer. Dany's eyes filled with tears and she doesn't hesitate anymore. She wanted to run into his arms. Hug him close, and never let him go again. She made the first hasty step and that moment she felt how her ankle hurts and she halted, but Jon closed the gap between them and jumped there. "Are you alright?" he was scanning her face. She nodded but did not take her eyes off of him.   
"I thought..." she started quietly.   
"Everything is going to be alright," Jon told her and he was caressing her beautiful face. He wiped a tear away from it with his thumb.   
"It is ridiculous." she shook her head. "I have no idea why am I crying," she explained. "I just... I was so worried and I thought I will never see you again, and I did not want to argue with you, and I hated myself that my last words with you were so rude and..." she blurted and Jon just grinned and stop her words with a small kiss.   
"Have you finished?" he placed his forehead to hers after their lips separated. "Everything is going to be alright."  
"Have you noticed when you say these words, little later things are going to messed up?" she bit her lower lip.   
"You are going home, and those people, the FBI and the CIA will arrest Tyrion and Drogo. Then you can live your life. You'll get back your normal life." he whispered to her, but when she looked into his eyes she saw the uncertainty. She took a step back from him.   
"Without you, right?" she raised her brow.  
"Dany. It is not the right time to talk about it." he looked around.  
"So that is over right? What a fool I am." she lowered her head and turned her back at him. "You warned me. You've told me that you are not the man I need. Guess you knew it from the begging." she continued. "Not a surprise. My father died, so you have no reason to stay." she tried to talk continuously, to hide her pain and tears.   
"Dany." Jon stepped closer. "Don't do this. Do not twist my words."   
"Sure because I always do that right?" she turned back to him and rolled her eyes.   
"I've just said... it is not the right time to talk about it." he was looking straight to her eyes. "Not here. Not now. We are not over it."   
"Do you love me? Do you ever felt anything for me, or that was a moment of weakness?" she was still hostile with him. "That night."  
"Yeah. It was a moment of weakness." he pulled a face. "That night and... Those moments when I risked my life again and again to save you. That moment, when I would have killed myself because I had to hurt you." he answered so heavily and he was closer word by word to her. "In the past few weeks, I only had moments of weakness again and again. Do you really have to question my feelings? I love you and ..." he grabbed her hands and raised those to his lips. "You have to know, no matter what is going to happen, I'll never leave you. Never." he looked deep into her eyes. "You have to remember this." he kissed her fingers.   
"I lost too many people who were important to me. Guess it is hard to believe ... that you wanna stay," she admitted, and he pulled her to his arms.   
"Sometimes what we want doesn't matter" he whispered so quietly to her ear. "But remember my words and don't doubt me." he squeezed her close. His words reassured and frightened her at the same time. She had no idea what to think. Why he just doesn't say the truth to her. There must be something that he is hiding from her, and she wanted to know what. She doesn't understand why he can't be honest with her. If he trusts in those people, those agents... why he doesn't tell her the plan. 

"Do we interrupt something?" Yen entered the room. Jon slowly let Dany go and she lowered her head. The cold ran on her back because of that woman, even if she helped them to escape. Tormund followed Yen with Theon.   
"Good to see everyone is fine." Tormund smiled.   
"Not everyone," Dany mentioned.   
"Yeah, I ... I am sorry about your father and I promise we'll do everything to catch them. As I informed Mr. Snow already eliminated Cercei Lannister from the living world." the giant red-haired man frowned.   
"It was..." Dany wanted to answer.  
"Yes. I did." Jon answered before she could finish. "It was necessary," he added and glanced at Daenerys. She realized that he assumed all responsibilities. For everything. "And I'd wanted to do the same with his brother. And that asshole Drogo. Sadly I did not have a chance."   
"Thank God." Theon sighed. "Killing is not a solution."   
"Shut up." Yen rolled her eyes.  
"Keep that woman on leash Tormund," Theon answered, but Yen already stood face to face with him, with a small knife in her hand.   
"Otherwise?" there was a crazy smile on her face, while she was holding the knife to Theon's throat.   
"Yen. Keep calm." Tormund warned her   
"Pathetic worm." Yen pulled a face, and let Theon away. He kept the distance from them.   
"You better have some rest. Both of you." Tormund turned back to Jon and Dany. "We are leaving tomorrow. Going back to LA. You sign the papers, with Steve Rogers, and then at least that part of the case solved."   
"If they do not kill me until then." Dany rolled her eyes.   
"They won't. You don't have to worry. Tomorrow you'll go straight to the lawyer from the airport, then go home, and stay there under protective detention." Tormund enlightened her.   
"And he?" Dany glanced at Jon then turn back to Tormund.  
"I am afraid Mr. Snow has..." Theon started.  
"Mr. Snow does whatever he wants." Tormund interrupted his sentence but he kept his eyes on Jon.  
"I am staying with you." Jon tried to smile at Daenerys and she felt how he grabbed her hand.   
"Now we discussed everything. Yen, please take them to the hotel where they can spend the night." Tormund clapped once with his hands and nodded.

They went to the car in silence. Dany noticed how Jon kept his eyes on everything. He squeezed her hand all way long, and she felt ashamed because she doubted in him. Even for a moment. Maybe he couldn't show his feelings too well, but she can't question those feelings. He really proved it several times, how much he loves her. How important she is for him. She was so tired, and she felt safe... Dany placed her head to his shoulder while they were sitting on the backseat and closed her eyes. Yen glanced at them from the mirror and pulled a face. Jon noticed it immediately, but he did not say a word. Just kissed Dany's forehead then leaned his head to her head. They remained in the same position until the car stopped.   
"Dany. We're here," he whispered to her and opened the car door. Looked around, then helped her to get out.   
"505" Yen handed a card to him "We are leaving early in the morning, so don't stay up late," she added.  
"Are you not staying?" Jon surprised.  
"What? Do you want a threesome?" Yen laughed.   
"I am just surprised. I did not think the FBI trust in me." Jon sighed.   
"Thanks to me. I gave my word that you won't try to run away. Do not disappoint me." Yen added and opened the car door from the driver's side. "I know you won't." she glanced at Dany. "She is more important than your own reputation and... nevermind" she gets in the car and just drives away. Dany remained in silence, but she noticed her words. So Jon is staying and help them because of her, what does he risk? What does he give up? Her mind was racing but followed Jon to the room in silence. At the moment they stepped into the room he went to the window and looked out. He immediately spotted the car near the entrance with two agents. He rolled his eyes. Even the hotel staff belonged to the FBI. Not that it matters, he did not want to run away. He can't. She would never be safe until Tyrion is alive. They have to close this case. He has to give her back her life. Her normal life. Without fear and running. She deserved it. After that much suffer and pain. Her father screwed it up. Screwed up many things, and he couldn't fix it, but he will. 

"Jon," Dany said his name quietly.   
"You should..." he turned to her and looked into her eyes. "Take a shower and ... sleep. You must be tired."   
"You won't tell me, right?" she asked him.   
"Tell you what?"   
"The plan. I mean... based on her words, you agreed to do something, that you are hiding from me. I ... you don't have to spare me. I want to know" she almost begged him.   
"You know everything that you have to know Dany." he caressed her face.   
"You agreed to go to jail?"  
"What?" Jon raised his brow.  
"It was clear that ... man wanted to arrest you, and... you said you've killed Cercei, but that was not true and..." she tried to talk but Jon placed his finger to her lips and formed a "Don't" with his lips. There were no cameras around but Jon knew they are not alone. Probably. Maybe no cameras, but he was sure there are microphones in the room. That was almost a rule.   
"Do you remember what I've told you in the office right? That is all that you have to know. I love you, little girl." Jon hoped she understands. She was a clever girl, smart and brainy. She must figure out already why he did not let her say any more words. She nodded slowly.   
"I am not a little girl." she stated "Not anymore." she raised her eyes at him. "And you are not my father. You don't have to pay for all his mistakes," she added, and Jon surprised. As she was reading in his mind. They barely knew each other for weeks but that woman already knows her much more than anyone ever in his life. Not to mention that woman loved him, for what he is. He doesn't have to act himself, he doesn't have to tell her lies, or played himself. No. Daenerys knew him and she clearly was in love with him. That just makes all that mission harder. More painful. He doesn't want to hurt her, yet he knew in the end, he'll break her heart. She stood to tiptoe and breathed a small kiss to his lips. Then she did it again. With her next move, she placed her arm around his neck and she desperately wanted to kiss him deeply. Jon returned her moves and their tongues meet and started that wild dance.   
"Dany." he broke the kiss after a second. "I don't think it is a good idea." he sighed.  
"They can watch. Or they can listen. Or they can do whatever they want to." she answered "I don't care." she shook her head and continued with the kiss but Jon broke it again.   
"So we start this again? I made a move and you reject me? I thought we are over it." she told him with such a sulky face.   
"You still don't feel how risky and dangerous is it? Forget the world and ... I couldn't pay attention to anything else when you are around. When you are in my arms. When I kiss you. I can't lose focus. Not now. Not until Tyrion and Drogo are alive and out there." Jon tried to make her understand.   
"Shit excuse," she told straight to his face. "There are agents around, we are in a safe place, you think I did not notice? Even the receptionist held a gun in his pants." she took a step back from Jon. "It would be easier if you would say you don't want anything from me anymore, tell me that you are not interested. Or say you are tired but you know what... do not even try to find excuses. It is boring and tiring." she turned her back at him and walked to the bathroom. Jon stayed there and he did not move, he was staring at the floor. She was right. That was just an excuse but she doesn't know the reason. She has no idea about the reason... but maybe he just let his heart direct him. One more time. One last time. He was starving for her. His whole body was starving for her. For her touch. For her kisses. For her closeness. Maybe that is the last time when he has a chance to be with her. He raised his eyes towards the bathroom and saw her shadow, and hear how she opened the water. 

Dany throw her clothes to the floor and held his hair together at the top of her head. She closed her eyes for a moment, but when she opened it Jon was standing there. Inside the bathroom, right behind her. She saw him through the mirror.   
"What? You wanted me to take a shower. Or you want to? If not just leave me alone." she turned to the shower and stepped inside. Jon was just staring at her. That woman just takes his mind away. Got him crazy. He couldn't take his eyes off of her amazing body. "Seriously? What the hell do you want Jon?" she stepped back to him but he did not answer. Not with words. He pressed his lips to her lips and pushed her back to the shower cabin. "Jon" she moaned to his mouth meanwhile they both wanted to escape him from his clothes. He pressed her to the edge of the shower cabin and kissed her wildly, vehemently. Filled with passion and lust. "Jon" she moaned his name again, meanwhile his fingers find the way to her sex. Started to massage her clit so strongly. The kindness, the man who kissed her forehead, the man who held her hand so tightly was gone. That man was filled with hunger and desire, and love. He moved his fingers in and out in her sex, and he was kissing her continuously. "Jon!" she almost screamed his name at that time, that moment when she cum.   
"I want you. I only want you." he groaned, answering her question. "I don't want anything else," he added and kissed her again. His cock hardened, she felt it between her tights.   
"I am yours," she whispered between two kisses and Jon grabbed her tight and placed around his waist. Dany found the handrail with her hand and grabbed it, while she placed her other arm around his neck. He easily could raise her up and his cock just slid into her sex. "Oh my God!" Dany moaned loudly and from that minute Jon did not care about who is hearing them. No. He wanted to feel her. Wanted to give her pleasure. Wanted to be with her. Wanted to enjoy the moments the happy moments ... that little happiness that life gave to him. She was the most precious gift for him. She showed him that he is not alone. She showed him that he is able to feel... to feel love, to feel care. He cared about her, he loved her. With all his heart, and that is why he has to do what they asked him. He moved his hips so wildly, and she felt him so deep. Her nails scratched his back while they were fucking. Her moans just make him more maddening for her. He couldn't stop. He couldn't think. He couldn't hear anything else just her voluptuous moans. "Yes. Jon! Yes," she barely could breathe, and the water just flowing to them. "JON!" she cum again but he was not done with her. Not yet. That was just the beginning. He placed her back to the floor and turned her by her waist and grabbed it from behind. Leaned over her back and gave kisses to it. Many kisses and his hands were running up in her body. Through her shoulders, towards her elbows ... her wrists and he squeezed those, raised those up, and squeezed to the wall.   
"Fuck me, baby. I need you to fuck me hard. Let me forget everything." she whispered to him, and she did not have to ask him twice. He thrust his hard dick into her pussy again and if that was possible he was in her deeper, much deeper and the thing that she couldn't move turns her on. She adored when he directed him. She adored when he controlled her. 

After some seconds he let her wrists away and grabbed her waist. With both of his hands and pressed her more to his groin. His dick disappeared in her wet pussy. Again and again. He watched it and that was more than perfect. They were more than perfect. Together. He was close to cum, and he knew he can't just let himself out in her. He promised he'll keep her safe, and making her pregnant was exactly not that. Gosh, how he hated that he has to stay sensible, but he knew he has to. "Come on Dany." he groaned "Cum for me baby. Cum. That's it." he continued to talking meanwhile her screams became louder. The screams of pleasure. She was close and she tried to hold it, but he doesn't make it easier. He thrusts her so wildly, so quickly that was impossible to not cum, and she did, but she didn't even come to mind when he forced her to kneel down in front of him. She felt the waterdrops in her face, and then his cock was in her mouth. Deeply. "Suck it Dany. Damn. You do it so well. Suck it." he squeezed her ponytail and moved her head. "Yes. Do it" he directed her every move, and he couldn't take his eyes off of her amazing face. The sight of how her mouth swallowed his cock, and let it out again made him speechless. Only that damn woman was able to amaze him. Only that woman was able to make him forget every rule, every decision he ever made. She raised her eyes at him, and that was the end of Jon. Looking into those emerald eyes, while he felt the warmth of her mouth around his cock. "I love you." he groaned at the moment when he spread himself to her throat. She blinked several times, while she was swallowing it. All drops of it. She would have never done it for anyone. She never felt that bonding with anyone. He wanted that man next to her, forever. Until her last breath. She slowly stood up and their naked bodies pressed to each other. Tightly. 

"You can change your mind quite quickly." She giggled a bit.   
"I did not. If I could do ... I would rob you, take you to the other side of the world, hidden from everyone everything, and do this again and again. Until we can breath." he whispered to her.   
"We are already on the other side of the world." she raised her head a bit, and looked into his eyes.   
"Yet, you are still not safe. So it seems my plan won't work." Jon tried to smile a bit, but that was a sad smile. Dany knew it. Realized it immediately. She knew something is coming, something that she won't like. They are planning something with him, and she already hated it.   
"Has the world another side where we can run?" Dany tried to make him feel better.   
"I am afraid there aren't any, which will be good for us." he slid his hand to the back of her neck.   
"Anywhere is good enough for me, until you are there with me," she answered and their lips were so close. Almost touched.   
"I'll always be. Even if you don't see me. Remember this. You have to remember this. Promise me Dany." he was staring at her eyes. "Promise me."  
"Why are you keep telling this to me?" she frowned.  
"Because it is important. It is important for you to know. That I'll never leave you." he repeated himself again.  
"You scare me. Jon. I..."  
"Shhh," he kissed her to shut her mouth. "Do not think about anything now." he kissed her again and squeezed her close. "Just enjoy the moment. That... moment of weakness," he smirked a bit just as Dany.   
"If you leave me, I promise I'll be the one who kills you." she tried to be serious but she giggled a bit.  
"I know you'd be able to do this don't worry." he grabbed her and raised her up to his lap, and started to walk with her back to the bedroom.


	24. Chapter 24

"Jon" Dany did not even come to her mind in the morning, she felt how his lips were sticking into her sex and licking it and sucking it. He was playing with her clit, that was the first thing that he started after he opened his eyes, he did not even wish a good morning to her. He just smiled at her, then that smile changed into a smirk, a grin... no matter how she calls it, and he just disappeared under her blanket and the next thing she felt, was his warm breath on her pussy. His tongue on her clit. Doing circles. "Yes. Fuck Yes!" she gripped his hair locks and tried to not be too loud. It was so early in the morning. The sun just came up, and as the sun shines through the slots of the shutter she reached her climax and her whole body tightened. She took some deep breaths and smiled. Jon climbed out from the blanket giving kisses to her belly, and her breasts. He raised his eyes at her, and he was laying over her body.  
"Hi." his eyes were shining and he looked happy.   
"What was that?" Dany frowned.  
"That was that bad?" Jon raised his brow and smiled, meanwhile his finger was drawing circles around her nipple.   
"I did not say that." she giggled a bit and bit her lower lip. "It was ... the best way how you can wake me up, to be honest."   
"I missed to kiss it yesterday," he explained.   
"Really?" Dany smiled "I did not notice. You gave me pleasure many many different ways." she caressed his face and he pulled himself closer to her face to kiss her desirable lips. He placed himself next to her, and she just snuggled closer immediately.   
"Can we... wake up every morning in this way?" she asked him even if she knew he probably won't give an honest answer.  
"I can't promise I'll give you a lick every morning, sometimes I am more tired and I am a bit unusable before breakfast but..." he tried to make a joke about the situation.  
"I did not mean that. Idiot." she poked his chest and they both laughed. From their heart. "I am happy. I wouldn't have thought that... " she looked into his eyes "After my mother's death, and now... after my father got killed right in front of my eyes... I wouldn't have thought I'll ever feel this way again. I know nothing lasts forever but... "she sighed.   
"The next couple of weeks... will be difficult. Even ... maybe it will break you many ways but... you are the strongest person who I know. Just don't let anything break you. You can be sad, but not broken. Okay?" he placed his hand to her face.  
"Jon, why are you saying these things to me?"   
"Because I love you." his smile was gone, but he was as honest as he could be with her. "And ... never lose hope and trust."  
"You ... you asking this from me?" Dany frowned.  
"Yes. Because you were the one who taught me there is always hope. There is always trust. It comes back to our lives in the most surprising way... in the most unexpected moments. So ... yes, it is me who is asking this. Because that is what can keep you alive." he admitted and his eyes stuck on her for some more moments then he turned to the nightstand to check his watch. "We have to get up." he sighed and wanted to get up from the bed but Dany pulled him back.  
"It is you who keeps me alive," she told to his face and kissed his lips once more. 

Half an hour later, they were ready to leave. She checked herself once more in the mirror, and he spotted Jon behind her. Sure not in the same situation as yesterday. It was more enjoyable.   
"Here." he put a baseball hat to her head. "It helps you to stay hidden."  
"A baseball hat?" Dany turned to him and raised her brow.   
"Yeah. And it looks good on you." he smiled at her and adjusted it.   
"Why am I feeling that... I won't..." she couldn't finish because he placed his finger again to her lips. It is getting annoying. Every time when she wanted to talk about the future or the plans he always finds a way to shut her mouth. She knows it was not safe to talk about it, but she wanted to know what is waiting for them... when they arrive in Los Angeles.  
"Love Birds!" Yen yelled and knocked on their door. "It is time to leave!"   
"Can't we just leave her behind? Or shot her down? No one ever knows." Dany pulled a face and Jon laughed at her, then grabbed her hand. He enjoyed how jealous Dany is. That showed how much she loved him. She became a wild cat every time when Yen showed up. They walked out of the hotel and sat in the car. Jon squeezed Dany so close. It was strange. Weird... he never acted that way. Not in front of others. She squeezed her like... that is the last time when he can hold her close. Dany was worried. He did not argue with her, he did not have any funny and annoying comments last night. Neither this morning. He was too kind. She raised her eyes at him and opened her mouth, but she knew it is unnecessary. He won't say a word.  
"Just remember what I said yesterday. That is important. Only that." he caressed her face and told her quietly before she could say a word. Dany just nodded. They arrived at the airport quite quickly. There was no traffic. They went inside in a hidden corridor, probably that is for the private jets. They did not use it when they arrived there. Jon was looking around nervously. Even if Drogo and Tyrion went back to LA, he felt there is something wrong. He had a bad feeling, but he couldn't explain it. They followed the agents, but he kept Dany close to himself. He did not let her go for a moment. 

"Here's your plane. You can take it at home, as you wish." Tormund stopped in front of a door, where they left his uncle's private jet. "Two of my agents are going with you, just to be sure, you'll arrive there and not... planning something else," he added. "Come Miss Targaryen. Our plane departs soon." he turned to Dany. She glanced at Jon but he did not look at her. He lowered his head.  
"No," Dany answered after a minute, and she was still squeezing Jon's hand. "I am not going anywhere without him." she made it clear.  
"Gosh, it is not a request show." Yen rolled her eyes.   
"I go with Jon or I am not going anywhere," Dany repeated her will.   
"Dany don't make it harder." Jon frowned and whispered to her.   
"Why?" She stepped away from him and turned face to face with him. "because that way, they can arrest you? That is the plan huh? Make you disappear? No, I won't let it happen." she was so definite. "I am leaving this fucking country with you, or no way."   
"Dany." Jon placed his hands on her shoulders and look into her eyes. "I'll be there in LA. You don't have to worry about it. We're going to meet at the airport, and I... "he lowered his head "And I am going with you to the lawyer. I'll be next to you." he took a deep breath, but Dany noticed how he avoided looking into her eyes when he said those words.   
"In that case, it doesn't matter which plane I get on to go home." She shrugged her shoulders "And I only feel myself safe when you are around. So I am going with you." she raised her brow, and Jon knew that look. He knew there is no way to convince her.   
"For fuck sake. That is ridiculous." Yen stated and crossed her arms.   
"Fine. We don't have time for this now. Yen. You are going with them too." Tormund spread his arms and agreed. "You have to arrive in LA right on time."  
"Don't worry. We'll be there." Jon nodded. Two agents walked forward, then Jon and Dany followed them, and Yen was the last one who entered to the airstrip.   
"You should have not done this," Jon told to Dany quietly meanwhile they were walking towards the plane.  
"Because that is how you wanted to leave me behind?" she hissed.   
"I did not..." he rolled his eyes while he was holding her arm. "You don't understand."   
"No. No, I don't." She stopped and pulled out her arm from his grip. "Because you don't tell me. I've told you if you want to leave me just say it. It would be easier. In that case, I just don't understand what was the last night good for? Another night which you enjoyed before you forget me forever?" she was so edgy, she fought with her tears.  
"I asked something from you. You already forget that. How many times do I have to remind you?" he leaned closer and he could kill her with his eyes.   
"Sorry if I screw up your plans, but I won't let you go and do some stupid things," she told straight to his face.  
"I don't need you to safe me." Jon shook his head, and their eyes were locked.  
"And I don't care what you need. I know you, and I know you want to do something to save me, to keep me safe, even if that means you have to sacrifice yourself or your life, and I won't let it happen. You owe nothing to me. And I don't want this." she was so vehement.  
"Have you finished?" Yen cut into the middle of their debate. "You can continue this on the plane, but can we go and leave that place behind already?"   
Dany glanced at Yen, then looked at Jon for another moment, and then she left them and walked towards the plane.   
"Did you tell her?" Yen stepped next to Jon.  
"Seems like I told her?" Jon sighed.   
"She suspects something." Yen stated.  
"She is not a silly little girl as you think." Jon swallowed a big one, and he followed Dany and the agents to the plane.   
"And If she screws our plans, I won't hesitate to send her after her father," Yen whispered in herself and she also gets on to the plane. 

Jon walked inside to the cockpit and take his place. He turned on the switches but he heard something. A strange sound. Some beep. He was sure last time there was no beep like this. He started to grope the bottom of the dashboard but he found nothing. Then he reached the bottom of his seat.   
"Fuck" he sighed. That was a bomb. He knew there is something wrong, he knew, but he was too mad because of Dany's will and that she never listens to him, he totally forgot to check everything.   
"What are we waiting for?" Yen entered the cockpit but her mouth falls open at the moment when she saw that instrument on his hand. "Jon." she barely could say his name.  
"Take off the plane. Take her off," he ordered her but she did not move. "Take her off from the fucking plane. NOW!" He yelled with Yen.  
"But."  
"I can't. If I made a move it blows up. Take her off NOW!" he raised his eyes at her again, and finally, she turned back to the passenger seats, and without a word, she grabbed Daenerys and started to push her down from the plane. He heard her screams. He heard how she tried to resist. The two agents also followed them and Jon looked around then looked back to the bomb. He has one minute. It seems they went for sure. Even if he doesn't stand up, it will blow up. "JON!" he heard her screams, and that was definitely not how they planned it. He has to figure out something. 40 seconds left.

"Let me go" Dany tried to escape from Yen's hand, and with a move, she could hit her head and she released her, but the two other agents grabbed her immediately and pushed her back to Yen's arms. "Jon!" she screamed his name again and again meanwhile the agents tried to pull her away from the plane, but before they could reach the gate a huge explosion came, and the power of it hit them too. Slapped them against the wall and Dany lost her mind. She hit her head and fainted, and the plane was in flames. 

When Daenerys started to came to mind she was in a room. In a huge white room, with very bright lighting. She heard some words, a woman talked next to her. It was hard for her to open her eyes. She heard the heart monitor beeping. She felt there is some infusion in her arm, but her mind was so blurry.   
"There is no permanent damage. They were lucky. Both of them." the woman told to someone. When she finally could open her eyes, she saw some stains, then she tried again, and the picture came clearer. The huge red-haired man was there in the room with a woman in a white dress. White cape. She looked like a doctor.   
"Daenerys." From the other side of the bed, she heard a similar voice. A voice that she knows well. She turned slowly to the direction and spotted Jorah.   
"What..." she opened her mouth and she felt how he was squeezing her hand.  
"Sleeping beauty is awake," Yen stated from the other bed in the room.   
"Do not now." Tormund gave her an angry look and stepped to Daenerys.   
"How are you?" he asked her kindly.   
"What happened?" she closed and opened her eyes. She tried to remember.  
"What do you remember?" Tormund frowned.   
"We ... we ... boarded the plane, then... " she turned her head to Yen. "She... pulled me down from it. She grabbed me, and pulled me back towards the gate." she tried to remember.  
"You should thank me, I saved your life." Yen stated sarcastically.  
"What?" Dany did not understand.  
"Probably... Tyrion made a trap for you. They somehow put an explosive device on the plane and ... "  
"What?" Dany repeated her question.   
"It exploded and it hit you. You... hit your head. You were unconscious for two days and we brought you back to Los Angeles. You are in hospital now." Tormund tried to enlighten her.   
"Where is Jon?" Dany did not care about where she is, or what happened. She wanted to know where is Jon. Her last memories are that Yen pulled her off from the plane. Pulled her away from Jon.   
"Let the patient rest." the doctor warned Tormund. "That much excitement is enough for one day. Let her strengthen." she smiled so kindly.   
"No." Dany sat up on the bed, she was dizzy but she wanted the answer. "Where is Jon?" she asked again and she felt her heartbeat in her throat. "Tell me!" she raised her voice. Tormund glanced at Jorah. He had no idea how to tell it.   
"Your lover died. Get over it." Yen cut the moment and told it straight to her face. "He died but he saved you. Feeling better?" she leaned back to the bed, with her back at Dany.   
"No." Dany shook her head and tears filled her eyes. "No no no." she denied accepting it. "No" she repeated that one word again and again. "I don't believe you. You are lying," she yelled in her pain. So loudly. So bitterly. She wanted to rip out the infusion from her arm but Tormund stopped her, then the doctor immediately called some nurses. A man and a woman entered the next moment and pinned her to the bed. She scrabbled and cried. She couldn't believe it. She couldn't accept it. She wanted to escape. She wanted to find Jon. It can't happen. It can't be the truth. She was fighting with the nurses, but the doctor at the end gave her an injection.   
"That will help." she placed her hand to Dany's forehead and she was right. The drug had an immediate effect on her and she felt she can't keep her eyes open.   
"No." she whispered this word again and then she fell asleep.  
"At least now she is in silence." Yen adjusted the pillow and made a comment.   
"You should have not told her." Tormund looked at Yen but she did not even pay any attention to him. She was hurt too because of Jon's death but she would have never shown it to anyone. That she is broken.   
"You better go now. You caused enough damage for one day." the doctor warned them and waited until they left the room. 

They were on the runway. She was fighting with Yen to escape from her arms, then the two agents grabbed her. She dreamed about the scene. She saw it. She saw Jon through the window of the plane. He was in the cockpit. Then everything turned white and a huge explosion happened. She roused because of her dream and sat up on the bed. She sweats and it was not easy for her to breathe. It was dark outside. Probably it was the middle of the night. She had no idea what time is it. "Your lover died" she remembered Yen's words, but it was still hard for her to believe it. He must survive somehow. He had to survive it. That was not possible. Jon couldn't be dead.   
"Will you moan for a long time?" Yen sighed and turned to her on the other bed.  
"That was the plan, right? He is not dead." Dany turned to her with her upper body. "It was just an act. To betray everyone. Because if he is dead they will attack me easier. If they think Jon is not protecting me anymore. He lives, right?" she wanted answers. She believed she is right. "Answer me."  
"Gosh, just stop with this shit." Yen sat up too. "Jon died. I know it is hard to accept, but if you create some fairy tales in your mind it won't bring him back." she looked at her.   
"No. No. You lie. I know you planned something. I know it." she turned to the side of the bed to stand up. "I play my part, I promise just tell me he is alive."   
"Look, sweetheart." Yen sat to the edge of the bed.   
"Please." Dany almost begging her. Her eyes filled with tears. She couldn't believe that woman is her only hope but right at that moment, she really was. "Please" her voice thinned. Yen lowered her head and stood up. She was in a better condition than Dany. She walked closer to her then after some hesitation she sits next to her to the bed.   
"We had a plan. We ... planned to come back. Here. To Los Angeles. You should have not been there. In that plane, although it did not matter much. The plan was... you are not that silly as I thought, he was right." Yen admitted. "You figured it out, almost." she nodded "But things went wrong." she raised her eyes at Dany. "The plan was... at the moment when he took off the plane here in LA. I shot him down. Act as I shot him down. With that move, I could prove to Tyrion my loyalty and the things you've said. You have left alone without guard, without the most dangerous hitman around you. So they probably would have attacked you and we could catch them. We did not count on the bomb on the plane." she swallowed and lowered her head. "I know you want to hear that he is alive and well, but he was on the plane. On the plane which exploded in front of our eyes." Yen wiped a tear away from her face then turned to Dany. "His last words were to save you. He loved you. I hope you know that." she sniffled, then stood up. "I recommend you to not start that hysterical thing again because they will give you another injection and in high doses, it is not healthy," she told her, while she was standing with her back at her, and glanced at her above her shoulder. "It can poison your brain." she stepped closer to her own bed and laid back to it. Covered herself with the blanket. She was not good in those girl things, and that woman was not her friend. She has outdone herself already. 

Dany froze. She was staring at one point on the floor, and she was in shock. She couldn't move, couldn't think. Everything seemed empty and dark. She felt herself empty. She has nothing. Now she lost the last thing too that was important for her. She lost Jon. Maybe if she did not argue with him there. He would have paid more attention to everything. He always said that she distracts his attention. Maybe it was her fault again. As the death of that young agent. It was her fault too. Because they had a debate and he forgot to set the alarms. Now he paid with his life because she was too hardheaded. He asked her. He asked her several times to remember his words, but she just continuously doubts in him. She did nothing else just doubt in him. In his feeling. His honesty. Why. A teardrop fell to the floor. Between her tights. She wanted to die. Jon was wrong. Everyone dies around her. Everyone who loves her ... die sooner or later. Including him. She doesn't deserve to live. She doesn't deserve a happy life. She doesn't deserve anything.   
"Hey." a nurse entered into the room and found her sitting at the edge of the bed. She placed her arms around her shoulder and helped her to lay back. "Do not get up. You are too weak" she caressed her forehead, then checked the infusion. "It is too late at night. Try to sleep. Sooner you get stronger, sooner you can go home." she was kind and sweet, but Dany did not even hear her words. She was somewhere else. Her mind was somewhere else. She was just staring at nothing in front of her eyes. Right at that moment she was staring at the ceiling. Her brain was out. She was not able to think. She doesn't feel herself able to do anything. She was in silence, but she couldn't sleep. She laid there with eyes open and hours passed this way. 

"Miss Targaryen?" Tormund arrived to visit her the next day. She did not react. She was in the same position, and her eyes were still on the ceiling above her. "What the hell happened?" Tormund turned to Yen.  
"She ... I've told her the plan and how it went wrong. She can't handle it too well." Yennefer pulled her hair back.   
"We should have not told her." Tormund rolled his eyes.  
"Do you really think she would have not figured it out?" Yen pulled a face. "She is strong. Jon believed she is strong. She probably gets over it. She just needs time." 

She heard her words. She did not react but she heard her words when she said Jon's name. She remembered what he asked from her. She can be sad but she can't break. Not until they defeat the Lannisters, or nothing makes sense. They were the reason why everything goes wrong in their lives. If he would have lived he would want her to not give up. Because giving up was not an option for Jon Snow. She sat up on the bed.   
"Daenerys?" Tormund looked at her. "How are you?"  
"Sad but not broken. We have to finish this shit. Once and for all. And I don't care about your plans. I want Tyrion Lannister to suffer for a long time before I kill him with my own hands." she raised her eyes at Tormund. She was determined and filled with rage. Tormund glanced at Yen worriedly but she nodded admiringly after she heard Dany's words.   
"She is on fire" Yen smiled. "And I gladly help you to implement this plan."


	25. Chapter 25

"Miss Targaryen, are you ready to leave?" Tormund stepped inside the hospital room. Days passed since she got to know about the death of Jon Snow. She was ready to fight. She was ready to take revenge on the Lannisters, who destroyed her whole life. She felt better day by day... physically, meanwhile, her soul and her heart were broken. She knows those will never heal, but Jon taught her to be strong, and she promised to herself, that she'll make them pay for what they did. She wanted to kill Tyrion Lannister with her bare hands, no matter if she survives it or not. That did not matter anymore. "Miss Targaryen?" Tormund asked her again.  
"Yeah." she came to mind and nodded.   
"And I hope I've made it clear, to not do any stupid things. You are civil, you can't go on a suicide mission, we'll take care of you. We'll be there around the house and go with the original plan. They are going to appear, and we'll be there to catch them." he reminded her. "Is it clear?"  
"Sure. Clear." she pulled a face and tried to walk passed by him, but he grabbed her arm and stopped her. She frowned and looked down at his hand.   
"I know they did many things against you and your family. I understand. Let us do your work, and let us catch him to give him the punishment that he deserves. By law." he continued.  
"The punishment that he deserves?" Dany pulled out her arm from his hand. "Then tell me Mr. Giantsbane what is the right punishment for a man, who massacred my whole family? For the man who killed the man I love. For the man who is responsible for many innocent people's die? Including Jon Snow's family. What is the right punishment for a man like him?" she hissed.   
"It is not my job to decide." Tormund lowered his head.  
"Right. Your job is just to catch him. And then he'll probably out of jail in some days. Because that is how it works, right?" she asked him.   
"He will not if there is sufficient evidence against him." he made it clear.  
"What? My word? I am afraid that is not enough." Daenerys laughed sarcastically. Tormund looked around, then walked to the door. He looked around in the corridor too, then closed it and turned back to Daenerys.   
"He never agreed with it. To use you as... " Tormund started.  
"As a bait?" Dany crossed her arms.   
"I would not call it... "  
"You want me to get the information that you need to put him into jail. I'll be the one who will wear an eavesdropping device... you'll put me into the middle of the mess, and meanwhile you ask me to not do any stupid things?" she continued without listening to what he wanted to say. "And you think he'll not notice? Bullshit."   
"We hope when he'll realize that you wear one... it will be too late for him. And we'll be ready to catch him." Tormund answered.  
"It won't work." Dany made it clear. "He'll never tell me what he planned. He'll never confess anything. If I've learned something, that is Tyrion Lannister is smart and dangerous. If we go on this way I'll be dead tomorrow. Not that it matters for you." she rolled her eyes. "Not that it matters for me either. Right?"   
"We want to keep you alive." Tormund tried to convince her.   
"It is hard to believe. If that would be true, you'd just shot him at the minute he tries to enter into my house." she stepped closer and looked into his eyes.   
"Our ... the agency doesn't work this way. There are some laws."   
"And you wonder why I never trusted in FBI or in the CIA... or anyone who follows those idiot laws." she was a warrior.   
"We don't have any other choice and do not lecture me about what we should do or not. I solved many cases in my life, I saved many people." he became a bit angry with her. "And I don't need a spoiled millionaire girl to tell me what to do."  
They were staring at each other, and Dany noticed it doesn't matter what she is going to say, that man will never accept her words, or her ideas. He was not Jon Snow. Jon was hard-headed, but at least he listened to her thoughts and ideas. Even if they had many debates. Sure he also thought that she is just a spoiled little girl. Without a brain... who never had any problem in her life. Just how to spend her father's money. Then he got to know her, and... slowly they fell in love with her. Just as she... and Tyrion Lannister also took him away from her. Just like he did with her mother... and with her father. Not just him, his sister too, but his sister died. She was the one who killed her and she'll do the same with that dwarf. It doesn't matter what it costs. Even is she has to go to jail because of that. She doesn't care. She doesn't care about anything, just that revenge. Just to stop him to ruin any other family. That was her task and purpose. She understood Jon. More than ever. He lost everyone he ever loved and swore he'll take revenge. She wanted the same.   
"Are we clear?" Tormund asked her. She had no idea what he said in the past few minutes. She did not pay any attention to him at all. She doesn't care about his words. She nodded slowly and he put her bag into her hands. "Tomorrow we'll take you to the lawyer, and you'll get your father's wealth back. You just have to do what I say, and everything will be fine. Clear?"  
"Sure." Dany tried to smile.  
"Finally," Tormund added and started to walk towards the door and Dany followed him.

Jorah was waiting for them at the cars. He tried to hug Daenerys but she just got into the car and turned to the window. Two agents were sitting on the front side and Jorah placed himself next to her.   
"I am glad you're finally coming home. I ... spent the past few days in the hospital. Even if you did not want to see anyone, I felt my place is there. With you. Next to you." he started quietly. "I know... Miss... I ... I know you lost everyone but I am not going anywhere. I promise."  
"I've heard that promise many times." she did not even look at him. "My father... my mother... Jon... all of them promised this. All of them said they are not going anywhere. And now? Where are they? Because I don't see them." she glanced at Jorah with tears in her eyes.   
"It is not their fault." Jorah placed his hand to her hand.   
"No. No, it is not. It is my fault. I know that." Dany sighed. "Everyone who loves me ... dies. That is kinda obvious now. So ... no, I don't want you to make promises to me, or care about me. It is better for you too." she wanted to pull out her hand from his but he squeezed it.  
"You can ask a lot of things from me. But ... not this." he smiled a bit. "I love you. I love you like my daughter, and love is not a controllable thing. Not even Mr. perfect killer could control it. He fell in love with you hopelessly. It was so obvious. It was ... his eyes betrayed him. How he was looking at you. Love comes in at the eyes, and his feelings were real and true. That one thing I know."   
"I miss him so much." she couldn't fight with her tears anymore. She was finally with someone who she trusts. The only man who left for her. Jorah. He hugged her close and caressed her back and she finally let it out. All her pain and all her tears.   
"I know. Just... cry. It helps." he tried to calm her down. She was too strong for too long. She did not deserve that. She always wanted to help people. She always wanted to do good things, and she only got horrible things from life. She got too hard lessons and it was a miracle that she is still there. Alive. He knew he has to keep her safe. He knew he is the only person who left for her.   
"If you finally stop this heartbreaking conversation, we may talk about the plan." Yen's voice disturbed the moment between them. She did not even pay attention to the people in the car. She released Jorah and turned to Yen. The dark-haired woman looked at her through the rear-view mirror. "You still want to take revenge on that fucking dwarf, or that was just a sudden thought?" she raised her brow and smiled. Dany wiped her tears away from her face. She looked to the one who drove the car. It was ... Steve.   
"What the hell is he doing here?" she frowned.   
"Trying to fix that he screwed up," Yen answered and pulled a face.   
"That he tried to kill me? Yeah, we can say he screwed up." Dany answered so heatedly. She wanted to grab his throat and just cut it off.   
"He kidnapped my mother." Steve glanced at her, then turned back. "That is why I did that. Sorry, but I had to make a choice. " he raised his voice. "I had to ... sacrifice you to save her."  
"No, you should have told us that he blackmailed you and we could have solved it." Dany raised her voice.  
"She is right." Yen nodded. "You screwed it, Steve. Quite roughly, but if we think about what we screw up in the past we can spend days here." Yen rolled her eyes. "Her mother is safe. Your family died." she turned to Daenerys. "So it is just us. If you want to follow Tormund's fucked up plan just say it." she acted like as usual. Without emotions, without any care. She was a pro. A cold-blooded killer. That was sure. "So what do you want to do sweetie?" Yen was scanning her face. Daenerys turned to Jorah. He clearly doesn't agree with this. Dany looked at Yen, and showed her shirt. She just realized that she was wearing some device and probably Tormund heard every of their word.   
"Don't worry about that. It doesn't work." Yen laughed. "I took care of it. So ... are you in or ... ?" she shrugged her shoulders.  
"I am in," Dany answered so confidently.   
"Great. Then... just go to the address which I told you," she told to Steve and leaned back in her seat.  
"But..." Daenerys wanted to ask.  
"I know him. Don't worry. This time we won't miss the fucking shoot. Oh... mentioning shot." she leaned forward and opened the glove compartment. "He said you're quite good with it." she handed a small gun to Dany.   
"He taught me well." Daenerys took a deep breath and pulled up the gun.   
"Good old Jon. I swear I miss him." Yen stated with a smile and turned her head back and kept her eyes on the road.  
"So... where are we going?" Dany sighed and looked around. The area was not familiar to her. They were heading to the edge of the city. 

"Pull the car over!" Yen told Steve, and he followed her orders. She got off the car and opened the door on Jorah's side. "I hate that I have to do that" she added and grabbed him by his shoulder, and he pressed a point on his body, and he lost his mind immediately. Yen pulled him out of the car and she did it so fast, Dany couldn't even react anything to her moves. When she finally came to mind, Yen was already in the car and Steve left the place. Daenerys raised the gun and pointed to Yennefer with it.  
"What the hell was that?" Daenerys tried to hide how her hands were shaking.   
"Put that down." Yen pulled a face and rolled her eyes. "We can't bring that old man there. They gonna get us caught immediately"   
"Sure. And it is much easier to have me all alone." Dany swallowed.   
"Geez. You are worse than Jon. Do you trust anyone?" she asked her.   
"Yes. In Jon. No one else gave me a reason to trust them. Neither you. You betrayed Jon too years ago. Didn't you?" Daenerys frowned and kept her eyes on Yen.  
"Well, honey. Jon died. You better get used to it." Yennefer looked into her eyes. "And if I want to see you dead... you'd be dead already." she enlightened her. "I want to see Tyrion Lannister dead. Believe it or not. If you die... I don't really care. If you stay alive, well that is good. But ... I couldn't care less about you. I offered my help because I thought you want to take revenge on him, but I don't need a silly distrustful idiot in my plan." she took a deep breath, while Daenerys finally lowered her hand.   
"What did you do with Jorah?"  
"He'll be fine. I put a marker on him. It will be activated in 10 minutes. So my colleagues will find him." she turned back and leaned back on the seat. 

A couple of minutes later they arrived at a huge gate. It opened and Dany noticed how Yen and Steve looked at each other. She could have sworn that black-haired woman looked worriedly. So she has doubts too and that confident behavior was just an act. Sure... not to mention she still has doubts about she can trust her or not. She can't be sure, that she won't just deliver her to Tyrion Lannister for a prize. For money. Jon told her several times to not trust anyone. No matter what she thinks, and he was right many times. Why that Yennefer would be different? She was just a woman who she doesn't know. A woman who betrayed Jon years ago. Steve stopped the car in front of the house, and Yen got off, then Steve opened the door for Daenerys.  
"Stay with her." Yen told him "I... go and talk with him." she turned her back at them, and Steve took a deep breath. He wanted to caress her arm, but she took a step away from him.   
"Do not touch me," she warned him.  
"Look I know... you..."  
"No, you don't." she stepped back. "You betrayed me. You wanted to kill me..."  
"I..."  
"I don't care. I don't care why, or what reason you had. We knew each other ... for years. I thought... I thought I can trust you. I thought you are my ... friend." she raised her voice. "But Jon was right. No one can be trusted."   
"I loved you. I really do." he lowered his head. "Even if you never could love me back. I was happy... when your father came up with the idea, that we should get married. I ... wanted you to fall in love with me. I ... "  
"Oh you chose the best way." she frowned.   
"My favorite cutie." Drogo appeared at the door and both of them raised their eyes at him and remained in silence immediately. "You should come inside. Tyrion Lannister is waiting for you."  
Dany glanced at Steve, then nodded. She walked closer to the door and Drogon caught her arm and started to pull her with himself.   
"You are fucking brave baby." he whispered to her while he tugged her more vehemently. She glanced back and saw how two sullen men caught Steve. "You know I always wanted to get to know you... deeper." He smirked. "I am sure... Tyrion will give us some silent moments after he... finish with you." he laughed a bit, and licked her face. It was too much. She couldn't hold herself back. With a quick move, she twisted his arm and kicked him at his most sensitive point. It hurt him, but before she could move away from him, he grabbed her hair and pulled her back. Started to squeeze her neck.   
"Oh you love it roughly?" he pulled her face back by her hair, and she felt how his other hand was sliding down on her side. 

"Drogo" she heard a voice from the other side of the room. "Let her go," he ordered her, and Drogo just pushed her away so hard. She fell to the floor and when she raised her head up she spotted Tyrion right in front of her. The man who destroyed her life. The man who was responsible for every death around her.   
"So you are really here. I have to admit I doubted this bitch told the truth." he slid his hands to his pockets, and the next moment two other men brought Yennefer to the room.   
"Why would I lie?" Yen asked him and sniffed. It was clear she got some hits.   
"Why not? You betrayed me several times. You think I don't know?" he raised his brow. "I know that you are an agent. I know you were spying on me."  
"I ... brought her here for you. I am an agent, but I work for you. I am loyal only to you" Yen answered. "I ... am just spying on them to get to know their moves. I ... I wanted to kill Jon too, to ..."  
"Oh, sure you wanted." Tyrion smiled. "Sadly I was faster, so you can't prove your loyalty. It sucks." he pulled out a gun and pointed to Yennefer with it. "It is over."  
"You deserve it slut. And I am glad that I can see you dying." Dany made a comment and Tyrion stopped then turned to her. "What are you waiting for? Do it. She betrayed everyone. Every time. She has no idea what is being loyal to someone."  
"How angry you are sweetheart. May I ask why?" Tyrion asked her.   
"Do you really have to question it?" she raised her brow.   
"Close her." he nodded towards Yen. "I'll take care of her later. And take the handsome one too." he pointed to Steve. "I have to... do some negotiations with Miss Targaryen. Right?" Tyrion looked down at Daenerys "Because that is why you are here if I am not wrong." he smiled under his nose and waited while his men took Yen and Steve out of the room. He turned to the table and poured a glass of whiskey to himself. "Want some?" he asked Daenerys, while Drogo pulled her up from the floor and pushed her to the couch. "Kinder Drogo. Miss Targaryen is our guest." he drank into the glass and walked to the chair. "So what is the offer?" he raised his eyes at Daenerys.   
"I don't know what you are talking about."   
"I am not my sister. You could betray her because she was blinded by jealousy and anger. But I am not her. No." he shook his head. "It was not Yen who caught you and brought you here. Neither Steve. He is ... unsuitable for that task. It is clear. You wanted to come here." he explained. "I wonder why. To kill me? That would be too... obvious and easy. You are smarter than that. You know I'd kill you before you could even try to end my life." he laughed a bit and leaned back. "You are too young to die and ... maybe we can make a ... advantageous agreement... "  
"Advantageous for who? For you? Or for Jon? Or my father? Maybe for my mother?" she hissed.   
"The fire in you is ... amazing. No wonder that heartless killer fell in love with you. I am so sorry I had to kill him. I did not want to. I wanted to ask him to work for me, but ... he would have never agreed. Not after he got to know the truth about his family. Sometimes I screw things ... accidentally of course."  
"It was an accident to kill my mother?" Dany immediately asked back.  
"It was not my idea. I did not want to. I just wanted to... keep your father under control but as I said my sister was... not that controllable. She ... went to her own head, and she screwed things up. To be honest you did me a favor when you killed her. Or Jon. Or... it doesn't matter who did that but I am so grateful for it. You made my life much easier." he continued with that evil smile on his face. "I couldn't do it. She was my sister after all." he grinned. "But I think I can help you."  
"Sure. You already helped a lot... killing the ones I loved." she wanted to stand up, but Drogo pushed her back to the couch by her shoulder.

"You did not see your father's last will. Right?" Tyrion stood up and walked to the table again to pour another whiskey for himself.   
"I saw it." Dany tried to lie.  
"No, you did not," Tyrion answered confidently. Dany swallowed a big one. "You can keep all your money, all your wealth. There is ... a way. And I don't need it as you see, it was just some... lesson for your father. But he died. Right?" he raised her glass towards Daenerys.   
"You are a monster."  
"I take this as a compliment." he smiled at her. "You know I am not a fool. I know if I kill you the police, the FBI... take me away immediately, and this time it won't be that easy to get out. I would not risk that. No." he shook his head. "But ... "he raised his finger. "You can convince them to stop investigating after me. You can ... convince them that ... it was not what it seems. Everything that happened in the past few weeks. It was just my sisters fault, not mine."   
"Why would I do that? You killed everyone I loved. I want to see you in prison, and I hope you'll rot there." Dany raised her voice.   
"Yeah or you can think with your mind and make a smart decision, as you are a clever woman," he stated. "You didn't forget that the whole mafia is looking for you right? Because the offer is still there and only I can keep you safe. Only I can arrange that to keep you alive."  
"I don't care about my life." Dany lowered her head.   
"Oh, I know. But you care about others. Many innocent people around the world, and you can help them with your money and with your reputation. If you stay alive. Or you die with the thought that I am going to ruin many other innocent lives. Without remorse. Without thinking. Because I enjoy it. Unless someone... maybe you... can make me a better person." he smirked.   
"What the hell are you talking about?"   
"There is an extra... part of that will. Your father's will. About Steve and what if he dies. I... added it. It was such an awesome move from me." he laughed and he sounded so proud. "You ... can keep your name ... your family name clear, and you can do many things for innocent people around the world. The price is ... just a small word... a yes."  
Dany's eyes widen when she started to understand what is he talking about. She opened her mouth to answer, but no words came out from it. She was shocked and surprised.   
"So. You're going to tell the FBI that I am not a bad person, and I had nothing to do with your losses and then you are going to marry me. Everyone wins and everything is going to be perfect." he drank his whiskey when he finished the sentence. "Or you are going to die, and no one will ever find you. Your family name will sink. Your parent's name will be destroyed, and I continue killing people for pleasure. The decision is yours" he stepped closer to her. "But made it quickly because I am not a patient person." 


	26. Chapter 26

"Still don't want some?" Tyrion raised up the glass of whiskey and showed it to Daenerys. "It helps to... calm you down. And maybe helps in something else too." he grinned. Dany immediately knew what he meant and couldn't hide her disgust. She would never let him touch her. Ever. No one can touch her... no one, just Jon Snow. Even if she knew he won't touch her ever again. He can't because he died. That was the truth. Even is she doesn't want to accept it. She has to let him go. She has to save herself, and fight. Jon would want her to fight. To not just give up. Give up was not in Jon Snow's dictionary. He doesn't know those words, and he taught Dany to live by these rules ... or at least follow some of those. That was the key to survival. She took a deep breath and raised her eyes at Tyrion then shook her head.   
"Are you sure?" Tyrion asked again with a grin, then his phone rang "Excuse me." he raised his hand and left the room. Dany stayed there with Drogo and the silence was huge. No one else was around them. She felt how he placed his hand to her shoulder and slid it down on her body... towards her breasts and he grabbed it.  
"Take your hand off me," Dany warned him, but he did not answer, just placed his other hand to her throat, meanwhile the one on her breast goes down towards her belly. He leaned closer to her ears and opened his mouth.  
"I am going to fuck you I hope you know that. Either way. Even if you say yes to him." he laughed loudly and Daenerys turned to him.   
"You're not gonna enjoy it. Because if you touch me with a finger, I am going to cut you into pieces. Starting with your dick." she threatened him.   
"You make me arouse baby. I love that wild cat in you." Drogo leaned closer to her. He wanted to kiss her and she let him. At the minute he dug his tongue into her mouth she bit it roughly and hit him with her forehead then escaped from his arms and jumped up from the bed. Drogo needed some second to came to mind, but that moment instead of running away from him she was standing right in front of the huge, tall man.   
"I warned you" she added and kicked him at his most sensitive part with all her strength, and Drogo curled up, and he knelt to the floor. Dany tried to breathe and looked around. She needed to find a way out. Right at that moment, she won't have any other chance.   
"Honey, you make me so sad... It seems your answer is a no?" she heard Tyrion's voice behind her back and stopped. She heard how he pulled up a gun and she froze. 

"Let me go." Yen tried to escape from the soldier's arms. "I am with you, you idiot. I am not your enemy." she tried to convince him, meanwhile she kept her eyes on Steve, who also was trying to free himself.   
"The boss doesn't think so." the huge man laughed a bit and thrust her more. "Move."   
"You know me." Yen stopped and turned to him. Face to face. Her eyes stopped on his forehead for a moment. A small red dot was there. She leaned closer to him. "You know me... I am really grateful if I have a reason." she started to tease him. She tried to distract his attention. "I ... can be grateful." she licked her lips. "In many..." she leaned to his ears and lowered her voice. "In many several ways." when she said those words, a shot came right straight to the man's forehead and he fell to the floor. Yen immediately jumped next to Steve and tripped the other man up, then she stepped to his neck, to keep him down on the floor.   
"The keys!" She shouts at Steve. "Take the fucking keys from him." he nodded and crouched. Starting to search the keys, meanwhile, Yen kept her shoe on his neck and when Steve jumped up with the needed keys in his hand she pushed her heels into his neck and the blood squirted from his neck, then it spilled from his mouth. "Hurry. Free me." she turned her back at Steve and he freed her hands. She walked to the window but only one small window was open. The shot came through that small window, but it was so exact. She frowned and kept her eyes on the top of the roofs. She did not see anything.   
"Who was that? Who did that?" Steve asked her, meanwhile he got some guns from the dead soldiers. He handed one of those to Yen. "Was it Tormund? The FBI? You warned them?"  
"No." Yen shook her head then a small smile appeared on her face. "Tormund could never shoot like that. Neither the others. It has to come from the rooftop." she raised her hand "From there." she pointed towards the dark out there. "I can't believe." her smile grew.  
"What? What is going on?" Steve did not understand.  
"Nothing. We have to move." she pulled up the gun, and started to walk towards the door.   
"We... we are going to leave Daenerys here? We... We... can't." Steve asked her.  
"No. We help that one to save her." she smiled so confidently, and kicked out the door, and started to shoot the men there. 

"It is so sad. I thought you are smarter than that." Tyrion continued and he still pointed towards Daenerys with the gun. "I really thought we can... make an agreement." he was talking so mockingly. "I thought you are smarter than your father." he kept talking but Dany did not turn to him. She took a deep breath. "Oh stand up you idiot." Tyrion glanced at Drogo, who was still in pain, because of that kick.   
"I did not say no to you," Dany answered quietly and raised her hands up to the air. Slowly started to turn back to Tyrion. "I said no to him. You should sort... who are you working with." she pulled a face when she glanced at Drogo. "I won't let him touch me. Not now not ever. That is one of my conditions." she tried to be calm but her heart was beating in her throat.   
"It doesn't seem to me... that you are in a situation that you make... conditions." Tyrion grinned.  
"You need me," Dany answered immediately. "Maybe I did not see the whole last will, but you need me to clear your name, you need me to sign that fucking paper, you need me to continue your business."   
"You are very confident, sweetheart," Tyrion stated. "Too confident." he was still holding the trigger. "You know what. I like it." he laughed a bit, and she felt how Drogo caught her from behind and tied her wrists behind her back.   
"You're gonna regret this." Drogo whispered at her nervously.   
"Are you sure it is going to be me, who regret this?" Dany glanced at him, and he tightened the material even more on her hand then pushed her back to the couch.   
"Leave," Tyrion ordered Drogo.  
"What?" He surprised.  
"You were disrespectful with this woman. Leave. We will discuss this later."   
Drogo swallowed his answer, and he literally stormed out of the room.   
"He could easily kill you." Dany followed Drogo with her eyes and told her opinion after he closed the room door.   
"I pay him too well." Tyrion sat opposite to her, kept the distance. "I am not that bad. As you think."  
"Sure." Dany rolled her eyes. "So. What is the plan? Keeping me here? Tied up? Locked down? For the rest of my life? Maybe I fell in love with you sooner or later? Like a fucked up Beauty and The Beast story? It is not going to happen. " she sounded so ironic.  
"Clear speech. I did not expect anything else to be honest," he admitted. "And you can calm down. We are not going to stay here. LA is ... too ... crowded." he laughed a bit.  
"What are you talking about?"   
"I've already talked with Mr. Tarly. He is on his way here." Tyrion leaned back on the chair and crossed his fingers. "We are going to sign those papers, get access to the accounts, and then we are leaving. Today. Tonight. Before you could make any ... reckless move." he smirked.  
"Where?"   
"Ha." Tyrion laughed out loud. "My apologies but I won't tell you. The more you know, the more problem you can cause. This is a typical female trait." he continued. "Far away. That is all you have to know."  
"I don't have any clothes or accessories," Dany answered.  
"We'll buy new ones." he spread his arms. "You know..." he leaned forward. "I don't understand. Why you gave yourself to him? Jon Snow is like me. He is not a hero. Not a good guy. He is a cold-blooded killer. You could love him, but you cannot imagine to fell in love with me in years. Why? We are like the same." Tyrion continued. "Of course I am not that handsome as he was but... he is not better than me."  
"He is better than you." Dany hissed. "In everything. He would have never hurt innocent people. He would have..."  
"Oh, he did. Several times. I think you still don't know anything about him. He did not pay attention to who he has to keep safe. Who he has to kill. It was always about the money. Nothing else. Jon Snow was not a good man. But..." he rolled his eyes. "I don't even understand why we talk about him. He is dead. Probably in several pieces. Thanks to that bomb." he smirked again, and stood up. "I thought that bomb is a dumb idea. Based on the things I heard about him. The unmistakable, the one who cannot be killed." he turned to the table to pour another whiskey for himself. "But it is hard to admit but Drogo was right. He lost his attention. He lost his focus. Because of you." he pointed to her. "Ironic isn't it? All in all, you caused his death." he laughed at his words and slip into the glass.  
"That is not true." Dany shook her head.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Drogo entered the room where Yen just shot down another man. He immediately pulled out the gun from his belt and raised it towards Yen, but she placed the dead man in front of herself and Drogo shot him instead of her. She pushed the dead body away and hid behind the counters, Steve followed her moves. "I am gonna kill you slut." Drogo shouted with her. "And your toy boy." He kicked up the table which was in front of her then he said something to the radio.   
"Fuck." Yen frowned.   
"You have no chance to leave. What the hell did you think? That you can save the world? Kill everyone? The two of you. Is that a joke?" Drogo laughed.   
"Not the two of them. But with some reinforcement." the voice came from behind Drogo. A man was standing behind him. His face covered fully with a black material only his eyes can be seen. He was not fast enough and before he could pull the trigger, Drogo caught the gun and twisted it from his hand. They started to fight with fists. Drogo was taller than him, with more muscles, but he was more talented and moved quicker than him. The fight was equal and Yen kept her eyes on them. She wanted to shot Drogo down, but they moved too fast. She couldn't target him, and she did not want to shot the other man down. Especially if he is who she thinks he is. No, she was sure... he can't be anyone else. His moves, his voice, even if she can't see his face. That couldn't be anyone else.   
"Find her." the masked man yelled with them meanwhile he was trying to prevent Drogo's attack. "Find her and take her out" he yelled again, and that moment he got one punch on his face. Yen wanted to run away from the room and Steve followed her, but Drogo could grab his gun from the ground and he made a shot, and Steve fell to the floor. He looked at Yen's eyes once more than his head hit the floor and he died. Yen shocked for a moment, then she turned to Drogo, and before he could shot her too she jumped there and continued the fight that the masked man started. He jumped up from the floor.   
"Go." Yen punched out Drogo and she wanted to shot him, but the gun was empty. "Fine. Do it in the old way. Now it is personal" she added and spin a knife in her hand. "She is in the office room," she added above her shoulder, then she continued the fight with the huge savage, meanwhile the masked man left the room in a hurry.

"That is why I hate lawyers. They are always late." Tyrion sighed then raised up his phone and dialed. There was no answer to the call. Dany saw that he became stressed and nervous.  
"Your men left you behind?" She asked him with a sarcastic smile.  
"They never leave me behind. And you don't have to worry. I always have a plan B. C. D... even a plan Z one if needed." Tyrion smirked and stepped closer to Daenerys. He placed his hand to her chin and caressed it. She pulled a face at the moment he touched her. "Oh, I see your thoughts. You really want to kill me, right?" he was still holding her chin. "The hate in your eyes. Those eyes are too beautiful to be filled with that much hate." A knock disturbed his monologue, but Daenerys did not mind it. "Come in."   
The door slowly opened and Daenerys all hope was gone when she spotted Samwell Taryl. The slightly overweight man was squeezing a folder in his arms and took a small step inside, with fear. "Oh, Samwell I was waiting for you." Tyrion smiled at him and spread his arms. "What took you that long?" Tyrion asked him and took a step towards the lawyer, but suddenly something pushed Sam forward and that masked man appeared behind him and closed the door. He pointed to Tyrion with his gun.   
"I ... I am so sorry. I... " Sam tried to apologize, "I thought he is... he is one of your..."  
"Shut up," Tyrion yelled with him and staring at the man. Dany swallowed a big one and she couldn't take her eyes off of the stranger. There was something familiar in him, even if she can't see his face. He remained in silence, but there was a moment. A quick moment when he glanced at her. Her mouth fell open when her eyes met with those dark brown eyes. That can't be possible. It was just her mind. Playing with her. It can't be Jon. She accepted he died. She accepted that she saw how the plane falls to pieces after the explosion. Probably Yen managed to call some rescue unit to save them.   
"Who the hell are you?" Tyrion asked the stranger. He was still in silence but indicated something to Samwell. Sam nodded and opened the folder in his hand. Placed it to the table and handed a pen to Tyrion. The dwarf did not take his eyes off of the masked man. He did not pay any attention to Sam.   
"I think I start. With the signatures." Dany swallowed. Sam turned to her and wanted to give her the pen but she showed him that her hands are tied, and she can't move. Sam formed an "Oh" with his lips and put everything down. He glanced at the masked man and he nodded slowly. Samwell stepped closer to Daenerys and started to untie his hands but Tyrion pulled out a gun from his belt and pointed to Sam with it. 

"Step away from her," Tyrion warned Sam.  
"Put that down." The man finally said some words and Dany couldn't believe her ears. That must be some evil joke. Even his voice was so similar to Jon Snow, but that can't be Jon Snow. He died. She repeated that sentence in her mind, but her heart wanted to believe what she sees and hears. The eyes. The deep brown eyes and that deep and sexy tone.   
"Who the fuck are you?" Tyrion asked again and his arms were shaking." Drogo!" he shouted.   
"I am afraid he is busy at the moment." the man answered. "I don't want anything else, just you to sign those fucking papers. If you do I won't harm you. I won't kill you. I take the papers with the girl and you can do whatever you want." he squeezed the trigger.   
"What if I don't?" Tyrion asked back.   
"I think the situation is quite clear." the man answered a shrugged his shoulders. "The FBI, the CIA ... both on their way. They know you are here. Most of your men died out there. You should do what I ask and run. Or you're going to rot in the prison." he was so calm.   
"I won't ask for more time. Who are you?" Tyrion almost shouted with him and both Daenerys and Samwell were staring at the stranger.   
"I'll count until 3." he avoided answering and adjusted his finger on the trigger. "2"  
"You can't shot me. Not until I don't sign the papers. It doesn't matter what you want. You need me..." Tyrion continued.  
"1" he finished and shot Tyrion at his leg. He fell down to the floor and screamed in his pain. Dany almost screamed too when the shot happened and Sam was hiding next to her on the couch, but Dany did not stay there for long. She jumped up and turned to the masked man.   
"Sign those," he ordered her. "We don't have time"   
Daenerys did not move anywhere, she was just standing face to face with the man and staring at his eyes.   
"Did you hear what I said? Sign those." he became a bit impatient. She did not move. Not towards the table, but towards the man. There was only an inch between them and she raised her hand to grab the edge of the mask but he stopped her. Placed his hand to her hand and that moment that was not a question anymore.   
"Jon" she whispered quietly and barely could say that word. It was a dream come true. He was there, alive and she wanted nothing else, just kiss him, hug him and tell him how much she loves him but Jon squeezed her hand.   
"Go to that fucking table and sign those papers. We have to leave. Now." he ordered her again "Please" he added softly and she saw how he narrowed his eyes. Finally, she nodded and turned her back at Jon and went back to the table. She stretched her hand towards Sam and he gave her the pen. She took it and sign it in the right place, then she lowered her eyes and looking at Tyrion.   
"Do not even dream about it. Slut. You are going to die. Both of you. I don't know who you are but I'll find you and I am going to kill you." he shouted from the ground and his leg was bleeding heavily.   
"I think" Jon stepped next to Daenerys and turned to Samwell and raised the gun at him "You are going to say, that he signed it. Right?" he asked the lawyer, and he was afraid enough to nod so quickly. Jon turned back to Tyrion and raised the gun at his head. "Last chance. You can live your miserable life if you sign that."  
"Fuck you and fuck your..." Tyrion yelled but he couldn't finish. Dany ripped out the gun from Jon's hand and shot him in the head without thinking.   
"For every innocent soul, you killed in your life. It will be a better world without you," she stated and swallowed a big one with tears in her eyes. Both men were surprised in the room. Jon knew he thought her well, but that move surprised him as well. She did not want to give him any more chance and that was the clear move. That was the right decision. He leaned to the table and write Tyrion Lannister's name on the paper and throw those to Sam.   
"Do your task. You won't mind it. Go!" he warned him, and the lawyer jumped up from the couch and ran out of the house. 

Dany was still holding the gun at Tyrion. He died, but she was not sure. She was not sure of anything. Jon placed his hand to the gun and lowered it down. He felt how her arms were shaking. He felt all the stress and the concern just comes out. She started to cry and she jumped to his neck. Squeezed him close and she was just crying. She felt how all the strength goes out of her body and everything became a bit blurry. She felt it is coming again. The fainting. "Jon" she whispered his name, and he felt how she lost her consciousness and fell into his arms.   
"Everything is going to be alright," he whispered at her and raised her up to his lap and started to walk out of the house with the woman he loved in his arms. When he reached the entrance door he heard some noises and a minute later Yen stepped out of the other room. Her whole body covered with blood and she barely could walk. She made some slow steps towards him.  
"I have to admit you are full of surprises," she stated. "How the fucking hell did you survive?" she laughed a bit.   
"You know me. It is not that easy to kill me," he answered and Yen clung to his shoulder and her eyes stopped on Daenerys.   
"Is she alright?"   
"She'll be fine. But you owe me an explanation why you involved her in that suicide plan." he glanced at Yen.   
"She wanted it," she answered while they finally were out of the house. "I guess our lives continue in separate ways," she stated and let his shoulder away. They heard the police sirens. "I better go. I don't want other disciplinary proceedings because I went to my own head." she tried to joke and stepped away from Jon. "Take care of her," she added and turned her back at them.  
"Yen." Jon stopped her "Thank you." he took a deep breath "And check your account when you can." he added when he opened the car door and placed Daenerys inside.   
"What did you do?"  
"You got it to never see you again." he waved at her and got into the car at the other side, and immediately started the engine, and before she could say anything they were not there anymore. Yen jumped into another car and she left the place too. 

Jon looked to the backseat and Dany was still sleeping. Out of her mind. He pulled down the black mask finally from his face and how the night lights illuminated his face, he could see in the rearview mirror the huge burn injury on his face, which probably will never really heal. It covered half of his face, and he did not want Daenerys to see it. He doesn't want her to see him in that way. He was sure it will scare her... it even scared him. It was a reminder for him. A reminder to never fall in love. Never let anyone or anything distract his attention... and yet he came back, to save the woman who he loved more than anything. She was the only thing that mattered, and she was the main reason for his failure. He still had no idea what to do. He still had no idea what the future holds for them... and he knows he doesn't have to much time to figure it out. Before she wakes up. 


	27. Chapter 27

He placed her on the bed and staring at that woman for a couple more minutes. She was beautiful. She was everything to him. Everything that he never knew he needed. He caressed her face for some seconds then stood up and went to the bathroom. He wanted to take her to the lake house, but he still has no idea he can stay with her, or not. He can't take her home. The FBI and the CIA would have found them immediately. He took her to that hidden place, where they went on their first morning. Where he shot that two men who wanted to kill her. He smiled a bit, while he was remembering how she freaked out that day. Because he killed those two men. And now... Daenerys was the one who killed Tyrion Lannister. She was the one who ended Cercei's life. She was just a fragile girl. Well not totally fragile, but ... she became a warrior. Jon raised her head up and looked himself at the mirror. His face. He shook his head. How he can be the partner of that beautiful woman with that face. And not just the face. He pulled out his shirt from his body. There were many bruises, burns on her whole upper body. He survived, but he got many injuries. Wounds that won't heal... or it takes a long time, not to mention those never disappear totally. He should have paid more attention. He shouldn't let Dany make him upset and distract his attention that much. He did not blame her. He blamed himself. His irresponsibility got Daenerys into trouble. He looked out of the bathroom towards the bed and Dany was still sleeping. He closed the bathroom door to treat his injuries, meanwhile, his mind was racing. He should disappear. He shouldn't show himself in that way. He leaned to the edge of the shower cabin while the water falling to his back. Minutes passed in that way. 

"Jon?" he heard her voice from the door. He got scared a bit. He did not expect her to wake up that soon. He turned with his back at her. "Jon?" she stepped inside and she was still totally confused. She still doesn't understand. How he can be there. How he can be alive... there were many questions in her head.  
"Go back to bed." he looked at her above his shoulder, covering the burned side. "I'll be there in a minute." He tried to hide his burned wounds.   
"But..." she wanted to touch his back.   
"Go back to bed," Jon told her before she could touch him. He was so definite and serious, and Dany just nodded meanwhile she just had more questions. Why he kept the distance from her? Why he is that rigid with her? He came back and saved her but now he seems the same guy he was when they meet for the first time. The guy who doesn't see anything else in her, just his job. She leaned back to the bed and pulled up her legs. His behavior overshadowed her happiness. She was staring at the floor and she did not even notice when he came out of the bathroom. The room was dark. He took care of it, to just enter the minimum needed light into the room. It was a dark place anyway. He sat to the edge of the bed.   
"How are you?" he asked her quietly, but he was sitting with his back at her, just like Daenerys. She did not turn to him. Not after he sent him away from the bathroom.   
"I've been better," she promised herself that she won't cry. He was immune to that so it did not matter, but she did not want to let him see how weak she is when he is around her.   
"You should have not gone there," he added and he played with his fingers.  
"I did not have any other choice. I want to take revenge on ... for everyone who I loved and they took them from me." she raised her voice and turned to him, but he was still sitting with his back at her.   
"It was an irresponsible decision," Jon answered honestly, and he sounded so odious and hard.   
"What should I have done?" she sat up on the bed and almost yelled with him. "You left me. I was alone. I had nothing to lose."  
"I never left you," Jon answered measuredly. "As I promised. It seems you forgot that promise. I've told you I'll be there with you, even if you don't see me. I came home as soon as I could, and for my luck, you were still at the hospital. I knew that ... you are safe there and I had some days to... recover. When they let you out, I saw Yen and I knew she is up to something, so I followed you. And saved you from death again." he explained. "I kept my promise."  
"I thought... you... " she lowered her voice. "How... could you survive?" she swallowed. "That explosion. I was there. I ... I saw that." she wanted to forget that explosion, but she couldn't get it out of her head. "Jon." she placed her hand on his back but he jumped up off the bed and walked further from her. "What happened?" Dany was fighting with her tears and her voice was trembling. 

THE EXPLOSION - INDIA

He saw Daenerys outside the plane. Yen was pushing her away no matter how hard she tried to go back. He calmed down. No matter if he dies or not, she is safe and she survived, and he believed that Tormund and his team will keep their eyes on her. He turned back to the bomb, and he had to believe in his luck. He tore one of the wire... hoping it was the right one. The counter did not stop, but he could neutralize the pressure sensor. Only 10 seconds left. He jumped up and tore the window at the pilot cockpit. It was not easy. The glass was hard and thick. He looked down again: 5... Jon hit the window again and it finally broke. 3. He tried to climb out but that was not easy. That window was so small, and at the moment he was outside the plane, he pushed himself away from it and the explosion happened and it hit him hard. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

"I lost consciousness for some minutes, and I couldn't hear anything." he continued but he did not look at her. He kept the distance from her, but she did not stay on the bed. She walked closer to him. "I wanted to survive, because of you. Because I was sure it is not the end. I tried to convince myself that Yen, Tormund... they're going to keep you safe and alive, but... I know if I die. You lost." he lowered his head, and at that moment he felt her hand again at his back. He turned the healthy side of his face to her. "Now it is over. The Lannisters died. So you are in safe." he added.  
"I don't care about my safety." Dany shook her head, and her eyes were in tears. "I was dead. I died at the moment when you died. I don't want to live my life without you." she wanted to turn himself to her, but he resisted. "What is going on Jon? Why are you acting like this? What ... I thought... You don't love me anymore? Or you never really loved me? Just say it. Tell it to my face and I'll let you go. Just don't be a coward. Just say it." she became nervous again, and she was quite hysterical.   
"You still have to question my feelings for you?" Jon frowned.  
"Then what is it? What is wrong? Tell me." she was begging him. "Tell me, please. You can tell me everything. I ... Jon. I love you. I ... it doesn't matter. I know who you are. I know you are a good man. Inside. Deep from your heart. You ... you are the only one and I don't care what you did in the past. I ... just want to start a new life with you." she confessed her feelings.  
"No, no you don't." Jon shook his head.  
"Don't decide for me what I want," Dany answered so confidently. "I am a grown-up woman. I know what I need. I know that I need you." she tried to turn him to herself again. "We can start a new life. Together. Jon." he placed her hand to his chin to turn his face to herself, but he resisted and grabbed her hand, and removed it. "Why you make this so hard? What did I do?"   
"Nothing. You did nothing. You showed me that I am able to love someone. You showed me I am still a human." he kissed her hand "But believe me you don't want to be with me. You don't want that life."   
"Screw you." she pulled her hand away from his hand. "You know what? You are the most cowardly person I know. Because you don't let the most dangerous feeling win over you. Yeah, love is dangerous. Love is... unpredictable. Love is... we don't know how it ends or what is coming but we'll never know if we don't try. You said ... if we are getting over this. You want to try it. With me. You said you want to wake up next to me, you want to live your fucking life with me, but now you got scared because that is one thing that did not go in your rules. Because it is out of your control, and you got scared." she almost shouted with him, and he felt he couldn't control himself anymore. He grabbed her by her shoulder and pushed her to the wall. Leaned over her and the small light made his face visible. Dany's eyes widen when she saw his burned side. 

"It is not me who doesn't want to wake up the sight of you every morning for the rest of my life. But I am sure you don't want to see this face every fucking morning when you wake up." he hissed and staring at her face. He exactly saw the thing in her eyes, that he was afraid of the most. She barely could talk, she was so speechless. "You don't have to say anything. It is not what you want in your life. It is not who you want to be on your side. It is not me. It is obvious. Not in this way." he lowered his head. She slowly raised her hand up and placed it on the wound. Caressed it slowly. He placed his hand on her hand to remove it.  
"Don't" she asked him. Quietly. "Does it still... hurt?"   
"No." Jon couldn't look into her eyes. "But it will never heal."  
"It doesn't matter." she smiled a bit and stroke it gently with her finger, then she leaned closer and kissed his face. The burned side of it. "It doesn't change my feelings for you."   
"Dany" Jon took a deep breath.   
"I love you. I would love you if you were like Ryan Reynolds in that idiot movie... Deadpool." she smiled at him. "I don't care how many wounds you got. Especially because you got those wounds because of me. I thought you already know that I am not just a superficial idiot wealthy girl." she placed her forehead to his.   
"I know." Jon nodded and sniffed.   
"Are you crying?" Dany leaned back from him and frowned. Her eyes were in tears too.   
"How did that guy looked like in that movie?" Jon asked her, he tried to avoid her attention, distract the talk to another way.   
"Okay we have to make up many things as I see." she giggled a bit. "And you really want to talk about the movie right now? After those days? After I thought I lost you? I couldn't care less about that fucking movie." she was holding her face between her hands, and he finally kissed her. Passionately, full of love and he was holding her so tightly. Like his life depends on it. 

6 MONTHS LATER

"That was amazing ladies. I am so proud of you. All of you" She finished the self-defense class training with that sentence and smiled at the girls. "We'll meet on... Friday? Right?" she nodded towards them. She was satisfied. She opened that gym, and organized those training for women and men too... she wanted to teach them everything she knew. She wants to teach them how to protect themselves. She wanted to help people. In that Tyrion Lannister was right. She did not just open a gym but she opened an office too, where she can help with psychological problems. She had a degree to do it. She saw in the mirror how the last person left the class and she took a deep breath. She wanted to help people to feel better, to protect themselves meanwhile her life was a mess. Jorah told them several times it would be better if she accepts that she is broken, but she refused it. She couldn't allow herself to broke especially not because of a man. Especially not because of a liar like Jon Snow. She looked herself in the mirror. 6 months passed since that morning. That morning when she woke up alone. After that amazing night together. She thought her dream came true, but Jon disappeared from her life. Again. It did not matter what he said to her... it was a lie. All his words were lies. That became clear that morning, and no matter how many months passed it still hurt her. How he left her. How he couldn't be honest with her. He probably just wanted the last night before he traveled to the other side of the world and continue to kill people for money. She folded her towel and the door opened. Her receptionist stepped inside.  
"Do you need me for the rest of the night?" she asked her and Dany glanced at her watch. It was almost 7 pm.   
"No. Just go." Dany smiled at her and turned back to the mirror.  
"Thanks, Dany!" the girl turned to leave, but she stepped back. "You'll have that private training today. Do you remember right?" she asked her.   
"Sure. Sure. I know." she nodded but of course, it was a lie. She totally forgot it, and she was totally not in the mood but is she once said yes... she can't resign it. Especially not at the last minute. 

She bent down to her bag and searched for something, and her mind was racing. She should travel somewhere. Somewhere far. Somewhere where she can... maybe write a journal about her life. About her past few months. Or just drink and partying a lot. Anything just not thinks about that coward jerk who betrayed her. When she stood up her mouth fall open and she forgot to breathe for a minute. She saw him through the mirror. Jon Snow was there. In that fucking room, and he was just staring at her from the other side of the room. Their eyes met and there was an irritating smirk on his face. His hands were in his pockets and he started to walk closer. Dany closed her eyes for a moment and sighed, then she turned to him and tried to remain calm and cold.   
"What can I do for you?" she asked him. "I don't have time for chatting. I have a student at 7 pm." she crossed her arms in front of her body.  
"You look amazing," he answered and he was just staring at her face. She noticed his burns are barely visible anymore, but she won't give him the pleasure to mention it.   
"As I said I don't have time for you." she rolled her eyes. "You better leave." she turned her back at him and crouched next to her bag.   
"Actually, your next hour is mine. I booked it, and I paid for the lesson," he added and staring at her.  
"I don't think I can teach anything to you." she stood up and took a deep breath, then turned to him. "And fairness and honesty are not things which can be learned." she pulled a face.   
"You still haven't learned how to ask. You just condemn the situation. And condemn me. Without asking anything." he frowned.  
"Maybe I don't care." she was odious and hurt. She wanted to know what is the truth... more than anything, but she decided she will not let him win ever again. He left her. She repeated that in her mind. "You were not interested in it either what is going on with me, since that morning. When you left me there." she couldn't keep her mouth, and she was harsh... and cruel. She shook her head and wanted to leave the training room but Jon grabbed her arm and stopped her. "Let me go." she stopped but she felt how the rage is growing in her. 

"Show me how much you have improved in the past few months," he smirked.   
"Let me go." Dany hissed, but Jon twisted her arm and started the fight with her. She escaped from his arm and defend herself.   
"You are better than you were months ago," Jon admitted  
"I have to defend myself from assholes like you." she wanted to hit him but he evaded the hit and placed his arms around her body from behind. Daenerys did not let him keep her too long, She hit him with the back of her head and escaped from his arms again.   
"Let's make a deal." Jon offered "If I push you to the ground, you're going to listen to what I wanna say." he grabbed her wrist when she wanted to punch him again, she tried with her other hand but he grabbed that too and squeezed it. "If you won, and you want it, I promise I am gonna disappear from your life. If you really want that." his eyes were so dark, and he looked so serious. "Deal?" he asked her again, and she tried to escape from his hands, but he did not let her. He knew her, he knew what is going to be her next move, and before she could kick him at his sex he turned her into his arms again and squeezed her close. "Deal?"  
"Screw you" she hissed again and he let her go, and they continued to hit each other, but none of them could hit the other. They defended themselves, again and again, not to mention Jon did not really fight with her. He knew he easily could push her to the ground, but he let her enjoy the situation for a bit. He adored when she is a wild cat, how she was fighting for herself, and he knew she is going to understand. If she gives him a chance to explain... he had to leave. He had a huge reason, and he had a reason to stay away from her for months. She needs to understand. 

Her punches became faster and fiercer, she was mad and hurt, and Jon can feel it from her moves. He let her let go of her anger, but a few minutes later he had enough. He moved so quickly, she did not even notice, grab her by her waist, and laid her to the ground, and sat on her lap, meanwhile, he was squeezing her hands. He was staring at her face and he saw the tears in her eyes.   
"Let me go," she told him so quietly and she felt how a tear rolled down on her face.   
"I never wanted to leave you," Jon answered. "You deserve to know the truth about that morning and I want to tell you. I want to explain everything."  
"You promised..." Dany barely could talk, she felt how hard it is. The man who she loved with her whole heart, who betrayed her and left her alone was there. Face to face with her again.   
"And I kept it. I kept my promise Dany." he kept the eye contact and lowered his voice. He smiled a bit. "I was here. All-time long. Close to you. I never left you. I... was here, even if you did not see me."   
"I hate that game. Fuck you, Jon. And fuck your words. You left me." she wanted to push him away from herself but he pulled her up to his arms.   
"You are still that stubborn, willful, and annoying woman who I love more than anything." he was squeezing her close.  
"You don't. You never loved me." she shook her head.   
"I do. Just let me explain." he placed his forehead to hers and he almost begged her. "Please let me explain," he repeated his words and his hand was resting on the back of her neck. "You ... can decide you believe it or not. I won't force you. I just want to tell you what happened." he sighed and he removed his hands from her body. Slowly, and he stood up. He stretched his arm towards her to help her, but she shook her head and stood up. Kept the distance from him. She started to walk up and down, turned to him and back a few times, then she stopped and raised her eyes at him. Those emerald eyes were full of tears.   
"So... what is your excuse now? Did you want to do some plastic surgery? Because you thought your face was not good enough for me? Or you had some other secrets?" she was rude.   
"Neither of those. About the wound... I was wrong. It healed. It ... even surprised me, but ... It healed." he lowered his head. "And... it was much easier in my head. Now ... when I want to say it aloud, it sounds ridiculous."   
"Probably it is. Now probably some great speech is coming, you stayed away from me, you disappeared to keep me safe." she pulled a face.   
"That is the truth." Jon frowned.  
"Sure. I could have known. Nothing new." she rolled her eyes. "It is kinda boring. Always the same shit."   
"That morning." he tried to ignore her words. "I woke up. Next to you. I was the happiest man. I looked at my side, and the most beautiful woman ... the most amazing woman was sleeping next to me." he lowered his head. "I did not want anything else, just give her the life that she deserves. That she wants. That she... fought for. I wanted to be the man who she needs." he explained. "And I decided I will be. No matter what is the price. I ... there was no one else... ever for whom I'd give up my life. My rules. My morals. Just you." he looked into her eyes. "And you know it. No one else knows me better than you Dany. No one. And no one will." he smiled a bit. "You know it is the truth."   
"Yet you left me there." she crossed her arms in front of her body. "And what did you expect? That I am going to wait for you until the end of my days? Until my last breath? You left me, like everyone else in my life." she stepped closer to him. "And I decided that morning I won't give up on my life for you, or for anyone else. You don't deserve it. And I am not going to wait for you. No. That train is gone. You missed it when you left me there. You missed it when you lied to me that night." she told straight to his face and turned her back at him, and started to walk towards the door.  
"Someone wanted to kill you that morning," he added but did not look after her. "Did you know it?" he remained in silence and waited for her reaction. 


	28. Chapter 28

"Did you know it?" Jon asked her again and turned to her. She pulled a face and looked at him.  
"Gosh, how famous I am. Everyone wants to kill me." she sounded so sarcastically. "Tyrion Lannister died. I killed him with my bare hands. Just like Cercei" she stepped closer to Jon. "You have to find a better reason if you want to get rid of me than keep saying someone is trying to kill me." she hissed.   
"Why would I be here if I want to get rid of you?" he frowned and staring at her face.  
"Maybe because you want to have sex with me. As usual. You pop up, fuck me, and then you disappear. Just for you to know I am not your toy, neither your slut." she told straight to his face. He smiled a bit and took a step closer. Their faces were only inches apart.  
"Just for you to know" Jon started but he couldn't take his eyes off of her beautiful face, of her mesmerizing eyes and those full rosy lips. "I can find a woman for sex anytime. If that would be the thing that I want, It would be easier." he knew that makes her mad and angry. That sentence. She was still jealous, but he knew she is still in love with him. That is why he can bring out that heavy and fierce emotions from her. If she would not be interested in him anymore, she would not behave like that. "And tell me if I am wrong, but I never treated you like a slut." he raised his brow.  
"Just when you left me there." she raised her voice.  
"First I thought they wanted to kill you because of the prize which Tyrion offered for your head. I was sure he entrusted someone to pay the one who finally does it. I was right." he started. "But that was not the only reason." he sighed and they were still staring at each other. 

6 MONTHS EARLIER

He opened his eyes in the morning and she was there. The love of his life was sleeping beside him. So peacefully. So calm. He felt so calm. Everything seemed perfect. They got over it. They survived. There were moments when he was not sure, they are going to survive. There were many problems, many failed plans... yet they were there. In the arms of each other. They were ... after an amazing night. He couldn't even count how many orgasms she had that night, and he exactly wanted that. Satisfy her. Satisfy her needs. Make her happy and... he wanted to spend all of his nights in the same way if that is possible. With her. The way she reacted to his wounds... it was also surprising. He thought she will be scared, and ... she will not able to touch it, but she did not even care about those wounds. She really loved him. Just the way he loved her. While he was staring at her something came to his mind. About their future. About their future together. First, in his life, he thought he may have a normal life, with a woman who he loves. With ... maybe with children. A boy and a girl. As his parents had. It would be an amazing gift from life. After those years when he was alone. It was his redemption. She was his redemption. Her existence, her love, her whole being. He slowly caressed her face with two of his fingers.   
"I love you Dany," he whispered to her but she was sleeping and did not react. It was not a surprise. They did not sleep too much the previous night. He smiled when he thought back her moans, her faces when she cum. Again and again. He had no idea how could he say not to her at first. Now it seemed impossible to resist that woman. His phone broke the silence and it started to beep. He jumped there quickly and checked it. It was his alarm system. He did not hesitate any longer and put a shirt on then left the room and closed the door behind him. He immediately went to the cameras to check those. 

There were two men right in front of the gate. They were trying to enter the flat. He zoomed in but he never saw them. So it is not over. He thought it is, but that would be too good to be true. He grabbed his gun, pulled it up, and walked to the gate, and waited for them. He leaned to the wall and he hoped she won't wake up, and won't get into the middle of this. The door handle moved, and one of them entered the other followed him. Jon immediately grabbed the second one and shot him in his head without hesitation, then he grabbed the first one, punched him, hit the gun out of his hand, and pressed him to the wall. He placed the gun to his temple.   
"Who sent you?" he asked so calmly. With cold blood. He pressed the barrel more to his temple. "I asked a question."  
"How can you be alive?" the man was surprised and shocked. It was clear.  
"I hate to cause disappointment." Jon pulled a face. "Now I am asking one more time. Who sent you?" he was talking so slowly. "We can do it in an easy way... or in a fucking hurtful way. Maybe I can let you go. You just have to answer."   
"Tyrion. Tyrion Lannister." he gabbled.  
"Wrong answer. I hate when people trying to lie to me." Jon pulled a face "Tyrion Lannister died. So... one more chance." he placed his finger to the trigger. "Who sent you?"  
"He gave the order." he narrowed his eyes. "Tyrion Lannister and his brother pay off who succeeds." he blurted.   
"Jamie." Jon heard his name several times, but he never really cared about him. He was not with them, he never involved in any of their dark deals. "Why?" Jon asked him.  
"You slaughtered his whole family. Do you really have to question that?" he raised his voice. "He won't stop until he gets the bitch head," he added. "Or yours."   
"You did well once in your life," Jon stated and pulled the trigger before he could answer to him. He released the man who fell to the floor. He died. Just as the other one, and it was not over. No... he can't have rest. He can't live a life with Daenerys. A normal life. Not yet... not from now on. Not before he took care of them. 

\-----------------------------------------------

"So I called the FBI, the CIA to take care of you. And I went to find the last living Lannister." he leaned to the wall and finished the story about that morning.   
"I don't understand." Dany shook her head. She still kept the distance from him.   
"Which part?"   
"Why you did not tell me? You just left me there. Without any word. Without letting me know that I am still in danger." she was talking so nervously.   
"It would not help in your mood. If you got to know the truth. It..."  
"Would not help in my mood?" she raised her brow, and her voice too. "Do you have any idea what I went through in the past few months?" she was staring at his face.  
"You suffered," he answered so calmly. "Just as I did. It killed me every day that you are that close to me, that I see you every damn day, but I couldn't talk with you or touch you." his eyes were so sad. "But it was the best choice." he lowered his head.  
"For who?" Dany still can't understand it.  
"For you. If I would have told you what is going on, you wouldn't have stayed calm. You would have tried to find me. You would have made some silly steps. I know you Dany. I know you can't just sit on your butt. You attract danger, and if that not comes for you, then you'll get in its way. I can't risk that." he explained. "Not to mention, it was easier to find them. After I left you alone. They were braver when you were alone. I did not have to search for them. They came to my way easily." he admitted.   
"And what changed? Why are you here now?" Dany pulled a face.  
"Because It took a long time but... I finished the job." he narrowed his eyes.

A FEW WEEKS EARLIER

"Mr. Lannister." the assistant opened the door, and Jon waited outside. "Mr. Stark is here."   
Jon did not hear the answer but he waited patiently. He was wearing a glass, a blue suit, and he cut his hair too. He had to look like a serious businessman, who is looking for investment opportunities. "Mr. Stark." the assistant stood right in front of him and smiled. "Mr. Lannister is waiting for you." she continued and Jon stood up. "Wait" she stopped him to adjust his tie. "It looked a bit messy" the girl bit her lower lip. "And that is not the right moment to look messy. Mr. Lannister is... delicate to such things." she caressed his chest through his shirt. 

\-----------------------------------------------------

"Seriously?" Dany raised her brow. "I don't care how many women have you brought to bed in the past few months." she rolled her eyes.  
"Are you jealous?" he smirked.  
"No. I ... I am... not. I..." she wanted to answer some mocking thing, but she failed, and she couldn't even form a normal word. "Would you please... "she sighed "get to the point?" she avoided looking at him.   
"Sure. I just don't want to lie. I don't want to miss any detail." he stated and he enjoyed seeing how she hates when another woman touches him. 

A FEW WEEKS EARLIER

"Mr. Stark. It is so nice to meet you." Jamie Lannister stretched his arm towards him and showed him to sit down. "I am sorry you have to wait that long to arrange this meeting. I had... a difficult period." He cleared his throat and sat opposite him on the other side of the table.   
"I've heard about your losses. My condolences. It is such a horrible thing. Losing your sister and your brother in such a short period." he placed his folder on the table.   
"Yes. Ahm... but you are not here because of it. As I know. You have some offer which I can't decline." he smiled and it was clear he really thought he is going to make the biggest deal of the century.   
"Unrejectable offer, that is sure," Jon smirked "One-time offer," he added and turned the folder in front of Jamie. The blonde man's smile froze at the minute when he opened the folder. He raised his eyes at Jon then looked down again at the papers.  
"Is this some kind of joke?" he asked him.  
"I am afraid it is not." Jon was so calm. "Isn't that is the woman, who are you searching for? The woman who killed your family? As I know you wanna pay a huge amount for the one who brings you her head, or ... Jon Snow's head if he is not dead already." he smirked.   
"You are not an investor." Jamie did not take his eyes off of him.  
"Well, it took a lot of time for you to figure this out." Jon acted so loose and laughed. "But do you still care about my offer?" he leaned back on the chair.   
"What do you want?" Jamie was clearly surprised, but he was full of hopes. That man in front of him looked like some pro. "I pay more if you bring those two to me."   
"Leave her alone," Jon warned him.  
"What?"   
"I said. Leave her alone. That is my offer. If you leave her alone, you can keep your money, not to mention you can keep your life. Move on. Live your life and forget that happened. I don't want any massacre here. That office is too beautiful to cover it with blood." Jon sighed and looked around.   
"Who the fuck are you?" he stood up but Jon was quicker, and when Jamie could raise his gun from under the table, Jon already made a shot with the gun with a silencer to his leg. He stepped next to him and crouched down.   
"Why you always have to make it harder," he asked him. "I wanted you to look through that fucking folder, to realize who I am. I wanted to make you understand you don't have to die, but it seems ... you are not a partner in this." he was so sarcastic. "It was not easy to find you, you know. You really did not get involved in your families' messy businesses. But... of course, when you got involved... you pick the wrong case." he pulled up his gun again.  
"So it is true. You did not die. There were stories about you, that you tricked the death but I did not believe it." Jamie hissed.   
"No. No, I did not. And she is not going to die either. You have one chance. Right now, to do what I ask, or next time there will be no negotiation. At the first moment when someone is trying to kill her again, I fly a bullet into your head, and you'll have no idea what happened. It would be sad if I'd do it in front of your family. In front of her children's eyes. What do you think, how they could handle it?" Jon was just looking at his face. "Am I clear? Sometimes I am not the man of words." he scratched his head with the gun. Jamie remained in silence but Jon started to lose his patience. He stood up and pointed with the gun at him. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my God. I am so sorry." A swabber entered the huge hall and started to apologize immediately when he spotted them. "I did not know that you are still here Miss Targaryen." he continued with a shy smile.   
"It is not a problem." Dany glanced at him "We're going to continue this... discussion in my office upstairs." she looked at Jon "I don't want to pull your time. I know your family is waiting for you to get home. How's ... your daughter?" she smiled at the man again.  
"Much better. With your help I could... the treatment is going well and she is feeling better. I can't be grateful enough." the man admitted and lowered his head.  
"I am glad to hear that." she caressed his shoulder then took another step to the door. "If there's anything else what you wanna share with me, you better come. I don't have time for this all night long," she added and gave Jon an angry look. He followed her, and he was amazed by what she achieved in the pasts few months. It was clear she buried in the work to distract her attention from him. They were walking upstairs in silence and she opened her office door.

"It is really amazing," Jon admitted. "It seems... you really use your father's money for good. The gym, and this thing... "  
"Don't wait for me to thank you." she turned to him, and she was still hostile, even if she doesn't want anything else just kiss him and be with him until the end of her days. He left her, and she knows she can't handle it again. It was too hard. "So?" she raised her brow. "I still don't understand why are you here."  
"I've told you." Jon frowned.  
"No. You told me how your past few months went. Even if I did not care about it." she answered immediately.   
"How long do you want to continue this?" Jon asked her and looked into her eyes.   
"You came here after 6 months" She stepped closer "And told me that you did everything to keep me safe. You killed many men. You killed Jamie Lannister to be sure that I remain alive." she was standing face to face with him. "Great." she pulled a face. "You did your job well. I know you did it because you hate to fail. You didn't. Your reputation has remained intact. Congratulations. Well if you don't have anything else to say, we are done." she added and wanted to step aside to leave him, but he stretched his arm in front of her to stop her. He can't let her walk out of his life.   
"I did not say I killed him," he whispered and she felt his breath on her cheek. His face was close and when she raised her eyes at him their lips almost touched. "I didn't. That would have not been the right decision." he swallowed.   
"Why?" Dany barely could form a word.   
"I became the monster I was... because they slaughtered my family. Even if not intentionally. What makes me better if I do the same?" he was talking so quietly. He was full of emotions. "He has children. Children who grow up in years, and they will want revenge on the man who killed their father. Just as I did. Until I met you. You showed me there is much more in life than this. Than... revenge." Jon turned her fully to him. "I don't want to be that monster anymore."  
"Then what do you want to be?" her voice trialed off.  
"I want to be a man who can make you happy. A man who is going to marry you. A man who gives you a family and a life that you deserve." he sighed. "I needed to do many things to close my past, to be that man. Necessary things, but now you are safe. You are not on that list anymore, no one wants to kill you. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe I should have told you everything, but I ... " he lowered his head. "I couldn't do those things if you were involved. Because when you are around, I am not that man." he caressed her cheek. "Does it make any sense?" he asked her.   
"Until when?" she swallowed her tears. She couldn't hide her emotions anymore, no matter how hard she tried. She did not want him to see her weakness but he could see through her mask. She could fool many people around her, but not Jon Snow. "You did not kill him. What if he comes back and tries to kill me again? You're going to disappear for another six months or more... and then come back? I can't live my life in that way." she shook her head.  
"He won't," Jon answered.  
"How can you be that sure?" Dany rolled her eyes.   
"That is why I waited for another month. To see what he is planning to do," he explained. "He sold his company, and his movable, he moved to Europe. With his family, but before he did that, he arranged it. He arranged for you to no longer be a target." he swallowed a big one. "Jamie Lannister wants a normal life with his family, just as I want the same thing, with you." he placed her forehead to hers. "If that is not too late." 

"I don't know." she felt how a tear was rolling down her face.   
"Dany. I ... love you." he was squeezing her close. "And I know you love me. Even if you are trying so hard to act you are not. That is why you are that mad at me." he smiled a bit. "That is why you hate me that much, but I can make amends. I can make you forget every bad thing that happened in the past few months"  
"I don't want to forget those things." she stepped back from him and looked into his eyes. "Those things made me stronger. Those things... took me to be here now."   
"You're right." Jon nodded and his eyes were sad. He did not want to give up on her, but she was even more stubborn than she usually was. "The only question is, that you let me be a part of this life or not?"   
"What if I say I have someone in my life?" she raised her brow. "What if I say I moved on?"   
"I'd say you are lying." there was a small grin on his face. "About moving on. Not about you have someone in your life. You have, and that will never change." he placed his hand to her cheek again.   
"Don't be that confident," she answered and their eyes were locked.   
"I am just hoping that I am not wrong," he told her and leaned closer to her face.   
"You know that you taught me how to shot right?" she asked him before his lips could touch her lips.   
"I did." he grinned and he caressed her face with his thumb.   
"Keep this in mind. Because next time when you leave me ... I will..." she couldn't finish her sentence, he shut her mouth with his lips, and he thrust his tongue deep into her mouth. They finally kissed each other. She immediately placed her arms around his neck while he raised her up a bit, and he knows that he can't let her go. Never again. The kiss became fiercer and it was full of passion and lust. It was Jon who broke it. He stopped her.   
"Did you really threatened me?" Jon raised his brow and asked her.   
"I just want you to know the rules." she answered with a smirk. "I thought you love rules. You lived your whole life by those, didn't you? Your own rules. Well If you want to spend your life with me I have rules for you too." she made it clear, and she was trying to be so serious.   
"Are there any rules for this?" he kissed her again gently. "Or this?" he kissed her again. "Or this?" he grabbed her by her waist and put her to the top of the table meanwhile that gently kiss became a passionte one. His hands were exploring her body through her clothes. She did the same. Her hands were sliding down on his side, and when she reached his waist she stopped with the kiss and leaned back from him.  
"No weapons?" she raised her brow   
"As I said I am not that man anymore. Jon Snow is dead. He died on that plane accident, and it is better if everyone knows that in this way. It was his ghost, who took care of everything in the past few months, but he is done, he is gone." he answered.  
"So.. you'll be a law-abiding citizen. Sure" she laughed at him. "And how do you plan it? Should I live my life with a ghost? I don't really see what you can offer me. How can you offer me a normal life?" she was confused. "And before you say anything about travel somewhere and hiding from the world. I am not going anywhere." she warned him.   
"No." he smiled and wiped her hair away from her shoulder. "We are not going anywhere. And I don't expect you to hide from the world." he added and he stepped back from her. She frowned, and staring at him. "I think I started in a wrong way." he laughed a bit, then he raised his eyes at her again with a half smile, then he streched his arm towards her. 

"I am Jon. Jon Stark. I work for the CIA for a couple of weeks, of course I shouldn't tell you this, especially not in our first date" he continued. "And I'd like to know you better, because you are the most amazing woman" he smirked "And the most annoying woman who I've ever met. So... Miss Targaryen? What would you say if I invite you on a date and start this... whole thing in a normal way?" he shrugged his shoulders and he placed his hand to her thights.   
"I hate the normal way." she grabbed her shirt and pulled his face close again, and her lips stuck on his lips meanwhile she was unbuttoning his shirt. Jon did not hesitate any more longer either. He got it. He got the girl. The girl... the woman who he never knew he needed. The woman who changed his life and he did not mind it, and he did not mind her rule either. He was not afraid of it, because he is not planning to go anywhere. Not now. Not ever.


End file.
